


Taking Care

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Series: Sherwood [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Coffeeshop AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, First Times, Flogging, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Innuendo, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Pet Play, Pizza, Power Bottom, Pushing limits, S&M, Safewording, Scheming, Scripts, Sensation Play, Sex Club, Sex Dreams, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, UMQRA, Unhealthy Relationships, descriptions of films, getting caught, mentions of sheriarty, mormor, porn au, porn star jim, punishing, sherwood universe, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <i>Sherwood</i>. When Angelo brings in a new guy for an audition, Jim sees a chance to save his career and possibly his dignity too. He finds more than he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains dubious consent, unhealthy relationships, and communication issues - apart from lots of smut and hints of violence. We realise that this story isn’t for everyone. Please be safe and don’t read this fic if there’s any chance it might harm you. Thanks!

Jim was sitting in his dressing room. Well, it wasn't _his_. None of the actors at UMQRA had their own dressing room. Except for Sherlock, of course. Jim tried suppressing that thought, but it was too late. They'd been sharing that dressing room for almost a year. At first they just used it to get ready for their films. Maybe rehearse a little. And of course talk about Sherlock's... _Their_ ideas for new projects. And then things had changed. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Sherlock seduced him. By that point, Jim had given up. Sherlock was beautiful, charismatic and so smart it hurt just thinking about it. But he simply wasn't interested in Jim. Not that way. In fact, as far as Jim could tell, Sherlock wasn't interested in that kind of thing at all.

And Jim had been right. It had all been an act. A game to keep him working. The fact that he had fallen for it only proved what an amazing actor Sherlock was.

But it was over now. All of it. The sex, the cuddles and kisses, the whispered declarations. And their work. Jim was never working with Sherlock again. Ever!

He might never work again at all. At least he had not been offered any new projects. And all the other actors seemed to avoid him. Like he was contagious or something. Maybe they feared that if they worked with him, Sherlock wouldn't include them in his movies. And they all wanted to work with Sherlock. Of course they did.

Jim had no reason to be at the studio today. Except he didn't really have anywhere else he needed to be either. And there had been rumours of Angelo starting up a new film. A new film with a new actor. Jim just had to be in it. It was pretty much his last shot. None of the others would work with him, so if he was ever going to work again, it would have to be with this new guy. At least once, so that he could prove to them all that it hadn't just been Sherlock. That Jim too had plenty to offer. Once they'd seen him on his own, they'd all be begging to work with him…

The door opened and a very tall, muscled man in jeans and a white shirt walked in. His face was handsome in a rugged sort of way, dominated by a long ragged scar down his left cheek.

"Oh," he said as he spotted Jim. "Angelo sent me in here. I didn't know it wasn't free." He took a step back and was about to close the door again.

Jim jumped to his feet. "No... It's fine. I'm not using the room. I was just... taking a break..."

He tried to flatten his hair, which seemed permanently messy these days, probably because he kept running his hands through it when he was nervous. Or frustrated.

The new guy was impressive. He was going to look amazing on camera. The scar would probably make him seem interesting and a little bit dangerous. And Jim was going to look so tiny and weak next to him.

He realised that he had been staring and quickly offered his hand. "I'm Jim.”

"Sebastian Moran," the man said, taking his hand and squeezing just a little too hard. But his hand was so large around Jim's that he probably didn’t even realise. "Wait. Jim… You’re Jim Moriarty! You were in _Mind the Gap_!"

Jim grinned and nodded. "Yeah... It was my first film. I'm surprised you even noticed me... All I did was basically sit there and look surprised." People rarely noticed him next to Sherlock. He was so used to it by now that it didn't even bother him. Hell, he couldn't blame them. He'd only had eyes for Sherlock since the day they met.

"Noticed you?" Sebastian repeated. "You were great! Just a bit of a shame about your co-star. I mean, he sure was hot, but he was a bit soft for you, wasn't he?"

"S...Soft?" Jim stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt. "You make a gorgeous sub. That terrified look you've got nailed... It's brilliant. But I had the feeling he didn't really show you who was boss. That he didn't challenge you enough." He shrugged off the shirt.

"A sub? I'm not a..." The words got stuck in Jim’s throat. The guy was huge! No wonder Angelo wanted him on board. They had nothing like that at the studio. And if he could act... Jim cleared his throat. "So have you worked before? Have I seen you in anything?"

Jim seriously doubted he'd have forgotten seeing this guy naked. He tried very hard to keep his eyes up, but it was very very tempting risking a quick glance down to see if he was proportional.

It didn’t help that Sebastian opened his jeans and shoved them down while answering. “No, I’m new to films. I’ve been working in a club actually, and a while ago Angelo visited for that S&M issue of one of his magazines. He took some pictures and then we talked about his films… I mean, I like the club, but I was definitely up for a new project. Especially if it pays that much better. So here I am.” He stepped out of his pants and flung them onto the bench.

"I see..." The words sounded embarrassingly like a squeak and Jim hurried to elaborate. "I mean... I can see why Angelo would want to hire you. You are very..." He was not blushing! He was _not_ blushing! "Uhm.... Well-proportioned."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty proud of my equipment.”

Noooo! Jim’s mind screamed. He didn’t mean his ‘equipment’. Well… Not just his equipment. He had meant the whole… package… No, that sounded even worse. Just… That he was very very gorgeous…

Sebastian continued, seemingly oblivious to Jim’s discomfiture: “Let's just hope the screen test will be good enough for Angelo to let me sign the papers. My role at the club has always involved a lot of acting, but it's still different in front of a camera, right?"

“Yeah…” Jim said, managing to not sound completely retarded. “Though I must admit that at first I didn’t really know how to relate to the camera, so I just focused on the other actor… actors. I’ve done some stage work in the past. Not porn…. Just acting…” He was running his hands through his hair again. He must look terrible, but checking it in the mirror would seem so vain. And call attention to it. Because right now Sebastian wasn’t even looking at him. He was studying himself, testing angles and flexing. Shit…

Jim quickly sat down again and crossed his legs.

“Well…” Sebastian said finally, apparently happy with the last few of his poses, “I should probably cover up a bit before I walk out of here. What do you think?” He grabbed two tiny pieces of cloth from his backpack and held them up.

Jim tried to suppress a groan. “The black!” That was definitely a squeak. “You should wear the black… one…”

Sebastian smirked, looking Jim up and down before he discarded the green thong and stepped into the black, his body angled so Jim got a good view. “Thanks. Good to know I can come to you for decisions. None of that ‘oh, you look good in both’ bullshit and all. Just a clear answer, I like that.” He made the band snap as he straightened up and walked towards the door. “Screen test’s waiting!”

“Wait!” Jim cried out. “You should… You should probably wear a robe… walking to the set. Nobody walks around like that… You might get… cold…” Only then did Jim realise that the way Sebastian had looked at him just then, suggested that he wasn’t just expecting more advice. He had actually taken a step towards Jim and…. reached out?

As Sebastian thanked him and turned to pick one of the company robes hanging on the closet door, Jim seized the opportunity and darted past him, fleeing out the door and down the hall, ignoring the stares he was getting.

 

…

 

He couldn’t stay away, though. Once everybody else who wasn’t working had drifted towards the set where the screentest would be done, Jim figured it would be safe for him to go too.

It was a pretty basic setup. There was a bed, of course, and some of Angelo’s signature curtains. Jim smirked as he saw that they had chosen the dark green ones. The black thong would work great with these. The other one would have been a disaster.

The bed made sense. A lot of first timers were pretty nervous, and having somewhere to sit or lie down often helped calm them. And made it easier to hide shaky or wobbly knees. But Sebastian ignored it completely as he walked over to the camera crew.

“Hey, can I make a suggestion?” He gestured at Stamford. “Could you put the camera lower down? Like, get on your knees or something and follow me? I think it’d look better for what I have in mind.”

Stamford looked over at Angelo, apparently a little taken aback by the request, but Angelo shrugged.

“Thanks,” Sebastian said as Stamford rearranged himself on the floor. He took a few steps back. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Jim giggled quietly. Just what they needed. Another bossy diva. Some of the others seemed to think the same, as he heard Sherlock’s name whispered.

“Let’s just hope he’s worth it,” somebody said and Jim shushed them. Sebastian had begun.

It was pretty basic. At first he was simply looking down at the camera, smirking just a little. He turned his body, flexing those too perfect muscles. But not like a bodybuilder at a contest. There was nothing fake or staged about it. He was completely at ease and casual, just making it very very clear for the person watching him that he was stronger than them. A lot.

He began touching himself. Again it seemed perfectly natural. Not some porn queen selling the goods. Just a beautiful, confident man who knew what he had to offer and wasn’t ashamed to show it off. To let the world know that he was as pleased with his own body as he was sure they were watching it.

Jim remembered a conversation he’d once had with Sherlock. About doing solo-shots. Jim just wanted to withdraw into himself, leaving the viewer as an outsider, watching a private moment. But Sherlock had insisted it was better to connect with them. To look into the camera like you would into the eyes of a lover. And then he had demonstrated by looking into Jim’s eyes and the rest of that conversation had been a blur...

This was as far from that look as it was possible to be. Sebastian wasn’t connecting with the viewer. He was _owning_ them. And he hadn’t really done anything yet.

And then he did…

He winked at the camera and then reached down to grab the considerable bulge which had been straining the black thong since he put it on. Jim heard a couple of the others gasp or hiss and someone making a remark about Stamford looking a little restless down there on the floor.

Sebastian massaged himself for a bit and then he began sliding the thong off his hips. Jim wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole room held its breath in the seconds before his erection sprang free of the restraining cloth.

Jim had already seen him naked. Even soft, his cock had been of impressive size. Now he realised that it was, for lack of a better word, massive.

Not like those borderline freaks you saw in some movies, where you had to wonder how they were still able to function while supplying blood to those monsters. Maybe because Sebastian himself was so large, it didn’t seem unnatural. Just… _big_! Jim had certainly never been with anyone with a cock that size. Then again, apart from some hand and mouth action, Jim had only ever really been with one man…

This time, he did manage not to think about it. Mainly because Sebastian was now stroking himself. Slowly.

And he just kept stroking. He moved around a bit, closed his eyes, moaned and all that stuff. But he wasn’t doing much more than standing over the camera. Wanking.

Jim sighed. If this was all he had to offer, surely Angelo wasn’t going to sign him up.

Soon the others began losing interest and wandered off. Some of them had scenes to prepare for. Others were off for the day.

In less than ten minutes, Jim was the only one watching, except the crew needed for the shoot. And Angelo. Jim glanced over at the man, certain that he was regretting giving the guy a chance.

But he was smiling. That smile that usually meant he was seeing money being made. He was not looking at Sebastian, but down at the monitor that showed what Stamford was filming.

Curious, Jim began inching over. He did earn himself a glare from one of the technicians, but he honestly didn’t care. He had to see what Angelo was seeing.

When he did, Jim realised why Sebastian had asked Stamford to kneel. From this angle, he did not just look impressive. He was a fucking god. A huge, beautiful god, preparing himself to fuck the living daylights out of his cowering subjects.

Jim didn’t realise he had whimpered before Angelo turned to look at him. The man’s concerned frown turned into a knowing smile. “He’s impressive, isn’t he?” he whispered to Jim. “I think we can make a lot of money off that.”

Jim bit his lip and nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off the monitor on which Sebastian was quite clearly nearing his climax. The muscles in his thighs were tensing and his cock twitching visibly. But just as Sebastian groaned, closing his eyes again, Angelo called out.

“Hold it for a second,” he said.

Most normal men would not have been able to stop themselves at this point, but Sebastian was clearly a professional. His entire stance changed, and though he was still holding his cock in his hand, panting softly, he seemed quite unaffected.

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling at Angelo.

“I’m going to send someone up to join you,” Angelo said. “Not for any action, just to see how you two look together.”

Jim looked around the room, wondering who the lucky guy was, when he suddenly felt Angelo’s hand on his shoulder. “Run up there, Jimmy boy,” he said. “I have to see if the height difference looks hot or just… comical…”

Jim felt like he had been struck by lightning. This could only mean one thing. “Are you… Are you considering doing a film with him and… and me?” he stammered.

Angelo nodded. “If you think you’re up for it. I know he’s very different from Sh… From what you’re used to. But it could be a good change, don’t you think? Unless you’d rather not let that _thing_ near you.” Angelo chuckled, gesturing to the screen, where Sebastian was squinting at the lights, trying to see who Angelo was talking to.

Jim looked at the enormous erection, swallowed once and then nodded. “I can handle it,” he said. “I’ve used toys bigger than that.”

Angelo laughed, clapped Jim on the back and sent him stumbling towards the bed.

Sebastian smirked as he saw him. "Hello again."

"Hello..." Jim made sure to keep his eyes above Sebastian's waist.

"Just stand next to each other," Angelo called. There was some muttering behind the camera.

"Sebastian! How far would you have to bend down to kiss him? Would it be too awkward?"

"Not at all." Sebastian chuckled, wrapped one arm around Jim and lifted him off his feet. "Okay?" he asked.

"Put me down!" Jim gasped, more surprised than actually offended.

"Perfect!" Angelo called. "You can put him down."

Sebastian quickly kissed Jim’s cheek and then lowered him again, looking far too happy with himself. "Could you sit on your knees for me?"

"Wha... What?" Jim spluttered. "Now?"

"It's fine," Angelo called. "I've got what I need. "I'll see you both tomorrow for a quick read-through, okay?"

The lights were turned off with an audible clunk and Stamford got to his feet with a soft groan.

"Shame," Sebastian said to Jim. "I'd have liked showing him. You wouldn't have needed to do anything. Just... Sit there and be pretty." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll go take a shower. Will you still be here in 10 minutes?"

Trying not to picture Sebastian soaping himself down, Jim nodded. "Sure... Why?"

"Well... It looks like Angelo is happy enough to let me sign. But except for you, I don't know anyone yet and I'd like to celebrate with a colleague. Just a pint or something, nothing fancy. Interested?"

Jim hadn't been out in ages. Not since he and Sherlock had gotten together. Maybe this was just what he needed. To prove to himself that he had put it behind him.

There was just one little detail.

"I could use a bit of freshening up myself. Can I meet you there?"

"Oh, sure. The Buck and Stag? I'll see you there." Sebastian beamed at him and then turned towards the dressing rooms.

Jim allowed himself one long look at Sebastian leaving. Then he ran for the exit.

 

…

 

Thirty minutes later he strode into The Buck and Stag, which served as local for most of UMQRA’s employees, though Jim had only been there once, just after _Mind the Gap_ had been released. He had showered (for the first time in more days than he cared to admit), was wearing his best fitted tee, and jeans that were probably at least half a size too small. He'd gotten a good look at Sebastian earlier, so why not return the favour?

Sebastian was already sitting at the bar when he came in. He turned as he heard the door open and his eyes widened just a little as they slid up and down Jim's body.

"Fuck," he said as Jim joined him. "Good thing I know what you do, or I'd tell you you should go into the porn business. You sure know your qualities."

Jim was pleased that he did not blush this time. He looked good in these clothes and he knew it. Still, he made sure to lean a little over the bar when ordering, just to give Sebastian a nice view.

"So... How did you get into this business?" Sebastian asked when they both had their drinks. "I mean... You looked so wide-eyed and innocent in _Mind the Gap_. Was that just acting, or...?"

Jim shrugged. "I've been into acting since I was a kid. But that was my first adult film." He smiled. "I did feel a bit out of my depth, but I was playing it up for the camera. Not many in the business bother with things like characters and plot. It's just about shoving the camera between your legs and going at it. But I don't work like that." He cocked his head and flashed Sebastian's his most bratty smile. "Can you deliver a line without sounding like the 'pizzaman'?"

Sebastian snorted. "I told you. Working at the club was all roleplay. And besides... I doubt a pizzaman would demand of his customers what _I_ 'd want of them." He grinned.

Jim giggled. "You'd be surprised..." He took a sip of his beer. "So... What exactly did you do at that club? Was it just performance or did you... service... people?" Jim hoped the question didn't offend Sebastian, but he felt it was something he really needed to know.

"I suppose it's more right to say they serviced me." Sebastian winked and sipped his beer. "But yeah... I did both. I discovered that I enjoyed the dominant role in bed when I was pretty young and it was nice to find out that there is actually a market for that."

So the man was a glorified prostitute? Not much different from what Jim was doing. "I never understood all that," Jim said. "All those labels and costumes. What's the point?"

Sebastian let out a laugh. "I don't know if it's much use trying to explain. You just need to experience it. So... How badly do you want to find out?"

"On a scale from not really to no way?" Jim laughed too. He liked Sebastian's smile. It was positively wicked and the scar didn't exactly help. He was going to look hot as hell on the screen and Jim was definitely going to enjoy working with him. "So I'm assuming that you only top." Angelo was going to insist on that anyway. Small men fucking bigger blokes just didn't look as good on camera.

"Oh... No," Sebastian answered. "You don't have to be on top to be in charge. I've had a lot of fun giving orders to people who really wanted to fuck me." For a moment he seemed to be caught up in a good memory.

Jim almost choked on his beer. "Do tell..."

 

The conversation flowed easily. Sebastian told Jim stories from the club and asked a lot of questions about the film industry. At one point, Jim noticed that their chairs seemed to have moved closer and that their eyes met more often, holding the connection longer. When Sebastian's finger brushed the back of his hand as they both reached for the peanuts, he felt an all too familiar spark.

Sebastian smiled as he sat back - not his sharky grin, but softer. "So..." he said. "I can't help but wonder... Most of us working at the club have had some difficulty making relationships work. You know, partners that eventually get jealous, demand you look for another line of work or even try 'saving' you... I guess that's no better in the film industry?"

Jim felt like he'd just had a bucket of ice water poured over him. "I... I wouldn't know. I haven't been in a relationship since I started working. I guess some of the others do, but..." He shrugged and leaned a little away from Sebastian. Having a partner outside of the business might be problematic. But working and sleeping together... He was not doing that again.

Sebastian nodded slowly, studying him. "It's been a while for me too. Relationships, I mean. I suppose we get most of what we need out of our work." He winked and emptied his pint. "Another?"

"I should get going," Jim said, pushing his own half finished beer away and standing up. "We've got that meeting with Angelo tomorrow. And I've got... lots of stuff to do first."

"Oh... Alright." Sebastian was clearly disappointed. "Another time, then. Just buying you one pint sounds like a poor celebration of my new job."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, not looking at him. "Maybe I can make it up to you. When our first film is a success."

Sebastian grinned. "Okay. I'll keep you to that."

Jim managed to make it outside before groaning in agony. What the hell was wrong with him? Sebastian was beyond a doubt the sexiest man he had ever met. And on top of that he was funny, interesting and seemed to genuinely like Jim. If they were not about to shoot a film together, Jim would probably have been snogging the guy in the back of a taxi right now, on his way to be thoroughly, gloriously fucked. But he wasn't going down that road. Never again would he get involved off camera with another actor.

So why had he suggested a second date? He hadn't meant it that way, but he was pretty sure that's how Sebastian took it. And talking about their film. About them having sex... If Jim didn't know better, he'd have suspected himself of trying to pull him. But he wasn't. He couldn't. If it was just a casual one night stand, he'd have jumped him. But they'd be seeing each other on a daily basis for the duration of the shoot.

A hook-up like that could go two ways: it would make things awkward and it would show in the film, or they'd click and then he'd be stuck.

No. It wasn't happening. Sebastian wasn't that irresistible. Jim could easily do just as well at most bars in town. In fact, why shouldn’t he? Here he was, out on the town, looking awesome. Free as a bird. He giggled and turned the next corner, heading for a place he'd used to go back before... Before Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed..." Jim frowned at the script and then looked over at Angelo. "Really? Sir? Is he 80?"

Sebastian let out a snort. “I sure look fit for my age, then.”

Angelo sighed. "Fine... We'll scratch the 'sir'. Can we please move on?"

"Excuse me. We're closed."

"Fuck," Sebastian replied. "I just missed the bus so I was really hoping for some shelter and something hot..."

"It doesn't say 'fuck'!" Angelo protested.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him. "What kind of guy wouldn't curse at a moment like that? I thought you wanted to make this realistic?"

"Looks like you brought the hot stuff with you..."

"Jim!!!" Angelo almost tossed his pages at him. "That is _not_ in the script!"

Sebastian laughed. "Well, then it's not technically work for you and you can just let me in."

"It will be written on my gravestone," Angelo sighed dramatically. "Death by actors. You'll be wanted criminals."

 

…

 

The name tag said Julian. The white and green shirt went well with his dark hair and eyes and he was humming softly to himself as he wiped the last cups and put them back on the shelf. _Something Hot_ was written across the screen in large green letters matching his shirt. A pan of the room showed the coffee shop to be empty and judging from the streaked windows, it was pouring down outside.

Julian had just finished the last cup and was cleaning the counter when the door swung open, making the tiny bell above it tinkle.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not looking up. “But we’re closed.”

"Damn," the stranger replied. "I just missed the bus so I was really hoping for some shelter and something hot..."

Julian looked up, but the answer seemed to get stuck in his throat as he looked at the tall man, who had stopped just inside the door. He was blond with piercing blue eyes and a ragged scar running down one cheek, making his grin look more devilish than was perhaps intended. He was wearing a white shirt that in its soaked state left very little to the imagination. The man had the kind of body most could only dream off. Rippling muscles under tight smooth skin.

Julian licked his lips nervously as the man closed the door, taking a couple of steps towards him.

“Can’t you make an exception for me?” he asked. “Please…?”

Swallowing once, Julian blinked and then nodded. “Sure…” he said, his voice sounding a lot thinner than before. “But I can’t offer you much. I… I have turned off the machines, so I can’t do much about the hot… stuff…” He looked down, visibly blushing. “Though there might be a bit left in the pot. It’s not steaming but I don’t think it’s cooled completely.”

“That will be fine,” the man said, sitting down on one of the tall stools by the counter. “I’m feeling better already.”

Julian poured a cup and put it in front of him. The man had opened the gym bag he’d been carrying and took out a towel, attempting to dry his hair. The ruffled result did nothing to mar his good looks.

Julian had been staring and when the man saw this, he smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Leonard,” he said. “And I assume your name is Julian.”

Nodding, Julian gave his hand a quick shake before letting go. “N… Nice to meet you.” He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes off Leonard’s chest.

“Yeah, I guess this shirt isn’t doing much good,” Leonard said, following Julian’s gaze. “Do you mind?” He didn’t wait for an answer but pulled the soggy thing off and tossed it into his bag.

Julian promptly dropped the tray of creamers he had been moving. Cursing under his breath he ducked down behind the counter, but before he could pick any of them up, Leonard was by his side, crouching down.

“Let me help you,” he said, putting his hand over Julian’s. They shared a long intense stare and then both stood up. The difference in height was more pronounced than ever. Moving slowly as if he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing, Julian put one hand on Leonard’s chest.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the entire mood changed. Flinging both arms around Julian, Leonard lifted him up and bent down to take his mouth in a savage, hungry kiss. Whimpering loudly, Julian wrapped first arms, then legs around him.

Leonard lifted him up to sit on the counter and after some frantic fumbling managed to push Julian’s apron out of the way and open his jeans. He pulled them down to his knees, revealing that the smaller man was already half hard.

A condom seemed to appear in Julian’s hand and Leonard took it, rolling it on, and immediately bent down to suck his cock into his mouth. It was fast and rough and - judging from Julian’s cry - very, very effective. As he began bobbing his head, Leonard pulled Julian towards him, so he was half lying down, and hooked his legs up over his shoulders.

The camera shifted and was now shooting from below, first getting a nice long look at Leonard rubbing a considerable bulge in his own trousers and then using both hands to massage Julian’s arse, pulling the cheeks apart for a second and then squeezing them together.

After a switch back to the blowjob, Leonard’s fingers now seemed to be glistening with some sort of lubrication, and Julian's cries rose in pitch as he pressed two fingers inside him. They moved surprisingly easily, and soon Leonard was pumping fast, Julian squirming and moaning.

A third finger was added and then Leonard straightened up, leaving Julian groaning desperately. The sound changed to a squawk of surprise as he was suddenly flipped and bent over the counter. Still pumping his fingers, Leonard undid his trousers with one hand and released a very sizable erection.

He pulled his fingers out and moved close to let his cock rest in the crack of Julian’s arse. The proportions were daunting and Julian seemed to tense. But when Leonard began thrusting, letting the length slide against Julian’s hole, he was soon moaning, begging to be taken.

Another condom was produced and rolled on and then, steadying his cock with one hand, Leonard aligned himself with Julian's hole and began pressing in slowly. It seemed to take forever before the entire head was engulfed and judging from Julian’s cries, it was quite an overwhelming sensation.

But Leonard was surprisingly gentle now and, massaging Julian’s arse with both hands, he took his time pushing in. Finally he was all the way in and the camera, which had been as up close as it was possible to get in this position, pulled back to relish the view of the two. Julian’s eyes were closed, his face contorted in what might have been pleasure, pain or a mix of both. He seemed to be holding his breath.

Then Leonard began moving and Julian was definitely feeling pleasure. It started out slowly and the camera moved in close again, as if anyone could have forgotten the size of the cock, stretching Julian’s hole.

But soon Leonard was pumping fast and hard, sliding easily in and out. Just when Julian sounded on the brink of orgasm, he pulled out, flipped him over again and pressed in. As Julian wrapped his limbs around Leonard, he was lifted on the counter and they proceeded to fuck on or against any available surface in the coffee shop, certainly violating every imaginable health code.

There was a lot of kissing and frantic hands but they never stopped moving, thrusting and grinding against each other. The times Leonard pulled out to change position, the camera got a quick glance of Julian’s hole which was gaping wide open, as if eager to be filled again.

It couldn’t last forever. In the end, Leonard ripped off the condom and covered Julian's chest and stomach in long, sticky, white streaks. Then he bent down and finished the other off with his mouth.

As the camera panned out, the two were kissing and embracing lazily, lying on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

 

…

 

“What the hell was that?” Angelo roared as the two men, still flushed and wrapped in robes, stepped into his office. “What the hell happened?”

Jim shuffled his feet a little, grinning sheepishly. “We had sex?” he suggested. “On camera?”

“You were fucking like bunnies on ecstasy!” Angelo covered his eyes. “Oh Jim… I thought you’d learned your lesson. What the hell am I supposed to do with something like this? There was hardly any sense of progression, no room or time for the camera to get into the right positions and you were making all the wrong kinds of noises.”

“Wrong?” Sebastian asked. “I thought they were cute. And believable. I mean, he did have a lot to deal with.”

Jim giggled, a little hysterically. “Yes… You caught me off guard there. I thought I knew what to expect but… ouch!”

"I can imagine that was ouch! And so will our viewers!" Angelo shook his head angrily. "Who is going to buy his? Who will want to watch something that looks positively painful?"

Sebastian looked as though he seriously doubted Angelo's intelligence. "You think there isn't a market for _pain_?"

"That's not the market I want to deal with!" Angelo's voice was rising. The man might begin shouting any moment if they didn't find a way to placate him.

"It wasn't _that_ painful," Jim said quickly. "Just the first minute or so. Surely the viewers will see that too. The pain drowning in the pleasure and passion. That's hot too, right?" He hesitated before playing his best card. "Besides... It hurt a lot more in _Mind the Gap_ and look how well that sold."

Sebastian frowned and shot him a puzzled look.

"That... It wasn't as visible there... I mean, you acted it so well that we never even realised..." Angelo muttered uncomfortably. "This is different. It was just... raw."

"I think _I_ 'd like to watch it," Sebastian said. "If I were looking for porn, I mean. Surely I can't be the only one who likes a bit more spontaneous action."

"Try it with an audience," Jim suggested. "Like... Give a limited number out with one of your magazines. Encourage the readers to respond. Maybe even make it a contest or something." He shrugged. "I'm sure we can get Sherl... Sherwood to sign something we can give away."

Angelo regarded him thoughtfully. "That's... actually not a bad idea. I mean... We could of course reshoot it like it's supposed to be... But I guess that's not possible with the two of you."

Jim glanced at Sebastian, smiling. "We could try... But I think you're underestimating the viewers. They can handle it raw. Not everyone needs Sherwood to paint them a pretty picture."

Sebastian nodded. "Besides, you know what I did before you signed me up. You've been at the club and it's not like there weren't any customers. This is a lot lighter than what we _could_ have done."

"But _you_ also knew that that wasn't _my_ audience," Angelo huffed.

"All that really matters is that you deliver quality and earn money from it, right?" Sebastian asked. "So relax. See what happens. And if the reviews are good... Well. Let's say that I'll act in something real vanilla for you if it flops. But if it goes well, you’ll let me work with Jim again. With a script of _my_ choice."

Jim wasn't entirely sure he liked the sound of that last bit. But it meant more movies. He'd be working again. Without Sherlock. So he nodded. "Yeah... That's only fair, Angelo. Give it a chance."

Angelo gave him a sceptical look. "Fine. At your own risk. And Sebastian... If you lose this bet, be sure it will be _very_ vanilla. Soppy even. In a role on the border of being called submissive."

"That's just _mean_!" Sebastian called out, dramatically pressing his hand to his chest and then winking at Jim. "Good thing I don't lose bets."

"Fine," Angelo huffed. "I'll see how much we can salvage in editing and then put it out with an issue of _Shared Secrets_. And you better start thinking vanilla. I'm talking buttercream swirl with a cherry on top."

Ignoring the two giggling actors, he strode from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well... Who'd have thought the teddy bear could get so angry," Sebastian laughed. "And really, I don't see his problem. I mean, we were good, weren't we?" He met Jim's eyes.

"We were," Jim agreed. "Let's hope he doesn't butcher it in editing."

"But he won't, right? I mean, once he's over the fact that we didn't do exactly what he had in mind... His films are actually good." Sebastian shrugged. "You surprised me a bit, though."

"I did? How?"

"Most people need a bit more preparation before they can take a cock that size. And with you being so small, I didn't think this would go so easily." Sebastian smiled.

"I'm a pro," Jim said, trying not to sound too smug. "I knew what I'd be facing, so I prepared at home." He didn't mean the guy he had picked up a few nights ago and who had kept coming back for more. Sex with him was decidedly underwhelming. But Jim had gone out the day before the shoot and bought one of those plugs that most people thought were just made as a joke. It had taken a lot of time, lube and cursing, but he had gotten it in. And then just lain there for almost an hour, seriously considering a career change.

Getting it out had been even worse, but it had been worth it, seeing the hungry gleam in Sebastian's eyes when he realised Jim was ready for him.

Sebastian chuckled. "You did a good job. But... Then how could _Mind the Gap_ hurt? I mean, that guy isn't as big by far... Didn't you prepare back then?"

Shit! Why had he mentioned that? Oh yeah. To get Angelo to release their film. Jim shrugged. "Only what was shown in the film. It helped, but... I could have used a bit more."

"Right." Sebastian frowned. "See, I could tell that it didn't really work between you and that guy. That he didn't take proper care of you."

"He did!" Jim snapped. "He just didn't know..." He stopped himself. Why was he defending Sherlock? He decided he wasn't. He just didn't want Sebastian to think he'd let himself be taken advantage of. "I may have... exaggerated my experience."

"But even then he should have felt you weren't ready," Sebastian pointed out. "If it hurt, you must have tensed up. Either he was a complete idiot, or he must have noticed."

"I'm a very good actor," Jim said. And then because he didn't like where this was going, he added: "I did a pretty convincing job just now. Pretending I liked shagging you."

Sebastian just stared at him for a couple of seconds, crossing his arms. "No..." he said then. "You did. You definitely liked it."

"Oh, don't feel bad," Jim said, laughing. "That's what this business is all about. Making it look real. As if you can't keep your hands off whatever partner they sign you up with. It's not much different from your old gig. Except here we're both getting paid."

"I'm not feeling bad. I just don't get why you're lying," Sebastian replied.

"I was lying for the camera," Jim said, pulling his robe tighter around him. "I'm being honest now. And if you'll excuse me, I've got a sore bum to tend to." Doing his best to walk casually, he strode out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking up with Random Guy had been surprisingly undramatic. Jim stayed home most of the week that followed the shoot of _Something Hot_.

The soreness went away in a day or two and oddly enough he kind of missed it. Reluctantly he lubed up the new plug, made himself comfortable and pushed it in. It still hurt and he had to go slowly, but it was easier this time. And once it was in, rather than feeling like he might rip apart if he made any sudden moves, it was kind of nice.

He rolled onto his side and began stroking himself. He was not thinking about Sebastian pumping into him or bending him over various pieces of furniture. Nor was he picturing Sherlock. Remembering the burning pain the first time he took him or lying in the dark that night, trying not to cry.

 

This time the pain lasted less than a day and the next morning he slipped the plug in again. This wasn't going to work for long, but surely he wouldn't keep needing it. Just until he'd gotten the last lingering bits of Sherlock out of his system.

By the sixth day, he decided he was ready to move on and went into the studio, figuring he could convince Angelo to let him do an easy project. Just some promotional stuff or something. With anyone but Sebastian.

 

"Hey, Jim!"

Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath. Of course he'd be hanging around the studio. He'd be eager to learn more about the business. So Jim put on his polite smile, turning to face Sebastian. "Hi..."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Jim said. "How about you? Have you heard anything from editing?"

"I did," Sebastian said. "And they love it. Well, the guy I spoke to did, what was his name, Raoul. He said he believed people were going to like it because it was so different from what UMQRA usually does. So... We better start planning. I'm definitely looking forward to working with you again." He grinned.

"Yeah... About that..." Jim tried not to squirm. The way Sebastian was smiling at him. He really meant it. "I was thinking... Maybe it would be better if we didn't. For your sake. You've got your career to think about. You should try other partners. Show your range." Jim himself had made the mistake of only working with one actor and look where that had landed him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It would make two films. And they'd be very different. The audience might not even see that we're the same guys. Besides, before we filmed the coffee thing, Angelo said he considered letting me do something with Tony, so no need to worry about me being tied to you all the time."

"Oh. Okay." Jim _had_ kind of agreed to working with him again. "So what did you have in mind? If Angelo lets you do your own thing?"

"Well... I was thinking of something in the line of my previous job," Sebastian admitted. "If you'd be okay with that, of course. But I am sure you'd be amazing in it. And it would mean a lot to me, actually. There are so many of those films that just get it completely wrong. Give the wrong idea about the whole SM community. We often had to stop people at the club and remind them that they weren't in a porn movie... So I'd love to set that right, I guess."

Jim rolled his eyes, but he had to admit to himself that he was intrigued. "I'll need to know more before I agree to anything. Do you have a script?"

"How about I show it to you tonight when we have that second drink?" Sebastian suggested.

"Show me?" Jim couldn't help but smile. "That does sound interesting."

"Well, I actually meant show you the script, but of course actually showing you is a much better idea." Sebastian smirked. "My place, then?"

"Prat," Jim said, laughing. "Just bring the bloody script. Same time and place?"

"Alright," Sebastian said. "That's a date."

"No, it's not!"

 

…

 

"So... What do you think?" Sebastian asked as Jim turned the last page.

"I don't know," Jim said. "It's basically just shagging but with one of them tied up... I don't think it'll really interest the viewers unless they're already into that stuff. It's not really sexy, is it?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Really? Everyone with either a dominant or submissive nature will love it. I mean, the sub's completely defenceless. He has to trust the dom with _everything_!"

"No, he doesn't," Jim said. "There's a safe word. And they clearly agreed on the rules before starting. And what's with all that soppy stuff at the end? Why would anyone want to do that? Or watch it?"

Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "Great. You've also taken on porn as your great SM source." He shook his head. "If you'd ever been in that position, you would know why the safeword is there. And you still need to trust the dom to actually stop when you say it, don't you? And aftercare... How long would their relationship last after all that humiliation, if they could never admit to each other that they really care and don't do this just to hurt or get hurt?"

Sebastian's words hit Jim deep. He knew exactly how it felt. To want the sex to stop while his partner just kept going. To have the person you trusted use and humiliate you. And then just cast you aside. Ignore you while you fought alone through the pain.

"You don't care," Jim muttered. "All those people at the club... You were just using each other. Your way is no better than..." His breath caught in his throat and he reached for his beer.

Sebastian actually straightened up, his eyes flaming. "You think we don't make the same agreements before we start? That I just abused people for a living?"

"No!" Jim gasped, shocked at his reaction. "I meant the other part. The comforting and bonding..."

"Of course it's different when you're not actually in a relationship," Sebastian said, seeming to calm down a little but still looking fierce. "But even then you need to make sure people don't go home feeling like they're less than you just because they were in another role. They need to feel good, after all the pain and humiliation. Safe. So many people come to the club because they just don't want to think for a while. Because they can put it all in our hands after a day full of responsibilities and stress."

Jim didn't respond. This conversation was stirring up feelings that he had fought so hard to put behind him. "I guess..." he said. "I don't know if it will translate to film, though."

"I believe it will," Sebastian said. "And if I have the chance, I'll show it."

Jim just nodded and looked down at his hands. Neither of them spoke for a long time and when they did, they both avoided the topic. After some failed attempts at small talk, Sebastian said he had to get going and Jim agreed that it was getting late.

 

…

 

That night, Jim had trouble falling asleep. There were just too many things that he did not want to think about, trying to push their way into his mind. He tried fighting them off, but as he finally drifted into a restless sleep, the thoughts became dreams and he was trapped. Quite literally, as he found himself spread out on a bed, his arms and legs pulled apart by ropes, biting into his skin.

“It hurts,” he whispered, but he was alone. No one responded.

And then he wasn’t alone. There was someone with him in the dark. Someone warm and smooth. Beautiful. Someone who was touching him with gentle hands. At first the hands were just caressing him. Stroking his arms, his legs, his chest and sides gently. Jim closed his eyes and sighed. It felt good. And made the pain from the ropes fade into the background.

The touches grew more intimate and Jim felt his body getting aroused. “Nice…” he mumbled, smiling at the unseen lover. He tried moving, inviting their touch, but the ropes seemed to tighten and he could do nothing but lie there and just receive.

It was frustrating, but also kind of nice. It made him feel safe. Taken care of. Then lips covered his. Soft lips. Sherlock!

The kiss was slow, tender, passionate. Hot. The kind of kiss you could wait a lifetime for. Jim moaned and nibbled at Sherlock’s lips, wanting to pull him close. To press their bodies together. To feel their skin touch. But the ropes held him down and Sherlock stayed distant.

Jim began begging. “Please… Touch me. Sherlock. Please. I need you.”

“I need you too,” Sherlock answered, his voice low and soft like velvet. “We are perfect together. We can do anything. Together.” He kissed Jim again and finally lowered himself down so he was resting on him, lips to lips, chest to chest, hip to hip. “Will you help me, Jim? Will you stay with me? You and me.”

“Yes!” Jim cried. “You and me.”

Sherlock began moving then, grinding against him and for a while everything was heat and touch, skin against skin, and low shuddering breaths. The pleasure was intense. There was pain too, but not a specific pain. Jim could not determine what was hurting and why. So he ignored it, instead rolling his hips up to meet Sherlock’s thrusts. It was utter bliss.

Then suddenly Sherlock cried out and spilled between them. Over and over again. And it was like liquid fire. It hurt so bad. Jim twisted and writhed, trying to escape the pain, but Sherlock held him down. And then it was just the ropes. And then they were gone too. Jim was alone. Completely alone on a large bed in a dark room. Curling up on himself, Jim cried. Trembled and sobbed until he finally woke himself up.

 

…

 

They were back in Angelo’s office, this time fully dressed and, at least for Jim’s part, quite determined not to make eye contact.

“You were right,” Angelo told Jim. “People are pretty eager to win an exclusive, signed pre-release version of _Relevé_. The issue’s out for three days and we’ve already received fifty reviews.”

“And what do they say?” Sebastian asked, impatience clear in his voice.

“It varies,” Angelo said. “A few said it was too messy. Too aggressive, according to some. But most…” He sighed. “Well, I must admit I lost the bet. They seem to like it. ‘Indescribably hot’, ‘holy fuck’, ‘best wank in a while’...”

He pushed over the stack of forms and Sebastian picked them up and thumbed through them with a growing grin.

“ _Relevé_ is finished?” Jim asked. “When did that happen? Who’s been doing the editing?” His hands were clenching the armrests of his chair so tightly it hurt. He had hoped the film would be pushed back because of the issues with the last scenes. Maybe dropped altogether.

“Oh, it’s not completely finished,” Angelo answered. “The winner will have to wait a couple of weeks before getting the prize. But it’ll be worth it…”

“One of yours, then?” Sebastian asked, smiling. “No wonder they’re doing their best to win. They’ll be happy to know they made another film with you happen through these.” He held up the reviews.

“I doubt that’s why they want it,” Jim muttered. “Let me see those.” He reached for the forms.

“This means we can do it, right?” Sebastian asked Angelo as Jim started reading. “The script I chose? Or do we need to wait until the deadline of the contest?”

“Of course I will have to see the script first,” Angelo said. “Make sure it’s all doable. And… Jim, are you sure you want to do another film with Sebastian so soon?”

Jim shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve got anything else lined up for me, is it?”

“Not immediately…” Angelo said, frowning a little.

“Then I might as well. I can’t just sit around doing nothing. My boss might decide I’m not worth my pay.” Jim got to his feet, tossing the stack of papers on Angelo’s desk. “Let me know when he okays the script,” he told Sebastian. “I’ll start memorising my lines.”

 

“Wait!” Sebastian called, coming after Jim as soon as he’d left Angelo’s office. “Jim… Are you okay? You know you don’t _have_ to do this film, right?”

"If I want to work, I have to," Jim said. And then added: "And I do want to work. Even if it means letting you tie me up and fuck me. So let me know when and where, so we can get on with it."

Something shifted in Sebastian's eyes. "Jim..."

"Don't worry," Jim huffed, not wanting to hear whatever BDSM dogma Sebastian would spout this time. "I'll make it look good." He turned and walked away as fast as he could.

 

That night, Jim relived the filming of _Relevé_ in his dream. Not every single shot, but the kissing. The dancing. And the time between filming, spending every waking moment with Sherlock. In his arms. Being so happy. Being so in love.

The next day, he went running for the first time in ages. Music blasting in his ears, he circled Hyde Park, not stopping until his muscles were burning. He limped home, indulged in a very long, very scented bath and then stumbled into bed, sleeping for almost fourteen hours.

No dreams.

He started either going to the gym or running in the park every day and found the physical exhaustion calming. He was actually feeling quite good. Until Sebastian called.

"Hey. How are you? You weren't at the studio so I asked Angelo for your number. Hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not," Jim said. "So are we doing the film? Your script?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Angelo actually liked it. Scheduled the filming next week. Will you be coming over one of these days so we can start preparing?"

"Coming over? You mean... your place?" He'd never been to Sherlock's flat. Not once. "Can't we just meet at the studio? That's where we usually go over lines and stuff. And we'll need the set to plan angles and positions."

"Sure, we can do it there, but I was thinking you might want a little more privacy," Sebastian replied. "It's the first time you'll be doing something like this, so... I think we should really rehearse this one. All of it."

"Oh..." Jim's mind went blank for a moment. "We don't... We don't usually do that. Just talk it over. To make sure we're on the same page. So to speak." He had no idea why he said the next bit. "But I see your point. So... Maybe meet tonight? After the others have gone home."

"Okay. That's a date." Sebastian chuckled. "What we'll be doing will be sort of fitting for a third date, I guess."

"It's _not_ a date." Jim ended the call before Sebastian could hear him giggle.

What the hell had he done now? He should just call Sebastian back and tell him to meet him tomorrow during the day so they could do this the normal way. But he had been the one to suggest it. And he _had_ read the script. There was nothing really bad in there. And even if things got out of hand, he could just tell Sebastian to stop.

He checked the time. He had better start getting ready. Humming to himself, he found the lube and the big plug. 


	4. Chapter 4

The cleaning crew was just finishing the main soundstage when Jim arrived. He greeted them cheerfully and then went to the dressing room. The script didn't call for many clothes, but he saw no need to be naked for a rehearsal, so he changed into shorts and a tight t-shirt.

Sebastian was already there when Jim returned to the stage. He was sitting on the foot of the bed in only his pants, typing on his phone.

“Hey. Good to see you.” He smiled as he looked up and patted the mattress next to him, quickly finishing whatever he was doing on his phone before he threw it into his backpack.

Jim frowned. "You should put on a shirt," he said. "It can get quite chilly here when the lights aren't on." He went to sit down too, keeping an appropriate distance to Sebastian. "Do you want to go over the lines?"

"I was actually thinking we'd ignore the lines for now," Sebastian said. "This is about your experience as an actor. You see, when people take on their role as a sub for the first time... It's a bit unpredictable. Some people come into the club all confident but safeword before we're five minutes in. And others are really nervous but manage to keep it together all the way through. So... I feel we should do this so there won't be any surprises for you while we're filming. Because yes, you know the script, but... I think you need to know how it feels in order to act it convincingly."

"Sticking to the script isn't really our thing anyway," Jim agreed. He would have preferred to stay in character, but he knew Sebastian was right. Doing something for the first time in front of the camera was _not_ a good idea. "Right. So what should I do?"

"First of all, you need to pick a safeword," Sebastian said. "I know there is one in the script, but it should be yours. Something you will remember when you need me to stop. And no, 'stop' won't do." He smiled.

"What? Like lemon or something?"

"Uhm... If that's what you want to go with... But it may not be the easiest word to hear if you're, you know, moaning. Maybe something clearer?"

"I don't know... Colonel?" Jim suggested, remembering an article he’d been reading on the tube about difficult English words.

"Okay..." Sebastian said, frowning. "It’s not a _lot_ clearer, but whatever.”

Jim shrugged. "It's not important. I won't need it. It's not like we're _really_ doing this."

“The point rather is that we _are_ doing this.” Sebastian was looking uncharacteristically serious. “That even though we're practising for a film, you can stop me at all times. You say the magic word and this is over."

"Okay, so we've got the word. Can we get started?"

"I didn't know you were that eager." Sebastian smiled. "Okay. So from this point on, you're going to follow my every order. I'm not going to ask anything beyond what the characters do in the script, so you know what to expect. And if you need to stop me, at any point, I won't judge you. I don't care that you're a professional and all that. Enough is enough and then we're done. Alright?"

Jim just nodded. He wanted to get this over with so they could do the bloody film. Then maybe Angelo would believe that Jim had more to offer than a hole for Sherlock to fill.

"Okay." There was some hesitation in Sebastian's eyes as he looked him up and down, but finally he nodded. "I want you to take off your clothes and then kneel on the bed."

"Is that really necessary?" Jim protested. "I don't want to catch a chill."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Which part of 'following my every order' did you not understand? There is no need to think or question anything. I'll take care of all that for you. You just obey and sit there and I'll warm you up soon enough."

Jim rolled his eyes but stripped anyway and sat down on the bed.

"I said 'kneel'," Sebastian snapped, grabbing Jim's arm and pulling him up on his knees. "Geez, you're not going to make this easy, are you? I was going to leave out punishments because you're new to this, but..."

"You're not doing anything that’s not in the script," Jim taunted. "So you can't 'punish' me." He laughed. Sebastian was growing frustrated, which meant Jim's lack of cooperation was getting to him. This might be fun after all.

Sebastian bent over to growl in Jim's ear. "You're forgetting that the character in the script is a really good boy. If he wasn't, my character would also do what's necessary." Then he straightened and went over to the backpack to pick up a length of soft rope. "Don't move."

Jim hardly noticed the rope, being a lot more focused on convincing his body that there had been nothing arousing about what had just happened.

"That's better," Sebastian said, standing close again. "Just trust me." He pulled Jim's hands back and started tying the rope around his wrists. Then he put both ends over Jim's shoulders, letting them fall down his chest, and turned so he could see Jim's face. He reached out, moving his hand very slowly in the direction of Jim's cock.

"It's too tight," Jim said quickly, not wanting Sebastian's attention down there just yet.

Sebastian frowned and reached around to test the loop around Jim's wrist, pushing a finger between the rope and his skin. "No, it's not," he said. And his hand started approaching its goal again. "This will be easier if you're hard." On the last word, he stroked a single fingertip down Jim's cock.

Jim trembled and bit back a moan. "Fine," he huffed and stopped holding back, starting to swell almost instantly.

Sebastian smirked. "That's better." He took the ends of the rope again and loosely looped it around the base of his erection.

"You're not going to tie anything to that, are you?" Jim asked, looking down sceptically. He squirmed a little, testing the feel of the rope.

Sebastian just smirked and crossed the ropes, laying them past Jim's hips. Then he bound his ankles together, tightening it enough that Jim had to lean back just a little.

"How long am I supposed to stay like this?" Jim whined. "It's not exactly comfortable." He found that he had to focus to maintain his erection. That might not be a bad thing. Maybe it would deflate Sebastian a bit more. With a silent giggle he relaxed.

"That's it. Relax," Sebastian said. "It's not like you can do anything else now, anyway." He leaned in and slid his hands down from Jim’s collarbone to his lower stomach and then back up. He repeated the movement a few times and then suddenly, on his way back up, he pinched both of Jim's nipples hard.

"What the hell?" Jim cried, trying to pull away. "That fucking hurts!"

Sebastian chuckled. "See, that's why we have to do this now. Imagine this reaction on film." He continued rubbing Jim's nipples with his thumbs as he spoke.

"Can't you just pretend to pinch them?" Jim snarled. "Nobody's going to know the difference. Except me..."

"Nope." Sebastian pinched them again. "Your reaction wouldn't be the same."

"Ouch..." Jim whined. "It bloody hell won't. Stop doing that or I swear to god I'll punch you. As soon as I'm free of this crap." He began struggling in earnest, wincing as the rope tightened. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "According to your script my character is supposed to like this. The only genuine reaction you'll get is me getting pissed off, so how about cutting that shit out?"

"Fine." Sebastian took his hands away from Jim's chest. And let one of them come down hard on his right arse cheek. "But you don't get to talk to me like that. From now on you're calling me Sir. And you keep _still_ when I tell you to." He slapped his arse again.

Jim squeaked. "That's not in the script. Stop that!" He felt his face grow hot. Sebastian couldn't be serious. Could he? Just in case, he added a reluctant: "Sir..."

"There, that's better." Sebastian stroked the sore spot on Jim's bum gently and then tipped his fingers under his chin, turning his face so he could kiss him softly.

Jim was more surprised by the kiss than anything that had gone before. "Wh... What?" he stammered when Sebastian pulled away. "That's all it takes?" Why was his voice trembling?

Sebastian chuckled. "That's all it takes, _Sir_." He trailed his fingers down Jim's chest again, but this time he didn't stop before he was holding Jim's cock.

Jim moaned and closed his eyes. "You don't have to do this... The sex bit. I already know how that feels."

"I know I don't have to do anything," Sebastian said, stroking him slowly. "I'm not the one in that position." He kissed him again, harder this time.

Jim let himself grin. "Well, _I_ can't do much as long as I'm trussed up like this."

“You can do what I ask of you,” Sebastian reminded him, stepping back and looking down at him. “Look at you. You’re so gorgeous like this. I think some viewers will have come from seeing you all tied up even before we’ve gotten to this part of the film.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Sebastian, but he was still smiling. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said. “Unless you buy me a couple of drinks first. Then my judgement tends to falter…”

“Interesting,” Sebastian said. “But I can’t remember ordering you to chat… Or telling you that you could drop the ‘Sir’...”

“Sorry… Sir…” Jim giggled. This was actually fun.

He pushed Jim’s shoulder hard, sending him backwards and making the rope strain.

“Ow!” Jim cried out, surprised at the unexpected pain. “What the hell?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sebastian growled, looming over him.

That was one thing Jim was not capable of. “You are taking this way too serious, you know. You’re not my actual Dom or any such shit. You’re just an amateur actor trying to get a break. We are _practising_ and if you don’t stop being a dick, I’m going to end this thing. And the film!”

Sebastian smirked. “And yet I haven’t heard your safeword. The whole point is me being a dick and making you do stuff. Because, as you have noticed, that means I get to reward you when you’re a good boy. You’re the only one making this so hard on yourself. You keep struggling while you should just let me handle things. Let me make you feel good. Better than you would ever allow yourself to feel. But no… It won’t work if you keep telling yourself that you should hate this.” He put a hand on Jim’s shoulder and steadied him on his knees again.

Jim stared up at him. A swarm of thoughts and emotions were fighting for dominance inside of him, but none of them could assert themselves over the din. So he was quite surprised that the words that made it out of his mouth were: “Maybe I don’t _want_ to feel good.”

Sebastian sighed and nodded. “Yes. It sure looks like you don’t. That’s why you need this.”

“I don’t want to feel good with you,” Jim clarified, surprising himself again. “This is a job. I do this to make money. If anyone is going to make me feel good, I want it to be my lover. Not some random whore-gone-actor who happens to be the only one who’ll work with me right now.”

“So you won’t allow yourself to get any pleasure out of your work?” Sebastian asked. “In that case, are you sure you’ve chosen the right profession?”

“I get pleasure from my work. When I see a film turning out the way I wanted it to. When people watch it and like it.” He huffed. “I already told you, I took no pleasure from our last film. I was just desperate, wanting Angelo to see what I can do.”

Sebastian gave him a look. “Yes, you were desperate. But if it was about pleasing Angelo, you’d have done what he asked of us. You’d have followed the script. And yet you didn’t.”

“If I had followed the script, it would have been just another movie. Just something to stick in the last half of a compilation, where no one will ever watch it unless they wank themselves to sleep and happen to wake up when it’s on.”

Sebastian actually looked worried now and squeezed his shoulder gently. “No one in their right mind would put you in the last half of a compilation. Why would you think that? Don’t you know your own talents?”

“What talents?” Jim’s eyes were stinging and his voice sounded suspiciously like a scream. “Getting fucked and then being fucked over in front of the camera. Again and again and again. How many times does he want to record my heart b…” He stopped himself with a gasp that was almost a sob.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, the rope still holding him at an unnatural angle. “I don’t know what happened to you,” he said softly against Jim’s hair before dropping a kiss on it. “But I know that you are a beautiful man. Probably the best actor in this whole company. Why would you care about the people who make you feel like you’re less than that?” He squeezed Jim gently and stroked his hair.

“Because he said he loved me,” Jim whispered. He wasn’t sure Sebastian even heard him, but it didn’t matter. Just having said it was like pushing a button. The tears began to flow and Jim buried his face in Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian rocked him gently. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. You can let it all go.”

They stayed like this for a long time and Jim was vaguely aware that his arms and shoulders were starting to ache. But when Sebastian offered to untie him, he shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered. “If it’s okay… Sir?”

Sebastian smiled. “You really don’t have to call me that anymore. We can just stop.”

“Now?” Jim asked, smiling too. “When I’m ready to be a good boy? When I am ready to feel good?”

Sebastian laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir!” And then for good measure he added a purring: “Please?”

Sebastian grinned and crushed his lips against Jim’s, messily licking and biting him until he was so turned on he feared he might pass out if he got any harder.

“Will your shoulders hold out longer?” Sebastian asked as he pulled back.

Jim considered for a moment. “Probably not,” he said, honestly. “It’s going to hurt like hell when you untie them, isn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded. “So… maybe we should delay that just a little longer? Just to see how good a boy you can really be?”

Jim tried to pout. “I was hoping you’d suck my cock to distract me from the pain…”

“I was hoping that, who?” Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jim laughed at this. “Suck my cock… Sir?”

“No, not like that. Not when it’s an order,” Sebastian said. “Try again.”

“Will you please suck my cock, Sir?” Jim asked, making his very best puppy eyes.

“ _That_ ’s how you ask me something,” Sebastian said. He pulled Jim to the edge of the bed and then stood in front of him. “Now let me hear if you’ve learned your lesson. Beg.”

Jim wondered if Sebastian was taking this seriously or knew that Jim was just playing along as he smiled sweetly and whispered another: “Please… Sir…”

Sebastian nodded and bent over. But he didn’t sink to his knees and instead stretched his arms past Jim, plucking at the knot that held Jim’s ankles.

“No… Not that…” But it was too late. Apparently that one knot had been holding it all together and as the strain on his shoulders disappeared, Jim doubled over, whining at the pain that was now tearing through his limbs.

Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his back again. “None of that,” he said sternly. “I can’t reach you like that.” And he put his hands on Jim’s hips, pinning him down, and swallowed his cock.

The pain was intense, but so was the pleasure. It was as if his aching muscles were serving as an amplifier, making every press of Sebastian’s lips, every swirl of his tongue send electric shocks through Jim’s body. “I hate you…” he gasped, trying to fight Sebastian off. It was too much. The turmoil he was barely recovering from mixed with the pain and the pleasure became something new. Something he couldn’t handle. His hands, which had been pulling at Sebastian’s hair to get him off, now pushed him down as his hips bucked and he came, harder and fiercer than he ever had before.

Sebastian kept licking and sucking him through his orgasm, softly stroking his hips. Finally he sat back and wiped his mouth, smiling down at Jim. “Told you I’d make you feel good.”

Jim couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. But at least he wasn't in pain anymore. As far as he could tell, anyway. All he could manage was a breathy: "Right..."

"However," Sebastian said, lying down next to him, "I didn't actually tell you that you were allowed to come yet."

"You didn't say I wasn't allowed," Jim pointed out.

"True." Sebastian grinned and kissed his nose. "But if we want to go through the script, we're actually not done..."

Jim groaned. "I'm tired. Do we have to?"

"No," Sebastian said. "We can do it another time. If you want to."

Jim sighed. "Fine..." he groaned. He doubted he'd be able to get in the right frame of mind again. "What's left?"

"You know what's left," Sebastian said, eyes twinkling as he stroked the length of Jim's arm. "But I'm not doing it for a 'fine'. You'll have to beg for it..."

"Right." Jim shrugged. "I really don't think we need to practise that bit."

"Alright." Sebastian put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "You've been very good. You'll do great in the film."

Jim snuggled against him and yawned. "Of course I will.."

Sebastian kissed his hair. "Don't fall asleep. I don't think it's a good idea if we lie here when they come in tomorrow."

Sighing, Jim forced his eyes open. "I guess you're right. But shouldn't you do that care thing? It seemed like a pretty big deal in the script."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not saying you have to get up right now. Just taking care you don't doze off." He nuzzled his temple. "Would you like a massage? Your muscles must be sore..."

"... 'nds nice..." Jim muttered against Sebastian's chest. "In a moment... So comfy..."

"You still can't fall asleep." Sebastian sounded amused but started threading his fingers through Jim's hair, which really wasn't very helpful. However, after a couple of minutes he gently rolled Jim onto his back and pushed himself up on his knees. He lifted Jim's right foot and after flexing and stretching it a few times, started rubbing the sole, and then slowly moved up to his ankle and then his calf.

Jim managed to stay awake. But just barely. Sebastian's hands on him felt so good. That man clearly knew a thing or two about how a body worked and how to treat it. At some point he was flipped over and Sebastian got to work on his shoulders and back, forcing a very rude moan from Jim.

Sebastian chuckled. "You can still change your mind, you know." He pressed his thumbs into the sides of Jim's lower back, tension melting away under his touch.

"Can I just lie here?" Jim muttered into the pillow.

"Of course," Sebastian answered, his hands lowering to the cheeks of Jim's arse.

"Then I'd like you to fuck me. Please. Sir..." Jim was glad Sebastian couldn't see his grin.

Sebastian continued massaging his arse a moment longer, spreading him open. He dropped a kiss on his lower back and then finally produced lube from - somewhere - and pushed in two fingers.

"Oh," he said. "You've been preparing..."

"Of course," Jim moaned. "I'm a professional."

Sebastian started thrusting his fingers, twisting them in just the right spot. With his other hand he slowly stroked Jim's back.

Jim let himself enjoy it, though the memory of how Sebastian had stretched him last time made him squirm with anticipation.

"No," Sebastian chided, giving him a rather soft slap with his free hand. "You said you wanted to just lie here, so you'll lie still."

Jim yelped playfully and then wiggled deliberately.

Immediately Sebastian's hand came down again, this time much harder. "What did I just tell you?" he growled.

"Oww....Sorry." Jim pouted into the pillow. It had felt kind of good when they were just playing. But this time it bloody hurt. He would have protested, but then Sebastian might change his plans, and Jim so wanted to be fucked. Right now, preferably.

"Sorry, who?" Sebastian demanded, his fingers moving more slowly.

"Sir..." Jim added petulantly. "Now would you please fuck me?"

"Hell yes." Sebastian pulled out his fingers and seemed to fumble for a few seconds before Jim heard a condom foil being ripped. A moment later, Sebastian was pushing into him.

A thought had been creeping into his mind, but was effectively crushed as the pain/pleasure was even better than last time.

As soon as he was completely in, Sebastian didn’t hold back and fucked Jim hard and fast, pushing him into the pillow with each thrust.

Jim had never been fucked like that. He had never imagined being fucked like that. It was rough, humiliating, a little painful. And absolutely, mind-blowingly hot! He cried out, pushing up against Sebastian, wanting him to go even deeper. That probably wasn't possible, but Jim still had to try. Never in his life had he felt so... owned…

In answer to his movements, Sebastian grabbed his hips and pushed him up a little, his rhythm never faltering.

“Fuck…” he panted. “Oh, fuck, you’re good… Such a good boy…”

Jim whined at the words. Why were they such a turn on? He should be insulted, but instead he felt himself wanting to hear them again. To earn them. "Fuck..." he groaned into the bed. "Don't stop..."

“You’re not… giving the orders…” Sebastian groaned, giving a couple more hard thrusts, and then he stilled and came.

Jim whimpered in frustration. Had Sebastian come out of spite? Just because Jim had told him not to? He wouldn't put it past him.

But then Sebastian planted his knees in the mattress, pulled Jim back against his chest and kissed his neck. "Tell me what you want," he ordered.

Jim gasped, leaning back against him. "I... I don't know..." he whined. He was hard, but not close to climax. He didn't want it to stop. He didn't want Sebastian to let go. But he couldn't say that. He couldn't beg Sebastian to hold him. So he just shook his head, whimpering.

"Then I'll just do what I want with you, hmm?" Jim felt Sebastian's smile against his neck as he lowered his right hand to his cock and started stroking fast.

Jim leaned back, letting himself be held up by Sebastian. The man seemed to be everywhere. Inside him. Around him. Closing his eyes, Jim felt the sensations wash over him and drown him until his climax made him curl up, sobbing from mental exhaustion.

He felt a twinge when Sebastian pulled out and let out a sigh of relief as he was allowed to collapse onto the bed. Sebastian might have touched him. Gently. He couldn't say for sure.

 

"Wake up." The whisper was followed by a kiss just under his ear. And something heavy was curled around his back. An arm.

"Wake up, Jim. It's getting late. We should move."

"No..." Jim mumbled. "Sleep..."

"I know." The arm tightened around him. "But we don't want them to find us here in the morning. I can get you home and then return to clean up."

"No..." Jim sat up, his head finally starting to clear. "I'll help... It's my mess too..." He giggled weakly.

"No." Sebastian sat up too and kissed Jim's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of it. You've done enough for tonight."

"I didn't do anything," Jim said. "I just sat there and complained. Or lay there... That part was pretty good..." He smiled at Sebastian. "This time I _did_ enjoy it. A lot."

"Me too." Sebastian returned the smile. "Thank you. I must admit... There was a moment when I didn't think you'd go through with this."

"Only one? I think I contemplated killing you at least twice." Jim stretched lazily and winced. "It was a clever thing you did. Getting me off like that. It will make it easier pretending I actually like that stuff when we're filming."

Sebastian chuckled. "Right..." He got up and picked up the condom wrapper he'd thrown to the ground, a flannel Jim hadn't seen before but explained why he wasn't as sticky as he'd expected, and the bottle of lube. "The rope didn't cut you, did it?" he asked as he walked to the nearest bin. "I checked but sometimes things only start aching afterwards..."

"Wait a minute!" Jim frowned. "Only one condom?" He tried thinking back. He had definitely heard him putting one on before... Then he remembered the heat of Sebastian's mouth. "You didn't...? You idiot!"

"What?" Sebastian turned to him. "Oh... That. Yeah... I kinda forgot. But we both get tested all the time, right?" He shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Jim yelled at him, stand up on the bed. "You never do it without a condom! Never!"

"Yeah, okay, calm down..." Sebastian looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'll remember in the future, but it's not like we can change anything about it now. I was a bit... caught in the moment."

Jim huffed and jumped to the floor, looking for his clothes. "Well, at least you didn't stick anything in me, so I guess it could be worse."

Sebastian quickly got dressed too and then started stripping the bed. "How did you get here? Would you like a lift home?"

"I took the tube, but I guess I'll have to get a taxi now. I'll be fine." Jim pulled on his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I've got my motorcycle here, though... It would really get you home quicker. So you can sleep. And so I can make sure you get home safe." Sebastian looked at him over the bunch of blankets.

Jim grinned. "It's good of you to offer, but I don't really feel like straddling anything tonight. Maybe some other time?" He blew Sebastian a kiss, and then hurried off to the dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

After the shoot, Jim took a week off, not really feeling comfortable around Sebastian. It wasn't so much the things he'd had him do on film. Or the things he'd done to him. It was that night they'd spent at the studio and how it had made him feel. He hadn't cried like that in ages. And he'd never admitted to anyone how much Sherlock had hurt him. He wasn't entirely sure Sebastian had known what he was talking about. Or had even heard him. But still... Putting it into words had brought the pain back. Had opened a wound that he hoped would finally be able to heal.

But when Angelo let him know that the first rough cut of _Bonding_ was ready and already circulating the studio, he had to know. The first guy he met when he walked through the door, Tony, had obviously already seen it.

"That was so fricking hot, Jimmy," he said, clapping his back. "Do you know if Sebastian's got other projects planned? I'd love to get in on some of that action."

Stamford, who'd been passing them, winced. "I hope it won't get any more extreme if he does," he said.

"Made you blush, did he?" Tony teased. "I saw how you drooled over him when he was doing his test shots. Just admit you'd like to be the one begging on your knees."

"It's just acting," Jim muttered, pushing past them. "If you want to beg, go to one of those clubs. I'm sure they've got many more just like him."

"Oh no." Sebastian was standing just around the corner, grinning. "There's only one me, baby." He looked over Jim's head and winked at Tony.

Jim could have bitten off his tongue. Instead he glared up at Sebastian. "Don't look so smug. Not until you've heard Angelo's verdict."

"Tony likes it," Sebastian pointed out, looking down at him again. "And we had fun making it. That's reason enough to be smug."

"Mike hates it," Jim countered. "And _you_ had fun making it. I was getting paid..." He headed up for Angelo's office, trying not to hear Tony sucking up to Sebastian back there. Angelo would probably not be too thrilled. Maybe the film would make it to a compilation, but he seriously doubted Angelo wanted to get into that particular market.

"Jim," Angelo greeted him when he entered the office. "I was hoping you'd pop in. Close the door, please."

"Don't you want Sebastian in here too?" Jim asked. "He's right down the hall. I could go get him."

"No, I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment," Angelo said. He waited until Jim sat down, then asked: "How did _you_ feel about _Bonding_?"

Jim shrugged. "I haven't seen it yet, but I think we did a pretty convincing job. If the camera picked up what it was supposed to, I expect it will be pretty good."

Angelo nodded thoughtfully. "And how did you find working with Sebastian?"

"He's a bit unpolished," Jim said. "But he's definitely got talent. And there's no denying the camera loves him."

"And as a person?" Angelo asked. "Do you get along?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Jim said. "We get along. He... He's not avoiding me like most of the others."

Angelo frowned. "Are they avoiding you? Or are you avoiding them? I have a feeling you don't come to the studio anymore unless you really need to be here. And that's fine, I understand, but... I'm a bit worried about you, Jimmy."

"They think that if Sherlock sees them talking to me, he won't work with them. Which is pretty dumb, considering that he hasn't shown his face around here since we wrapped... that film..." Jim sighed. "Any word from him? Is he coming back to work at all?"

"Yes," Angelo said. "He is currently preparing to direct a project."

"Direct?" Jim supposed it made sense. Sherlock did always want to be in control of everything. "So he's giving up acting?"

Angelo shrugged. "For now. I don't know if someone like Sherlock can really leave acting behind for long. It's like he was born for it. But I must admit I'm curious what his directing will bring."

"Yeah. We'll all be holding our breath," Jim muttered, trying not to sulk. "So... What's the verdict on _Bonding_? Do you think it will sell?"

"Well..." Angelo hesitated. "It's different. Even after _Something Hot_ , I think we'll have to see if our audience is interested. But then again, it might attract some viewers who haven't discovered UMQRA yet. And it's still a rather loving piece, so to speak, so... Maybe this is what we've been missing all along. I'm definitely willing to give it a chance and publish it on its own. Just a few hundred DVDs to start with and then we'll see what happens."

"Really?" Jim couldn't hide his surprise. So rather than barely holding on, he might actually be doing well? There might be a future for him in acting after all? And it was all thanks to Sebastian. Sebastian and his wicked, dirty mind.

Angelo smiled. "Would you like to bring Sebastian the good news? Otherwise you can just send him in here."

"Sure!" Jim jumped to his feet. "What about future projects? Will you let him do more of that genre?"

"If the film does well, yes."

"It will!" Jim ran, forgetting to close the door behind him.

 

When he found Sebastian, Tony was still trying to secure himself a part in his next movie, mainly through shameless flattery. But Jim didn't even care. "Sebastian!" he called, running up to him. "He liked it. He'll let us do more!"

"Great!" Sebastian turned towards him with a big smile. "Told you you'd be amazing at this."

Jim beamed up at him. "You did... I am..."

Sebastian chuckled fondly. "Oh yes. My very good boy." He leaned in, cupped Jim's face in his hands and kissed him.

Tony made himself scarce, but Jim hardly noticed as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian, all resolutions about not getting involved with another actor happily forgotten.

When they finally came up for air, Jim was dizzy, flushed and giggling like an idiot. "I... I still owe you that drink," he said. "I think I've got some beer at my place."

Sebastian hummed and dove in again, pulling Jim just a little off the floor. "I've got some water in the dressing room..." he replied when he'd put him down again. "You know, just to take the edge off..."

"What are we waiting for?" Flinging his arms around Sebastian's neck, Jim lifted himself up so that he could hook his legs around him. "I'm awfully thirsty."

Sebastian smirked, pushing his hips up against Jim's. There were some startled looks as he carried him to the dressing room, but no one got much time to react before Sebastian kicked the dressing room door shut behind them. He turned, pinning Jim against the door, and started biting at his lips.

Whining desperately, Jim rolled his hips against him.

"Fuck..." Sebastian breathed, moving one hand down to open Jim's jeans. He tugged them down just enough to slip his hand into Jim's pants and moaned.

"Yeah..." Jim agreed, trying to catch Sebastian's ear with his teeth, giving it a sharp nip.

Sebastian moaned even more loudly and moved his hand back under Jim's arse, holding him up as he stepped back to sit down on the bench. Then he pulled Jim closer in his lap. "That's better," he managed, before giving him another bruising kiss.

"Much better..." Jim shifted, trying to reach between them, so he could get his hands on Sebastian's cock. He had been dying to play with it since the first time he saw it.

Sebastian grunted and tilted his hips as Jim touched him through the fabric of his jeans. He reached down too and opened the button.

Jim finally got his hand inside Sebastian's pants and groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. "How is this even legal?" he muttered, stroking him slowly. "That thing is positively lethal..."

Sebastian's laugh got lost in a groan. "Come here..." he growled. "I want to feel you..." He shoved Jim further into his lap again and pressed their cocks together, wrapping his large hand around them.

Jim grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and dug his fingers in, bucking his hips to thrust into his hand.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian gasped, tightening his grip and stroking them both. "Good... You're so good..." He sighed. "I've been thinking about that gorgeous little arse of yours... all the time..."

"Yeah?" Jim giggled. "Well, I've been hungry for that giant cock of yours since I first lay eyes on it." He kept thrusting against him, panting with lust.

Sebastian hummed, throwing his head back. "Guess we'll... need to take care of our needs later..."

Jim managed a sort of nod. "Sounds... good..." It sounded very good. It sounded like they'd be spending a lot of time together.

"Jim..." Sebastian groaned, his hips moving more desperately as he sucked Jim's neck.

"Yes!" Jim cried, grabbing Sebastian's hair and pulling hard. He was so close…

Sebastian let out another grunt and squeezed around their cocks, at the same time biting down on Jim's neck.

"Fuck!" The pain was the last straw and Jim came hard, trembling and clinging to Sebastian.

Sebastian let go of Jim's cock, stroking his own very fast now, and a moment later his ejaculate was landing on Jim's stomach. "Hell," he panted, holding Jim close to his chest as they both moved slowly, riding the aftershocks.

Jim was trying to come up with some clever remark. A way to let Sebastian know that this hadn't meant anything. But he couldn't. Because it _had_ meant something. He wanted it to mean something. To mean everything. So he lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder and, with what was probably a rather goofy smile, leaned in to kiss him. Not the hungry, desperate kisses they had shared before. But soft. Slow. Saying all those things Jim might never be able to put into words. It was a question. And it was an answer.

Sebastian smiled against his lips and gently stroked his back. "You have no idea what you do to me," he muttered.

"Turn you on?" Jim suggested, running his hands through Sebastian's hair. "Get you off?"

"Not just that." Sebastian pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.

"You want to tie me up?" Jim asked, surprised that he didn't really mind the idea. "Hurt me?"

Sebastian laughed. "You're adorable. I'm not going to deny that I'd love doing that more often. But it doesn't have to be all sex. I like having you around. You're funny and incredibly cute." He kissed Jim's nose to emphasise his point.

"I am? You do?" Jim blinked in confusion.

"Didn't I make that clear?" Sebastian asked. "If you'll let me, I want to take good care of you. Not just when it's for a job. And while we're on the subject of care... We really need a shower. And a washing machine." He chuckled, waving his hand between their shirts.

"Yeah..." Jim didn't really know what he was talking about. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the first part. "Take care of me... Like... Make sure I'm... okay?" That was not a concept Jim was familiar with. He had always taken care of himself. Not always successfully, but he'd gotten by.

Sebastian frowned. "More than okay, I'd hope. I want to make you feel good. Not just in bed, though I'll also keep you safe while I'm doing all those delicious things to you that I have in mind. But... You know..." He actually looked a little awkward. "Maybe that's not... what you were going for... If you prefer we just keep it to sex, I suppose we can..."

Jim leaned in to rest his forehead against Sebastian's. "I don't have much experience with the... not just in bed. But I would like to try. With you."

Sebastian smiled. "Good. So... How about starting with a shower experience?"

"Yeah... I guess we're quite a mess..." Jim got off Sebastian's lap, grabbed two of the robes and headed into the small bathroom.

 

The shower was nice. Very nice. There was a lot of kissing and Sebastian took great care to clean Jim all over. So great that when they finally dried themselves and put on the robes, Jim was half hard again. But he didn't plan on doing anything about it. After Sebastian had tossed their clothes in the washer down the hall, he'd finally provided the promised water and now they were snuggling on the sofa, kissing and giggling a lot. Jim was happier than he had been since... No. Even happier than that. Sebastian was a great guy and he was obviously as fond of Jim as Jim was of him.

He had just thought of something funny to say that Sebastian would probably find terribly cute when the door opened.

"Oh, hi," Stamford said as he entered the dressing room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He smiled and winked.

"Not at the moment, no," Sebastian answered, sounding smug.

Stamford laughed. "So it's true what they're all saying?"

"What are they saying?" Jim asked defensively.

"Well, that you two are an item..." Stamford shrugged. "I suppose I should have realised when we were filming _Something Hot_. I mean, the way you two went at each other... That couldn't be just acted, could it?" He laughed.

"It damn well can," Jim said, offended.

"Well, true, but... It wasn't acting there," Sebastian said. "I suppose a pro like Mike here can see the difference."

Stamford nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I knew it. Congratulations, you two naughty boys!"

"We..." Jim looked at Sebastian. Then he smiled. "We didn't want to say anything right away. Wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. Sneaking around can be fun."

Sebastian's enthusiastic nod was very convincing.

"Well, don't worry. I'm just picking something up for Lee, so I won't ruin your moment," Mike said, moving over to rummage in a bag and take out a giant double-ended dildo. "But... You two aren't filming right now, are you? Why are you in your robes?"

"We had a little accident." Jim snorted and leaned on Sebastian. "Our clothes were in need of a little cleaning."

"Okay..." Stamford blushed and hurried back to the door. "Too much information, mates."

Still giggling, Jim nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "So... Tell me about your plans. What's our next film going to be about?"

Sebastian smiled. "I have something in mind that will need a very cute actor..."

"Oh..." Jim's face fell. "Well... We do have a few who fit that description. Would you like me to help you pick someone?"

Sebastian snorted. "Oh no, I have someone very specific in mind. He'll look _perfect_ in a tail and collar."

"A what?" Jim pulled away from him. "No way... Especially not if you mean one of those tails that are... plugged in..."

Sebastian laughed. "It was just an idea. You know you don't have to do anything you don't want. Just seeing your face was worth the suggestion."

Jim pouted a little. He leaned on Sebastian again. "Maybe we should do something with a plot. Like _Something Hot_ , but longer. An actual story."

"A plot?" Sebastian repeated. "For a porn movie? What do you have in mind?"

Jim shrugged. "Sometimes the sex works better in a context. I was thinking something forbidden. Like an affair. Two blokes who have different lives. Partners. But they meet and just can't resist. And then they're found out or one of them gets cold feet and calls it off. So they can pine for each other and then finally get back together and shag like their lives depended on it. Or maybe something about sneaking around. Like working in the same office and doing it every chance they get. In the broom closet. In the loo. Maybe even on their boss' desk. And then of course they're found out and fired. So they go off and start their own business and keep on fucking." He laughed.

Sebastian grinned. "I definitely like the sound of that last one."

"I can write it," Jim said eagerly. "And you can help add some kink. I'm thinking using ties to actually... tie..."

Sebastian nodded. "They could be used for some mild whipping as well. I once had a client who insisted on using his tie as much as possible in the act because it would make his day at the office less boring if he could think of what had happened to it. Though I believe we got it a bit stained in the end, so I'm not sure he actually wore it afterwards..."

Jim giggled. "We can use that too. Stained ties. And suits."

"Speaking of which, I'll go have a look if our clothes are ready to go in the drier." Sebastian got up.

Jim caught his wrist and pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere without giving me a good snog. Something that I won't have recovered from when you get back."


	6. Chapter 6

When their clothes were clean and dry, they walked out to Sebastian's motorcycle hand in hand, ignoring the comments and cheers from their colleagues.

Jim was grinning from ear to ear. It was so different from last time. Getting together with Sherlock had been the culmination of nearly two years of pining and despairing. Jim had been ecstatic but looking back on it, he had to admit that Sherlock had been far from enthusiastic. When they were alone he had played the part of devoted lover, but 'boyfriend' clearly wasn't in his repertoire. Not if it was supposed to be like this.

Sebastian had to bully him into putting on the spare helmet and then they were off, swerving through traffic, Jim clinging to Sebastian with a delicious mix of thrill and terror.

His knees were a little wobbly when they finally pulled up in front of his building, but walking with Sebastian's arm around his shoulders more than made up for that.

He got them two beers from the fridge and they spent a very enjoyable hour on the sofa, before their grumbling stomachs prompted them to call for pizzas.

"Do you want to watch something?" Sebastian asked.

"We could," Jim said, smiling. "But I'm afraid I've moved the telly to the bedroom. Helps when I can't sleep."

"Sounds comfy." Sebastian grinned.

"It is," Jim agreed. "Though if we eat while watching, please don't get cheese on the sheets..."

"Oh... You don't like getting your sheets dirty?" Sebastian winked. "I'm sure we can work around that..."

"I didn't say that." Jim felt his cheeks warm. "Cheese just makes these very annoying stains."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I'll be careful. But I must say, I hadn't pegged you as the type that would lure me into the bedroom even before dinner."

"Shut up!" Jim punched Sebastian's shoulder. "You were the one who wanted to watch something..."

Sebastian chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry. It's just so much fun teasing you."

Jim huffed, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"Let's go put something on before the pizzas arrive, then," Sebastian suggested, getting up and holding out his hand to Jim.

Jim took it and led him to the bedroom, but Sebastian stopped in the door opening, looking at the bed. "Black sheets?" he said. "Jim... You're a dream come true."

"Shut up!"

 

...

 

“Asparagus on pizza? Seriously?”

“What? It’s delicious!”

“I very seriously doubt that!” Jim wrinkled his nose and then picked up a piece of pepperoni that had been hiding in the corner of his box and tossed it into his mouth, giggling.

“Wanna taste?” Sebastian offered him a slice.

“Ewh… No!” Jim held two fingers up as a cross between them. “Get your abominable pizza away from me!”

Sebastian snorted. “What’s wrong with asparagus? I mean, I’d expect you to like them. Look at the shape…”

“Looks aren’t everything,” Jim said, still grinning.

“Well, I like them.” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s a wonder you aren’t meatier with all you have on your pizza, though.”

Jim glanced down at the heap of bacon, pepperoni, ham and sausages. “Yeah… I guess I can never make up my mind, so I just end up getting everything…”

Sebastian smirked at him. “Do you, now…”

Jim huffed. “Can’t we even get through a meal without you wanting to get back in my pants?”

“Remember that thing I said about teasing you? It still stands.”

“Oh… So you’re not expecting more sex today. Okay…” Jim shrugged and took a rather large bite of his pizza, making sure to get a little bit of all the toppings.

Sebastian looked at his mouth and licked his lips. “Like you’ll be able to keep your hands off me for long.”

“Don’t even think of challenging me on that,” Jim warned. “Or you’ll ruin something interesting before we’ve really begun.”

Sebastian grinned. “I don’t know… You don’t always need your hands for interesting stuff. I’m sure you’re clever enough to find a way around it.” He sucked a bit of asparagus between his lips before chewing it.

“Oh no…” Jim couldn’t help but watch Sebastian’s mouth. “You’re not tying me up again. That stuff is just for filming. You know it’s not really my thing.”

“And yet you’re the one who always brings it up,” Sebastian pointed out. “I wasn’t talking about tying. Just about… not using your hands.”

“Is this your subtle way of asking for a blowjob?”

“Oh, I’m not asking for anything,” Sebastian said. “Either I give orders or I take what you want to give me. But asking makes it feel like I have to talk you into it and… nah. That rather takes away the magic, doesn’t it?”

“What?” Jim frowned and shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense…”

“It does to me.” Sebastian took another bite of Pizza From Hell.

“Well, you think asparagus on pizza makes sense,” Jim pointed out. “So I really don’t trust your judgement.”

Sebastian laughed and finished the last piece, then wiped his hands on the napkin. His attention was on the shooting scene on the telly for a moment, before he explained: “When I’m giving orders, you have a safeword to stop me at all times. And when you’re taking the initiative, it makes sense that you only do what you want to do. But if I have to ask… You might feel guilty if you don’t give in. Or you might feel that once you’ve said yes, there’s no way back. So… I don’t like actually asking for stuff.” He shrugged.

Sherlock always asked. Both when they were planning a film and when they were… when he was pretending that they were together. Jim had thought it was sweet. That it showed that Sherlock really cared about him and wanted to make sure that Jim was okay with everything. But if Sebastian was right, Sherlock might have been manipulating him the whole time.

Like when they had been filming _Mind the Gap_. It had hurt so bad, and Jim had wanted to stop, but Sherlock kept whispering if it was okay, every time the camera wasn’t on his face. And every time he asked, Jim had nodded, thinking that he could handle just a bit more. And he had. And when he had seen the film, he had been shocked how that pain had translated into passion for the camera. He had believed that Sherlock must have seen it that way and really thought that Jim was fine. He had believed that it was his own fault.

“Jim…?” Sebastian said. “I… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I mean… I hope I’ve made clear that what _you_ want is important to me. We don’t need to do anything that involves me giving you orders. That’s what I want to avoid, doing stuff you’re not into…”

“Why?” Jim asked, looking down at the last slices, realising that he didn’t want them. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

Sebastian looked shocked. “We… We’re together. Aren’t we? What kind of a lover would I be if I didn’t care about your needs?”

“The ordinary kind? Isn’t that how most people do it? Go for what _they_ want? What _they_ need?” Jim closed the pizza box and leaned over to put it on the floor.

Sebastian’s hand landed on his shoulder and gently pulled him back. “I don’t know what kind of lovers you’ve had, Jim. But that’s not ordinary. That’s taking advantage of you.”

Jim wanted to pull away. To get off the bed, leave the room and go hide. Instead he turned towards Sebastian and curled up against him, resting his head on that strong broad chest. “He did…” he muttered.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and dropped a kiss on Jim’s head. “Then he was a bastard. I’m sorry.”

He slowly leaned back, lowering them on the mattress, the film completely forgotten.

Jim closed his eyes and tried focusing on nothing but Sebastian's arms around him. It felt good being held like that. It felt safe. He thought about the things Sebastian had said. About telling him what to do rather than asking. About only making him do things Sebastian already knew Jim wanted to do.

It did make a kind of sense. But you'd have to know each other very well for that kind of game to work. It wasn't just for casual sex.

Surely Sebastian didn't know Jim that well. Yet. Though he did seem to have an almost uncanny sense for what would be really hot at any given moment. Jim supposed that was something he'd picked up working at the club.

Sebastian might not be as smart as Sherlock. His films might not be as unique and game changing. But he knew a hell of a lot more about reading his partner. About making someone feel good. About making Jim feel good.

Jim tried to imagine what it would feel like to hand over control the way Sebastian talked about. To let him take charge completely. "It requires so much trust..." he muttered.

Sebastian nodded, his nose still in Jim's hair. "It does. But I'll keep you safe. I promise."

His words broke something inside Jim. Something that had ached for so long that its sudden absence seemed to burn. But the fire passed through him, and was soon nothing but a warm glow, making him feel both excited and calm. Eager and safe. "I know," he said, pulling back so that he could look up at Sebastian. "I know you will."

Sebastian smiled and drew him in for a gentle kiss.

Jim melted into the kiss, whining a little with a strange desperate need he could not understand.

Sebastian pulled him further up until Jim was leaning on his chest, his face cupped in those large hands as Sebastian's tongue explored his mouth. From there they slowly stroked down his neck, then tangled in the soft cotton of Jim's t-shirt, tugging it up to get at the skin of his lower back.

Wanting more, Jim began squirming, trying to get his shirt off without interrupting the kiss. A futile endeavor which soon had him all but fixated by his own clothes.

Sebastian chuckled, pulling back. "First you say I can't tie you up and then you do it for me?"

"Shut up!" Jim snorted. "And help me."

Giggling, Sebastian pulled the black shirt over Jim's head. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully as he held the rolled-up fabric up in his hands.

Jim glared down at him. "What? What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't judge your fashion choices." Sebastian smirked. "I'm just thinking it could be useful..."

"Oh, okay." Jim went in for another kiss. "Just don't ruin it."

"I won't. Trust me." Sebastian gently pushed Jim back until he could sit up on his knees. He rolled up the shirt a little tighter and then put it in front of Jim's eyes, knotting it behind his head.

Jim almost pulled away. But he did trust Sebastian. And even though he wasn't too keen on this, he figured it couldn't hurt, so he smiled to show Sebastian it was fine and then waited, wondering what he'd do next.

Sebastian spent another moment making sure that the shirt didn't fall over Jim's nose, then kissed him again and stroked both hands down his arms. "You really look good in black."

"You mean I look good when you cover half my face?" Jim teased. It was strange, not being able to see his lover. But it felt oddly safe too. And arousing. He tried to find Sebastian's lips again.

Sebastian chuckled and Jim ended up kissing his fingers instead of his mouth. "Believe me, I already miss those eyes of yours. But it'll be worth it."

A kiss landed on Jim's chest, and Sebastian followed a slow path down, never going in a straight line but randomly placing his lips on his ribs or next to his belly-button and once back on his jaw, sometimes moving up rather than down, but finally arriving at the waist-band of Jim's jeans.

He opened them quickly and dove in, brushing his hot lips over the fabric of Jim's pants, following the outline of his cock.

The gasp that escaped Jim was equal parts surprise and pleasure. Not being able to see what was coming definitely enhanced the sensation.

But Sebastian only lingered there for a moment before Jim felt a shift on the mattress. "Stay where you are," he said. "I need a minute and I don't want you to fall off the bed trying to touch me."

Jim was curious, but sat obediently, waiting.

The sound of a zipper sounded, followed by the shift of fabric over skin. Not much later, Sebastian took Jim's hands. "I'm going to help you up. Hold on and follow me."

After almost falling over the edge of the bed, Jim silently began questioning the whole project, but he was determined to show Sebastian that he could handle it, so he just laughed and smiled.

Sebastian kissed his cheek, still holding him up strongly by his hands, and finally stopped him a few steps away from the bed. Without further ado, he shoved Jim's trousers and pants down to his ankles and then grabbed one of his hands again. "Step out of them," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Jim would have preferred not to giggle, but he couldn't help himself.

It earned him an almost gentle flick of a hand against his bum. Then Sebastian's knee clicked as he crouched and his naked thigh brushed Jim’s calf. He lifted one foot and then the other to pluck off Jim's socks.

"There. Much better," he said, hand trailing up Jim's leg as he straightened again. "Now... Tell me where I can find what we need."

Jim really hoped the heat he was feeling wasn't a blush. And if it was, that Sebastian hadn't noticed. "Top drawer of the dresser by the door," he said before remembering that he had also put his new plug in there after cleaning it. Fuck!

Sebastian rummaged in the dresser, but Jim was spared from comments. He heard the drawer being shut again and the telly being turned off, but then it was completely silent. Until suddenly two large hands were spreading the cheeks of his arse.

"Woaw..." Jim was caught off guard and pulled away, so quickly that he lost his balance. His arms flailed as he both tried to catch himself and get rid of the blindfold, certain he would hit his head on the bed if he fell.

But Sebastian's warm, strong hands caught him by the waist and pulled him back. "I didn't say you could move," he teased, rubbing his stubbled cheek against an arse cheek and leaving a hand low on Jim's stomach to keep him close.

Jim was trembling, but still managed to sound almost cocky as he retorted: "Then don't startle me."

"You shouldn't let yourself be scared of anything. I've got you," Sebastian said. The cap of the bottle of lube clicked.

Jim tensed just a little. He hadn't been preparing this time, not expecting any of this to happen.

"I wasn't scared. Just startled."

"Right..." The back of Sebastian's hand brushed Jim's bum a few times, petting him. And then, suddenly, he bit down on Jim's right arse cheek.

Jim howled and twisted away. "Ow! That bloody hurt."

"Oh. You liked when I bit you... earlier..." Sebastian petted the sore skin.

Jim huffed. "I didn't say I didn't like it..." he muttered. "Just that it hurt... And it feels strange when I can't see you."

"Ah." Sebastian's chuckle sounded far too triumphant. "Yes. That's rather the point, isn't it?" And he slipped a slick finger between the cheeks of Jim's arse.

Jim gasped, this time with pleasure. And just a tiny bit of relief that Sebastian was going to take time to get him ready. At least he hoped that was what he was planning.

For a while Sebastian just rubbed between his cheeks, not even trying to breach. Then, finally, he started brushing Jim's opening, at the same time stroking his other hand down his stomach.

Once Jim had relaxed enough that Sebastian could slip his finger in, he pulled back, only leaving the hand on his stomach. And then, without warning, Jim was lifted off his feet.

"What... What are you doing?" Jim cried, squirming as he felt himself starting to panic.

"Ssh," Sebastian said in his ear. "I'm just letting you get a bit more comfortable." He lowered Jim on the mattress, manhandling him a bit until he was on his knees again.

As soon as Jim felt the bed under him, he relaxed. "Warn me next time, okay?" he said. This game was starting to mess with his head. "You know, I could just take it off. I'm only leaving the blindfold on because I trust you. But throw me around like that again and we stop, okay?"

"You know the word," Sebastian answered. The mattress dipped as he sat behind Jim and then the finger returned.

"Don't make me use it," Jim said, moaning as he felt the tip slip inside him.

He bent forward, resting his hands on the mattress and, when Sebastian didn't protest, he parted his legs a little. He was almost (but only almost) disappointed that the movement didn't earn him another of those silly little slaps. But before he could start debating why they felt so good but really shouldn't, Sebastian began sliding his finger in and Jim's mind went blissfully blank. A few minutes later, Jim had made up his mind about the blindfold. He was definitely into that!

Because he couldn't see, he was able to focus on feeling. And, absurdly - since Sebastian could still see him - he wasn't thinking about how he looked. On film it was always about the appearance. Was he turned the right way? Was he making a stupid face? And with Sherlock it had been the same, because the man was so bloody gorgeous, Jim had been desperately trying to live up to it. But now he didn't give a fuck if he looked like a fool. He just wanted Sebastian to keep pumping that finger into him, fast and hard. And that bloody bastard knew what he was doing. He wasn't just going for Jim's prostate, but moving and twisting his finger so that he'd keep missing it and then, just when Jim wasn't expecting it, he'd brush over it, making him shake and moan.

Soon Jim had to settle down on his elbows, unable to hold himself up. A moment later, Sebastian added a second finger and Jim whimpered. "So good..." he whined. "It feels so good."

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Tell me how good you are feeling. What you want me to do next."

Jim wasn't sure he was ready, but he still knew exactly what he wanted. "I want you to fuck me..." he gasped. "Please fuck me..."

"Not quite yet," Sebastian said. "I'm pretty big. You may have noticed..." But he did add another finger.

"Y... Yes..." Jim groaned. "It did occur to me that the cock ripping me open was a bit larger than average."

"As if you cared." Sebastian laughed. "I've seen that toy you have in your drawer..."

"I got that when I learned I would be filming with you..." Jim admitted. "A real pain in the arse the first time I used it."

Still laughing, Sebastian pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade and then slowly pulled out his fingers. "On your back," he said.

Trying to hide his surprise, Jim lay down and turned onto his back. He had expected Sebastian to keep him on his knees for this. It was strange facing him, but not being able to see him.

"Lift your hips," Sebastian ordered. As Jim obeyed, he put a pillow in place, and then pulled Jim's feet out from under him so he fell down on it.

"So..." he said, pushing Jim's legs further open, the mattress dipping between them. "You bought a toy especially for me?" A wrapper was torn and then the cap of the lube clicked again.

"I bought it for me," Jim said. "Because I wanted to do that film. With you."

"Exactly." Sebastian leaned over him and gently bit his earlobe.

"Using it wasn't exactly pleasurable." At least not the first time, but why tell Sebastian that?

"And the real thing?" Sebastian's cock nudged against Jim's arse.

"Hurts too," Jim moaned. "But feels so good... Please..."

Sebastian shifted so he could start pushing in and bit down on Jim's collar bone, harder this time.

Jim cried out again, but this time it wasn’t in protest. This was just the right mix of pleasure and pain and he flung his arms around Sebastian, eager for more.

Sebastian slowly started working himself in, always pulling back a little before he slid in the slightest bit further. As he licked and nipped more at Jim's neck and chest, Jim felt himself relaxing, only now realising how much he'd been expecting pain.

"Still with me?" Sebastian asked, thankfully not stopping his deliberate rhythm.

Jim quickly closed his mouth and nodded. "It's... good..." he whispered.

"Okay." Sebastian pressed a kiss to his neck and then pushed in even more slowly until he couldn't go any further, letting out a long sigh of pleasure.

He held still for so long that Jim had almost made up his mind to demand that he move when Sebastian began rolling his hips. Every slow thrust went deep, making Jim moan with pleasure and almost-pain. Being less prepared made him feel Sebastian's size even more keenly than the other times and he could not deny that it felt good being stretched and filled to the point where he thought he couldn't take it anymore. And then finding that he could. Over and over again. Clinging to Sebastian, he matched his movements, whimpering in a very undignified way, that he would never have allowed himself if there had been a camera present. Or Sherlock. Sherlock was so controlled that Jim had not dared let go with him.

But right now, he just wanted Sebastian to continue pushing into him, his hands groping and caressing him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he did not want it to end.

But eventually it did. Sebastian began moving faster and then lifted himself up so that he could get a hand between them. As he wrapped his fingers around Jim's cock and stroked him in time with the thrusts, their lips came together and Sebastian kissed him through his climax, muffling the cries and moans.

Finally the fingers of Sebastian's left hand hooked behind the rolled-up t-shirt and he pulled it over Jim's head, allowing him to see. He broke the kiss, smiling down at Jim, before carefully sitting back, holding the condom in place as he pulled out. Then he sat up on his knees, giving Jim a good view as he fucked his own right hand, which was partly covered with Jim's come.

Jim squinted and blinked, trying to cope with the all too bright light, not wanting to miss a second of the sight in front of him.

It didn't take long before Sebastian curved his back and groaned, watching Jim until he was filling the condom, his eyes falling shut as he gave himself a few last strokes.

Jim laughed breathlessly. "My own private show..." His voice sounded strange to himself.

Sebastian gasped out a laugh too. "All yours." He tied off the condom and then lowered himself half on top of Jim, putting an arm around him and kissing his temple.

 

Jim wasn’t sure who had drifted off first, but when he woke, Sebastian’s arms were still around him, his chest hair tickling in his nose. Jim fought the urge to sneeze and turned his head a little, so that he could look up at his sleeping lover’s face.

Lover… That’s what they were, right? Things had gone way beyond casual and not just because of them sleeping together. In Jim’s bed. Last night had been like nothing Jim had ever felt before. Not some cliché about mindblowing sex. It had just been so very… different.

When Sebastian blindfolded him, Jim had expected things to get rough and hot. That Sebastian would tie him up and tease him before using him. Like in that film they’d done. But instead he had been so tender. Gentle. Jim would not have believed that sex could be like that.

He had always thought it was just a myth. Something people made up to justify their needs or something. But what they had done… It could only be called one thing. Right?

Sebastian made a sort of grunting sound and, giggling, Jim surged up to kiss him. “Good morning,” he purred against his lips. “And thank you.”

Sebastian smiled and kissed him back before croaking: “Hey.”

“That was really good,” Jim said, grinning. “Last night. It felt amazing. Both the sex and the… Not being able to see.”

Sebastian hummed and brought up a hand to play with Jim’s hair. “Yeah… It was.” For a moment he just lay there, sleepily scratching his nails against Jim’s skull, before their eyes met again. “Would you like some more?”

“I’d love some,” Jim said. “But not right now. It still aches a bit. It’s almost like you’re still inside me.” He giggled again. “It’s not a bad feeling. But if we tried again now, I’m pretty sure I’d be feeling it for a week.”

“You can get some without me being inside you…” Sebastian muttered, his breath hot against Jim’s ear as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Or maybe I can just get some breakfast?” Jim suggested. “Without the blindfold.” He frowned as the unbidden image of himself sitting blindfolded on a chair while Sebastian fed him treats popped into his head, making him shiver.

Sebastian looked puzzled for a moment, but then pecked his lips and leaned back against the pillow. “Alright. Need any help?”

“Thanks,” Jim said, rolling away from Sebastian. “I think I have some eggs. And there’s bacon in the fridge. I’m out of coffee, but tea will do.” He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling.

Sebastian snorted. “Right… I guess it’s only fair you put me to work now.” The mattress shifted and he padded to the door.

Jim opened one eye, surprised that Sebastian had actually gone to the kitchen. Sherlock had never gotten him as much as a glass of water…

Sighing happily, he stretched and nuzzled his pillow.

 

“Jim?” Sebastian’s voice sounded softly. “Are you awake?”

"Mmmmmhhhhh?" Waking up the second time was a lot harder. He blinked and tried to focus.

Finally Sebastian came into view, holding two plates and smiling. "Sorry it took a while. Had trouble finding a pan."

Jim sat up, yawning. "'s fine..." he mumbled. "I took a nap..." He shifted to one side, making room for Sebastian.

Sebastian sat down and handed Jim his plate, balancing his own in his lap, then turned towards the night table to pour them both tea.

"You actually cooked me breakfast?" Jim asked, looking at his plate, not quite believing it. "I was only joking."

Sebastian shrugged and handed him a cup. "I'm a bit peckish myself. Hope it's okay." He also handed Jim a fork and knife, then attacked his own plate.

Jim sipped the tea but it was too hot to drink without milk and he put it on the nightstand, deciding against mentioning this to Sebastian. Instead he leaned over to kiss his cheek before starting on his own food. It was very good.

"Any plans for today?" Sebastian asked when he'd almost finished his food.

Jim nodded. "I want to get started on that script. About the office romance."

"Right." Sebastian smiled. "So do you want some input, or should I... you know, leave you alone with the muse?"

"You're my muse, " Jim said before realising how soppy that sounded. "I mean, I would like it if you'd help. Please."

Of course Sebastian's wicked grin woke up at that. Of course. "If I'm a muse, does that mean I should wear a sheet? Like an Ancient Greek?"

"Of course." Jim giggled at the mental image. "Or nothing. I'm sure that would be very inspiring."

"I'm not sure 'inspiring' and 'distracting' always mean the same thing." Sebastian winked and then put his plate aside.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jim grinned and picked up a slice of bacon, crunching it between his teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE I

_Interior. Open office landscape. There are people working in most of the cubicles. Pan to ANTHONY staring blankly at his screen. He stands up, picks up a couple of papers and walks through the room to a door at the far end._

 

_Cut to small, cluttered room. On the shelves are various office supplies, but most of the space is taken up by a large photocopier. It is humming rhythmically, spitting out stacks of paper. MARKUS is standing by it, looking rather bored. The door opens and ANTHONY enters._

 

ANTHONY: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise anyone was using it. I… I can come back later. ( _Turns to leave._ )

 

MARKUS: No... Please don’t go. I’ll be done soon. ( _Sighs and laughs._ ) I’ve been in here for almost an hour. I’m about to go nuts. I could really use the company. ( _Smiles and winks at ANTHONY._ )

 

ANTHONY: ( _Flustered_ ) Okay… Yeah. I guess I could use the break. ( _Closes the door and leans against it._ ) You’re new here, right? Started last week.

 

MARKUS: Yeah. I used to work at the branch down in Brighton. But I got transferred to London. Which is cool because your offices are much nicer. But it also kind of sucks since I don’t know anybody here.

 

ANTHONY: ( _Hesitates, then offers his hand._ ) I’m Anthony. If you want, I can show you around. Introduce you to everybody.

 

MARKUS: ( _Shakes his hand. Firmly._ ) I’m Markus. I’d like that. Thanks. ( _Realises that the copier has stopped._ ) Looks like I’m done here. ( _Picks up the papers_ _and heads for the door_.)

 

ANTHONY: Tonight? After work?

 

MARKUS: ( _Smiles._ ) Sure. Meet you out front?

 

…

 

“Sounds familiar,” Sebastian remarked, lifting his head from Jim’s shoulder, where he’d been reading what he was typing. “A first day at work, meeting a helpful colleague… I’m guessing I’ll play Markus, then?”

"Of course," Jim said, turning his head to catch a quick kiss. "To both. I'm writing Markus for you. And I'm using inspiration from my own life. That's how it's done. Write what you know."

"Oh. So everything they get up to, we should do too, right? Now I understand why I have to be your muse." Sebastian grinned.

"We will be doing it," Jim pointed out. "When we're filming."

"But you have to write it first," Sebastian retorted. "And you can only do that if you've lived it, right?"

"Well. I've been out for a pint with you, so I think it's safe to keep writing. For now..."

 

...

 

SCENE III

 

_Everyone else has left. MARKUS and ANTHONY are still sitting at the bar. Talking. An upbeat song comes on._

 

MARKUS: Oh, I love this one. Come on. Let’s dance.

 

ANTHONY: ( _Startled_ ) What, here? ( _He looks around._ ) We can’t. People will stare.

 

MARKUS: Who cares? They’re all drunk. And besides, there’s nobody we know. You don’t have to worry about rumours getting started.

 

_ANTHONY considers, then nods. He follows MARKUS to the dance floor and they begin moving. MARKUS is a very good dancer. ANTHONY a bit hesitant. As they rock to the beat, MARKUS moves closer, grinning down at ANTHONY._

 

_…_

 

“You better hope I can dance,” Sebastian said.

"I've seen you perform," Jim said. Anyone who can move like that for the camera can do it to a beat."

Sebastian chuckled. "Thanks. I should take you out sometime..."

 

...

 

_The song ends and ANTHONY starts to turn to leave the floor. But as a slow song starts, MARKUS grabs his wrist and pulls him close. ANTHONY is about to protest, but MARKUS wraps his arms around him and starts dancing. ANTHONY surrenders and leans on MARKUS’ chest._

 

_Cut to exterior, alley. ANTHONY has his back against the wall. He is looking slightly dazed. MARKUS is facing him, his left hand braced against the wall, right next to ANTHONY’s head. He is very close. ANTHONY licks his lips. He looks nervous. Almost terrified. MARKUS cocks his head, smiles and then leans in and kisses him. The kiss is slow at first. Soft. But it gradually deepens, turning hungry. Desperate on ANTHONY’s part, demanding on MARKUS’._

 

_After a while, MARKUS moves down to kiss ANTHONY’s neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He works his way down his chest and stomach and ends up kneeling in front of him, eyeing the bulge in his trousers hungrily._

 

…

 

Sebastian snorted. “Well, you’re still drawing from what you know, so I’m guessing we don’t need to practise this one either.”

"Well..." Jim smirked at him. "I may need to do some more research. So I don't make it too advanced for you..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Really? For me? I think I’ve given enough blowjobs to know I can handle anything.”

"Well, you're not writing this," Jim pointed out. "I have very little data to go on..."

"You could always let the actor improvise." Sebastian smirked. "Or you could just tell me that you want a blowjob. You don't have to put it in a movie every time you'd like something..."

"Are your questioning my motives?" Jim tried to look offended but a very insistent grin was making it almost impossible.

“Should I?” Sebastian slid off the sofa onto his knees and turned towards Jim, trailing his hands over his thighs.

“Oh yes,” Jim said, giving in to the grin as he grabbed two handfuls of Sebastian’s hair and pulled his head down.

 

...

 

SCENE VII

 

_Interior. Copy room. ANTHONY and MARKUS are kissing heatedly. As MARKUS tries to slip ANTHONY’s jacket off his shoulders, ANTHONY breaks the kiss._

 

ANTHONY: No! Not here! We’ll get caught. Someone could walk in any second.

 

MARKUS: So let them. I want you. Now!

 

_He pulls ANTHONY close and starts kissing him again. He gets the jacket off him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. ANTHONY pushes him away again._

 

ANTHONY: Don’t! Stop.

 

MARKUS: ( _Takes a step back._ ) If you really want me to stop, okay. But think about it. How often do people actually come in here? A few times a day. We’ve been snogging here for weeks and we haven’t been caught once. ( _Looks at his watch._ ) Besides, most people are at lunch right now. So it’s the perfect time. Come on. Haven’t you always wanted to try this? To be really naughty and do it someplace where you really shouldn’t?

 

_ANTHONY bites his lip and nods._

 

MARKUS: It’ll be even better because of the risk of getting caught. You’ll see. All you have to do is keep quiet. Can you do that?

 

( _MARKUS starts unbuttoning ANTHONY’S shirt. ANTHONY lets him, closing his eyes._ )

 

ANTHONY: I can never keep quiet when you’re fucking me. You know that.

 

MARKUS: I’ll help you. ( _Slips ANTHONY’S tie off and gags him with it._ )

 

_ANTHONY’s eyes widen in surprise but then he nods and helps MARKUS get his shirt and trousers open. Once his arse is bare, MARKUS sucks on a finger, reaches behind ANTHONY and starts fingering him._

 

…

 

“I think you’ve written enough for today,” Sebastian rumbled in Jim’s ear.

“But…” Jim protested, gesturing at his laptop. “I’m just getting to a good bit…”

“I’m sure you’ll remember where this was going. It’s getting late and I’d like to get laid…”

“Oh…” Jim almost forgot to hit ‘save’ before closing the laptop with a very audible snap.

Sebastian snorted. “I can’t believe that line worked.”

“Shut up,” Jim huffed, wrapping himself around Sebastian. “And take me to bed.”

 

...

 

SCENE XXIII

 

_Interior. Large corner office. A woman, SUSAN, is sitting behind a wide desk. ANTHONY and MARKUS are standing in front of her, looking out of breath. There is a large white stain drying on the thigh of MARKUS’ dark blue suit. ANTHONY’s tie is loose and crumpled._

 

SUSAN: So… How long has this been going on?

 

_The men look at each other, trying not to smile._

 

_Flashback: SCENE V - ANTHONY giving MARKUS a blowjob in the broom cupboard._

 

SUSAN: I have no issue with what you do in your spare time, but here at the office, I expect everyone to conduct themselves professionally.

 

_Flashback: SCENE VII - ANTHONY, gagged and with his hands bound behind his back is bent over the copy machine. MARKUS is behind him, thrusting fast and hard._

 

SUSAN: This kind of thing is just not acceptable. ( _Stands and slams her hand on the table for emphasis._ )

 

_ANTHONY watches her hand, swallowing hard._

 

_Flashback: SCENE IX - ANTHONY is lying on his back on SUSAN’s desk, MARKUS on top of him. They are both naked and moving slowly together while kissing passionately._

 

...

 

Angelo sighed and looked up from the script. “I’m sorry, boys. This isn’t going to work.”

“What?” Jim had been leaning back in his chair, enjoying the warmth of Sebastian’s arm around him. “Why not? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… The plot doesn’t exactly give it a new dimension. It only makes it slow.” Angelo shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’ve loved experimenting with bigger productions when we had clever scripts, but… We can’t use more than a couple of scenes out of this.”

“Clever scripts?” Jim would have jumped to his feet if Sebastian hadn’t held onto him. “You mean Sherlock scripts, don’t you? You’re not even going to give this a chance because it wasn’t written by _him_?”

“Jim… You know that’s not true.” Angelo leaned forward on his desk, looking earnest. “It’s not like I only make films that are written by Sherlock, right? But you’ve got your target audiences mixed up in this. This is for people who will commit to a long film, but without an intricate plot, and full of kink. How do we sell that?”

“It’s not finished,” Jim muttered, but he knew it was hopeless. Angelo was too besotted with Sherlock’s talent to ever consider that anyone else could do the same. He sighed and turned to Sebastian. “Let’s get out of here,” he said. “This is a waste of time.”

“But we _can_ use those separate scenes, right?” Sebastian said, looking over at Angelo. “If we work on them?”

“I will consider it,” Angelo said, nodding.

“So it hasn’t all been for nothing.” Sebastian tried a smile at Jim.

“You’re not butchering my film!” Jim did jump to his feet this time and stalked out the door.

“Jim!”

He’d made it all the way down the stairs before Sebastian caught up. “Leave me alone,” Jim huffed, not even slowing down or looking at him.

“Hey.” Sebastian took his arm from behind, pulling him back. He stroked up and down Jim’s upper arms a little. “I’m sorry. I really thought he’d accept it, too. But you shouldn’t let him discourage you.”

Jim tried to pull away from him. He was furious and not in the mood to be handled. Not even by Sebastian.

But Sebastian tightened his grip. “Jim. Look at me.”

“That hurts…” Jim began, glaring up at Sebastian. But the look in his eyes made Jim stop. There was no pity there. Or disappointment. Just a quiet strength. Like he wasn’t going to let Jim go but also… That he understood his anger and was there for him.

Still holding onto him, Sebastian lowered his head and kissed him hard.

“Listen,” he said when he pulled back. “This sucks. I agree. But it doesn’t mean that your writing isn’t good enough. Only that Angelo doesn’t think he can find a market for it at this point. But we might be able to use it later. It isn’t lost. It just means that now we have to write something that Angelo _has_ to accept. Okay?”

Jim wasn't ready to calm down yet, but settled for pouting.

One of Sebastian's hands moved to tip his head up. "Answer me," he said, his voice taking on a threatening tone. "Okay?"

"Okay..."

"There you go." Sebastian kissed him again, crowding him against the wall. But as someone cleared their throat loudly in passing by, Sebastian pulled back again.

"You know this place better than me," he murmured, his breath hot in Jim's ear. "There must be an office or something where no one will walk in right now."

"Sally!" Jim gasped. "She's in Spain. Her office is two doors down..."

"Come on." Sebastian grabbed him by the collar and pushed him in front of him, into the office. "Marketing, huh?" He smirked, checking out the posters on the wall for a moment while he shut the door.

Jim nodded, giggling as he realised they were on the exact same page. He glanced over at the desk. Not as large as the one he'd pictured for the film, but it would do.

Sebastian stepped closer again, attacking his mouth while he unbuttoned Jim's jeans and shoved them down.

Somehow they made it all the way to the desk without stumbling, even though they'd lost most of their clothes along the way. Jim didn't even try to suppress his eager whimper as Sebastian swooped him up in his arms and kissed him deeply before lowering him onto the desk. They'd shagged that morning, so when Sebastian had rolled on the condom and applied a bit of the lube which he had, luckily, bought on the way to the studio, he slipped into Jim easily and soon they were moving together in a way that Jim knew would have looked absolutely mesmerising on film.

Sebastian was kissing his neck, mumbling incoherent things about how good Jim was, and Jim was starting to get close when suddenly Sebastian stopped.

A second later, the door opened.

“Oh, fuck!” Mike Stamford’s voice sounded. “Jesus, _again_!” And it slammed shut.

Jim stared up at Sebastian, then burst into happy giggles. "Poor Mike," he gasped and nudged Sebastian to make him move again.

"He just can't get enough of us," Sebastian said. "What was he even doing here?" He slowly started rocking his hips again.

"Don't know... Don't care..." Jim moaned, wrapping his legs around Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and sped up his rhythm again, lifting Jim a little so his cock was trapped between their stomachs.

If the desk had been more comfortable, they might have ended up drifting off as they snuggled in the afterglow. But once they had caught their breath and had a good snog, Jim pulled away and sat up. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Sebastian smiled. "If you want."

"Of course I do." Jim jumped off the table and began gathering his clothes. "It's just... I think I'm going to go home now and catch up on some stuff." For three days they had hardly left each other's side and great as it had been, Jim was starting to feel a little worn. And not just from the sex. He needed to be alone for a while. To just be himself.

"Oh. Sure. I suppose I should get some laundry done too." Sebastian snorted. "The exciting life of a porn star..."

Jim giggled as he got dressed. The quick kiss before he left almost turned into another snogging session, but he managed to tear himself away and skipped happily from the office and down the stairs, ignoring looks and comments. He hardly noticed them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim had a long soak in the tub, then made himself a decadent amount of tea and snuggled up on the sofa with a stack of books and the telly running in the background.

But he soon had to give up on the reading. Every little detail seemed to remind him of something about Sebastian or the last couple of days, and then he’d realise that he was just staring into thin air, smirking or grinning stupidly. Or the memory would be so vivid he’d be tempted to indulge. But he stopped himself every time. He could easily have wanked to the thought of any of the stuff Sebastian had done to him, but he’d rather save his energy for tonight. For whatever new games they would be playing.

In the late afternoon he nodded off and was woken up, groggy and with a stiff neck, by the doorbell. It took a moment for him to remember, then he jumped to his feet, nearly spilling cold tea all over the carpet as he stumbled in his blankets. Regaining his balance and smoothing his hair, he ran to the door, flung it open and threw himself into Sebastian’s arms, giggling happily as he kissed him.

But Sebastian didn’t really return the kiss and gently pushed him off. “Jim,” he said, looking so earnest he almost seemed ill. “Let’s go inside. We need to talk.”

Jim felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head. He took a step back, staring up at Sebastian. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“In,” Sebastian said, nodding towards the door.

Swallowing hard but not looking away, Jim stepped back inside his flat, holding the door open for Sebastian. “What did I do?” he asked, finding it difficult to speak around the lump that had settled in his throat.

Sebastian shook his head as he closed the door and walked over to the sofa. “Please sit with me.”

Jim pulled the blanket around him as he sat down in the corner of the sofa so he could face Sebastian. “I don’t understand…” he began.

“I’ve seen _Relevé_ ,” Sebastian said.

That one word sent such a violent torrent of emotions through Jim that it felt like actual physical pain. He trembled and closed his eyes, fighting to hold back the tears. Only when he was completely numb could he look at Sebastian again.

“Yes?” he said, his voice sounding so wrong.

“I was going to go home, but then I bumped into Mike again.” Even though Sebastian wasn’t speaking loudly, his voice sounded like steel. “And it turned out that he was in Sally’s office to pick up the cover image. So I followed him, and the guys let me watch it.” He took a deep breath, apparently calming himself. “It was him, wasn’t it? You never told me. You let me ramble on and on about _Mind the Gap_ and you just never thought about shutting me up.”

"What do you mean?" Jim did not want to have this conversation. Anything but this. He could have handled it if this talk was about breaking up or never doing another film again, but this...? He did not want to talk about this.

“It was him.” Sebastian’s jaw clenched for a moment before he continued. “That Sherwood guy. You were in love with him and he broke your heart.”

The cold was back and Jim shivered as he nodded. Sebastian was so angry. He was going to leave him and it was Jim's own fault. He shouldn't have gotten involved with another actor. And he should have been honest with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I hope he is, too." Sebastian sighed. "Look, I know your past relationships are none of my business. But... He was your co-star. From what you've told me, you worked together all the time. And considering that they're still finishing up _Relevé_ , it can't have been long ago. I know it still hurts you. And now you're with me. Another colleague. You must be reminded of him sometimes and yet... You never talk about it. You don't trust me. You'd let me hurt you over and over and I wouldn't know."

"You've never hurt me!" Jim cried, suddenly feeling angry too. "I won't let you. I won't be used. I..." He felt himself crumble. "I learned my lesson..."

Sebastian shook his head and held out his arms. "Come here."

Jim didn't want a hug. Jim didn't need a hug. Jim... found himself buried in Sebastian's strong arms, sniffling into his chest. "I hate him."

Sebastian stroked his back and kissed his hair. "I know. He's a fucking prick. And I'll go after him if you want. Show him just a bit of the pain he caused you."

"No," Jim croaked. "I don't want you to go near him. You're too good..." He sobbed once and then took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "He's not worth your time. He's just an idiot from my past and I don't even want to think about him anymore."

"But you will," Sebastian said, still petting him. "Think about him, I mean. And then the memory might be improved by a bit of revenge..."

Jim had to admit that the thought did hold a lot of appeal. But he also knew that if Sebastian touched Sherlock in any way, several people would not hesitate to put the police on him and Jim did not want that. Keeping Sebastian around was more important than making Sherlock pay. At least...

He giggled through the tears. "There are other ways of getting revenge. Better ones..."

"Oh?" Sebastian prompted.

"He's never really cared about pleasure or pain," Jim said. "That's why he's so good on camera. And so cold when... when they're off... But his career is everything to him. The brand he's turning himself into. Take that away from him and you'll destroy him. Remove Sherwood and Sherlock will crumble."

"But Angelo is really fond of him, right? So how will we pull that off?"

"I guess..." Jim did not like the thought, but it made sense. "Angelo will have to be out of the picture. Out of pictures..." He snickered at his own pun. "I mean... He's talked about retiring for quite a while. If he did, then Sherlock would be cut adrift. He may make good films, but he's also got quite a reputation. Nobody is going to want to work to him."

"Yeah. I guess that'll work. But it's really a long-term plan, so if you change your mind... I wouldn't mind splitting open his face. That'd keep him from working too, for a while."

Jim thought of Sherlock's face. Of the full lips, the sculpted cheekbones and those impossible eyes. How beautiful he was when he smiled and told Jim he'd never felt like this about anyone before. And how equally beautiful he had been when he'd turned cold and refused to even acknowledge him. "No... I don't want that.," he muttered. "Not his face. He'll need it -” the thought shaped itself even while he was speaking- “when he comes to work for us!"

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "Really? You got plans to take over Angelo's business then?"

"No!" Jim huffed. "I want to start my own label. A much better one. One that's not afraid of trying new ways and new talents."

"Well... I better start rehearsing if I want a job at such a quality studio." Sebastian pushed him a little back and smiled.

"There's no rush," Jim said, smirking. "We can't just do this tomorrow. We will need to plan. To find the money. And to make Angelo want to quit his job."

"Sounds like a lot of scheming." Sebastian leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "But seriously, Jim... What I said about not letting me hurt you. It's still important. Not because I think you can't handle me or anything like that. But I just can't read your mind, right? So if there's anything, anything at all, I just really hope you'll trust me enough to get it out. Because I really hope to still be by your side on the day you start that new label, and if we want to make that work you'll have to talk to me. Okay?"

Sebastian caught Jim quite off guard with that declaration. He had been about to start listing the things that they needed to make happen first, but his mind went quite blank and he just stared at Sebastian. "I..." he muttered, slightly miffed that the lump in his throat seemed to have returned. "I want that too. And I promise I'll tell you if something is wrong. As long as you promise that too."

Sebastian nodded. "I will. For an actor I'm not that good at hiding my temper, so... Guess there won't be a problem there." He grinned a little sheepishly.

"I guess there won't be." Jim leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder, hiding his grin against his neck.

 

…

 

He woke to the wonderfully warm feeling of large hands moving slowly over his skin, teasing and caressing. He lay for a while, doing nothing but enjoying it, but as Sebastian's hands kept moving towards his growing erection and then sliding away again, he whined, squirming a little. "Don't tease me..." he muttered, yawning. "You know I won't say no to wake-up sex."

Sebastian chuckled behind him, pushing himself up a little to kiss the side of Jim's neck. "So impatient, so early in the morning..."

"Hey, I'm not the one groping someone in their sleep." Jim yawned again and pressed himself against Sebastian's body.

"Not groping. Petting." Sebastian started nibbling on Jim's earlobe and finally wrapped one of his hands around Jim's cock.

"Whatever you call it," Jim moaned, "it feels good."

Sebastian started stroking slowly, scraping his teeth over Jim's ear.

Jim shifted, wanting to get a hand on Sebastian too. Taking the hint, Sebastian let Jim's ear go, giving him just enough space to reach back. After some fumbling, Jim wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's cock, matching the rhythm of his strokes.

Moaning as he thrust into Jim's hand, Sebastian placed kisses over the back of Jim's neck and then nibbled down to his shoulder, making Jim hum and squirm.

But soon he stilled his hand. “I want to see you…” He rolled onto his back. “Come here.”

Jim quickly realised what he meant and reached for a condom. He knelt next to Sebastian and rolled it on him, covering it in lube. He could take Sebastian more easily now, as long as he was slick enough. He bent down to kiss Sebastian and then straddled him. It was nice being in control of the penetration, taking his time as he sank down slowly, closing his eyes.

Sebastian hummed in pleasure. "So eager... And beautiful..." He stroked Jim's back and legs, encouraging him to take him deeper.

Jim rolled his hips slowly, resting his hands on Sebastian's chest. "You're beautiful too," he purred.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian sounded amused. "I think you should open your eyes and check..."

"I don't have to." Jim giggled. "I know." But he still obeyed and opened his eyes, looking down at Sebastian and smiling. "It feels so good," he moaned, moving a little faster.

"Hmm," Sebastian agreed, pushing himself up a little. "A kiss would make it even better..."

Jim could only agree and bent down to press his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian licked into Jim's mouth and started to thrust up, still following the slow rhythm Jim set. But when the thrusts began to grow more forceful, he turned his face away, baring his neck for Jim. "Bite me."

Jim hesitated. But it felt so good and he didn't want Sebastian to stop, so he sank his teeth gently into the soft skin, moaning at the sensation.

"Harder," Sebastian urged.

Jim licked the spot once before biting again.

Sebastian grunted loudly. "Oh, that's better. Perfect..." He pushed Jim a little back to catch his lips again, thrusting up hard and fast.

Jim whined, trying to get his hand in so he could stroke himself.

"Up," Sebastian gasped, pushing lightly against Jim's shoulder. He batted Jim's hand away and replaced it with his own, planting his feet in the mattress and biting his lip until he came with a loud moan, still stroking Jim's cock.

Jim followed right behind, crying out his release before collapsing on Sebastian's chest, panting. "I love... Morning sex..." he gasped.

"Never would have guessed," Sebastian said, the sarcasm lost in his panting. He brushed a hand over the length of Jim's back. "That was fabulous..."

Jim just giggled. He was too happy to respond to anything right now.

"I've had an idea," Sebastian said after a while, when his hand had moved from petting Jim's back to playing with his hair.

"Breakfast?" Jim guessed.

Sebastian chuckled. "Not yet. That would involve moving... But I was thinking about Angelo."

"Gross!" Jim giggled more. "While I was riding you? I'm not enough for you?"

Sebastian started giggling too. "Ew... No! Ugh. Cut me some slack, you just shagged my brains out. How am I supposed to make things sound right without them?"

"I don't know. How do you usually manage?" Jim teased.

"Fair point... I suppose my brain hasn't been working properly since the day I met you. It's all your fault." Sebastian pressed a kiss to Jim's head, his chest still shaking with laughter.

"Don't overdo it." Jim dug his fingers into Sebastian's sides. "Didn't you say something about an idea?"

"Oh yeah." Sebastian caught his hand and entwined their fingers to stop him from tickling. "If we want to start our own business, we should make a bit of a name for ourselves first, right? Before Angelo quits. So we need to make him accept as many film ideas as we can."

"Good luck with that." Jim huffed, his happy mood melting away. "You heard him. In his world there's only one name that counts. And I'm never doing _his_ films again."

"But he did approve _Bonding_. He wasn't ready for the plot in _Office Romance_ , but we still have a field we can work in. What I have in mind is sweet enough to be up Angelo's street, and yet kinky enough to be interesting. And it wouldn't make a full-length movie and wouldn't have any plot at all, so..."

"Oh?" Jim was sceptical, but Sebastian was right. They weren't ready to start their own label yet. They needed money, experience and connections. And the only way to get them was to work. A lot.

"Remember what I said about a tail and ears?"

"Remember my response?" Jim pushed himself up to glare down at him.

Sebastian grinned. "Vividly. But it would be beautiful. I mean... You'd make the most gorgeous pet. And it wouldn't be about humiliation. Just about taking good care of each other."

"It sounds ridiculous," Jim said. "How can anyone find that sexy?"

"Uhm," Sebastian said. "Hello. I can tell you that there's a market. You're lying on it. Well, part of it, it's not just me."

"So what you're saying is that you'd like to see me in that getup?" Jim shook his head. "I'm a good actor, but don't ask me to crawl around on the floor like a..." He wrinkled his nose. "What animal did you have in mind, anyway?"

"A puppy," Sebastian said. "Puppy play is extremely popular at the club with doms and subs alike. It's really not such a crazy idea. I suppose we could keep the actual crawling to a minimum..."

"A puppy? You want me to drool and wag my bum?" Jim rolled his eyes.

Sebastian sighed and scratched with his thumb behind Jim's ear. "Just consider trying it. You don't need to do anything uncomfortable or disgusting. Relax and be a good boy and you'll be a very spoiled little pet..."

Jim tried to ignore the nice tingling sensation these words caused. He sighed. "Show me what you have in mind. I'll consider it."

"Okay." Sebastian kissed him gently. "Maybe we should meet at my place. I've got all the toys there."

"Fine," Jim said. There was no harm in humouring Sebastian in this. He'd probably abandon the idea once he saw Jim's total lack of enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim had spent the day cleaning his flat, doing a bit of shopping and taking a very nice, long, hot shower.

Dressed completely in black he showed up at Sebastian's place almost half an hour early. He had tried to contain himself, but he was just too curious to see how he lived.

"Oh... Hey," Sebastian said as he opened the door. "Come in. I was just cleaning up the kitchen."

Jim couldn't help but giggle. Sebastian was quite a mess. But not in the usual way. He had something sticky on his cheek and he was still wearing an apron.

"I'm sorry," Jim said. "I guess I underestimated London's public transport. I just didn't want to be late."

The hall was narrow and he had to wait for Sebastian to take a step back so he could enter. He toed off his shoes, leaving them next to Sebastian's, and hung his jacket on one of the pegs. "Nice place," he said, following Sebastian past the small, messy kitchen to a nice sitting room with a small sofa and a large telly.

"Thanks." Sebastian gestured at the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just need a few minutes to make the kitchen a bit less... exploded. Want a drink?"

Jim grinned. "A glass of milk would be fine," he said. He was not drinking anything alcoholic before after they'd settled this silliness.

"Milk? Really?" Sebastian laughed. "Alright... Milk it is."

 

...

 

"That was brilliant." Jim leaned back in the chair. "I didn't know you could cook. We could have saved loads on all that take-away."

Sebastian chuckled. "Take-away can be nice sometimes. We were a bit too busy to spend a lot of time in the kitchen anyway..."

"True." Jim grinned at the memory of exactly what had kept them busy.

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss. "I suggest we leave the dishes for later."

Jim wasn't going to argue with that. Leaving the dishes indefinitely suited him just fine. On the other hand... "So... What do you feel like doing? Watching a movie? Or maybe show me around the area?"

"Show you around my bedroom?"

Jim sighed silently. "I'm guess that's where you keep the... toys?"

"Yeah. I considered putting them on display here, but I guess it might frighten casual visitors. And my mum." Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah..." Jim giggled nervously. "That could get awkward."

Sebastian's smile softened and he got up, walking around the table to Jim, then holding out his arms. "Come here."

Jim's glare probably looked more like a pout as he stood up and let himself sink into Sebastian's strong embrace.

Sebastian rested his cheek on Jim's head. "It's okay. I know you're nervous, but it will be fine. I'll be watching over you and you can tell me when you're too uncomfortable to go through with it. Remember your safeword?"

"I won't need a safeword," Jim snapped. He bit his lip. "I'm not scared. I just think it's silly."

"It's a game," Sebastian said, pushing him a back a little to look at him. "Who cares that it's silly if we'll have fun?"

"I care," Jim insisted. "If I look silly, we're not doing a film. I don't want to throw my career away for your wet dream."

"But that's why we're trying it first," Sebastian said. "So you can see how it feels. You don't have to decide anything yet. Just let me show you the toys and then we'll see what happens, right? One step at a time."

"I know." Jim knew he was making too much of it. But he just didn't feel comfortable looking ridiculous in front of Sebastian. What if Sebastian laughed at him? The thought alone was almost enough to make him bolt. But he remembered their talk about trust. Sebastian wouldn't do that to him. So he smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Let's go play."

"Great." Sebastian smiled back and kissed him, then walked over to open the bedroom door. "Welcome to paradise."

Jim almost had a minor panic attack when he stepped inside. He had been prepared. But not for this. The room in itself was ordinary enough. No medieval dungeon or latex inferno. Just an ordinary bedroom. The bed might be a bit larger than most, but not excessively so. He supposed it could easily hold three people, but did not linger on that idea since he could not tear his eyes away from the copious selection of whips and floggers mounted on the walls like weapons on display.

His mind was assaulted by an image of Sebastian, his naked torso glistening with sweat, his teeth showing in a devilish grin as he swung one of those things. He suddenly felt faint.

"Oh, don't worry about those," Sebastian said as he saw him looking, but there was a definite hint of pride in his eyes as he turned towards the wall. "What we need is in here." He opened one of the two closets.

Jim hardly dared look, but curiosity got the better of him and he moved to Sebastian's side. Most of the plugs and vibrators seemed pretty basic. In fact, he'd seen quite a few of them used at the studio. But there were also some clamps and other metal objects that were sure to be very unpleasant, no matter where on the body they were placed. And the gags... Jim would never have guessed there were so many different types. He was tempted to pick one up to examine it, but that would be for another time. He hoped.

There they were. In a small open case right in the middle of the shelf: a black leather collar with a silver tag shaped like a bone, a pair of floppy brown and white ears mounted on a thin metal headband and, worst of all, a short bendy rubber tail, protruding from a fairly small black plug.

Jim recoiled. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Sebastian frowned and put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You look like you'd better sit down." He gestured at the bed.

"I'm fine!" Jim pulled away from him. "I just don't want to do this. It's stupid. I'll look like a fool."

"Okay. We'll leave it for now. But sit down anyway," Sebastian said.

Jim relaxed immediately. "Thank you, Sebby," he said, turning to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Maybe they could have some fun with one of those gags after all...

Sebastian smiled as he pulled out of the kiss. "Didn't I tell you to sit?"

Jim giggled as he almost ran to the bed, sitting down with his hands obediently folded in his lap. "Yes, Sir!" This was so much better.

Sebastian sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "I'm not going to act like I'm not a little bit disappointed. I was really looking forward to seeing you like that. But I suppose we can think of something else for the next film."

"Anything," Jim said, flashing Sebastian his most adoring smile. "Just tell me what you want."

"I don't know yet," Sebastian answered. "But a snog is always inspiring..." He leaned in, but Jim couldn’t take his eyes off the closet.

"I noticed some cuffs in there," he said. "And some of the other stuff looked interesting too..."

"Yeah?" Sebastian said. "Anything you'd like me to use?"

Jim considered for a moment, smiling. "I liked feeling at your mercy. Restrained, blindfolded. Maybe you could even... gag me?"

"Hmm. I'll consider it," Sebastian said. "But first I want that snog." And he caught Jim's lips in an almost bruising kiss that left him dazed and breathless.

He pulled away rather suddenly. "Undress."

"Yes, Sir..." Rather than standing, Jim moved up on the bed, kneeling as he pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans. He pushed them down past his hips, revealing that he had opted to go pantless that day, and then lay back to pull and kick them the rest of the way off.

Sebastian stood up, watching him and licking his lips. Then he picked up the jeans and tossed it off the bed.

"Don't move," he said, before quickly undressing himself.

Jim did move a little, but only so he could keep his eyes on Sebastian, who raised his eyebrows but didn't call him out on it. Once naked, he picked the toys out of the closet and put them on the bed, studying Jim.

It took almost a whole minute in which Jim had to do his best not to squirm, before Sebastian's next order came. "Hands above your head."

He crawled up on the bed and looped the handcuffs' chain behind one of the bars in the middle of the headboard, then clicked them around Jim's wrists. "They're padded, so you can tug on them without getting hurt," he informed him. "Not that it'll be much use to try it, but if we want to shoot the next film soon, we better don't damage you too much."

Jim pulled on the cuffs, testing them. It was very different from the ropes. Less restrictive but more... definite. More exciting. He felt his body responding and the realisation that he could do nothing to hide this fact from Sebastian only made it worse. "Fuck..." he muttered, laughing breathlessly.

"The right answer was 'thank you, Sir'," Sebastian chided. "I guess we might as well shut you up if you're not saying the right things. Open your mouth." He picked up the gag.

Jim had to swallow hard before obeying. Suddenly he wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. How was he going to tell Sebastian if something didn't feel right?

"Good boy," Sebastian said, putting the ball in his mouth. "Now, I know you can't safeword like this. But you have permission to kick me hard if things get too much, okay?"

Jim sort of managed a snort. He nodded once, looking expectantly up at Sebastian, who smiled down at him.

"Look at you. So pretty when you've got something big in your mouth..." He picked up the blindfold. "It's almost a shame you wanted to try the gag. I could have put something else in there. Something you once said you really wanted and yet you've never gone for it..." He shook his head, smirking, and then Jim's eyes were covered.

Jim would have agreed if he could. He had been wanting to get his lips around that beautiful large cock since the first time he saw it. But the time had just never seemed right. Or to put it another way: Sebastian hadn’t told him to do it. Yet.

The moment he couldn't see, he felt himself relax. Now it was all up to Sebastian. Jim had no control over what was going to happen.

Sebastian hovered over his chest a while longer after putting the blindfold in place, kissing and licking Jim's neck. He hummed as he moved off, stroking a hand down Jim's stomach. "You know, it's nice to know you're mine even without the collar. Maybe you're right that it's not a good idea covering that neck of yours." Then suddenly the mattress dipped and a warm hand pressed against Jim's throat. "But I bet having something there makes you feel owned..."

Jim whimpered at the touch, giving the tiniest of nods. He felt very owned. And very very good.

Sebastian chuckled and for a second his grip tightened as he dropped a kiss on Jim's forehead. Then he released his throat and settled between his legs. He lifted one of Jim's feet into his lap and pressed it against his hard cock. "Feel that? It's just from looking at you." Then he pushed Jim's leg back into a more comfortable angle and pressed his thumbs into Jim's sole, starting a long foot rub.

Jim would have protested. How could Sebastian tease him so? Let him feel that delicious cock and then just rub his feet? But it was soon forgotten as Sebastian proved once again that he was just as skilled at massaging as he was at everything else Jim had experienced so far. He moaned and twitched at first, but as Sebastian worked his way through every soreness and tension, Jim felt as if his body was melting, leaving him nothing but a happy puddle, humming with delight at every touch. By the time Sebastian started on his other foot, Jim could have wept with pleasure.

"That's better, isn't it?" Sebastian finally broke the silence. "You were so wound up. But you know I take care of that. All you need to do is tell me what you need. Or splay yourself out like this..." He finally moved a hand up Jim's leg to his thigh, but it didn't continue its path. Instead there was the sound of a drawer opening.

Jim whined. He didn't want Sebastian to stop. But he was also curious to find out what he would do next, so he just lay there, bound and spread out for Sebastian to use however he wished.

After a moment, Sebastian started kissing his stomach, dipping his tongue into Jim's belly button before moving down, his chin and bottom lip brushing the head of Jim's cock a few times. But then he stopped again, shifting where he sat.

"Pull up your legs," he ordered.

Jim sighed in relief. Finally Sebastian was going to fuck him. He pulled up his legs as far as he could, feeling Sebastian's eyes on him.

A slick finger circled his arsehole. Then it pushed in the tiniest bit, but Sebastian pulled it out again and reversed the direction of the circling.

Jim whined and tilted his hips, trying to show Sebastian that he was ready for more. That he wanted more.

"Down," Sebastian growled, slapping the side of Jim's thigh.

Jim huffed in protest but obeyed. Why was Sebastian stalling? Why didn't he just take him? It wasn't like Jim could do anything to stop him.

"Good boy," Sebastian said, slipping in one finger, then pulling it back slowly and repeating the movement at the same torturing pace, now and then brushing Jim's prostate.

It was not enough, but at least it was something, and Jim relaxed, letting himself enjoy the sensation. If only he could touch himself. He'd been hard since they had started and was getting a bit desperate. But Sebastian mercilessly continued what he was doing, now and then muttering how good or how beautiful Jim was. Then finally he brushed a hand over Jim's cock and Jim's hips surged up.

"Jim," Sebastian chided, taking both his hands off him.

Jim whined again and thrust up one more time. He wanted to scream at Sebastian to get things moving. Couldn't he see what state Jim was in?

"Ssh," Sebastian said, moving up to gently kiss Jim’s cheek. "It's okay. You can come in the end. I'm just not done with you." He petted Jim's neck. "You wanted to be at my mercy. I can't just give in then, can I?"

Jim leaned into the touch, hoping he'd take hold of him again. That had been so hot.

Sebastian breathed out a laugh and took the hint. "You liked that, did you? Maybe we should try the collar after all..." He squeezed Jim's throat softly.

Jim let out a muffled moan. He still wasn't keen on the idea, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Just the collar. He nodded.

"Good boy. Give me a second." Sebastian’s weight shifted off the mattress and he rummaged around for a moment before he returned. "There you are. Gorgeous." He lifted Jim's head and attached the collar.

Jim held his breath while Sebastian closed the clasp. As he let it out, he felt the leather tightening around his throat. Not too tight. Just enough that he wouldn't forget about it.

"Happy?" Sebastian asked.

Jim nodded, feeling the edge of the collar press into his skin. He moaned again, hoping that Sebastian had gotten what he wanted so they could get on with it.

"Do you want the ears too?" Sebastian's smile was clear in his voice.

Jim really wanted to scowl at him. But he had to settle for a sort of growly sound in his throat to convey his dislike of that idea.

"I didn't quite get that," Sebastian said, amused. "Do you want me to take away the gag?"

Jim quickly shook his head. The gag was good. So were the cuffs and the blindfold. Even the collar felt nice. He didn't want things ruined by a stupid prop that looked like it belonged in a child's toy chest, not on an adult entertainer.

"Hmm." Sebastian hooked a finger behind the collar, testing it. "Still think it would look good."

That felt so much better than it should and Jim's resolve began to waver. If it meant that much to Sebastian, what harm could it be? Nobody was going to see it and it might get Jim the shag he'd been aching for. So he swallowed his pride and tried to shrug. Which turned out to be pretty difficult with his hands cuffed above his head.

Sebastian let go of him. "Was that a kick?"

Jim sighed and shook his head. Then he attempted the shrug again.

"The ears? Really?"

He really hoped his sigh would be interpreted: 'you better make this worth it'. Then he nodded. At least he didn't have to look at himself.

Sebastian actually gasped. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Jim's cheek again before he moved off the bed.

He was back in no time, sliding the band over Jim's hair. "Oh..." he breathed. "Now there's a very, very good boy."

He lay down next to Jim, kissing his neck and reaching up to play with the ears.

Jim's cock had gone almost completely soft while Sebastian was getting the ears and he'd been hoping that alone would make Sebastian lose his enthusiasm for the idea. But then when he began praising and caressing him, Jim couldn't help but feel a little better about the whole thing. It was okay being silly if it made Sebastian this happy. He hummed, trying to let Sebastian know that he would like the gag removed.

It took a moment, but then Sebastian realised. "You've played with your toy long enough, then?"

Jim rolled his eyes under the blindfold and then just huffed and nodded.

"You're right." Sebastian fumbled with the gag's strap. "You've earned a new toy to play with." He gently pulled the ball out of Jim's mouth and then removed the handcuffs as well.

Jim groaned and licked his lips. The gag had felt good but it was also nice getting it out. He didn't take his hands down, waiting for Sebastian's next move.

"Sit up," Sebastian said. He got off the bed and a moment later a bottle cap clicked. "I don't have a bowl here, so you can drink from the bottle for now. It's just water." He put the plastic against Jim's lips.

Jim drank greedily. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was. "Thanks," he said when the bottle was removed. He reached out, wanting to touch Sebastian.

Sebastian caught his hand and pulled him with his back against his chest, enveloping him in his arms and kissing his shoulder. "You're so beautiful. Look..." He pulled off the blindfold.

Jim blinked a few times, the light in the room hurting his eyes. Then he realised that he was facing a large mirror. The first thing he noticed were the ears and how completely goofy they made him look. But then his eyes wandered down to the collar around his neck and the loving way Sebastian was playing with it. The sight sent a shiver through him and he leaned back into the embrace. "I can live with this," he said. "Just... no teasing, okay?"

Sebastian smirked and met Jim's eyes in the mirror while one of his hands wandered down Jim's chest. "No teasing?"

Jim moaned at the touch. "I mean of the cruel kind. Making fun of me." He put his hand over Sebastian's.

"Why would I want to make fun of you when you look this good?" Sebastian asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"So what do you want to do? How does this go? Do we just fuck doggy style or what?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I give orders. You obey. Same as during other games, really. Except that this time you're a dog. Dogs don't talk or question their masters. They just want to be good boys and get treats." He rubbed Jim's stomach. "Don't you?"

Jim looked at Sebastian in the mirror and smiled.

“But you still haven’t got a tail,” Sebastian said. “What do you say? You can bark if you don’t want it…”

Jim’s smile turned into a scowl and he growled, trying not to giggle.

Sebastian laughed and ruffled Jim’s hair before letting go of him and taking the tail from the shelf.

Jim immediately shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“You’re not wet, so why are you shaking like that?” Sebastian asked, reaching out to scratch just below the collar.

Jim snapped at his fingers, growling again. If Sebastian wanted a dog, fine, but he was not putting that thing in him.

Sebastian’s smile disappeared immediately. “Bad dog.” He stepped back. “If you keep that up, there’s no way you get a nice bone.”

Jim held the glare for about half a second, then he burst out laughing. “Please… Please don’t use that word…”

Unimpressed, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Really? Do I need to muzzle you?”

Jim glanced over at the gag and sighed. He lowered his head and whimpered. Sebastian might enjoy this, but he didn’t find it much fun.

Sebastian kneeled next to him and stroked his back. “Am I being too stern for this little puppy? I guess you need some love.”

Jim was about to nod but thought better of it. So instead he lay down on his side, putting his head in Sebastian’s lap, looking up at him with a slightly sad expression.

Sebastian smiled and tickled under his chin. “Alright. But you’ll still have to earn… What should I call it now? My squeaky toy?”

Jim managed to turn his laugh into a sort of yip. But he wasn’t going to be able to hold character for long if Sebastian carried on like this. Except, Jim found himself really wanting a go at Sebastian’s cock. He had always enjoyed giving blowjobs and according to… former partners, he was pretty good at it. So if he just played along for a bit, Sebastian could pretend to reward him and they could have some real fun.

So he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue a little and pretended to pant like an eager dog.

Sebastian gave him a proud grin. “Good boy.” He stroked Jim’s chest, lingering over his nipples, while his other hand played with Jim’s hair. “Now, would you like to play a little? Fetch a ball?”

Jim rolled his eyes and yipped again. He’d already told Sebastian he wouldn’t be crawling around. Snuggling like this was fine, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

“Lazy dog.” Sebastian tugged the collar affectionately. “You’ll still have to show me _some_ tricks. Sit up!”

Jim groaned. He was so very comfortable here.

“Think of the treat…”

With a very dramatic sigh, Jim pushed himself up. He didn’t exactly sit like a dog, but it would have to do.

“That’s better.” Sebastian patted his head. “Now give me a bark.”

Jim cocked his head and yipped again.

“Good boy!” Sebastian kissed his cheek. “See, you _can_ do it. You’ll be such a perfect dog when we’re done training you. Now play dead.”

Finally a sensible order. Jim flopped down again, almost bumping his head on Sebastian’s knee.

“Careful, puppy. But well done. Roll over.”

Keeping his legs bent and his arms in front of him, Jim rolled onto his back, feeling a bit like a stranded turtle. This was definitely not sexy.

“Now sit up again.”

Jim looked up at him, yipped and stretched out, making it clear that he intended to stay down.

Sebastian put his hands in his sides. “What’s this?”

Jim just looked at him. If Sebastian wanted an answer, he’d have to let him speak.

“Fine. You don’t have to do tricks anymore. But then you’ll get the tail in exchange.” Sebastian sternly looked down at him.

Jim realised that Sebastian had been aiming for this all along. To get Jim to a point where he would finally give in and accept that damn tail. He felt anger rising inside him. But also something else. A sort of respect. Almost pride.

He knew Sebastian was good at what he did, but that he was willing to use this much effort on Jim, just to get him to do this little thing... It made Jim feel special. Like he really mattered to Sebastian.

So he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs a little to let Sebastian know that it was okay. That he was agreeing to it.

Sebastian bent over and pressed a kiss on his left arsecheek. “Good boy.” Then he checked with his fingers if Jim was still ready to take it. “You’ve been hungry to have something in there all the time, haven’t you? And now you’ll finally get it.” He slowly pushed in the plug. “Beautiful...”

The plug was small. Nothing compared to the toys Jim had been using lately. It wasn’t unpleasant having it inside him. But as soon as he moved, he could sense the tail sticking out of his butt. There was no way that could look anything but ridiculous.

But Sebastian wasn’t laughing and he’d been really good about this whole thing, so Jim raised his arse up a bit, wagging it and feeling the tail move.

“Oh yes.” The admiration was clear in Sebastian’s voice. “You like that, don’t you? You’re so, so gorgeous. Definitely earned your treat.” He tugged gently on the tail.

Now that felt nice and Jim moaned. Not particularly dog-like, but close enough. He hoped.

Sebastian chuckled and did it again.

Jim did manage to make his whine sound less human and he looked at Sebastian over his shoulder, smiling.

Sebastian smiled back, then leaned over to grab a condom from the night-table. He put a pillow against the headboard and sat back against it, then gave himself a few strokes before opening the packet and rolling on the condom, making sure Jim had his eyes on him all the time.

“Come and get it,” he said, still smiling.

Eagerly, Jim got to his hands and knees, ignoring the sensation of the tail swinging behind him as he crawled up to, finally, bend down and wrap his lips around the head of Sebastian's cock.

And that was when he realised his error. He might be good at giving head, but that was to much smaller men than Sebastian. Jim still had some issues with gagging and he found that he could not even get half of Sebastian’s length into his mouth before it felt uncomfortable. This wasn’t going to work. He almost gave up, but he really wanted this and had gone pretty far to get it. He considered using his hand for the base, but that wouldn’t be very dog-like. And if he didn’t play the game, Sebastian might stop him.

He bobbed his head a little and sucked, trying to buy himself some time to think. How could he make this work?

Sebastian hummed, petting his head encouragingly. “That’s good. No need to hold back.”

Jim resisted the urge to bite Sebastian for that remark and instead pulled back a little, letting his tongue swirl around the head and over the slit.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian moaned. “Keep doing that.”

Maybe that could work. Jim gave another suck and then let the tip slide slowly from between his lips, only to chase it with his tongue, licking slowly but firmly along the bottom and sides before returning to the head, teasing with small fast licks.

Sebastian groaned, his hips bucking and his fingers tangling in Jim’s hair, upsetting the ears. “Okay. Give me a little more.”

Jim nipped the side of the head, using only his lips, then began licking again, switching between long slow movements and quick light ones. Soon the condom was dripping wet, glistening with spit.

Sebastian chuckled and threw away the dog ears, which really were in the way for his petting. “You know... I’ve got a better idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

The Kitten lay in its basket in the corner of the living room. Snuggled up on a fluffy purple blanket it slept peacefully, a small smile curving its lips. The long, soft, black tail hung over the edge of the basket and one of the ears was a little bit crooked. The whiskers and nose were painted on, but the leather collar around its neck was very real. And so was the shining silver bell that hung from it. The bell that tinkled merrily as the Kitten jerked awake, sitting up in the basket at the sound of its Master’s voice.

The Kitten mewled happily and tumbled out of the basket, crawling towards the opening door which revealed a tall, blond, smiling man.

As he crouched down, he held out a hand and called: “Here, Kitty-kitty. Did you miss me? Did you miss your Master?” The Kitten butted its head against his hand and then almost knocked him over, attempting to crawl into his lap.

The Master laughed. “Easy, Kitten. I’ve only been away a few hours.” He tried to hold the Kitten back, but it kept pushing him until he fell on his bum with a surprised grunt. Satisfied, the Kitten straddled his legs and rubbed its head affectionately against his chest, shoulders and neck.

“I know. I know.” The man stroked the Kitten’s head lovingly, fixing the stray ear as he did so. “Even a few hours feels like an eternity when I’m away, right?”

The Kitten meowed in affirmation and tried to push its head under his arm. The man ran his hand down its back, making it squirm and arch into the touch. Then he grabbed hold of its tail and gave it a gentle tug. The Kitten immediately straightened up, staring at him.

“Slow down,” he told it sternly. “I promise we will play. But you have to let me get through the door before jumping me. Besides, it’s time for your supper, isn’t that right, Kitten?”

The Kitten backed out of his lap and sat daintily on the floor, studying him.

“That’s better, Kitten,” the Master said, getting to his feet. “That’s better.” As he walked to the kitchen, the Kitten crawled behind him, the sound of the bell marking its every move.

When the Master opened the fridge, the Kitten rubbed against his leg, purring, but as soon as he took out the bottle of milk it meowed and hurried over to the corner where a purple placemat lay on the floor. It looked back over its shoulder, watching intently as he filled the white plastic bowl and carried it over, gently nudging the Kitten away with his foot so he could put it down.

“Wait!” he told the Kitten sternly as it tried to push past him. He bent down to stroke its head lovingly. “Remember, Kitten… Eat nicely. Don’t make a mess this time.”

The Kitten meowed, its look bordering on insolent, and he finally let it pass. It hurried to the bowl and bent down, lapping the milk up with its tongue.

The man went over to sit on one of the stools by the counter, watching his pet eat. There was a lot of slurping and huffing involved and more than half the milk got splashed onto the placemat. He did not seem to mind but chuckled at the sight.

When the Kitten was done, it sat up and looked over at him, grinning. The Master laughed at the sight of its pretty face, speckled with splashes of milk. “Don’t move,” he said, picking up a tea towel and hurrying over to kneel in front of it. Carefully he cleaned his pet’s face, taking care not to smudge the nose or whiskers. When he was done, he kissed its forehead. “There you go, Kitten. All clean. Time to play.”

The Kitten mewled eagerly and pushed past him to hurry back into the living room. The Master followed slowly, putting the tea towel on the counter as he passed it. He stopped in the door, watching the Kitten rummage through its basket, its triumphant meow muffled by the large stuffed mouse it held in its mouth as it hurried over to the sofa, waiting for him.

As the Master sat down, the Kitten dropped the mouse at his feet and looked up at him expectantly. The man picked the toy up by the tail and held it up in the air, dangling it a little. Eagerly the Kitten got up on its knees and batted at the mouse, not quite able to reach it. Every time it sat down, the man would lower the mouse and jiggle it, making the Kitten surge up again. They played for a while and then suddenly the man tossed the toy across the room.

The Kitten hissed and set off after it, pouncing on the toy and squashing it into the carpet with both hands. It tossed it around for a bit, picking it up in its mouth and shaking it until it was finally satisfied that the mouse was good and dead. With a happy meow to its Master, the Kitten carried the toy back to the basket before returning to sit in front of the sofa.

The Master stroked its hair, fixing the ears again, and praised it in soft tones. But even though it leaned its head into his touch, the look in its dark eyes remained alert. Demanding.

Finally the Master gave in and, laughing a little, nodded his head. “Go on then,” he said. “You’ve earned it.”

With a satisfied meow, the Kitten crawled up on the sofa and settled down, its head in its Master’s lap. As he began petting it again, it nuzzled his stomach and then his crotch.

Letting out a soft moan, the Master shifted a little. “Haven’t you had enough?” he asked, his voice sounding a little out of breath. The Kitten’s impatient mew clearly indicated that it hadn’t and the Master pushed its head aside so he could undo his jeans.

He barely had time to free his cock from the fabric before the Kitten attacked it, licking eagerly and nipping at the tip.

With a shaky moan, the Master leaned back, closing his eyes. His fingers curled themselves in the Kitten’s hair as he muttered how good and sweet it was and how fond he was of it. The Kitten barely seemed to notice, intent on licking every inch of skin.

As the Master’s breathing quickened, warning that his climax was approaching, he opened his eyes and gave the Kitten a soft push. “On your side,” he told it. The Kitten obeyed, lifting one leg so that the man could reach down and wrap his hand around its half-hard cock. He began stroking and soon the Kitten was moaning and whimpering between licks.

They finished almost simultaneously, the man shooting several streaks of white over the Kitten’s face as it spilled in his hand.

The Kitten lay panting, its head resting in the Master’s lap again as he pulled off his t-shirt and used it to clean them both. Then, as the image slowly faded to black, he bent down and whispered a thank you before kissing his Kitten deeply.

 

…

 

“Holy fuck.” Jonathan, one of the cameramen, fanned himself. “I don’t suppose I can borrow your cat at some point, Sebastian?”

Sebastian chuckled, tying his dressing robe. “You know how it is with cats. They only ever do as they please, so you’d have to ask the Kitten himself.” He smiled down at Jim, reaching out to free him from the collar.

Jim waited patiently, smiling. The cameras were off. It was over. There was no reason for him to stay in character. Except that when they played with the Kitten in Sebastian's flat, the rule was no speaking until the collar came off.

Jim supposed that he could speak if he wanted to. But it would take some effort. Amazing how quickly habits formed.

And it had felt so good. Forgetting responsibility, reason and even dignity as they played and snuggled. The sleek cat's tail didn't really bother him and the collar felt so good. Drinking from a bowl had been the hardest part. But even when he got milk in his nose and eyes he had kept on trying.

Because the look in Sebastian's eyes when Jim became his Kitten was worth every single ache and cough.

They had tried knee pads, but those interfered with his movements and as long as they took plenty of breaks on the sofa, he was fine.

As the collar slipped off him and he became Jim again, he wondered if that was it. They'd done the film and judging from the responses of the crew and other actors watching, it was going to be good. Very good. So there was no need to practise anymore. Right?

He laughed and turned to Jonathan. "I'm sorry, but I'm never doing that again." He took off the ears and handed them to Sebastian. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get de-tailed and take a shower." He kissed Sebastian's cheek before walking away, not bothering to resist the urge to wiggle his hips and make the tail swing.

 

…

 

Sebastian was waiting for him in the dressing room when he came out of the shower.

"You were so, so gorgeous," he said, pulling Jim into a tight hug.

Jim kissed Sebastian's neck and they walked out, arms around each other. He giggled happily, realising he had never felt as good as he did right now.

And then someone pulled the floor out from under him.

The door at the end of the corridor opened and _he_ entered. Exactly like the last time Jim had seen him: cold, beautiful and looking straight through Jim as if he wasn't there.

"Jim?" Sebastian asked, but then he seemed to realise and let out a low growl. "Oh, fuck." He put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Come on..."

Jim couldn't move. Not before Sherlock had seen him. Had acknowledged his existence. After all that had happened, this was the worst. To see with his own eyes how little he meant to Sherlock. Less than little. Nothing.

"Se...Sebastian..." he gasped. "Please..."

Sebastian squeezed his shoulder and then stepped in front of him. "Hey! Hey, you prick!" He stalked over to Sherlock, glaring down at him.

Sherlock looked Sebastian up and down, smirking. Jim trembled as he heard the familiar deep voice: "Can I help you?"

"Help me?" Sebastian repeated. "You cold fucking bastard. This isn't about me, is it?"

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Sherlock's tone left no doubt in the casual onlooker that he believed Sebastian unworthy of recollection. But Jim knew better. Knew Sherlock better.

He realised that Sherlock knew exactly who Sebastian was. He'd seen their first film, he'd heard all the gossip. About them and about Sebastian's job at the club.

It was like watching two trains on collision course. And there was nothing he could do. But he still had to try.

"Sebastian," he said, rushing to take hold of his arm. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go. You promised you'd cook for me..."

It might have worked if Sherlock hadn’t chosen that precise moment to pretend to notice Jim. He turned his head to look down at him.

"Oh..." His nose wrinkled as if in mild disgust. "You..."

“Yes. Him.” Sebastian’s voice sounded like steel and he smacked Sherlock against the wall with one hand against his shoulder. “Don’t you _dare_ act like you don’t notice him. He made your fucking career and then you dropped him like a brick.”

"Get your facts straight," Sherlock huffed, glaring up at Sebastian. "No one made my career but me. Just like no one ruined your career but you. Don't go throwing accusations around when you've got so many skeletons in your own closet."

Jim decided to step in. "Sebastian's career has just begun! And he's already better than you ever were."

For the first time a hint of emotion was visible in Sherlock. But the glimmer of rage was brief and his laugh was as cool as ever. "Not that career, James. Why don't you ask your boyfriend why he never even made it to Iraq?"

"You know nothing about me," Sebastian spat, his fist rising.

"Sebastian, stop!" Jim managed to squeeze himself between them, looking pleadingly up at him. "He's not worth it. Please, let’s just go. We should go celebrate. Right?"

Sebastian slowly lowered his hand, nodding. "You're right. He's definitely not worth it." He sent Sherlock a final glare before letting Jim drag him out the door.

On their way out he was still fuming, now and then letting out a growl, but outside he wrapped his arms around Jim.

Jim held it in for almost 2 seconds. Then he sniffed once before breaking into violent sobs.

"Oh, Jim." Sebastian almost smothered him as he pulled him even closer, gently rocking him. "It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let him come anywhere near you."

Jim clung to him, feeling like he was drowning in all the pain that had been lurking just out of sight these past weeks. "I hate him!" he gasped. "I hate him so much."

"I know," Sebastian said, stroking his back. "He's an arrogant manipulative wanker and he never deserved you."

Jim didn't know how long they stood there, but at some point, Sebastian kissed him and then led him to the motorcycle.

He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian as they drove through London, the roar of the engine finally drowning out the gloomy thoughts.

 

Sebastian suggested Jim rest for a bit, but he was starting to feel fidgety, so instead he joined him in the kitchen, probably getting more in the way than actually helping. But when dinner was ready, he was feeling a lot better.

The food was good. It always was when Sebastian was cooking. They didn't talk much while eating. Jim supposed Sebastian had a lot to think about too. Personally he was doing everything he could to keep the thoughts at bay. Every time Sherlock's face appeared before his inner eye, he'd picture Sebastian instead. Every time he heard his voice, he'd make himself remember how Sebastian sounded when he praised him or teased him. And every time the pain threatened to wash over him again, he'd look at the man sitting across from him and smile.

While Sebastian was clearing the table, Jim excused himself. On the way to the bathroom he noticed Sebastian's bag on the floor. It was open and he saw a hint of smooth, black fur. He smiled as he knelt down and opened it. The collar and the ears were there, along with the tail that Jim had left on the table of the dressing room after cleaning it. He had forgotten all about it.

 

…

 

Sebastian had finished the dishes and was sitting on the sofa, reading something on his phone, when Jim came crawling into the living room. He'd stripped off his clothes, left the tail and ears on the bed for Sebastian to get and was carrying the collar in his mouth. He couldn't quite meet Sebastian's eyes and he knelt by his feet, putting the collar into his lap.

"Are you... I thought you didn't want to do this again," Sebastian stammered, dropping his phone next to him on the sofa and almost reverently picking up the collar.

Jim didn't speak. He didn't want to. He just wanted Sebastian to understand. Understand that he really really needed to not be Jim for a while. That he needed to feel pretty and sweet. And loved.

Sebastian gave him a nod and held out his hand to pet Jim's cheek, then his neck. "Okay, Kitten. Better sit up so I can put on your collar."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back!!  
> Before we dive back in, we’d like to remind you that this story contains dubious consent, unhealthy relationships, and communication issues - apart from lots of smut and hints of violence. We realise that this story isn’t for everyone. Please be safe and don’t read this fic if there’s any chance it might harm you. Thanks!  
> We’ll try to return to updating every week from now on.

Jim woke up in Sebastian's arms, feeling as warm and safe as he could possibly wish for. The collar was next to him on the bed. Sebastian had insisted on taking it off, saying it wasn't safe to sleep with. The ears had fallen off during the night, but the tail, he realised with a groan, was still in. He'd never worn a plug this long. It felt uncomfortably tight and he suspected it was going to hurt a lot getting it out.

Very carefully, he lifted Sebastian's arm so he could slip away. If he didn't have the tail out before Sebastian woke up, surely he'd never hear the end of it.

"Hmm?" Sebastian tightened his grip on Jim. "Where're you going?"

"The bathroom," Jim said quickly. "Go back to sleep."

Sebastian made a huffy sound. "Wanna keep you..."

"I'll come back," Jim promised, wincing a little.

"Hmm." Sebastian released him and settled back, but then his eyes opened and he reached down to his thigh. "Oh..." Suddenly he seemed wide awake and he grinned. "You're still wearing the tail."

Jim tried to grin too. "Yeah... I forgot to take it out. I guess I just drifted off. It was a very good blowjob."

Sebastian chuckled. "Silly Kitten... That's going to be hell to take out."

Jim sighed. "Yeah... I know... Which is why I'm trying to get to the bathroom so I can take care of it. Now will you please let me go?"

Sebastian kissed him gently. "I'll help you. It's my fault anyway. I should have noticed. But as you said... It _was_ a very good blowjob."

"So, do you have any experience with this kind of... situation?" Jim gestured weakly at his bum.

Sebastian smiled. "Not personally, but I know what to do. Going to the bathroom was a good idea anyway." He got up and walked around the bed, waiting for Jim. "Move slowly," he advised. "Walking won't be nice, but there's no rush."

Every step grew more painful and when Sebastian told him to get in the tub, Jim almost burst into tears. But, with a lot of help, he managed it, getting down on his hands and knees. He felt utterly ridiculous.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said, stroking down his back a few times. "Take deep breaths and try to relax. We'll have it out in no time."

He sat down on the edge of the bath and grabbed the showerhead. "This is going to be cold, but I've heard it makes it hurt less. Ready?"

Jim practically screamed as the freezing water hit his sleep-warm body. "How... How am I... supposed to... relax...?" he gasped, seriously considering punching Sebastian. But instead he gritted his teeth together and did as he was told.

When Jim started shivering, Sebastian turned off the tap. "I'm really sorry," he said, his warm hand petting Jim's back again. Then he took the bottle of lube he'd brought from the bedroom and generously applied it around the plug. "Deep breaths," he reminded, and he gave the plug a very gentle tug.

It seemed to take forever and Sebastian used so much lube that the bottle was almost empty by the end, but millimetre by millimetre the plug moved out, until Sebastian finally freed him of it.

"There you are, Kitten." He dropped the ruined tail next to the bath and stroked Jim's arse cheeks lovingly. "Poor little arse. Are you okay?"

Jim groaned. "If... If you don't mind... My poor little arse and I would like a moment... Alone..."

"Of course." Sebastian looked a little worried. "Anything you need, you call, okay?"

"Yeah... Of course..." Jim clenched his teeth as he got up, hoping that Sebastian would get out quickly.

Sebastian sent him a last sympathetic look and then closed the bathroom door behind himself.

 

10 minutes later, Jim opened the door, sticking his head out. "Hey," he said, smiling at Sebastian, who was sitting on the bed with a magazine. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, okay?"

"Oh..." Sebastian looked up. "Wouldn't you rather have a nice long bath? I could join you if you want..."

Jim hesitated. "Nah... Not right now. To be honest, I don't really feel like sitting down just yet. But I wouldn't mind snuggling a bit in bed when I'm done. Unless you want to get started on breakfast?"

"Snuggling sounds great."

"Keep the bed warm for me." Jim winked before closing the door again. His smile faded immediately. That was beyond a doubt the single most humiliating experience of his life. Had it happened with anyone but Sebastian, he'd probably be sneaking out the back door or crawling out the window, rather than having to look them in the eyes after that.

But Sebastian hadn't laughed. He hadn't made fun of him in any way. All he had cared about was Jim's comfort. Doing everything to keep the pain to a minimum.

Jim could still look Sebastian in the eyes, he decided as he relaxed and let the warm water wash over him. He could fall apart, play a Kitten and even screw up in the most humiliating way possible and Sebastian would still look it at him in that way that made him feel... Feel like nothing he'd ever felt before. Jim smiled and began whistling as he turned off the water and reached for a towel. As soon as he was dry, he hurried back to the bed and Sebastian's arms.

He soon drifted off again and when he woke, it was getting close to noon. He turned in Sebastian's arms to look up at him, giggling.

"How do you feel about brunch?"

"Hmm, good idea," Sebastian mumbled, before kissing him. "You stay here and rest your little arse some more. I'll cook you something nice." He ruffled Jim's hair and got out of bed.

"I can help," Jim said, sitting up. "My arse is fine."

"If you're sure," Sebastian said.

"Of course." Jim followed him. He was still a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

 

...

 

In ridiculously little time, Sebastian had the table loaded with a delicious brunch. Without a word, he placed one of the pillows from the sofa on a chair and then sat down at the opposite side of the table.

Jim giggled as he sat down. "You're spoiling me."

"Of course. That's part of the deal, isn't it?" Sebastian smiled. "Wouldn't want my pet to run off."

"Why would I?" Jim cocked his head, smiling sweetly. "I am as happy as can be."

Sebastian's smile widened. "Good."

He stroked Jim's feet with his own under the table and for a while they ate in silence. A few times it was like Sebastian wanted to say something, but then he frowned and returned his gaze to his plate.

"Is something wrong?" Jim asked the fourth time this happened, starting to feel the first hint of the all too familiar knot of panic in his gut.

"No. Of course not," Sebastian said, though his expression was still rather thoughtful. "I was just thinking about... yesterday."

"Oh..." Jim had done something wrong. Of course he had. Was it the bawling over Sherlock? Or maybe initiating kitten play without asking first? Whatever it was, it clearly bothered Sebastian. Jim looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry..."

"What? What the hell would you be sorry for?" Sebastian shook his head. "The only one who should be sorry is that prick. What he implied about my past... I kind of feel like I should tell you what really happened in the army."

"Oh..." Jim laughed with relief, then quickly added: "You don't have to."

"I want to. Because... I'm not going to pretend I didn't do some bad things. I got in far too many fights and got warnings for my temper. But that's not the reason they kicked me out in the end."

Jim reached across the table to take Sebastian's hand. "It's okay," he said. "Whatever you did, it's okay."

"It was." Sebastian smirked. "If nobody had filed a complaint, everyone involved would have had a good time. But apparently it's not okay to be shagging your superior officers."

Jim's eyes widened. "Officers?" he asked, emphasising the last syllable.

"Yup. Three of them." Sebastian grinned. "I think one of the others felt left out. And instead of asking if he could play too, the idiot went and filed that complaint. I couldn't be mad at the others for putting the blame completely on me when that happened. I mean, they'd made their careers there and I'd only just come out of training. But that was when I learned I preferred giving orders rather than taking them. Good times." He chuckled.

Jim snorted. "I can imagine. And it might actually make a pretty awesome film. With the right actors."

"Oh..." Sebastian chuckled. "I've never thought of that."

"You'll play you, of course. Tony and I can be your lovers. And I think I've got just the man for the petty, jealous git..."

Sebastian snorted. "Would you really work with him again?"

"Under those circumstances, yes," Jim said. He leaned forward, grinning at Sebastian. "Tell me more. Did you do them separately or did you all get together?"

Sebastian laughed. "See, that's why I wanted to tell you this. You'd get all these horrible ideas about me and it really was just some fun nights. With all of them..."

 

...

 

"Ah, boys." Angelo gestured at the chairs across his desk when they entered the office. "Please sit. Did you see the poster?"

"Hard to miss it," Sebastian answered, grinning. "It's gorgeous."

"I must admit I look rather fetching as a Kitten," Jim said. "I can't wait to hear the reviews."

"It'll be a while before we get those," Angelo said. "But _Bonding_ is doing well. Too well." He sighed. "I know I'm supposed to be happy, but... this isn't what I got into this business for, you know."

"Yes, we know," Sebastian said. "You made that clear before we filmed it. And, no offence, but... Who cares? If it pays the bills in the end..."

Angelo glared at him. "I do have some professional honour. UMQRA has always tried to offer films that were different. Not the same mindless pounding as all those other companies churn out. What we do is an _art_!"

"Then I suggest you put your 'artist' back to work," Jim suggested with a smirk. "But as long as Sherly is brooding, why don't you just sit back and let Seb and I make you rich?" He took Sebastian's hand, giving it a possessive squeeze. This was going even better than he'd dared hope.

Angelo huffed. "Have you got any new ideas? And before you say anything -" he gave Sebastian a pointed look - "I don't want to hear anything that involves whips or clamps."

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Sebastian answered, smiling. "I was thinking about sensation play. Just a very soft piece. Literally. Feathers and velvet, that kind of stuff."

Angelo studied him sceptically. "No one will be tied up?"

"Well... Jim will, of course. I mean, it's for his own safety. If we're playing with wax, we don't want him to bat at the candle and burn himself, do we?"

"That doesn't sound quite as soft and safe as you just implied," Angelo pointed out, his eyebrows rising.

"It'll be thrilling, but loving. Just like _Bonding_ , and you did just say that that's found an audience."

"It's our number two film at the moment," Angelo admitted grudgingly. " _Relevé_ 's number one, of course. Which I suppose means I can't deny you much..." He shook his head at Jim.

Jim's grinned widened. _He_ was the one thing their top films had in common. Not Sherlock. Jim.

All he needed now was for Sherlock's next project to fail and life would be perfect.

"I could make you a list of what I want to do in that film, if it eases your mind," Sebastian told Angelo. "I doubt it'll be much use writing an actual script."

Jim sort of tuned out after that, imagining a bright new future in which Sherlock was a miserable failure and he, Jim, was the shining star of the British porn industry. Where he ran his own company with Sebastian by his side and they all came to him, begging to be in one of his films.


	12. Chapter 12

Only when they were leaving the studio did Jim realise that something was bothering him. Something Sebastian had said in Angelo's office. "That wasn't part of our plan," he muttered, feeling a sulk coming on.

"What?" Sebastian asked, puzzled.

"Making the next movie 'milder'." Jim wrinkled his nose. "Weren't we supposed to turn the heat up until it becomes too much for Angelo?"

"Oh. Eventually, yeah," Sebastian said, shrugging. "But we're still depending on him. If we can build just a bit more trust with this film, he'll be more likely to let us go further next time."

"I guess," Jim said. "So it's just you touching me with a bunch of stuff? What's so hot about that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You asked the same question about being tied up, remember?"

"That's not the same," Jim huffed. "When you tied me up, you still fucked my brains out. From what you told Angelo, this will just be a lot of teasing and tickling."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be well and thoroughly fucked." Sebastian grinned and stopped him for a kiss.

"Then I guess I can live with a couple of feather-dusters and ice cubes," Jim muttered against Sebastian's lips, before wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him down so he could deepen the kiss. They hadn't done much since the tail-incident. Jim hadn't quite been able to shake the awkward feeling and Sebastian must have sensed it since he hadn't pushed him for sex. But now, picturing himself tied up and blindfolded, not even knowing where the camera was as Sebastian pinned him down and fucked him senseless, Jim decided it was time to put the silliness behind him.

As if reading his mind, Sebastian pressed him against himself and kissed the spot just below his ear. "Let's go home," he whispered.

"Yes, please!" Jim let go and took Sebastian's hand, almost dragging him to his motorcycle.

Laughing, Sebastian put on his helmet and sat down. "Your place or mine?"

"I think you're out of lube," Jim said, smiling as he settled against Sebastian's back. "So either my place or we need to do some shopping."

Sebastian snorted. "I really should buy it anyway. But let's go to yours. I miss your bed."

 

...

 

It wasn't easy getting his key out of the pocket of his jeans while Sebastian was pushing him up against the door, snogging him like there was no tomorrow. And once they made it inside, they didn't exactly make much progress, as Sebastian just had him up against the other side of the door.

"I'd like to turn things around tonight," he growled against Jim's mouth.

Jim frowned. "What? Upside down?" He had a vague picture of himself hanging suspended by his ankles but couldn't quite figure out where Sebastian would fit in that.

Sebastian snorted, which finally enabled him to push Jim off enough to get them closer to the bedroom. "No, that's not what I had in mind. I want you to fuck me."

Jim almost choked. "Wh... What?" he gasped, pulling back so he could stare up at Sebastian. Was this some kind of trick he was playing on him? A new game?

Sebastian smiled and kissed his nose. "That. Come on." He gestured at the door.

Jim had to swallow a sudden lump. He'd only ever topped on film. And that was only the few times that Sherlock had thought it was needed. Which hadn't been very often, really. And Sherlock might be taller than Jim, but he was so skinny. It hadn't seemed odd. But with Sebastian... He was so much larger than Jim. Jim wouldn't be able to move him around or anything. "I... I'd rather not..." he murmured, looking away.

Sebastian frowned. "Why not? I can guide you through it. Or order, rather... Don't you like topping?"

Jim shrugged. "I haven't done it much. And it just seems... I mean, I like it when you're in charge. When you use me..."

"I'll be in charge..." Sebastian said. "Once I'm sure you're okay with trying this, at least. But I really want to have you inside me."

Jim felt his cock twitch at those words. "Okay..." he said, hoping it didn't sound as weak as it did in his own ears. "If... If you stay in charge, then I guess... I guess it's fine. If it's what you want."

Sebastian grinned. "Thank you, Kitten." He swooped Jim up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. "Then I want it _now_."

When Sebastian put him down, Jim just stood there, looking uncertain. "Okay... What do you want me to do?"

"Undress," Sebastian said, "and don't worry about a thing. You're mine. You'll follow orders just like always. It's really not that different. I could even tie you up for this, but that's not as much fun for the first time, right?"

Jim kind of liked that idea, but he had no intention of arguing with Sebastian at this point. So he just nodded and began stripping off his clothes.

Sebastian stripped too and then sat on the bed, watching Jim until he was finished.

"I'm so glad we got tested again for the Kitten film," he said, smiling. "No more bothering with condoms between us... Best decision ever." He lay back on the bed as Jim stood waiting for the next order. "Grab the lube and come here."

"Yes, Sir." Jim agreed fully. This would make it even more special. Sebastian would be the first guy he'd have without any barrier between them. Sherlock had always been so obsessed about safety and... No! He was not going to think about him. At all. He was going to think about the beautiful man who was just lying there. Waiting for him. Jim brought the lube over, so eager that he was almost running to the bed.

Sebastian smiled up at him. "That snog just now was good. I'd like some more." He pushed himself up on his elbows, batting the lube out of Jim's hand so it fell on the mattress and then pulled him on top of him.

Jim squeaked as he lost his balance, trying desperately not to land with his full weight on Sebastian. Not that it would harm him, but it seemed like a bad beginning. He fumbled a bit but finally got comfortable, straddling Sebastian's thighs, kissing him hungrily.

Humming, Sebastian took control of the kiss, biting at Jim's lips. Then he tilted his head back. "Kiss my neck," he ordered.

Jim didn't hesitate but moved down Sebastian's body, kissing and sucking eagerly on his the soft warm skin.

"Slow down," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to run away if you don't kiss me a hundred times a minute."

Jim giggled. "But you're so tasty..."

"All the more reason to savour me slowly." Sebastian smiled.

"Why? It's not like you'll be used up." Jim allowed himself another long lick before looking up expectantly.

"Because I'm ordering to go slower," Sebastian said, clearly still amused. "Now nibble my collarbone."

He stopped petting Jim's back and let his hands fall palms-up on the mattress next to his head, giving Jim more space.

Jim did as told, taking his time. It was kind of fun being the active one. Having Sebastian tie him up and use him had made him rather lazy in bed. Except when he was Kitten. But he didn't see that happening again anytime soon.

"Left nipple," Sebastian instructed, and he hummed when Jim complied. "That's lovely. You are so perfect..."

He guided Jim all the way down to his hip, every time letting him linger on a spot before moving on. But then he made him sit up on his knees and handed him the bottle of lube.

"One finger, just circling, not pressing in. You can kiss anything you want, but not my cock."

Jim whined. He'd been so close to getting a good lick. But this game was all about obedience, so he applied the lube and teased Sebastian's hole with slow, lazy circles.

"Oh..." Sebastian let out a rumbling moan. "Very good. A little more pressure now."

Jim pushed, feeling his finger almost slide in. Anticipating the soft, tight heat that was waiting, he couldn't help but moan. He wanted it so badly now, but had to wait for Sebastian's order.

Smirking, Sebastian waited a whole minute before he said: "Okay. You can push in one finger and - unf."

Jim froze. "Too much?" he asked, ready to put his fingertip out at the least signal from Sebastian.

"No... Just hadn't expected you to move yet." Sebastian let out a chuckle. "For someone who wasn't sure about this, you're definitely eager..."

"Eager to please you." Jim turned his finger a little, testing. "You're very tight."

"It's been a long time," Sebastian said, his eyes falling shut. "Keep going slow for a bit. No big movements. And pull out when you feel you need more lube."

Jim was as gentle as possible, letting Sebastian's body set the pace. He added lube twice before his finger finally sank past the second knuckle and was completely buried inside Sebastian.

Now and then Sebastian moaned, but he just lay there, enjoying it. "Pull back until you're almost out," he instructed. "And then you can go in fast. I can take it."

Jim frowned but did as he was told, pausing before pushing in fast and deep.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cried out, panting. "Again!"

Encouraged, Jim repeated the motion, moving faster and with more confidence. Sebastian was clearly enjoying this.

"Suck me," Sebastian gasped between loud moans.

"Thank you," Jim gasped, thrusting his finger again as he surged down to take Sebastian's cock between his lips.

"Perfect," Sebastian groaned, his teeth clenched and his head thrown back. "Jim..."

To his surprise, Jim found himself able to take a lot more of Sebastian's length than last time. Pleased, he hummed and sucked hard.

"Another finger," Sebastian said, tangling a hand in Jim’s hair and failing to keep his hips still.

Pulling his head back a little, Jim fumbled with the lube as he pulled his finger out, slicked up a second one and pressed them in slowly.

Soon Sebastian made him return to a faster rhythm, but then suddenly he pulled Jim’s hair and gasped: "Stop. Off."

Jim sat up immediately, panting slightly. "Stop all of it?" He paused the movements of his hand. "Something wrong?"

"No... I just don't want to come yet." Sebastian flung his arm over his face, taking a deep breath. "Pull out."

Jim obeyed, wiping his fingers on the sheet. He wanted to ask what he should do now, but decided it would be better to wait, so he just sat there, smiling at Sebastian.

After a moment, Sebastian sat up and pulled Jim closer by his shoulder to kiss him. "You're wonderful. Taking such good care of me." He rested their foreheads together, still catching his breath.

"I'm just doing what you say," Jim said, trying not to look too proud of the praise.

"Exactly." Sebastian pulled back and smiled at him. "I want you so badly." He took the lube, squirted some onto his hand and wrapped it around Jim's cock, stroking very slowly.

Jim closed his eyes, drawing in a deep shaky breath. It felt so good. "I... I want you too," he whispered.

"Okay." Sebastian stopped stroking him. "Sit up so I can turn around."

Jim moved away at once. "Is that how... how you want to do it?" he asked, wondering what the odds were he might start to drool at the sight.

"If that's okay with you," Sebastian said, frowning a little as he studied him. "If you'd rather face me, I could ride you..."

"No," Jim said quickly. "It's your call. We do it the way you want."

Sebastian smiled and planted another kiss on his lips before he turned onto his knees, resting on his elbows. Then he looked back at Jim's face over his shoulder, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Jim kept on smiling. He was aching to jump Sebastian, but he was going to play by the rules. For as long as he could keep himself under control, anyway.

Sebastian winked and looked forward again, pushing his arse a little higher in the air. "Jim?"

"Yes, darling?" Jim said, blinking innocently.

"Fuck me!"

"Yes, Sir!" Jim rushed to take his place behind Sebastian. But once he had the tip of his cock pressed against his hole, he slowed down. Pushing as gently as he could, he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling.

Sebastian groaned. "A little faster."

Holding on to Sebastian's hips, Jim let himself sink in. He moaned and cursed under his breath. This was so different without a condom. How was he going to keep himself from coming at the first thrust?

"Oh, you feel good... Fuck..." Sebastian pressed back against him.

Jim whimpered and bit his lip to hold back. "Can... Can I move?"

"Yes. Please."

As Jim began moving his hips, he looked down at Sebastian's back. It still seemed slightly unreal. All of it. Being with this gorgeous, strong man. Being so perfect together. When not long ago, he had felt like nothing could ever be right again.

For a while Sebastian let him keep his rhythm, but then his orders of "faster" and "harder" kept following each other as he pressed his forehead into the mattress.

"Touch me," he gasped finally, his muscles already starting to clench around Jim.

Jim leaned on Sebastian's back so he could reach around him, wrapping his hand around his cock. It proved to be more than he could handle and, jerking Sebastian with firm quick strokes he cried out. "I... I can't... Fuck..."

"Yes, come on, come inside me," Sebastian growled. Then, roaring Jim's name, he reached his orgasm.

Sobbing with pleasure, Jim came too, his hips snapping forward over and over as he emptied himself. When they were both finished, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, slumped over his back. "That was... perfect..." he panted.

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed, somehow still not collapsing. "You were."

"Just... following orders..." He began to ease out gently. "It was all... your doing..."

"No. You really are." Once Jim was out, Sebastian rolled onto his back, looking into his eyes.

Jim flopped down next to him and moved to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Thank you."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and put an arm around him. "You too. I'd been thinking about this a lot..."

"I haven't," Jim admitted. "I mean, we kind of have this thing going... Like... We have our roles, you know."

"Doesn't mean you can't have any fantasies you may want to act on," Sebastian said, tracing lazy circles over Jim's shoulder. "If you do, you can tell me about them. This goes both ways, after all..."

Jim giggled. "I do like the blindfold. And the cuffs were kinda hot too..."

Sebastian smiled. "And this? Would you like to do this again?"

"I wouldn't say no." Jim pressed his lips to Sebastian's skin. "But I do prefer it the other way."

"Okay. Just special occasions then." Sebastian smiled, looking up. "I'm such a lucky bastard."

"Not as lucky as me." Jim sighed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

A young man lay on his back. His hands were cuffed together above his head and his eyes were covered with a shiny black cloth - probably silk. The fabric of the dark sheet that covered the mattress, however, seemed coarse and rough.

For a moment the screen went dark, then white letters appeared in the middle: ‘ _SENSATION - an UMQRA production by Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty_ ’. When the image of the bed reappeared, a larger man, also naked, entered the bedroom. He walked up to the head of the bed, where he kissed his waiting lover.

“Remember your safeword, Anthony?” he asked as he pulled back, and the man on the bed nodded.

“Yes, Markus.”

“Good boy.” He trailed his fingertips down Anthony’s chest. The smaller man pressed his heels into the mattress and pushed up into the touch, but Markus pulled back his hand and continued to the oval table near the foot of the bed. On top of it stood a small wooden chest and a glass filled with ice cubes. Markus picked up the glass and pressed it against Anthony’s foot for a moment, earning a hiss. Smiling, he kneeled on the bed and fished out one of the cubes, holding it between the tips of his thumb and index as he slid it from the top of Anthony’s thigh down to his knee. Anthony shivered, and he sighed when Markus opened his mouth and breathed over the cube’s path right after.

Then Markus moved a little up the bed to draw a large spiral on Anthony’s chest with the ice. He dropped it back in the glass and worked Anthony’s right nipple between his cold fingers, eliciting a whimper. And again his hot mouth replaced his fingers right after, but this time a hint of teeth was visible as the camera zoomed in.

With a satisfied smirk, Markus straddled Anthony’s legs, tilting forward until their half-hard cocks brushed. Very slowly he moved back and forth, granting them both the lightest possible touch while the camera switched between their hardening cocks and the flexing muscles of Markus’ arse a few times, before Markus sat back and gave himself a couple of strokes, grinning.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he told Anthony. “I’ve got so many treats for you.”

“Please. Show me,” Anthony begged breathlessly.

“Show?” Markus let out a deep chuckle. “Oh no. I’ll let you feel.”

He planted a quick kiss on Anthony’s lips and then got off him.

The next thing he took from the chest on the table was a strip of slick fabric. It seemed even more delicate than the blindfold and Markus brushed it against his own cheek, his eyes closing for a moment. Apparently it was soft enough to his liking, so he crawled back up the bed, stretched the piece of cloth between both hands so it was completely smooth, and rubbed it against Anthony’s lips a few times, not letting his fingers get anywhere near Anthony's skin.

Anthony’s mouth formed an “oh” as Markus took his time brushing the cloth down over his nipples and stomach. Then he sat between his legs again and, making sure the fabric was still completely smooth, held it just above Anthony’s cock. The viewpoint changed to Anthony's chest, looking down on his cock, and with a moan Anthony started rocking his hips, his erection sliding against the cloth on every upstroke. Finally Markus dropped the fabric so it covered the cock, and almost immediately a wet patch became visible at the tip, while Anthony still thrust his hips desperately, his knees bent for more leverage.

“Still,” Markus ordered, taking the cloth away. As he did so, the camera returned to his side of the bed, zooming in on the reddened skin at the back of Anthony’s thighs, the result of all his movement on the coarse sheet.

“Fuck,” Anthony groaned, but obediently he lowered his legs again, his hips jerking a few times more.

When he seemed to have calmed down, Markus bent again and opened his mouth wide to bite Anthony’s left thigh. Anthony’s moans rose in pitch and the camera zoomed in on a clear impression of teeth.

“Please… More…”

But in the time that he was off-camera, Markus had produced a large black feather which he skimmed over the bite, and Anthony growled in frustration.

The process was repeated on Anthony’s biceps and collarbone, and finally Markus bit his lower stomach, all too close to his leaking cock but never actually touching. Anthony was swearing and whimpering, but Markus would only soothe the skin with the feather and move on.

After his last bite, on Anthony’s right calf, he licked and sucked the bruise instead.

“Please touch me,” Anthony gasped, and Markus leaned back to take the glass with ice cubes from the table again, just holding it in his right hand while he braced his weight on the left and swallowed Anthony’s cock.

“Ffffuck…” Anthony groaned, thrusting up but stopping immediately when Markus touched the bottom of the cold glass to his hip. Then Markus pulled back, switching the glass to his other hand as he sat up. He wrapped his ice cold hand around the spit-slick erection and Anthony yelped.

“No… Please… I want your mouth…”

Markus chuckled again. “We both know I’m not going to let you come like that.”

“But I need you…”

“Ssh.” Markus put the feather and the glass on the table and then crawled up to kiss Anthony’s mouth, rubbing one of his nipples with his left thumb. “You know I’ll take care of you in the end. But we’re not done just yet. It’s not quite hot enough in this room, don’t you agree?”

He sat back on his knees and took the tall red candle out of its holder on the night table, then put it upright between his thighs. The camera zoomed in on Anthony’ face, and at the sound of a match being struck his mouth fell slightly open.

After a moment, the flame hovered in front of his lips. “Blow,” Markus ordered.

Anthony inhaled and then puckered his lips, extinguishing the match.

“Good boy.” Markus’ hand was seen ruffling his hair and then the camera zoomed out again, showing the burning candle still between Markus’ thighs. He took it in one hand, the other on his cock, stroking up at the same slow speed with which he lifted the candle.

Next he tilted the candle above Anthony’s chest. A gleaming drop of wax clung to the candle as it grew slowly, and then it finally fell.

Anthony gasped as it landed between his breastbone and right nipple, but he barely had the chance to recover before the next one joined it right above. Drop after drop touched his cool skin, all catching the light beautifully, until a large red M stretched over Anthony’s skin.

Markus blew out the candle and put it back in its holder, then leaned over to speak in Anthony’s ear: “Mine.”

Anthony whimpered, his whole body shivering, and Markus petted his stomach, smiling down at him, even though Anthony couldn’t see it.

“Do you like that?” Markus asked. “Do you like being marked by me?”

Anthony nodded fiercely.

“Good. Let’s give you a little more, then. Pull up your legs.”

Anthony bit his lip while Markus disappeared from view, and then it turned out that he was sitting between Anthony’s legs once again, while opening a small package. The camera focused on the tiny nobbled condom he pulled out, and stayed on it as he rolled it slowly over his right middle finger. He pumped a little lube onto the fingers of his left hand and circled Anthony’s hole with them, before he pushed in with the condomed finger.

“Oh,” Anthony gasped, as the minuscule lumps caught against his sensitive flesh one by one, and then Markus pulled a little back and started a steady rhythm. Then the soft cloth was back in his other hand, covering Anthony’s cock as he stroked him at the same speed.

Soon Anthony was making a lot of noise, but when he gasped: “I’m… I’m…”, Markus pulled away both the fabric and his finger, letting him cool down.

Anthony was out of breath, sweating and squirming. “Please…”

Markus gently kissed his lips and then took a larger foil package. Again the focus was on the condom, this one ribbed, as he rolled it onto his cock, but he moved much faster now. He took his place between Anthony’s legs again, kissing his knee, and then the full screen was filled with Markus’ cock pushing into Anthony’s arse.

“Yes. Oh, please!” Anthony cried, and when Markus started thrusting lightly, no doubt making Anthony feel every single ridge on the condom, the camera zoomed out to show them moving together. It didn’t take long before Anthony reached his orgasm, a spurt of come streaking his stomach with every slower thrust from Markus, and finally Markus pulled out.

He gently kissed Anthony, before pushing himself up to uncuff him and take off the blindfold. Then he pulled the smaller man into a hug, trapping his own still-hard cock, and the last shot showed Anthony smiling blissfully as he rested his cheek on Markus’ shoulder.

  
...

  
"Jim?" Sebastian appeared behind him, catching his eyes in the mirror. "Are you okay?"

After the shoot had ended, Jim had gone up to the dressing room that had become theirs. Not officially, but all the others tended to avoid it, probably because of the very real risk of walking in on the two of them at it.

The thought usually made Jim giggle, but today he just couldn't. He had peeled the wax off his chest, finding the skin reddened underneath. As he had turned to the mirror and seen the large M still clearly visible, it had felt... Odd...

The rest of the stuff in the film, the cloths and the ice cubes, had been kind of boring. At least to him. He did not doubt Sebastian's claim that there was an audience for it. But the wax, falling like liquid fire on his skin...

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian's voice was softer now. "I've got this cream we can put on it. But maybe some cold water first..."

"It's fine," Jim said, turning to smile up at Sebastian. "I can hardly feel it." He gave Sebastian a quick hug, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. "I won't be long."

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Actually... I could use a shower too. Do you mind?"

"Oh darling," Jim purred, cocking his head. "You know I never mind..."

Sebastian chuckled. "Good. Because to me the film felt a bit... unfinished..."

"Well, you wrote it." Jim grinned and then winked. "So... Do you need a hand?"

"Yes please!"

 

It didn't take long and soon they were on their way down to the exit, hand in hand, debating what they should make for dinner.

Jim was about to make a very cheesy suggestion about what he’d like to eat, when he heard raised voices.

There was nothing unusual about hearing Angelo shout, but it was the first time he’d heard Sherlock this worked up. Upset, almost.

“Wow, someone’s in trouble,” Sebastian remarked.

“Shush…” Jim tugged on his arm and nodded towards Angelo’s office. “I want to hear this.”

Sebastian frowned, but then his eyes widened. “It’s him?” He led Jim over to stand under the stairs where they could listen without it being obvious. In fact, they’d snogged in this particular spot so many times that someone had jokingly hung a Do Not Disturb sign on one of the steps.

“I can’t force anyone to work with you!” Angelo sounded like he was doing his best to calm down. And failing.

“Why not?” Sherlock wasn’t even trying. He was practically screaming. “You’re their boss. There must be something in their contracts about being obligated to do the projects you assign them.”

“They have the exact same contract as you, Sherlock. What did you think? That you were some kind of porn royalty? Don’t be a prat!”

“A prat? I’m the prat here? How about those morons who show up for the read-through and then bail out on the first day of shooting? What are they, then?”

“They’re actors! Actors whom you treated like… like…”

“Like the talentless trash that they are!”

There was an extended moment of trembling silence. Then Angelo roared: “Out! Get out! And don’t come back before you’ve beaten some sense into that overgrown knob you call a brain!”

Sebastian was shaking with barely suppressed laughter and Jim felt like giggling hysterically, but just then the door slammed above them and Sherlock came thundering down the stairs. Jim did the only sensible thing and flung his arms around Sebastian, silencing them both with a hard kiss.

He didn’t pull back until Sherlock had disappeared down the hall, shoving a couple of extras out of the way.

“That was…” he gasped, looking up at Sebastian.

"Exactly the kind of thing that will make our little project work?" Sebastian suggested, grinning.

"I couldn't have planned it better myself." Jim let himself giggle freely. "Trust Sherlock to fuck things up."

Sebastian kissed him again, still shaking with laughter. "We should celebrate," he whispered.

Jim nodded eagerly. "Any suggestions? Other than the obvious?" He bit Sebastian's lip gently.

Sebastian hummed and kissed him some more before he answered. "I could take you out..."

"Dinner and a show?" Jim teased, pressing himself up against Sebastian. "Wouldn't you rather just... take me home?"

Sebastian moaned softly. "Maybe... I could keep you entertained until the club opens..."

Jim pushed him away, staring up at him. "The club? You mean... _that_ club?"

"Yeah...?" Sebastian shrugged. "We could dance a bit. Meet my old colleagues."

"Dance? There's actual dancing at that place?" Jim frowned. "Are we going just so you can show me off? Your new porn star boyfriend?"

Sebastian smiled and leaned in. "Would that be bad? Me showing off what a catch you are? If we both know you're mine?"

"I am?" Jim put his hand on Sebastian's cheek, looking up at him. "Like... for real?

"Of course." Sebastian put his arms around his waist to pull him close again. "All mine."

"And you're mine," Jim purred, moving his hand into Sebastian's hair to pull him down for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

While Sebastian searched the kitchen for something he could turn into dinner, Jim went through his closets, wondering what would be an appropriate outfit for that club. He discarded the clothes he'd worn the first time he went out with Sebastian and then realised that it was pretty much the only hot one he had.

Well, then he'd just have to go for something else. At the very back he found the suit he'd bought for a friend's wedding. It was a pretty expensive brand, but he'd gotten a very good deal. He'd only worn it that once. Maybe it was time to get it out again. He put the suit carefully on the bed along with a white shirt and then got out his three ties, putting them on the suit one after one to determine which was most suitable.

"Sebastian!" he called. "Do you have a second?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think anything can burn right now." Sebastian joined him in the bedroom and then stopped to stare at the clothes on the bed.

Jim suppressed a smile and held up the ties. "Which one would you prefer gagging me with tonight?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"Uhm... I think you're going to be a bit overdressed," Sebastian said. "Not that picturing you in that suit isn't doing it for me..."

Jim felt his mood deflate a little. "But I want to look good. For you... Don't tell me people in that place don't dress however the hell they want."

"They do, but that's kind of the point." Sebastian put an arm around him. "Most people just wear whatever feels comfortable. And it's usually pretty warm in there, so I don't think you'll feel good in all that. Maybe just the trousers and the cream-coloured tie?"

"No shirt?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian smiled and shrugged. "You wanted to look good for me..."

Jim huffed. "Look good... Not be your little trophy slut." He pulled his t-shirt off, displaying the slowly fading M, and sat down on the bed. "Go... Cook... I'll figure something out."

"Okay..." Sebastian said, frowning a little as he returned to the kitchen.

Jim almost threw the suit back in the closet. What did Sebastian want? Jim skipping around in nothing but a thong and a collar? Or a tail? Jim kicked the dresser and then spent almost two minutes cursing at the pain in his toe.

He considered putting on the worst, oldest clothes he had, but they _did_ have something to celebrate. And he supposed Sebastian did know best when it came to the club.

Finally he settled on a grey tee with a deep v-neck and some khaki trousers that hung so low on his hips that his pants would be visible enough to keep Sebastian entertained.

"Oh... That's better." Sebastian grinned as Jim returned to the kitchen. "You'll fit right in." His gaze lowered to Jim's waist for a moment and he licked his lips.

"Yeah, whatever," Jim said, walking over to examine the food. "Smells good," he said, leaning close enough for Sebastian to notice he was wearing his favorite cologne. The one Sebastian had once said he should only wear when he wasn't planning on wearing anything else.

"Oh, fuck." Sebastian pressed his nose against Jim's neck and moaned. "We're never going to make it out, are we?"

"Of course we are," Jim said, pushing him away. "We're going to have a nice meal and then we'll go to your club and you can introduce me to all your friends."

Sebastian smiled. "Alright. If you're sure you don't rather have me eat _you_."

"Later, darling," Jim cooed. "Save it for the club." He winked and turned away. "I'll set the table."

 

…

 

Jim leaned his head against the window, watching the cars they passed. They hadn't spoken a word since getting into the cab. Since leaving his flat, actually. Jim was having serious doubts this club thing was a good idea.

First there had been the thing about his clothes. He didn't like Sebastian telling him what to wear, but Jim supposed he had a point about it being too hot. Then, once Jim had started feeling quite excited about going, Sebastian had suggested that his outfit needed one final touch. The collar!

Had they not been in his own flat, Jim might have stormed out. They might be together and Sebastian might play the Dom for the camera. But Jim was not his little pet. He was not going to be paraded around on a leash, crawl on the floor or sit in Sebastian's lap. He was a grown man going to an adult club with his friend/lover.

Jim had made this very clear to Sebastian, who had just smiled and shrugged, saying it was only a suggestion. So, deprived of the fight he'd been ready for, Jim had no option but to fume. Which he did. All the way to the club.

It wasn't until he stood on the curb and Sebastian took his hand that he managed to relax. He was here now. What was the point in coming here if he was not going to let himself enjoy it?

Hell! He _was_ going to enjoy it! He had something to celebrate after all. He had been right. Sherlock was lost without him. Not the other way around.

So he looked up at Sebastian and grinned.

Jim didn't quite know what he had expected the club to be. But definitely not this.

The door led to a short hallway and then they were greeted by a couple of coat check girls who squealed when they saw Sebastian and jumped over the counter to hug him. Judging from the room behind them, all sorts of people came here. There were expensive furs, floor-length leather coats and studded denim jackets. But for the most part, it was just regular coats like you'd expect to see in any cloakroom around town.

After Sebastian had peeled the girls off his arms, he took Jim's hand and led him through two sets of double doors. It was like entering another world. Or rather one of those nightclubs you only ever saw in American films. The room was huge. Three stories high with galleries and walkways around the edges, from which people looked down on the crowded dancefloor and the stage which was, for the moment, empty except for a large, wooden cross in the shape of a narrow X.

“Welcome to Gomorrah!” Sebastian said, gesturing around.

They came out on the middle level, at the top of a wide flight of stairs leading straight onto the dancefloor. But Sebastian pulled Jim to the side and along one of the galleries. They went down a free-standing spiral staircase that led to the bar, where a couple of booths were placed along the wall, all of them filled with drinking, talking and snogging people.

Except for the cross on stage and the distinctive fetishy style of clothing most people were wearing - if they were indeed wearing more than their underwear - it could have been any club, Jim thought. And then he saw it. Across the room from the bar was another long counter. But rather than bottles, the wall behind it was lined with whips, paddles, cuffs, plugs, vibrators, gags, masks and a myriad of items Jim couldn’t identify. Nor did he want to. Two young men in leather harnesses were manning that other 'bar' and while Jim watched, three middle-aged women came up to them, chatted for a while and then walked away with several items.

"Already checking out the toys?" Sebastian asked, smiling. "I was going to suggest grabbing a drink first..."

"No! I wasn't... I was just surprised..." Jim spluttered. "We're not here for that... right?"

"Only if you want to." Sebastian chuckled. "We can just grab whatever we like for free. It's included in the entrance fee, which we didn't pay because you're with me."

Jim couldn't help a giggle. "I guess around here, you're the big star."

Someone gasped. “Sebastian!” A moment later, a skinny guy with short-cropped dark hair, who wore ripped jeans and a mesh tank top, stood in front of Sebastian and kissed him on the mouth. “It’s so good to see you! We thought you’d said you’d visit often!”

"Sebby... Darling!" Another guy pushed past the first one to kiss Sebastian too, cupping his cheeks lovingly. "You naughty boy. How dare you abandon us like that?" But before Sebastian could answer, he turned to Jim, smiling. "And who do we have here?" Jim tried desperately not to stare, but it was kind of hard when the man before him was wearing nothing but a floor-length pinstriped skirt, closed down one side like a kilt with more straps and buckles than could possibly be necessary. His chest was bare, revealing that both nipples were pierced with gleaming silver studs. At the shoulders, Jim glimpsed hints of a tattoo that must extend all the way across his back.

Sebastian laughed. “Calm down, you two. You act like it’s been years. I’ve just been busy with my new job…” He smiled. “This is Jim, my boyfriend. Jim, meet Ronald and Pete, ex-colleagues.”

Pete, the one in the skirt, cocked his head. "Jim? Jim Moriarty? You're dating Jim Moriarty?" He nudged the other guy in the ribs. Pretty hard by the looks of it. "Don't you recognise him? He's that gorgeous twink from that train movie. Oh wow!" He took Jim's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm such a fan. I can't ride the tube anymore without getting a semi thanks to you."

Jim hoped that the coloured lights of the club would hide his blush as he smiled up at Pete. "Uhm... Thanks. I guess..."

Ronald snorted and pushed Pete away to claim his own turn at shaking hands with Jim. "Sorry about Pete. He can be a bit... much. But we _did_ love that film."

Jim smiled and nodded. "It's nice to know that my work is appreciated," he said. "It... It was my first film, so I never expected it to receive any kind of attention."

"Your first?" Pete practically squealed and turned to stare, almost accusingly, at Sebastian. "Is he for real?"

"Oh yes." Sebastian smiled. "I checked, and he's solid. Not just a projection of my fantasies."

"Well, two months in and you've got yourself a celebrity boyfriend. Well done!" Ronald laughed. "So how's it been? Is it weird, having a camera around?"

"Well, you know, I've never really minded people watching." Sebastian shrugged. "It's really not that different. Just more staged, but I've been lucky enough to work only with Jim so far, so we're pretty good at getting around that and popping in some more spontaneous actions. It's been a lot of fun, really. Did you see the latest _Shared Secrets_?"

"Isn't that one of those magazines?" Ronald frowned. "I never really buy that stuff. I mean, it's not like we need pictures after coming here every day..."

"Yeah, but you could have seen us together. They gave away a dvd with the last issue..."

"There's a dvd? Of you two?" Pete pouted. "And you didn't send me a copy. Sebby, darling. I'm disappointed in you."

Ronald shoved him and launched into a series of questions about some of the more technical details of filming. Pete turned his attention back to Jim. "So... You guys are really together? Like... a couple?"

Jim shrugged. "Yeah. I guess we are. It just sort of happened."

"So you're shagging on and off film? That's so hot." Pete gestured at the bar. "Come on, let me buy you a drink. I want to hear everything."

Jim didn’t tell him everything. There were many things about his and Sebastian’s relationship that he did not want to share. Especially not before he had figured them out for himself. But he did talk a lot about the stuff they’d been doing around the studio and the reactions from people catching them.

Pete bought them drinks, led Jim to one of the tables by the dancefloor and waved off several people, which Jim couldn’t help but find very flattering. Especially considering that Pete was actually supposed to be working right now. It turned out he’d seen most of Jim’s films and knew all the ‘good scenes’ by heart.

It was strange talking about his own films without any mention of Sherlock, except for when Pete referred to him as ‘that other bloke’. It felt really good. Jim finally let himself believe that he really did have a career of his own. That he was going to make it. With Sebastian.

After the next drink, Pete offered Jim to show him around the club. Jim glanced up at Sebastian and seeing that he and Ronald had been joined by several other people, Jim nodded and thanked him.

He really tried not to blush as Pete took him behind the counter of the bar to show him all the toys on the wall, pointing out his personal favourites. Jim got the impression that Pete assumed he knew more about that kind of thing than he actually did. But he supposed it made sense. With him and Sebastian being together.

At first he just played along, but gradually it began bothering him. He couldn’t say why, but it just made him really uncomfortable. Finally, when Pete asked him if Seb favoured the flogger or the paddle, Jim snapped.

“I’m not his sub, you know,” he said, crossing his arms. “It’s not like that at all.”

“Oh…” Pete frowned at him. Then he raised his eyebrows. “Oh! I see. Well, I guess I just always assumed that Seb… Y’know, with him being so good at what he does.”

Jim just shrugged. Sure, they’d been doing some stuff that probably did count as kink, but that had only been practising for films. Or just having fun. Sebastian wasn’t his Master or Dom or any of those other terms these people liked to pin on themselves. He was just his… his boyfriend.

“But,” Pete continued, smiling again, “you have tried some of the stuff, right? Ropes, gags, clamps?”

“No!” Jim gasped. “I mean, ropes and gags, sure. But not clamps. That sounds very… uncomfortable…”

Pete laughed and so did the girl who was handing out toys to the customers while obviously listening to their conversation.

“That’s kind of the point, honey,” she said, reaching over Jim’s shoulder and taking down a pair of small silver clamps, connected by a thin chain. “These are my favourite. They’re not the tightest we’ve got, but they give just the right pinch without tugging too much. They’re perfect for beginners.”

“Thanks, Sarah,” Pete said, kissing her cheek as he took the clamps and hung them on one of the hooks on his belt. He glanced at Jim. “See anything else you like?”

For a moment, it felt like the room tipped violently and Jim almost grabbed the counter for balance. He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. “No… I’m good. I mean… It’s fine…”

Feeling like he was losing touch with himself, Jim watched as Pete took his hand and led him back out to the dancefloor and along the side to one of the stairs up to the middle gallery.

He wanted to look for Sebastian, but instead he just saw himself being steered down a wide, dimly-lit corridor, lined with doors, most of them slightly ajar, inviting the people in the corridor to look in. Jim caught a glimpse of a woman hanging in a sling, while two leather-clad men were snogging and wanking each other in front of her. He looked away, right into another room where the women he had spotted earlier were taking turns whipping a gorgeous young man who was squirming and tugging on the chain that hung from a hook in the ceiling, keeping his arms stretched above his head.

Judging from his moan and leaking erection, he was enjoying it as much as they were.

“This place is really… interesting,” Jim heard himself say, wondering if the breathiness of his voice would be interpreted as fear or desire. Probably both. The setting was certainly perfect for that unique blend of emotions. A deer caught in headlights, Sebastian had called it. That Jim was gorgeous like that, but needed to be challenged.

Well, he was certainly getting challenged now. He wondered how it would look. His nipples squeezed between the cold metal and then the camera moving up his chest and neck to show his face as he gasped, his eyes closed with mixed pain and lust. Then Pete grasping the chain and pulling lightly, making Jim cry softly and beg. Beg him to stop. Beg him not to stop.

He could play that. He'd sell that and show Angelo how to make a real hit.

He was regretting his choice of wardrobe when Pete finally found an empty room and pulled him inside, leaving the door open. But he supposed the deep neckline worked pretty well, as Pete took hold of it, pushed him up against the wall and bent down to kiss his neck. Jim closed his eyes, wondering if they looked good together. If they clashed too much.

Then he felt a hand in his hair. Caressing at first, but then it tightened and pulled his head slightly to the side. It hurt and he was about to protest, when he felt a second set of lips against his skin. Just behind his ear.

Jim moaned deeply and smiled. He almost said Sebastian’s name before realising that the kiss was different. The lips were too soft. And the height was wrong. His eyes snapped open and he had a quick glimpse of dark hair, just enough to make him realise that it was Ronald who had joined them, before both men pulled away and Pete yanked Jim’s shirt up over his head.

While Jim struggled to untangle his arms and get the shirt all the way off, he felt a strong hand on his chest. And then there was a mouth on his right nipple, sucking and licking gently. And then one of his left too. Jim whimpered. That felt entirely too good.

He’d seen movies of threesomes and foursomes and had often wondered why anyone would want to be ganged up on in that way. Now he knew.

He finally managed to get rid of his shirt and looked down at the two men who were teasing his nipples with their lips, tongues and teeth while their hands roamed over his hips and thighs. What would it be like to let them go further? To feel their hands and lips all over? To let them use him…?

Pete straightened up, gave Jim a quick kiss and then pinched his nipple between his fingers. Jim cried out. That hurt. Even more after all the sucking and nibbling.

But Pete obviously took it as a sign of pleasure. “Looks like you’re ready,” he said, unhooking the clamps from his belt and testing one on his finger before opening it wide and raising it to Jim’s nipple.

“I… I…” Jim gasped, realising that Pete didn’t know the safeword. That they hadn’t even talked about it. He sucked in a shaky breath in lungs that felt too small. His lips shaped the ‘No’, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he had actually said it. Or if Pete could hear it over the sounds from the other rooms.

“Jim?” Sebastian’s voice sounded suddenly from the corridor. “Jim, where are you?”

It was like a key unlocked something inside him. “Seb!” he cried. “Sebastian! In here!”

Pete frowned and took a step back, letting the clamp click shut with an audible snap.

“Awh,” Ronald said. “He just can’t get enough of you, can he? He’s not even letting us play on our own…”

Jim pushed them both aside as Sebastian appeared in the door. “Sebastian!” He practically ran to him, almost bursting into tears as he felt the familiar strong arms wrap protectively around him.

“Hey,” Sebastian said, kissing his hair. “Are you okay? What’s going on here?”

“We were just showing him the club,” Pete said, sounding rather sheepish. “And having a bit of fun. He… He didn’t say we couldn’t…”

Sebastian gently pushed Jim a little back to look at him. “Is anything hurting?”

Jim shook his head, fighting the urge to sniff. He just wanted Sebastian to hold him again. And everything else to go away. “I’m fine. We were just… having fun.”

Sebastian frowned. “It didn’t look like you were having a good time when I arrived.”

“No,” Jim admitted. “Pete wanted to show me those clamps and… Well, you know…” He leaned on Sebastian, hiding his flushed cheeks against his chest. “My nipples…”

“Yeah.” Sebastian sounded a little amused. “That _is_ an interesting choice.”

“What?” Pete asked, defensively. “What’s wrong with clamps?”

“Nothing. Jim’s just a bit… sensitive,” Sebastian explained, barely hiding a laugh.

Jim pouted and slapped Sebastian’s chest. “I’m not sensitive,” he mumbled. “I just don’t like it when it hurts that much.”

This made the others laugh too and Jim cringed. Just what he needed. To become a joke. Well, he kind of deserved it after all his stupid dreaming. Actually believing he had fans.

But Sebastian stroked his back. “Why didn’t you safeword?”

“Uhm…” Pete sounded contrite. “We never got around to all that. I frankly didn’t think it was necessary. I mean, we weren’t doing a scene or anything. Just a bit of light fun.”

Sebastian’s arm tensed around Jim. “You didn’t ask for his safeword? What are you, amateurs?”

“I thought _he_ had asked…” Ronald said.

“That doesn’t matter!” Sebastian huffed. “You check. You always check. Seriously…”

Jim could feel himself starting to smile. Trust Sebastian to turn this into a lecture. He looked up at him.

"It's okay, Seb. We really weren't doing anything serious. If I had said stop they would have. Right, guys?"

"Of course," Ronald said quickly. "We're really sorry. I mean, when I saw Pete and you I really thought you were into it..."

"I was," Jim said. "Just not the clamps. Pain is really not my thing."

Pete glanced at the M on his chest. "Only when the cameras are running?" he teased.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, it is _my_ thing..."

"Yeah, I know," Pete said. "How exactly does that work with you two being...?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Ronald grabbed Pete's arm. "Maybe leave the questions for later. We should get back to work. Give them a moment. Unless you want...?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not now, anyway. Thanks."

Ronald nodded and dragged Pete out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry for missing last week. We were just whetting your appetites ;)

As Sebastian turned back to Jim, his gaze softened. "I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?"

Jim's smile faded and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," he muttered. Shit! He'd done it now. For the first time ever he actually had a good thing and he just had to mess it up royally.

"Hey, it's not _my_ nipples you were getting hurt," Sebastian said, nudging his shoulder.

Jim giggled a little. "Oh?" he said, glancing up at Sebastian. "I thought it was all yours."

Sebastian shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't let my friends borrow it... If you want them to, that is. I mean... We pretty much shag people for a living. We'll never be completely exclusive. If you want to do that outside of work, that's fine, but... I wouldn't mind if you want to play with others too."

Jim considered it. It had felt awfully good getting the attention of those two. And if he really did have fans, he'd probably be getting more offers. But it would go both ways... Would he mind it if Sebastian slept with somebody else? He tried picturing it and all it did was turn him on a bit. So, grabbing a handful of Sebastian's hair, he pulled him down for a kiss. "I want that very much," he purred.

Sebastian smiled against his lips. "But maybe, for now, we should keep it to when we're together. So we can form some rules to work from. And so you don't get yourself in situations like just now."

"Oh but, Sebastian..." Jim pushed him back and looked up with his best puppy eyes. "You know me... I just can't help getting in trouble. I'm too cute for my own good." He cocked his head, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, you are," Sebastian rumbled, his eyes darkening. "But if they know you belong to me, they won't risk making me angry..."

Jim's smile widened. "So what do you want to do? Hold my hand the whole time? Or write 'Property of SM' on my forehead?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I doubt that'd help. They'd just think you're club property."

Jim felt himself blushing. "Oh... I hadn't thought of that..." Then he snorted. "Oh, but this club isn't just SM is it? So.... it should really be 'property of Big Dumb Sebastian Moran'."

"Oi!" Sebastian slapped his arm. "I should have let them have their way with your nipples. But no, that's not what I had in mind." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I know you said you didn't want it, but it'll do the trick to show them you're taken..."

Jim looked at the collar. He should be angry. He had told him no. But it made sense. And, being here, seeing it all, he realised that he wouldn't mind being Sebastian's sub. Just for the night. So he nodded and bent his head, the way he used to do when playing the Kitten.

"Yeah." Jim could hear the smile in Sebastian's voice as he patted his hair. "That's better, isn't it? You do like being owned..." He fastened the collar and tipped Jim's chin up to kiss him again.

"Just for tonight, right?" Jim asked, holding Sebastian back with a hand on his chest. "It's just a game we play here at the club. Just so we're clear on that."

"Of course. Only when you want to play," Sebastian promised.

Jim kissed him deeply and then took his hand. "Okay, darling," he said. "Let's go play."

Sebastian nodded. "Remember the safeword?"

"Of course I do," Jim said. "Don't worry."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Jim frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"It's kind of important..."

Jim huffed. "It's colonel, okay? Now can we please get out there before I change my mind?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kitten." Sebastian kissed his temple and then opened the door.

"I take it Pete gave you a tour before you got... distracted?" he asked, putting an arm around Jim.

"Just the rooms here," Jim said, smiling. "And the toys behind the bar."

Sebastian nodded. "I guess you've seen the most important bits then. There are also private rooms, but that's one thing even I actually have to pay for. These rooms can never be locked and most have peep holes and stuff. The one-way mirrors can be interesting. I suppose all that's left to show you is the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Jim hoped his laugh didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "Like an actual... dungeon? I think I'll pass. This time."

Sebastian laughed. "If you're sure. So what do you want to do? Dance, or...?"

Jim giggled. "I think I prefer ‘or’... Should we pay for a private room or give the peepers a treat? I suppose we could call it promotion."

"Shame we haven't got any flyers for our films." Sebastian snorted. "But yeah... Let's see how much attention we can attract."

"I... I saw chains in some of the rooms," Jim said, grinning a little. "Maybe we could have some fun with those? I think I'm in the mood for a little bondage. If you don't mind."

"Do you think I ever mind?" Sebastian grinned.

"In that case, I'm all yours," Jim said. "Your eager little sub, ready to be used in any way you please." He tried to play the part but couldn't quite hold back his giggling.

Sebastian smirked. "Good. You wait in that room. I'm just going to get a few things."

 

Jim stood for a moment in the middle of the room, feeling a bit lost. An entire wall was taken up by a large mirror. Behind which any number of people could be watching him. He supposed it wasn't much different from making films. In fact, even more people would be watching those. But still... This was live. No editing. No second takes. And no rehearsals.

He studied himself in the mirror and realised that he looked amazing. The collar was a stark contrast to his pale skin as was the large red letter. His hair was still tousled from his encounter with Pete and Ronald, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. If this was what others saw, he couldn't blame them for making assumptions. He really did look like the perfect sub.

He realised that he was preening and forced himself to look away from the mirror. Instead he studied the chains. There were three of them, hanging from a large hook in the middle of the ceiling. Two of them were pretty thick and ended in metal cuffs, lined with black fabric. He tested it with his finger. Soft cotton, it seemed. He noticed that the chains were adjustable. So no matter the height of the sub, they would always be just right.

The third chain puzzled him. It was longer than the others. And a lot thinner. And instead of cuffs it ended in a small safety hook. It didn't look very strong. Like both line and hook would snap easily if pulled on.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked, closing the door behind him, giving them the illusion of privacy.

Jim whirled around to face him, smiling. "Yes, I..." Then he noticed the objects in Sebastian's hands. "What's that?"

"Do you really need me to describe it?" Sebastian asked, chuckling as he held up the vibrator in one hand and the dark red flogger in the other.

"That's not what I meant," Jim huffed, crossing his arms. "That thing is for hitting. I did not agree to that."

"Relax," Sebastian said, handing him the flogger. The ends felt like velvet, but were surprisingly light. "That thing is for show."

Jim tried swinging it against his arm. It really didn't hurt. And he supposed it _would_ look good. "Fine," he said, giving it back to Sebastian. Then he pointed at the vibrator. "That one had better not be _just_ for show."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course not. Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you," Jim said, walking to the middle of the room to stand under the chains. "Do your worst, darling."

"Careful." Sebastian stepped behind him and kissed his neck. "I doubt you want me to act on my _worst_ fantasies about you..."

"Probably not," Jim allowed, closing his eyes. "But I trust your judgement. You know my limits. And my turn-ons."

"Yes." Sebastian licked up behind his ear and slid a hand down Jim's chest. "I do."

Then he suddenly grabbed Jim’s wrists and pulled them together behind his back.

Jim felt his pulse quicken immediately. He turned a little, making sure that the M would be visible to the mirror. Let them talk. It would be great for the film once it was released. He moaned again, fighting the urge to lean back against Sebastian. He was going to be a good boy this time. Only do what he was told. As long as it wasn't too ludicrous.

Sebastian smirked at him in the mirror and pulled down the chains.

He moved slowly, first raising Jim's right arm, securing the cuff around his wrist and taking care to adjust the chain just right. He kissed him before cuffing his left hand and then stepped back to enjoy the view. Then finally he took the thin chain and Jim gasped as he realised its purpose, barely a second before Sebastian attached the hook to the ring on his collar.

He looked at himself in the mirror. It was strange. The cuffs held him in place, but it was the thin chain - the leash - that made him feel under control. That made him feel owned.

"Fuck..." he whispered, not able to take his eyes off himself.

"Yup," Sebastian said, smiling. "That's how gorgeous you look when you let me take care of you. When you accept you're mine."

That bastard! Trust Sebastian to know exactly how he was feeling. Jim made himself laugh. "Don't push it," he teased. "You know it's just a game."

Sebastian hummed and rubbed his cheek roughly against Jim's shoulder, the stubble burning slightly. Then he stepped back and picked up the flogger.

Jim felt himself tremble. He knew Sebastian would never hurt him. He'd felt the flogger. How soft it was. And still, seeing Sebastian holding it, looking so powerful, he felt a twinge of fear. And under it something else. Something darker.

Sebastian's eyes met his for just a moment before he let the flogger come down on his shoulder blade for the first time. Even though he swung his arm forcefully and the pieces of velvet snapped on the upswing, the hit didn't sting.

Jim's groan was more from relief than anything else, but he doubted anyone watching would know the difference.

As there wasn't much to recover from, Sebastian immediately hit him again, this time a little lower. But then he stopped and moved to Jim's front, straightening the flogger between his hands and looking threatening.

This time Jim's shiver was purely for show. He knew there was nothing to be nervous about. But Sebastian did look incredibly hot like this. So he let his eyes widen and whimpered. "Please..."

"You know why I have to do this, don't you?" Sebastian growled. "Why I need to punish you."

"Because I was naughty," Jim answered happily, trying to look penitent. "Because I strayed."

Sebastian reached out and trailed two fingertips over the mark on Jim's chest. "Because you don't appreciate what it means to be mine." He pressed just a little too hard on the tender skin.

Jim hissed, but held back a glare. "Yeah? Show me, then?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Oh, I will." He stepped back again and studied the flogger in his hands.

Jim bit his lip in anticipation as he closed his eyes again. It might be even better when he didn't know where and when the hits would land.

Sebastian circled him slowly, spreading the hits evenly over his siden, shoulders and back. It still didn't hurt, but Jim felt his skin heating up under the stimulation. The burn wasn't unpleasant but it was getting pretty intense.

"Seb..." he gasped, opening his eyes. "Touch me... Please..."

Smiling, Sebastian let the flogger come down one last time before he dropped it. He stepped close and kissed Jim deeply.

Jim sucked greedily on his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused. This needy. He thrust his hips forward, trying to grind against Sebastian.

Sebastian stepped back, chuckling. "Still, pet."

"But I'm horny," Jim whined. "That thing has made my skin all tingly. It's driving me nuts." He tugged on the chains, almost desperately.

"Jim," Sebastian chided. "You're just going to earn yourself another flogging with all that whining. I told you to keep still."

He tried. He really tried, but the treacherous chains kept jangling with every impatient twitch. "Please, Sebastian," he begged. "I'll be good. I need you to touch me. Please..."

"If you're really good," Sebastian said, pressing his hand lightly against Jim's crotch.

"Always," Jim promised, forcing himself not to move into the touch. "You know I am."

Sebastian nodded proudly and opened Jim's jeans slowly. Then he turned to stand behind him, so the view from the mirror wouldn't be blocked as he pushed the fabric down Jim's thighs.

Jim did not look at the mirror this time, as he was starting to realise that this was different from filming. He wasn't playing a part. Not really. His erection was not a conscious choice but his body's irrepressible reaction to Sebastian and the things he was doing.

And the people watching weren't the crew, focused on lighting and angles. These were randy strangers getting off on it. He tried not to imagine them behind the mirror. Leering. Touching themselves. It was disgusting and terrifying. He hadn't felt this exposed since the first time Sherlock undressed him for the camera. Or this cheap since Sherlock dumped him.

He glanced back at Sebastian, wanting to tell him to stop. But the look in Sebastian's eyes... So full of want and affection. And most of all lust. They weren't doing this for the peeping pervs. This was about them. Him and Sebastian. A game of how far they would go for each other. And when it came to pleasing Sebastian, to making him proud, there was very little Jim wouldn't do. So he smiled, letting Sebastian know he was ready for more.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to his back and then made him step out of the jeans. He stroked Jim's cock a few times through his pants, and then stripped them off too.

"You're so beautiful. You've really earned a treat, don't you think?"

"If... If you think so," Jim moaned.

"Hmm, yes. Spread your legs." Sebastian stepped back and a moment later something large and slick pushed between Jim's arse cheeks.

Jim gasped. "Fuck, yes. Thank you." He felt his cock twitch and start to leak. And he did not care if the pervs could see.

"You're welcome." Sebastian chuckled and slowly pushed the toy further in, often pausing and twisting it a little, while gently manoeuvring Jim so their audience could see what was going on from the side. Then, without any warning, he pressed the button and the toy started buzzing.

Jim yelped and almost jumped. Oh god. If this continued, he'd come if Sebastian as much as breathed on his cock.

After a moment, Sebastian began moving the vibrator, thrusting it slowly. Jim had to bite his lip not to cry out everytime the tip slid over his prostate but he did not doubt Sebastian knew exactly what it did to him. He held him on the brink of climax for so long that when Sebastian finally stopped moving the vibrator and turned the speed down gradually, Jim almost burst into tears. Whether from relief or frustration he couldn't quite tell. He was trembling and sweating and if the chains hadn't held him up, he would have collapsed in a gasping heap on the floor.

"Gorgeous," Sebastian purred, kissing his shoulder as he slowly pulled out the toy. "You're being so, so good for me."

Jim hoped anybody watching was too busy staring at his naked body to notice his stupid grin at the praise. "Do I... Do I get a reward?" he asked, aiming for playfully cocky.

"Of course." Sebastian pressed another kiss to his shoulder and then pulled the vibrator out the last bit. He put it down, walked in front of Jim and pulled his shirt off, then unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pushed them down, angled a little towards the mirror.

Jim enjoyed the view, still grinning. Whatever Sebastian was planning, he was surely going to enjoy it. A lot.

After stepping out of his jeans and pants, Sebastian admired himself for a moment before turning back to Jim. With a tug on the collar he brought him closer for a hard, messy kiss.

Jim could not resist using the opportunity to press himself up against Sebastian, getting as much contact with that gorgeous body as he possibly could.

Sebastian smiled and pulled him back by the collar. "Not like this, pet."

He let go of him and got to his knees, giving himself a few strokes before he looked up.

Jim realised he was gaping down at Sebastian and quickly closed his mouth. He had not been expecting that. Surely that wasn't how these things usually went.

Grinning devilishly, Sebastian put his hands on the backs of Jim's thighs and pulled him forward. Then he licked a stripe up the length of Jim's cock, making him shiver.

"How's that for a reward?" His right hand wandered up and he pushed two fingers into Jim.

Jim whined and nodded, having forgotten, for the moment, how to speak.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and stilled his fingers. "That's not an answer to my question."

"Uh..." Jim groaned. "I... Yes..." He had forgotten the question.

"How's that?" Sebastian repeated clearly.

"Yes!" It was almost a scream. What did Sebastian expect, getting him worked up like this? There was no way he was getting anything sensible out of him. Jim giggled hysterically.

"I'll just interpret that as 'good', shall I?" Sebastian said, amused. He started thrusting his fingers and swallowed Jim's cock.

It didn't take long before Jim was close to the edge again, desperately rattling the chains as he fucked Sebastian's mouth while grinding down on his fingers. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer, but just then Sebastian pulled off, making Jim's come land on his lips and cheek.

The sight was almost too much for Jim and, completely spent, he felt his knees buckling, whimpering as pain shot through his shoulders and wrists.

Licking his lips, Sebastian got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him up. "Think they're liking the show?" he whispered.

"I hope so," Jim gasped. "Considering that they'd usually have to pay to watch us at it." He rested his head against Sebastian while trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing beats a live performance," Sebastian murmured against his hair. "How many of them will have had a wank? How many do you think are sucking each other off behind that mirror? How many have gone off to another room to fuck?"

Jim shivered at the thought. "You... You don't think any of them are... are fucking right there?" he asked, trying to grin.

"It would be against the rules in the corridor, but I suppose that might not stop them if we've made them really needy." Sebastian chuckled and tilted Jim's head back to kiss him.

Jim met his lips eagerly, his whole body still tingling from the climax. "So..." he muttered between licks and nips. "Are you going to fuck me? Or are we saving that for when we get home?"

Sebastian rubbed his erection against Jim's thigh. "I'm going to fuck you. Just giving you a moment to catch your breath. I wonder if our viewers have the patience to wait for our next round..."

"I'm good..." Jim panted. "You don't have to wait." Having Sebastian take him like this, chained, collared and on display was just about the hottest thing he could imagine and, incredibly, he felt his cock twitch again.

Sebastian laughed and stepped back, rubbing circles around Jim's left nipple with his thumb. "I'll want you to come before me, so I think we'll have to play a bit before we get to that."

Jim whined. "But Sebastian... I want you now... I don't want to wait."

"You'll have to," Sebastian said, rubbing his other nipple too. "You've been very good, but that doesn't mean you should forget why you're chained up like this."

"And why am I chained up?" Jim asked, flashing his most innocent grin. "Surely it must be so you can use me. So do it. Use me. Take me."

"Of course I'll do all that," Sebastian said, applying just a bit more pressure. "But you don't decide _when_."

"Fine!" Jim huffed. "I'll just hang here and wait for you, shall I?"

"That's the general idea, yeah." Sebastian laughed and kissed him again. "I'll make it worth your time… But first I should get cleaned up a bit." He offered Jim his cheek, which was still covered in white streaks, where they hadn't been smeared into Jim's hair or smudged while they were snogging. "Go on, Kitten..."

Jim hesitated. He loved giving Sebastian head and he didn't mind swallowing at all. But this was different. This was from himself. "No..." he gasped, pulling as far back as he could. "I can't..."

Sebastian gave him a look. "You won't obey?"

Jim smiled sheepishly. "Please don't insist," he whispered. "I... I don't think I can do that."

"Fine," Sebastian said, his gaze softening for a moment. "But you'll understand I'll have to punish you again, right?" He kept holding Jim's eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Jim muttered. "You can't lose face in front of the pervs. So what are you going to do? Whip me some more?"

Sebastian frowned. "Should we... Should we stop?"

Jim considered. He'd been enjoying things so far. But having to tell Sebastian no had kind of ruined the mood. And even though it wasn't a big thing, it was the first time Sebastian had told him to do something he didn't want to do. It felt important. Like something they should talk about. So Jim nodded. "I think so," he said. "I think I'd like to go home." He smiled to show Sebastian that he was okay.

"Of course." Sebastian kissed his cheek and then reached up to unchain his wrists.

Jim’s shoulders ached when he lowered his arms, but he stayed in place, waiting for Sebastian to unhook the collar. Then he gave him a long soft kiss before he turned away to gather his clothes.

Sebastian also got dressed and then hovered by his side. "Do you want a hug? Or would you rather I don't touch you for a bit?"

Jim almost flinched at the question. "No!" he said quickly. "I want you to hug me. Hold me. I don't want you to let go of me." He held his arms out to Sebastian, then added: "We're going home together. Right?"

"Yes." Sebastian looked relieved as he stepped in and pulled him close. "I just feared I'd gone too far... It's fine if you do need space."

"I need to get you to some water and clean your face," Jim said, giggling. "And then I want you to take me home and... and finish this."

Sebastian hummed. "I'd love to. Though... Are you sure about the water? Maybe I like to be marked too..." He trailed the outline of the burn under Jim's shirt with a light fingertip.

Jim grinned. "Then I'll mark you again when we get home. You can't ride a cab like that."

Jim didn't realise he'd forgotten about the mirror before they opened the door and was met by a small, breathless crowd of both men and women all eager to tell them just how hot they had been. Most of them knew who Sebastian was, of course, but their jaws dropped when they heard what Jim did for a living.

" _Bonding_ ," Jim heard Sebastian say. "And we've got another one on the way, _Sensation_. Better keep an eye on UMQRA to see what we're up to."

Jim knew the publicity was great for them, but right now he just wanted to be alone with Sebastian. He tugged on his hand and, getting the message, Sebastian waved at everybody and then led Jim off to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim snuggled in Sebastian’s arms all the way home and once they were inside his flat, he pulled him down for a long, tender kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered when they broke apart. “I had a great night. I really did. I just… I guess I learned some things about myself too.”

Sebastian cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him again. “It’s fine. You never have to apologise for stopping me. I just wish I hadn’t made you uncomfortable asking that of you.”

“You didn’t really,” Jim said. “I knew you wouldn’t force me. It was just a shame that you… lost face in front of all those people. That can’t have been easy for you.”

Sebastian frowned. “I really couldn’t care less about that. I don’t even see it that way, actually. I mean… My sub said stop and I stopped. No one’s going to think I’m a bad Dom for that.”

“But I didn’t obey you,” Jim said, frowning too. “I thought that was the whole point. That you were supposed to know me so well that you wouldn't ask anything of me I didn’t want to do…” It almost sounded like an accusation, but that was not how he felt. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had failed Sebastian somehow.

Gently, Sebastian took his elbow and led him to the sofa. “No one can read their partner’s mind, you know. Even couples who’ve been doing this stuff for years sometimes end up safewording. It’s about _both_ of us enjoying it, not about meeting any kind of standard.”

That one took some swallowing as Jim realised that for him, sex had always been about the standards. The performance. But even with an audience at the club, it wasn’t the same as being in front of the camera. He wasn’t selling or even proving anything. It was just about experiencing what was happening. About both of them having a good time. “I see....” he muttered, not sure he’d ever be ready to put those thoughts into words.

Sebastian put an arm around him and pulled him close. “You know, it might help if we make a list of our limits. I mean, not right now. You’ll want to think it over. But if there’s stuff that you want me to know you’ll never want to do… like earlier… We could avoid situations like that.”

“That makes sense,” Jim said, already starting the list in his mind. “I don’t really know anything about what you _don’t_ like. I kinda feel it’s all been about me until now. About you finding out what I like. And what I might like.”

“Well… I was in charge,” Sebastian said. “It’s not like I’d have asked something of you that I didn’t like.”

“Yeah… But you didn’t exactly get what you wanted. Like the puppy-stuff.” Jim cringed at the memory. He’d failed Sebastian so many times.

“And I got something much better instead.” Sebastian smiled. “I should have realised right away that you’re much more the cat type. And anyway… It’s all about what we both want. I think my hardest limit is making you uncomfortable. Feeling bad after we’re done. So… What you want really matters most.”

Jim nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. It was a whole new way of thinking for him. In some ways it was a bit like it had been with him and Sherlock. But reversed, since Jim had been worrying more about what Sherlock wanted than his own needs. But it was also completely different. Because with Sherlock, Jim had never really gotten anything in return and with Sebastian, giving Jim what he wanted was the… the whole point?

Sebastian kissed him gently. “Do you want to take a shower? Or just go to bed?”

“A shower sounds nice. If you’ll let me scrub your back.” Jim giggled and nuzzled Sebastian’s cheek.

 

It proved to be rather difficult scrubbing Sebastian’s back, mostly because they just couldn’t stop kissing for more than a few seconds at a time.

When the hot water was all used up, Sebastian wrapped Jim in his largest towel and carried him to bed, where he snuggled up behind him and treated him to a slow but very hot shag. Jim was so exhausted when they were done, that he hardly noticed Sebastian pulling out of him before he drifted off.

 

 …

 

“Jim? Jim, wake up. I’ve got an idea!”

Jim groaned and tried to roll over, but Sebastian still had an arm around him. “What…?” he muttered, yawning.

“For a film, Jim! You and a couple of guys. I could be one of them. Do you think you could do that?”

Jim frowned, blinking a few times as he tried to figure out if he really was awake or this was just another part of the night’s confusing dreams. Then, as his mind cleared, he smiled. “I suppose I could, but… I might want to try it first. To be sure…”

“You do?” Sebastian moved behind him and a moment later Jim was on his back, his boyfriend hovering over him. “It would be so hot. So fucking hot.”

“You think so?” Jim blinked innocently up at him. “You… You wouldn’t be jealous?”

“No need if I’m there too, right? To see them use you. And to play with you myself.” Sebastian moaned and brushed his erection against Jim’s thigh. “I was dreaming about it…”

“Oh…” Jim giggled, and pushed up against him, teasingly. “Was it a good dream?”

Sebastian cursed, rubbing against him more urgently. “Yeah. You were with Pete and Ronald and… you were so beautiful…”

"As opposed to how I really looked with them?" Jim knew his sleepy glare would not be convincing but he gave it a go anyway.

"No... You were. Yesterday. Leaving a lasting impression." Sebastian shivered, looking down at Jim. "Please..."

"Please what, darling?" Jim gave up and grinned. "You wanna take me back to that club? Get a private room and tie me up so your friends can have a real go at me?"

Whimpering, Sebastian sat back and started stroking his cock fast. "Yes... Jim..." he panted.

"Are you going to join them?" Jim asked, licking his lips. "Or just watch as they fuck me? At both ends?"

"I actually pictured you standing between them, so they couldn't fuck you at both ends. One of them had to make you fuck his mouth. But you couldn't come. You had to wait for me. And I'd only fuck you when it was my turn." Sebastian's breathing was ragged now, his hand tightening and speeding up even more.

Jim giggled. "Yeah? You think you could wait?"

"Then... Yes. Now? No way..." He groaned and arched his back, fucking his own hand.

"Sure you can," Jim said, catching Sebastian's eyes. "Last night was wonderful, but right now, I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard. Claim me." He licked his lips again.

Sebastian made a high, undignified sound, looking desperate. But he stilled his hand at the base of his cock, gripping himself tightly. "I... I won't last," he said, leaning away from Jim as though he were afraid to touch his skin.

"Not even for me?" Jim squirmed a little under him. "Are you going to leave me unsatisfied? Is that the thanks I get for agreeing to let your friends fuck me?"

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed. "I'll... I'll need a moment..." He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes.

"Take all the time you need." Jim had never felt so in control. So powerful. And he loved it.

Sebastian made a few more small sounds but eventually let go of his cock and then opened his eyes. "Turn... Turn around."

Jim squirmed and wriggled, almost getting himself tangled in the sheets in his eagerness to get his arse in the air for Sebastian. Watching him like that had been so fucking hot he'd barely been able to hold himself back. And now he was aching to be filled. Taken.

Sebastian feverishly pumped some lube onto his fingers and pushed two of them in, testing.

"I'm ready," Jim whined, clenching around Sebastian's fingers. "You did a good job last night. Just... Do it!"

He didn't need to tell Sebastian twice. He pulled out his fingers and then immediately sank into him, groaning loudly.

"Fuck yes!" Jim cried, trying to push up against him.

Sebastian started thrusting hard and fast. "You're so tight..." he gasped. "I bet you wouldn't be like that after... them..."

"But you'll... still... want me..." Jim moaned into the bed. He gave up all notions of dignity and howled out his pleasure as Sebastian kept pounding into him.

It didn’t last long. Jim almost screamed in frustration as he felt Sebastian come. He wanted more. But he supposed he’d have to wait. If Sebastian really was going to share him with a friend or two, he suspected he’d get as much fucking as he could handle. And then some.

Whining, he pushed back at Sebastian, trying to make room to get his hand on his own aching erection.

“Let me,” Sebastian growled, reaching around Jim to grab his cock, but he seemed more intent on nuzzling Jim's neck than on getting him off.

“Tighter!” Jim gasped, pushing into Sebastian’s slack hand. “Come on. Please…”

Sebastian groaned, but he did grip him more firmly and started moving faster.

Jim closed his eyes, imagining himself surrounded by large, eager bodies. Hands touching him all over. Cocks sliding against him. Inside him.

“Fuck!” He trembled as he came, making quite a mess in his bed and really not caring. “We… We are doing it… Soon…” He panted as he collapsed, trapping Sebastian’s hand under him.

Sebastian moaned and tugged a bit on him until they were lying on their sides, Jim squeezed against his chest. “Thank you,” he panted. “I really… I really want to do that. You are so…”

“Naughty?” Jim giggled. “Hot? Or just desperate?”

“Perfect.” Sebastian kissed his neck and tightened his grip even more.

Jim gasped. “Perfectly dead…” he whined. “If you don’t let me breathe."

Sebastian loosened his hold on Jim and they just lay there for a long time, sweaty and exhausted but gloriously content. Jim tried not to think too much. No need to ruin such a perfect moment.


	17. Chapter 17

The small office was empty and mostly dark. A single beam of light slanted in from a lamppost outside the window, where snow was falling lightly. Faint music and laughter could be heard coming from beyond the closed door. On the desk was a keyboard and a monitor, the latter draped in a rather sorry-looking Christmas garland. From the dark lamp above the table hung a sprig of plastic mistletoe.

Suddenly, light and sound flooded the room as the door was flung open. Two men hurried inside, closed the door and then embraced each other, kissing passionately. Both were tall and muscular, one of them bald and tan, the other pale with dark hair that quickly became quite messy as the other man kept running his fingers through it. They were dressed smartly in suits and ties, but the clothes came off quickly as they made their way to the desk, pushing stuff aside to make room for a rather vigorous round of shagging.

They had barely managed to get their clothes back on before the door was opened by another couple, looking rather sheepish that they weren’t the first to get the idea. But after a couple of winks and teasing remarks, they were left alone in the room and got down to it, focusing more on using the chair than the table. One of them had tattoos over most of his body and knew how to make it look good.

After them, three people, two men and a woman, stumbled in, proceeding to demonstrate practically every sexual combination possible in very rapid succession.

Afterwards two new men came in and snogged for a bit before one of them dropped to his knees to give the other one a blowjob. Just as they finished, the door opened again and the two scrambled out as a rather stern but beautiful woman entered with a slightly younger woman at her heels.

She sat down and ordered her assistant to clean up the mess left by the previous couples. But the situation soon turned heated as the orders became more specific, including the young woman getting on her knees and removing her bra from under her white, sheer shirt. Eventually she ended up bent over the table, her skirt up around her hips while her boss spanked her with a long ruler. Afterwards there was a lot of kissing and touching and they finished up in a very passionate 69 on the desk before returning to the party.

After a brief pause, two men snuck in. One of them was very tall and broad across the shoulders, making the other look tiny by comparison. They kissed and then shagged with such enthusiasm that the office was in shambles by the time they were done. The credits rolled as they got dressed, kissed again and then returned to the party where they were met by the cheers and laughter of their colleagues.

 

…

 

“Why do the girls get to play those games?” Sebastian crossed his arms and glowered at Angelo. “It’s just not fair. Every time we suggest something like that, you’re like: ‘oh no, our viewers are so vanilla, they’ll get nightmares!’. And now _they_ come in and they can get at it right away!”

“Yeah, well, that’s the ugly world we live in, darling,” the short woman in the large black robe said, laughing as she settled on the corner of Angelo’s desk. “Men really like watching women do stuff like that to each other. Even some of the men who wouldn’t really want to get involved with an actual woman. We’re aiming for a mixed audience with the Christmas Special. You know that. That’s why you suggested I join.”

“Yeah, I’m not saying you shouldn’t be acting these scenes, Irene,” Sebastian said. “I’m only saying that we should get the chance too!”

Jim cleared his throat. “You say we…” he began but was cut off by Irene’s laughter.

“See, Sebby?” she said. “I had the distinct advantage of bringing along a partner who actually likes getting her bottom smacked. I think you should have a long talk with James before you try to sign up for something like this.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Not _that_ scene exactly. You know I specialise in other stuff than you.”

“The bondage?” Angelo asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’ve already done that. If we show you two in the same situation over and over, nobody is going to buy it.”

“Besides, Sebby-love,” Irene teased. “Don’t you even for a second think that you can fool me. You are dying to get lover-boy here across your knee. And I can’t say I blame you. He does have the most adorably spankable bum I’ve seen in a long time. On a bloke, that is.”

Jim felt his face turn bright red and took a step back, almost hiding behind Sebastian. That woman was terrifying.

Sebastian shrugged. “Fair point. But Angelo wouldn’t let us, so…”

“ _Angelo_ won’t let us?!” Jim cried, pushing Sebastian around so he could glare up at him. “How about asking _me_ first? Do you think I’ll just let you live out all your filthy fantasies on my body as long as it’s for a film? Well, fuck you!!!”

“No… Of course not…”

But Jim didn’t wait for what Sebastian had to say before turning around and storming out.

The last thing he heard was a delighted: “Whoops,” from Irene followed by her high, piercing laugh.

 

…

 

Still fuming as well as blushing, Jim made his way down to one of the smaller stages where they’d just finished taking down a set. The cleaning crew hadn’t been here yet, so the large room was empty. Just what he needed.

A few pieces of furniture had been left behind and he let himself sink down in a large, soft armchair - after checking for stains - then pulled his legs up in front of him and sulked.

How dared he? Sebastian knew Jim wasn’t into all that. He’d played along at the club with that flogger because it didn’t really hurt. But he’d watched as Irene and Zoey did that scene and he’d heard the sounds that ruler was making. That had bloody hurt. And the stripes on Zoey’s skin afterwards… They had begun to bruise by the time she walked off the stage, turning black and blue. No way was he going to let Sebastian do something like that to him. Ever.

And to hear Sebastian talking about it as if it was just a matter of getting Angelo to approve... That Jim’s bum was his to use as he wanted… Jim had never been so angry in his life. Not even at Sherlock. Because Sherlock had been using him the whole time. That’s what he did.

But Sebastian was supposed to care about Jim. Supposed to care _for_ him. Or had it all just been a load of crap?

“Jim…?” Sebastian slowly walked towards him, as if he feared Jim might explode again. Or run.

“Go away…”

“If… If that’s what you want.” Sebastian swallowed. “I just wanted to say sorry…”

“Yeah? For what?” Jim glared at him.

“What just happened. I didn’t mean…” He sighed. “Can I explain? Or should I leave you alone for now?”

“I don’t know,” Jim sneered. “ _Can_ you explain?” He doubted it would make any difference, but he still felt like he needed to hear what excuse Sebastian could come up with for this.

Sebastian shrugged and stepped closer. “It’s just… I’ve known Irene for a couple of years. She’s starting her own business now, but she used to work at the club now and then. And she’s one of those Doms… You just end up boasting to each other, you know? Tell each other what you managed to make your subs do, without naming names, but…”

“Your subs?” Jim almost jumped out of the chair but managed to hold himself back. “I’m not your sub! Is that what you think of me?”

“No…” Sebastian sighed. “Not in… in the real world. Not when it’s the two of us. But when we’re playing our roles…”

“No,” Jim said. “That’s not our roles. That’s not all we do. I’m an actor. I’m not just your prop. I had a career before you and I can have one after you.”

“I know that.” Sebastian reached out but seemed to think better of it. “I just… We get carried away. That’s all. It’s all talking big and being the biggest baddest Dom and… I shouldn’t have involved you in that. I don’t want you to think that that’s how I see you.”

Jim bit his lip, looking down. “That’s how they see me,” he muttered. “Irene… Zoey… Even Angelo.”

“I think they also know better,” Sebastian said. “It’s just the roles they’ve seen you in lately. But everyone who’s seen your work knows you can do more than that.”

“Everyone? Not a lot of people, then. You know hardly anybody noticed me in those other films. I was just a prop for Sherlock too.” Jim sniffed and hid his face in his arms.

Sebastian lightly put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim wanted to push it away, but he also wanted Sebastian to hold him. Because Sebastian _did_ care about him. He wasn’t mean on purpose. He was just an idiot. Sometimes.

“Can I hug you?” Sebastian whispered.

Jim nodded and sniffed again. “Please…”

Sitting on the chair’s armrest, Sebastian leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry I made you feel like this, Jim.” He kissed his hair.

 

…

 

They avoided Irene for the rest of the day and in the evening Sebastian invited Jim to his place to make up for his blunder with dinner. It felt good being back there, even though the last time had been so awkward. Jim actually laughed at himself. Had he really avoided Sebastian’s apartment just because of that stupid tail-thing? Was he really that vain?

While they were eating, Sebastian shifted on his chair a few times, before finally saying: “I’ve been thinking.”

“Really?” Jim gave him his best surprised look. “Wow…”

Sebastian huffed and kicked him under the table. “Very funny.”

“Yes.” Jim grinned. “I think it was.”

“So do you want to know what I was thinking or will you just continue to bask in the glory of how hilarious you are?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh… You wanted to say something?” Jim cocked his head, smiling sweetly. “I thought you were just bragging.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be the first time.” Sebastian frowned. “What you said earlier… about people only ever seeing you play a sub in films. I was thinking it doesn’t have to be like that.”

“No? You want to start doing normal films? Like everybody else? Or are you considering bringing in another sub for you to play with?” Jim looked down at his plate, wondering what had happened to his appetite.

“What? No, none of that!” Sebastian sounded horrified. “I want you. I want to work with you.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Jim looked up at him.

Sebastian took a deep breath before he answered. “You could be the Dom. My Dom.”

Jim almost choked. “Wh… What?” he gasped. “No…!”

“Why not?” Sebastian shrugged. “It would be different. And you’d never have to think again that they only see you as a sub.”

Jim hesitated. “Do you really think I could do that? That I could… could dominate you?”

“I suppose we’d need to practise a bit more than usual for a film like that,” Sebastian said. “But yeah… You’re a great actor and I definitely wouldn’t mind trying it. So why not?”

“I guess…” Jim wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea, but Sebastian was right. He was getting locked into a specific kind of role now and this might be the only way out of it.

“We don’t have to try it tonight or anything,” Sebastian said. “I get that you may need some time to mentally prepare. But we could pick some toys you can use on me. Get in the mood a bit, you know. So you have a more specific basis to work from.”

"Tonight?" Jim had hoped they could just snuggle and relax. But Sebastian seemed so eager, so he nodded. "Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

Stepping into Sebastian's bedroom felt like the first time. Back then he had been nervous about what Sebastian was planning on doing to him. This time he was downright terrified about what he was going to do to Sebastian. If he even could.

He tried picturing himself tying Sebastian up. Standing over him and giving orders. It didn't feel sexy at all. Just ridiculous.

As he approached the closets, he glanced back at Sebastian. "Can... Can you tell me a bit about what you like? And don't like?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiled. "We were going to have that talk about limits anyway, right? Now's as good a time as any."

Jim nodded. He wasn't exactly eager to have this conversation, but at least it would put off the other stuff. Maybe it would take so long that they'd have to wait until another day. He gestured towards the bed. "Let's sit down. I suspect this could take some time."

"Oh, my list isn't exactly long," Sebastian said, but he sat down anyway. "I think I only have one really hard limit."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

Sebastian scrunched up his nose. "Even just saying it puts me off. But well... Some people think it's hot to have people piss on them. Or to do that to their partners. That's just... The thought alone is disgusting to me. So no pissing, shitting or vomiting in any sexual context."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, darling. That is something I would never do. To you or anybody else. Sex can be dirty. It should never ever be gross."

"Thank you." Sebastian grimaced again but then seemed to shake off the thought. "The next one is more like a soft limit. Thing is, I'm not bottoming a lot. So I'd like if you don't try using giant plugs on me. If we work up to it I'm not against it, really, but I just... It would just lead to frustration if I can't take it, you know? So it's better to warn you about that."

"Sure," Jim said. To be honest, he didn't particularly feel like putting anything like that inside Sebastian. "I'll be gentle with you." He leaned in to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

"Well, I didn't ask _that_." Sebastian grinned. "Your turn."

"I hardly know where to start," Jim admitted. "I guess... No blood. No cutting or hitting me so hard you break skin. And... No bruising. In fact... No pain... At all..."

Sebastian frowned. "What about light pain? Biting and light floggers? I mean, we already did those things... Did I cross a boundary there?"

"Oh... I guess not..." Jim huffed, not sure how to explain it. "I mean, the floggers didn't really hurt. And the biting is like part of the... passion... But pain just for... pain..." He sighed. "Just don't... Don't hit me, okay?"

"Okay." Sebastian nodded earnestly. "No punching, spanking or any of that."

"Or cutting!" Jim added quickly. "I... I don't think it's sexy. It just hurts." He looked down at his hands, wondering how many limits he could name before it would become obvious that he wasn't really into any of this. "Chains are fine," he said quickly. "Like the ones at the club. But the time you tied my arms in that awkward position... I'd rather not do something like that again."

"Alright. I'm fine with being tied up for you, by the way. Splayed out, on my knees, on my stomach... Any way you like."

Jim tried to smile. How was he supposed to tie up Sebastian? He had no idea how all those fancy knots worked or what was supposed to go where. "No surprises," he continued. "I mean... You know so much more about all this than I do, so there's probably tons of stuff I've never heard of... Don't do or use anything before telling me about it first. Is... Is that okay?"

"Of course. We'll always go through the toys and stuff before we start. And I'll try not to startle you."

"Thank you." Jim leaned on Sebastian, smiling. "Then I think that's all. For now, anyway."

"Okay." Sebastian kissed his hair. "Any idea yet what you'll want to do with me?" He gestured at the closet.

"Honestly?" Jim said, giggling a little. "I haven't got a clue. I'm sort of tempted to put the dog's tail on you. But not because I'd find it hot. I just want to even the score."

Sebastian snorted. "There is no 'score'. We may play games, but there's never a winner. It's not a competition. Unless in who can give the other the most pleasure."

"I know that." Jim looked over at the closet again. "I really don't know what to do. I don't want to hit you, so all those whips and stuff are out. And as for the cuffs and things... If I fixate you, then I'm really on my own. And I don't want that. You said you weren't too keen on the plugs and I don’t have any particular desire to use them on you, so..." He swallowed hard and looked up at Sebastian. "Can't you tell me what to do? What you would like?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "If you imagine us together. Just when you're alone in your bed fantasising. What do you picture us doing?"

"Well..." Jim took Sebastian's hand. "I usually picture you being all strong and demanding and just using me for your pleasure... Not very dominant, huh?"

Sebastian smiled. "Not really."

Jim was about to suggest that they just give it up for the night when he got an idea. "Oh... There may be something..." He jumped up and went over to the closet, looking through the toys. He glanced back at Sebastian. "Are you very fond of that shirt?"

"Uhm... Not particularly, I guess?" Sebastian looked down at his shirt, a little puzzled.

"Perfect..." Jim giggled as he picked a pair of handcuffs. "Before I put these on you, you better tell me where the key is..." He approached Sebastian slowly, trying to see him not as his strong and powerful lover, but as his little toy. It wasn't easy, but he focused on his idea and managed what he hoped was a slightly predatory smile.

Sebastian's pupils widened and he licked his lips. "It's... It's in the drawer below," he said hoarsely.

"Good." Jim stopped just in front of him. "Now I want you to be a good boy and get on the bed. Just lie down and make yourself comfortable. Very comfortable. You'll be there for a while."

Sebastian swallowed. "Of course. Sir." He lay down on his back and didn't move.

Jim got up to kneel on the bed next to Sebastian so that he could take his arms, and raised them above his head to secure them to the headboard. He bent down to give him a kiss. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back... Eventually..." He giggled, jumping off the bed again.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, but he didn't reply.

When Jim returned, he had taken off his shirt and hidden the few items he had chosen inside it. "You don't mind surprises, do you?" he asked, kneeling on the bed again.

"Definitely not, sir," Sebastian said. "I'm really curious what you came up with, though."

Jim cocked his head. "Could you not call me that?" he asked, picking up a black blindfold. "It makes me feel... Like I'm a little kid pretending to be a big man..."

"Sorry. I thought I was supposed to. Any other kind of title you like, or shall we just leave all that?"

"Leave it," Jim said, putting the blindfold on him. "Is this okay?"

"Yep," Sebastian said. "You just reminded me of something else I don't like, by the way. When you were talking about feeling like a big kid."

"No diapers?" Jim asked, trying not to laugh.

Sebastian snorted. "Okay, that too. But just... No 'daddies', okay? I used to get that sometimes at the club and I absolutely hate it. If you'd known my dad you'd know why."

Jim nodded, then remembered Sebastian couldn't see. "Got it," he said. "I guess we'll just find our own names for each other." He bent down and kissed Sebastian. "Ready?"

Sebastian smiled. "Definitely."

"Then I'll ask you not to speak. Unless I'm doing something you don't like."

Sebastian nodded.

Jim sat back, taking his time just studying Sebastian. The handcuffs and the blindfold looked so strange on him. Not wrong, just… strange…

Jim got off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Then he unfolded his shirt and got out the first item. As he knelt next to Sebastian, he leaned down to whisper in his ear:

“Hold completely still, darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He grabbed a handful of Sebastian’s shirt and carefully sliced it open with the knife he had gotten from the kitchen. It was fairly small, but wickedly sharp and Jim had to bite his lip to keep his hands from shaking as he slowly cut Sebastian’s shirt into thin ribbons and then, using the tip of the knife, pushed the fabric away, baring his chest.

“Beautiful,” he whispered and leaned down to kiss one nipple and then the other.

He allowed himself a minute or so to play with Sebastian’s chest hair, then shifted down on the bed so that he could unbutton Sebastian’s jeans. “Lift your bum, darling,” he said, taking hold of the waistband.

Sebastian silently complied.

As Jim pulled down Sebastian’s jeans, he let his fingertips brush over the skin so lightly it was bound to tickle, but the only reaction was a huff of breath.

“Impressive.” Jim suppressed a giggle as he dumped the jeans on the floor and bent down to kiss Sebastian’s thigh. “Spread them.” As Sebastian obeyed, he moved down to nibble on the softer skin, working his way up and stopping just before reaching his boxers.

“Oh no, Sebastian,” he said teasingly. “That doesn’t look very comfortable. Surely they are much too tight right now… Let me take care of that.” He reached for the knife.

Sebastian swallowed audibly and kept very still.

“Good boy.” Jim patted his thigh before getting to work. He kept to the sides, lifting up the fabric as far as he could get it from Sebastian’s skin before cutting it away. He was holding his breath and felt close to tears by the time he was done. He had done a good job. The boxers were, of course, ruined, but the blade had never touched Sebastian, who had lain completely still, his erection, if possible, growing even larger while Jim was cutting.

“Oh, you like that?” Jim laughed. “Well, let’s hope you like this next bit.” He had been practising and waiting for just the right time to show Sebastian. This was it.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Sebastian’s cock, steadying it before leaning in and taking it into his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose a couple of times and then sucked him in slowly, not stopping before the tip was almost an inch into his throat.

Sebastian moaned loudly. “J… Jim…”

He should probably correct him for speaking, but it was kind of difficult right now, so Jim just gave Sebastian’s hip a light tap and then focused on swallowing around his cock before pulling back, just enough to catch his breath and then going down again.

He kept it up as long as he could, then pulled back and focused on sucking and licking, using his hand as much as his mouth to bring Sebastian to the very brink of orgasm. When he sensed he was almost there, he tightened his grip around the base and sat up. “Don’t you dare come before I tell you to,” he snapped, watching Sebastian’s face to see if he approved.

His mouth was a little open and he threw his head back, panting.

“Good boy,” Jim said again. He held on until he was sure Sebastian was not going to come yet, then let go. Remembering the time he himself lay cuffed on this bed, he picked up the bottle of water he had brought and moved up the bed so that he could lift Sebastian’s head and let him drink.

He was tempted to just move on to the last part, but that would be letting Sebastian off too easily.

So he got the next item out of his shirt. The plug was small, as Sebastian had requested, but, as Sebastian discovered as soon as Jim had worked it in, it vibrated. He almost laughed at Sebastian’s reaction but covered his mouth and backed away from the bed. Let him enjoy that for a while. Jim had to get ready for the final treat.

“Jim… Jim, please… Fuck…”

“Shush,” Jim called from across the room. “Just relax, darling. I’m not done with you.” He watched Sebastian squirm, but finally took pity on him and returned to the bed. “Legs together now,” he ordered. “If you can.”

Sebastian was sweating and trembling and he groaned when Jim grabbed his cock, giving it a few slow strokes spreading a generous amount of lube on it. Then he straddled him and finally sank down, taking his cock into him in one smooth movement.

“Fuck…” Jim panted. No matter how well he prepared, Sebastian always stretched him right to his limit.

“Jim,” Sebastian whined, already thrusting up desperately.

Jim slapped his side. “Don’t move.” He needed a moment to relax. And besides, he wasn’t going to let Sebastian come too quickly. He was going to enjoy this.

He began moving slowly, lifting himself almost off Sebastian before sinking down again. It felt so good and he let out one of those moans that usually drove Sebastian crazy. “You can talk now…” he breathed. “In fact… I want you to tell me how it feels… How you feel…”

“Hngmmm,” Sebastian whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said, pausing his rhythm. “I didn’t quite catch that. Try again.”

“Good!” Sebastian panted. “You feel… amazing… You’re so fucking hot and I… need…”

“Not yet,” Jim said, giving him another light slap. “You don’t get to come before me, understood?”

Sebastian groaned and threw his head back again.

Jim resumed the slow movements, but watching Sebastian suffer like this was too much and soon he sped up, grabbing his own cock and stroking it in time to his rhythm. It didn’t take long and as he spilled over his hand and onto Sebastian’s stomach, he felt him tense beneath him and then come with a loud gasp.

Jim collapsed on Sebastian’s chest and for a while they both lay panting. Then he reached up to remove the blindfold. “How did I do?”

Sebastian made another unintelligible sound, but as he slowly blinked his eyes open he smiled. “That was so fucking amazing… But uhm...”

“But?” Jim sat up. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“Uh, could you get that toy out? It’s getting a bit… much…”

"Fuck... Sorry..." Jim scrambled off Sebastian. "Can you roll onto your side? I think that will be easiest." How could he have forgotten about that? Was he such a horrible Dom that he really only cared about his own comfort?

"'kay." Sebastian shifted and pulled up one of his legs.

Jim turned off the plug before gently easing it out. Then he nudged Sebastian onto his stomach and bent down to kiss and lick the hole.

Sebastian moaned. "Are you trying to get me ready for another go?"

Jim sat up. "I'm trying to make it up to you. I'm sorry I forgot about the plug." He bent down to continue licking.

"It's okay." Sebastian hummed. "It's just that you might manage. That was so fucking hot, Jim... I don't think I can ever think of a knife again without getting hard."

Jim giggled and had to stop licking. "You liked that? It was just an idea I got because I was considering whether to order you to undress or do it myself." He gave Sebastian's arse a soft pat and got up to go find the key for the cuffs.

"I liked it a lot." Somehow Sebastian managed to look very relaxed with his arms at such an awkward angle.

Jim couldn't help feeling proud and he freed Sebastian, massaging his wrists gently. "I did too. So... Do you really think we could switch roles in a film?"

Sebastian turned and pulled him in for a deep kiss before he answered. "It would definitely work for me."

"Were you serious about going for a second round?" Jim asked, grinning breathlessly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah... We don't have to, but... We can..."

Jim stroked his cheek. "Oh no, I don't want to wear you out. It's just... after being in charge, I kind of miss being taken by you. You know, just pinned down and fucked through the mattress. But we can do that another time."

"Hmm..." Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled. "If you hadn't made me come so hard, you'd so be on your back right now..."

"Later," Jim said, kissing him again. "I think you need a nap now. And you've definitely earned it. I'll clean up here." He glanced at the shredded clothing spread all over the bed.

"Won't you stay?" Sebastian caught his lips again.

"Let me at least put the knife back. We don't want any accidents." Jim pulled away and picked it up. "I'll be right back." He hurried to the kitchen and put the knife in the sink. On his way back to the bedroom, he suddenly felt lightheaded and had to lean on the wall. He'd been so focused through it all and now he was completely drained.

He somehow made it back to the bed, curling up in Sebastian's arm, desperately in need of that nap.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelo groaned. "You guys can't seriously want to do this."

"What? Why not?" Sebastian leaned in over his desk. "It would be different!"

"It would be ridiculous!"

"Everything we want to do is ridiculous to you!" Jim slumped against Sebastian, glaring at their boss.

"But Jimmy, be reasonable. You know that a small guy fucking a big one doesn't look good on screen. And this... This is much worse. Who's going to believe that Sebastian will lie there and take it when he can get up and snap you in two?"

"It's nothing to do with _size_ ," Sebastian said, sounding as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's trust and dynamics. Jim can handle the role. Aren't you supposed to believe in your actors?"

"I do! It's nothing to do with that! But this isn't my audience. It will look like we haven't thought it through. And then there's a bloody knife!" Angelo shook his head in exasperation. "How could you even think I was going to say yes to all that?"

Jim bit his lip. He had, in fact, been pretty sure that Angelo would reject the idea. He had been counting on it. Because, once the rush of the whole thing had settled, he had begun to realise that he would not want to do it on film. They had both enjoyed it and he had no doubt it had looked sexy as hell, especially when he cut Sebastian's clothes off. But it just felt too... personal. Too private. It was something that they had shared and it had been perfect. Putting it on film would cheapen it. Ruin it.

"Never mind," he said, giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "We're starting to get the message, Angelo. If you don't want us working together anymore, just say so. You've clearly got a problem with us."

"No." Angelo sighed. "But I do think it would be wise for both of you to work with others. You're actors. You may enjoy working with your real-life partner, but there are so many more options if you accept to act with someone else. That thing with Tony I talked to you about, Sebastian..."

"I was busy at the time," Sebastian said quickly. "We were preparing for the Kitten film."

"Well, you don't have a project on now, so I think you should do it."

Jim did feel a small twinge of jealousy, but he knew that Angelo was right. They couldn't be in this business if they only worked with each other. He'd been in this position before when Sherlock had been planning a project with another actor and Jim had not taken it well. Of course, things had been different since they hadn’t technically been together yet, but he had gotten so hung up on the idea that they were a team. That they belonged together. Which had almost lost him his career when Sherlock left. He couldn't let that happen again.  "He's right, Sebastian," he said. "You should do that. I'll ask around if any of the others want to do a scene or two with me. Vince did mention something about putting me in that period piece. The butler banging his master or something like that."

Sebastian frowned. "If you think so..."

"We're actors, darling." Jim forced himself to smile. "It's just acting."

 

…

 

"Bloody hell, this is shit!" Sebastian slammed the script down on the kitchen table. "Does Angelo seriously think that the next bland fuck is going to get more viewers than what we had in mind?"

"Does it matter what he thinks?" Jim looked up from his phone. "As long as you're getting paid, right?"

Sebastian huffed. "No one's going to employ me again if I'm known as a _boring_ actor. It's probably just revenge because I won the bet about that first film..."

"It's just a job, Sebastian," Jim said. "You go in, you fuck him, you're done. Wouldn't you rather save all the fun stuff for me?"

Sebastian sighed. "I guess. But the work's supposed to be fun too. It always was..."

"So you want to have fun with Tony?" Jim did not like the tone of his own voice but he couldn't help it.

"I want to make an exciting film! How's anyone going to get aroused if we just... do it?"

Jim shrugged. "There's a million dollar industry based on the fact that that actually does it for most men. Not everyone likes your kind of rough."

"I guess it'll be actual practice for my acting skills... Convincing the audience that I think that film's a good idea..." Sebastian frowned.

"Yeah... Good luck with that. At least you'll just be working with Tony. From what I hear I'll be passed back and forth. Vincent is trying to do an actual plot. If you can call it that."

"I guess I _am_ lucky. At least Tony's a fun guy..." He studied Jim for a moment. "What's the story in yours?"

“Bunch of twinks working for this buff rich bloke.” Jim sighed. “First they all get it on with each other in the closets and kitchen and stuff. And then one by one they end up in the master’s bed. Not exactly Oscar material. But the outfits will be cute.”

Sebastian smiled. “Don’t they need an extra gardener or something? I mean, it wouldn’t be just us. Then it should be fine if we’re both in it, right?”

“Twinks, honey,” Jim pointed out. “You’re kind of a hunk.” He blew Sebastian a kiss. “But yeah. It would be more fun if we could do it together.”

Sebastian sighed. “Maybe Angelo’s actually right. We’ve become spoiled. I mean, we choose to do this job. I shouldn’t be making such a problem of having sex without you around, should I?”

“No… You shouldn’t. We shouldn’t.” Jim moved over to sit in Sebastian’s lap. “I guess we’re just going to have to suck it up and do our job…”

“Suck it up… and suck it off…” Sebastian smiled.

Jim wrinkled his nose. “Oh fuck… I’m going to have to blow some of them. I don’t wanna…”

“Lucky them,” Sebastian said. “Do you really think I can’t pass as a twink? Like, a buff one?”

“An oxymoron you mean?” Jim giggled.

“No, not a moron…” Sebastian huffed.

Jim couldn’t help himself. He laughed so hard he had to cling to Sebastian not to fall to the floor. “You are so precious…”

“What? What did I say now?”

“Nothing…” Jim gasped, wiping his eyes. “You’re just… You’re so perfect. I know it’s stupid but… I really don’t want to be with anybody else. Not even on film.”

“What about that thing we said? You know, about what happened at the club?”

“That’s different. That will be you _and_ others.” Jim gave him a soft kiss. “You’ll be there to take care of me.”

Sebastian smiled and returned the kiss. “I will. So you still want to do that?”

"More than ever." Jim put his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Before we have to do these films."

"Should I call them?" Sebastian asked, putting an arm around Jim's waist. "Hear when the guys have time? We don't want to arrive thinking we can do it only to hear they're doing a show or got a day off..."

 

...

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's great. See you tomorrow!" Sebastian put the phone down with a wide grin and walked over to Jim. "Guess what."

Jim was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He'd been chewing his lip nervously while listening to Sebastian talk. He wasn't entirely sure what he was hoping for.

Sebastian put his hand on Jim's thighs and leaned in, still beaming. "They've got time for us tomorrow night!"

"To... Tomorrow?" Jim stammered, trying to smile. "That's awesome. I almost feel like I should start getting ready now..." He giggled nervously.

"Want some help?" Sebastian chuckled and kissed him.

Jim shrugged. "Won't you be getting enough tomorrow?" he teased. "You better save your energy. I want you to be part of the action, not just a spectator."

"Oh, don't worry about that..." Sebastian purred. "I'll never get enough of you."

"Never say never." Jim gave him a quick kiss, then pushed him away so that he could jump off the counter. "And keep it in your pants. I’m heading home, so I can start picking out the right outfit for you to peel off me.”

“Won’t you stay?” Sebastian pouted. “It’s way more fun imagining all the things we’ll be doing with you when you’re actually around…”

“I’m sure you can imagine plenty on your own.” Jim patted his cheek. “You can tell me about them tomorrow. Or better yet, show me.”

Sebastian smiled and kissed his lips. “You bet I will.”

 

...

 

Jim knew he should prepare. He was used to taking Sebastian by now, but he had no idea how large the other two were. Probably pretty big, considering their line of work. And he wouldn’t put it past any of them to try stretching him further than he’d ever been before. Whether with toys or… teamwork…

He just didn’t feel in the mood. He’d really been looking forward to this and they definitely had to try it on their own before attempting it in a movie. But the eager look in Sebastian’s eyes… Jim couldn’t quite explain why, but it had unsettled him.

It was like when they had discussed the puppy-play. Jim had said no and Sebastian had accepted it, but then suggested that Jim at least see the toys. And then that he could at least try the collar, and so on. And before he really knew what was going on, Jim had found himself on all four, wagging his bum and looking like a fool. Sebastian had kept his word and never teased him, and since it had led to them making that Kitten-movie, which he suspected would take their fame to a new level, he did not regret what had happened. But still…

Sebastian was very good at talking Jim into doing things. Especially things that he really, really wanted Jim to do. He had never forced him and Jim trusted that he never would, but…

There would be other Doms involved. Sebastian had guaranteed that he would be the one in control. That they would do nothing without his permission. That was not the problem.

He remembered a piercing laugh as he ran from Angelo’s office. Irene! Just a few minutes of teasing and she’d had Sebastian so worked up he was willing to say anything, just so he wouldn't seem a lesser Dom than her.

Would he be tempted to show off? They had all been working together at that club. Surely there had been some friendly competition. About who could give their partners the best experience. About who could take them the furthest.

If Sebastian got his mind set on making Jim do something new that would impress the others, would he try persuading Jim like he’d done with the ears and tail? And if he did, would Jim be able to say no? He would never admit it out loud, but he could not hide from himself how good it made him feel when Sebastian praised him.

Could Jim, under such circumstances, trust himself?

His phone chimed. Sebastian.

 

' _Hey, gorgeous. Ready for tonight? ;)_ '

 

' _As ready as I'll ever be._ '

 

Jim hesitated and then deleted the text. If he didn't want to do this, he should just say so. Sebastian had told him so plenty of times.

So should he call it off? Was it a bad idea?

He tried thinking back to the night they had first talked about this. The first time they had gone to the club. How worked up Sebastian had felt, talking about watching Jim with others. Sharing him. How Jim had felt. So sexy. So... So wanted.

 

' _Come and get me, Tiger._ '

 

' _You bet I will, Kitten._ '

 

Fuck!!!

He hadn't prepared. At all.

Trying not to panic, he grabbed the lube and a medium-sized plug, rushing to the bathroom. He really should have used the large one, but this would have to do. If he left it in while he showered and shaved... It would have to be enough.

And he hadn't even considered what to wear yet. How long did he have?


	20. Chapter 20

Forty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Sebastian was wearing tight jeans and a white V-neck, and beamed at Jim before he looked down and frowned. "Uh... Is that what you're gonna wear?"

Jim looked down at himself. He had been trying to decide which trousers to wear and had just tossed the third pair into the corner before opening the door. One of his socks had slid down and was barely clinging to his toes and the white tee he had put on half an hour ago was wrinkled and damp (mostly from the water dripping from his slowly drying, very messy hair, but also a bit from angry tears that he had barely noticed shedding in his frustrated rampage through his entire wardrobe). At least he was wearing pants.

Sniffing, he flung himself at Sebastian. "Help me!" he whined. "Tell me what to wear."

"Oh, _Jim_." Sebastian hugged him and kissed his hair, and then manoeuvred him back into the flat so he could actually close the door. "Didn't I say last time that everything is fine as long as it won't be too warm? As long as you'll be comfortable?"

"But..." Jim muttered. "I want to look good. For you."

Sebastian snorted. "Even _now_ you're looking good to me, you silly Kitten. Just put on _something_." He stepped back to hold Jim at arm's length, smiling. "You know what... Put on something like in that film the boys love so much. _Mind the Gap_. They'll go _nuts_."

"Oh..." Jim felt himself starting to grin. "Y'know... Those were my own clothes. I might still have them lying around." He ran back into his bedroom, pulling a box out from the back of the closet.

To his chagrin, the jeans were too tight, but the shirt and jacket still fit. He had been wearing blue boxers in the film, so he pulled off his pants and went to search through his drawers.

Five minutes later, he looked almost like he'd just walked off the set. Except that back then, he'd looked pretty worn. But he wasn't going to think about that. Not tonight.

He returned to the living room, where Sebastian was waiting. "I know the hair is wrong, but other than that... How do I look?"

Sebastian grinned. "Perfect! As always..."

Jim was not blushing. He hoped. "Let's go," he said, holding out his hand.

 

…

 

"Oh my god!!!" Ronald gasped when he saw Sebastian lead Jim towards their table. He grabbed Pete's arm and the other man, this time wearing a shorter kilt in dark purple leather, turned around, gaping at them. Then his face split in a wide grin and he practically squealed as he jumped to his feet and ran to them.

"Fuck... Have I died and gone to heaven?" He grabbed Jim by the shoulders, holding him out so that he could get another look, then turned to Sebastian and gave him a fierce hug, practically lifting him off the ground. "Thank you. Holy fuck, this is perfect. Thank you!"

Sebastian chuckled as he escaped from Pete's grip. "Don't thank _me_. Loving this one, by the way." He ran a hand over Pete's arse.

"Oh, thank you, Sebby," Pete said, giving Sebastian's bum a rather firm slap. "You have a very nice bottom too." He winked at Jim. "Both of them."

Ronald snorted. "Seriously, though, Sebastian... You'd have gotten your turn. You didn't need to make him look like this so we'd both come before we really got started."

Jim giggled happily. Dressing like this had been a very good idea. This was what it was all about. Feeling like this. So wanted. So adored.

"Sebastian," Pete asked, his grin softening. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed your... your boyfriend? It's not often you get a chance to insert yourself into your favourite story. I've lost count of the times I've watched that film, thinking that what that sweet boy really needed was a proper kiss."

Sebastian smiled. "Yeah. I see your point." He nodded at Jim, passing on the question.

Rather than answering, Jim slipped into character, looking up at Pete with the same mix of curiosity and hesitation he had shown in the first scenes of that film. Remembering Sebastian's words, he added just a bit more fragility and was rewarded with an excited whimper from Pete as the man stepped close, placed a gentle hand on the back of Jim's head and bent down to kiss him.

Jim's mind was flooded with so many thoughts and sensations at once that he almost burst into tears.

The kiss itself was intense. Pete was very very good at this. The fact that he looked like a fetish action figure added an extra thrill and just a hint of danger.

Sebastian was standing right there, watching them. It was deliciously naughty. Sebastian was willingly sharing him with this man. It made Jim feel owned and cheap and incredibly precious. If they had stripped him now and had him right there in front of the whole club, Jim would not have objected.

But most of all it was the story. The character. Back then, Jim had secretly thought of the young student as James. James, naive and innocent, helplessly drawn to the mysterious stranger. James the virgin, starving for affection. James who was finally being kissed with the tenderness and passion he deserved.

He wrapped his arms around Pete and arched his back just a little for the camera that wasn't there.

"Oh god, he is so gorgeous," Jim heard Ronald sigh.

"I know," Sebastian answered proudly. "But I doubt we want to make this a public show, so maybe we should move before Pete forgets what we're here for. I mean, not that I'd blame him, being kissed like that..."

Jim whined as the kiss ended. He wanted more. A lot more. But with Pete's arm around his waist and Ronald's hand in his, he followed Sebastian, who led them down to one of the private rooms.

Jim didn't know what he had expected, but the room's simplicity took him by surprise.

Dark grey walls, a couple of chairs and a very large bed.

"We weren't sure what you had in mind," Pete told Sebastian. "So we didn't bring any toys. Yet." He was still holding onto Jim as he added: "You two can go get what we need. I'll get Jim... settled in."

Jim thought this sounded like an excellent idea, but Ronald shook his head. "No way," he said. "You've had a go at him. It's my turn now."

"You can both stay," Sebastian said. "I won't be long. Just don't take things further than kissing until I'm back. And remember that his safeword is 'colonel'." He met Jim's eyes, checking in before he left the room.

"It's still my turn," Ronald insisted, pulling Jim away from Pete and kissing him hard. It was such a contrast to Pete's passion that Jim staggered and almost pulled away.

But then he felt Ronald's hands on his hips and with a surge of lust, he pressed up against him, surrendering to the kiss.

And then Pete was behind him, his lips on Jim's neck, his hands finding their way into his shirt.

After a few minutes, the door opened again. Jim opened his eyes just a little and saw Sebastian put down a bag made of black cloth before he locked the room and turned towards them.

"Didn't miss me yet, did you?" He winked.

Ronald broke the kiss and grinned. "No, we're good. Not sure why you came back, really."

"Oh, Sebastian," Pete moaned, his hands moving forward to tug at Jim's shirt. "Can we have him now? Please?"

"Fine," Sebastian said, laughing. "Unwrap your present. But be careful with those clothes..."

"Oh, we will!" Ronald made quick work of Jim's trousers while Pete slowly unbuttoned his shirt. With one hand pressed against Jim's cock, Ronald leaned in and kissed every bit of chest that became visible.

Jim pushed against the hand, moaning. He closed his eyes as Pete removed the rest of his clothes and then gasped when they lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

He was not bound, but being handled like this felt oddly similar. He didn't have to do anything. Just let himself be used and enjoy whatever they decided to do to him.

He found himself kneeling on the bed, their hands and lips all over him. There were slick fingers sliding down the crack of his arse and then a hand around his cock. He could have opened his eyes to see them, but for now he would just feel.

Sebastian was watching them. Nothing bad would happen.

There was a brief pause and then he felt a condom being rolled on his cock. Seconds later warm, soft lips wrapped themselves around the head, sucking him in slowly.

It would have felt good to thrust forward, but he held still as the man (Pete? Ronald? Did it matter?) began moving his head.

A finger was now massaging his hole, testing and probing. He was still loose from the toy and the tip slipped in easily. The resulting moan behind him sounded like Pete, so it had to be Ronald who was now sucking him faster and faster.

Then Pete spoke and the words: "Under him," confused Jim for a second, but then Ronald pulled away and, from the sounds of it, lay down in front of him. As a gentle hand between his shoulders urged Jim to bent forward, he found Ronald waiting under him, his hair tickling Jim’s thighs.

It took a little shifting, but when Jim spread his legs, Ronald could get at his cock again, sucking eagerly.

Pete pumped his finger, working it further and further in and Jim found he could no longer hold back. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeking out Sebastian who was licking his lips as he watched, cupping his own crotch with one hand. As he met Jim's gaze, he took another condom from the table and stepped forward between Ronald's legs, unzipping Ronald's trousers and pulling them down. He wasn’t wearing pants. Then Sebastian bent Ronald's knees so his feet rested on the mattress and kissed one of his thighs before he tore the packet open and rolled the condom onto Ronald's cock, making him groan.

"Go ahead," he said, winking at Jim. "You can get some action, too."

Jim grinned at him before bending down to lick Ronald. He could definitely do this on film. This was fun and he had no doubt he looked hot as hell.

Sebastian kept his eyes on them as he stripped to his pants, throwing his clothes carelessly behind him.

"I think that's enough," he said then, as Ronald began to thrust up into Jim's mouth. "Pete, get him good and ready, but don't touch his cock. Ronald, come here."

"Seb..." Jim whined as Ronald pulled away. "I was enjoying that."

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy the rest too." He grinned and held out a hand to pull Ronald to his feet.

"I was enjoying it, too," Ronald said, frowning a little.

"I didn't say _you_ wouldn't be getting any more..." Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him. Ronald groaned, pressing his hard cock into Sebastian’s thigh, and soon they were moving together, snogging passionately.

Pete leaned forward and breathed in Jim's ear: "Watching feels good, doesn't it?" He chuckled when Jim nodded. "What do you say, darling? Ready for another finger?"

Jim nodded again. "I'm ready for more than fingers," he said. "But I guess we'll have to wait for those two."

Sebastian came up for air. "Yes... You do..."

He turned Ronald around and pulled him against his chest. They both watched as Pete pressed two fingers into Jim's arse and both groaned in sympathy, Ronald's cock twitching visibly. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the side of his neck. "Patience... Pete's doing all the work for us, so I really think he's earned to get the first go, don't you?"

"I guess..." Ronald's hand wandered towards his cock, but Sebastian caught it and held it away from his body.

"None of that. Keep it for Jim."

"Let's see if we can speed things up," Pete said under his breath. "Straighten up."

With an arm around Jim's chest, he pulled him back up on his knees, giving the other two an excellent view of his body and especially his cock, which twitched as Pete brushed his fingertips over his prostate. Jim whimpered, leaning back and resting against Pete's shoulder, earning himself a kiss so deep it probably left a rather livid bruise on his neck. Never mind, he could cover that up if it was still there on Thursday.

"Uh, Pete?" Sebastian said, sounding rather breathless. "Do you think he's ready for you?"

"Yes!" Jim cried, before Pete could answer.

Sebastian chuckled. "Pete?"

"He can take me," Pete said, twisting his fingers. "How _you_ ever fit in there, I don't know."

"I'm a... A pro..." Jim gasped, clenching around his fingers.

"Remember, he isn't allowed to come until I tell him to," Sebastian reminded Pete. "But you can take as long or as short as you like."

"Are you sure I can't go first?" Ronald whined.

"Shush." Sebastian gave him a hard slap on his arse and then handed Pete a condom.

"I am forever in your debt, Sebastian," Pete said as he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on a tissue. "Turn around, please," he said as he undid his kilt, put it carefully aside and began stroking himself. "I want to see those gorgeous eyes when I take you. And do that thing again. Like on the train."

And just like that, Jim slipped back into character. He lay down on the bed, chewing his lip nervously as he watched Pete roll on the condom, then move over to kneel between his legs.

"So beautiful..." Pete let himself just enjoy the sight for a moment. Then he bent down to kiss Jim deeply as he aligned himself and began pushing in slowly.

“Fuck,” Ronald sighed, and he and Sebastian moved over to the bed, sitting on either side of Pete to watch. “Oh god… Do you think they could do another film? One where it turns out some guy has been watching the boy from _Mind the Gap_ and saw the other guy make a move on him. But he feels like he deserves better and takes him home to take good care of him…”

Sebastian chuckled. “I could pitch it to Angelo.”

Jim thought it was a great idea for a film, but doubted Angelo would agree. He would have said so, but just then, Pete began thrusting and Jim was overwhelmed with how different it felt.

Sex with Sebastian was amazing. But it did always hurt a bit, simply because of his size. And Sherlock had always been a little impatient. Off-camera he had never bothered to prepare Jim properly.

But Pete had done his job well. He was about as average in size as you could get and as he moved inside him, Jim felt nothing but pleasure.

Never breaking the kiss, they found a perfect rhythm together and Jim clung to him, wishing they could stay like this.

"Enjoying yourself?" Suddenly Sebastian's voice was in his ear. Jim had been too caught up in pleasure to notice Sebastian had moved to the head of the bed.

"Remember," he continued, softly stroking the side of Jim's neck with his fingertips, "you can't come yet... Only for me..."

Jim purred. "I don't want to come. I just want to enjoy it. All of it. "

"Good boy." Sebastian kissed his temple and stood back to watch.

"What are you doing?" he asked Ronald, who was rummaging in the bag.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not for Jim." He stretched a light flogger between his hands. "It may just make Pete speed up a little..."

Sebastian let out a laugh. "You really don't have a grain of patience, do you?"

Ronald just grinned.

"I guess you actually have a point. He is being pretty selfish..." Sebastian grabbed Pete's shoulder. "Off. Now."

"Sebby..." Pete whined as he pulled out. "That's not fai..." He noticed the flogger in Ronald's hand. "Is that for me? Have I been a bad boy?"

Ronald nodded, stretching it again. "A very selfish boy."

"I'll punish him," Sebastian said, holding out his hand. "You go play with your treat."

Ronald actually seemed to hesitate before he let go of the flogger, but then he did and crawled on the bed. He pressed two fingers into Jim's arse and groaned before he pulled them out again.

"Go on," he whispered. "You can beg."

"I want... I want to watch them..." Jim gasped. He scrambled to get on his hands and knees turning to where Pete was taking up position, his hands against the wall and head down.

"Please... fuck me while we watch," he said, glancing quickly at Ronald before turning his attention to Sebastian, who was trailing his fingers over Pete's back, standing a little aside so Jim could see the motion. Then he stepped back and the flogger came down, making Pete cry out.

Ronald took a new condom and tugged on Jim's hips, positioning him just the way he wanted him, but not obstructing his view either.

"I guess it's a good lesson for you," he said, leaning over Jim to speak in his ear. "To see what would happen if you were any less of a sweetheart than you are now."

And then he pushed in, a lot faster than Pete had done.

Jim's yelp of surprise mingled with Pete's second cry of pain/pleasure. Sebastian was hitting a lot harder than he had done with Jim and red lines appeared on Pete's skin with every strike.

"Does... Doesn't that... hurt?" he gasped, pushing back against Ronald's thrusts.

"Isn't that the point?" Ronald chuckled as he sped up.

"Yes, but... But why?" He shifted a little, trying to get a better angle.

"Can't you hear it?" Ronald asked, just as Pete's next cry trailed off into a loud moan.

"He likes it?" Jim knew that, of course. Intellectually. But he'd never really believed it. It just didn't make sense.

But seeing the way Pete squirmed in anticipation, how his hips snapped forward after Sebastian hit his arse...

If that was acting, Pete was more talented than anyone working at UMQRA. Even Sherlock.

Jim tried imagining himself in Pete's place. How would it feel to have Sebastian flog him for real, not just for show? Would he like the pain? Or maybe...

Pete's words echoed in his ears: "Have I been a bad boy?"

Jim trembled, groaned and, for the first time that night, feared he might come too soon. Would Sebastian be angry? Would he punish him?

That thought was extremely unhelpful and Jim closed his eyes, trying to think of laundry.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," Ronald gasped, and Jim realised he must be squeezing. "Careful, though..." He ran his hands up Jim's chest to hold him upright, leaning against him, and his thrusts became even more forceful. "If you even think of coming, you'll be headed for punishment too..."

"No!!!" Jim squirmed and tried to pull away. He did not want Ronald punishing him. He wanted...

"Seb," he gasped. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned around immediately. "Off!" he barked at Ronald. "Now!"

"I was just teasing him!"

"Now," Sebastian growled, stepping closer as if he was about to pull Ronald away if necessary, but Ronald finally pulled out.

"Can't you see the fucking state of him?" Sebastian snapped, before wrapping an arm around Jim and speaking in his ear. "I still won't let you come. But take a moment. Try to relax, okay?"

"There really is no need to be so dramatic," Ronald muttered. "I wasn't going to let him. I know what I'm doing."

Jim pressed himself up against Sebastian, trying to take deep, slow breaths. "I'm not bad," he babbled, unable to stop himself. "I'm not..."

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling miserable. This was stupid. Nothing had happened. He was letting his own head ruin it for him.

"I need a break," he whispered. "Just... Can we slow down?" He noticed Pete hovering uncertainly by the side of the bed. Jim held out a hand to him. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun. I just got... it was... Sorry."

"Don't you even think that," Pete said, taking Jim's hand and joining them on the bed. "This is about you. It's your night. I've already gotten far more than I had expected."

"You liked it..." Jim wasn't quite sure if it was a question or an accusation.

"I loved it..." Pete laughed. "You really should give it a try sometime. Sebastian is a genius when it comes to making pain feel good."

Sebastian smiled and leaned in, sandwiching Jim between himself and Pete. "Jim doesn't need that," he said. "He's been so good. He hasn't earned any pain." He gave Jim a soft kiss. "Let Pete take care of you for a moment, okay? I think I should have a word with Ronald."

Pete practically pulled Jim into his lap. "That’s a wonderful idea. I'll take very good care of you."

Jim relaxed, letting himself be cuddled and then treated to one more of those glorious lingering kisses. Would this work on film? He'd have to ask Sebastian later how they had looked.

He was vaguely aware that Sebastian and Ronald stood talking in the corner, but he couldn't make much of their hushed tones and honestly didn't care much. However, when he opened his eyes again, he just saw Sebastian lean in to kiss Ronald.

Jim almost pouted, but stopped himself. He had kind of hoped Sebastian would have told Ronald off. And maybe sent him away. He would much rather carry on with just Sebastian and Pete.

Deciding to ignore them for now, he turned to Pete for another kiss, squirming against him to test if he was up for another go.

As they broke apart, Sebastian and Ronald returned to the bed.

"Sorry," Ronald said to Jim. "I misunderstood what you wanted. I hope you're okay?"

Jim just shrugged, moving from Pete's lap over to snuggle against Sebastian. "What's next?" he asked, smiling up at him. "Are you going to fuck me? I could give Pete a blowjob... I've gotten good at that. Because of you."

Sebastian frowned. "What is happening next is that you'll answer Ronald. He asked you something. He apologised. Don't you think he deserves a reaction?"

Jim did pout this time. "I'm fine, Ronald," he muttered. "It's fine."

"Thank you." Ronald gently squeezed his shoulder.

Sebastian looked from Ronald to Jim and then nodded. "Pete, how do you feel about a blowjob from Ronald?"

Pete looked at Jim for a second, but then nodded too. "Sounds awesome," he said. "That's a rare treat." He winked at Ronald. "Get over here. Let's give the lovebirds some space." He crawled to the edge of the bed to get a new condom.

Jim was still pouting. "I wanted to do that," he muttered.

"And Ronald would just have to sit there and watch? That's not what this is about, Jim." Sebastian frowned.

"I thought this was about me." Jim pulled away from him. "About what I could handle. And Pete said..."

"Hold it right there," Sebastian hissed. "Have you forgotten why Pete just earned his flogging? Have you? He was being selfish, but that was nothing compared with what I'm hearing now. It's all about you, is it? Our pleasure doesn't matter to you? You are forgetting your place." Sebastian stood up and picked something out of the bag without even looking. A collar.

"My place?" Jim jumped to his feet on the bed, glaring at him. "I'm not your little sub! It's just a game we play for the cameras!"

He looked over at Ronald and Pete, who were both staring at him in shock. He craned his neck and straightened his back. "I'm Jim Moriarty. I'm the star here. I'm already doing you guys a favour."

Sebastian snorted. "Oh, come on. Is that supposed to work on me?" He held up the collar. "You are mine. _I_ decided to share you. I've been very tolerant with you tonight. You haven't called me 'sir' even once and yet I haven't punished you. But I've been too lax. It can't go on like this."

Jim crossed his arms and raised his chin defiantly. "Ha! You wouldn't punish me... Sir... You wouldn't dare!"

"Jim..." Pete said, taking a step towards them, looking slightly concerned.

But Jim didn't care. His whole body was tingling and his head felt light and hot at the same time. It was oddly exciting. Standing up to Sebastian like this.

"Is that what you think?" Sebastian's voice was a growl as he stepped closer to the bed, glaring. "Do you really want to challenge me on that?"

"I could... I could stop you," Jim stammered. "I could say it..."

"You could," Sebastian said, not even blinking. "But would you?"

Yes! Of course he would stop him. And Sebastian would have to respect it. All Jim had to do was open his mouth and say the word and it would all be over. Pete and Ronald would go away and Sebastian would stop looking at him with that strange fire in his eyes.

And Jim would stop shivering with this terrible mix of fear and want. Jim did not want to be punished. He did not want to want it. To be humiliated in front of his lovers. To feel the colour spreading through his stinging skin.

And he definitely did not want Sebastian to embrace him when it was all done and praise him for taking his punishment so well.

Jim realised that he was panting, licking his lips frantically. He looked away. Looked down. "No," he whispered, feeling like he might burst into tears. "No. I wouldn't stop you."

Sebastian took his hands and squeezed them. Comforted, Jim stepped off the bed, wanting a hug, but instead Sebastian leaned in and breathed in his ear: "And why wouldn't you?"

"Because..." Jim's voice was barely a whisper now. "I deserve it? I have been... bad?"

"Yes." Sebastian sounded proud as he stood back. "Yes, you have. Come here."

He moved slowly, waiting for Jim to follow every step, until he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ronald and Pete, who had frozen in their actions before, turned towards them with clear interest for what would happen.

Jim was trembling violently now. What would Sebastian do? The flogger was still lying discarded by the wall, but maybe he had another one hidden in that bag. Or something worse.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It was okay. He had agreed to this. And Sebastian would never hurt him. Not really. He wasn't cruel.

And besides, Jim told himself, he could still use the word if he wanted to. Even though he had said he wouldn't, he still could. Sebastian would respect it.

So he waited for Sebastian to make the next move, determined to handle it, whatever it was.

"Come here," Sebastian repeated, putting his hands on Jim's thighs and gently drawing him closer and then easing him down over his lap.

"Go on then. Ask me nicely to punish you and I may be milder than you really deserve."

Jim almost growled. He couldn't be serious. Who did he think Jim was?

But then he caught sight of Ronald stroking himself slowly while watching them. And Pete looking like Christmas had come early.

Jim supposed it made sense. A bare hand couldn't hurt as much as a whip or flogger. And he did not doubt he looked good like this. What was the harm, really?

So he took a deep breath. "Please," he mumbled, burrowing his face in the sheets. "Punish me."

Sebastian's hand came down immediately with a resounding smack. Jim bit back a yelp. He hadn’t expected it to be so loud. It was more startling than painful, and Sebastian waited almost ten seconds before he did it again.

The next three slaps came quickly and never landed in the same place. As if Sebastian wanted to make sure no part of Jim's bottom went unspanked.

When he paused again, Jim could feel the heat in his skin. He supposed he was already turning a little pink back there.

At a sound from Ronald, he turned his head to look. The man looked on the edge of climax, his hand moving in frantic jerks. Pete had sat down on the floor and was watching them eagerly, his eyes glowing almost manically.

Sebastian struck again and this time Jim did cry out. It was starting to hurt. As if his skin was more alert, feeling the pain more acutely. It also felt good. Far too good.

Pete locked eyes with him, and grinned before winking. Jim found himself smiling back weakly. But only for the fraction of a second, before Sebastian hit again. After another series of quick slaps he stopped, his hand still resting on Jim's sore bum, his fingers gently caressing the tingling skin, easing the burn.

"That's better, isn't it?" Sebastian continued petting him and then another hand started stroking Jim’s bum.

"Yeah," Jim muttered, trying to sniff quietly. He reached out a hand and found Pete's hip, giving it a soft squeeze. "Thank you."

"You know, after all this, I really think we should show you that we can _all_ have fun," Sebastian said. "What do you say, boys?"

"I say we show him what a _good_ boy gets." Pete pulled Jim up for a quick, playful kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

For almost a whole minute after waking up, Jim could not figure out why he was so sore. Then memories of the previous night came back to him and he whined with a very confusing mix of embarrassment, mirth and a lingering trace of arousal. Well, the latter was easily dealt with, he supposed. He reached under the covers and began stroking his semi-hard cock, moaning sleepily.

After the spanking (which he really did not want to think about right now) things had sped up. He had been fucked by all three of them in turn, sucked Ronald while Sebastian fucked Pete and then finally been allowed to come with Sebastian pounding his arse and the other two taking turns at his mouth.

It had been absolute bliss and his respect for Sebastian as a Dom had grown exponentially as he saw him direct the whole thing, making sure that nobody felt left out and fresh condoms were used every time there was a switch. It was so easy getting caught up in the whole thing, and he felt he could safely let himself go as long as Sebastian was there. He'd keep him safe. In every sense.

The bathroom door opened and Sebastian got back in bed. "Oh. Good morning..." He grinned as he saw the movement of Jim's hand under the sheets. "Want some help?"

"I think I can handle it." Jim smirked.

"Okay. Guess you have enough to think about..." Sebastian winked and shifted the covers so he could watch.

"Oh yes," Jim purred, closing his eyes. He moved a little to give Sebastian a better view and let out a soft moan. "You guys didn't hold back. I'll be walking funny for a week. Good thing I'm not shooting before Thursday."

"Oh, I think you'll be shooting sooner than that." Sebastian gestured at Jim's hand.

Jim snorted. "Prat... You're putting me off." He tried to keep stroking but couldn't get into a good rhythm. So he let his hand drop, pouting. "See? You ruined it."

"Oh, so you do need help?" Grinning, Sebastian leaned in for a kiss.

Jim huffed against his lips but then took hold of Sebastian's wrist, guiding his hand down. "Well, I do now..."

 

When he had cleaned up, Jim snuggled close to Sebastian, sighing with content. "That was nice," he muttered, closing his eyes. "You take such good care of me."

Sebastian kissed his hair. "I do my best. I really enjoyed last night..."

"Me too. Being passed around like that... That was so hot... And the way you looked at me when they fucked me..." He giggled. "That image will be with me for a long time."

Sebastian grinned. "And punishing you... It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jim felt the colour rise in his cheeks. "That was... different... From what I had expected." He hid his face against Sebastian's chest. He didn't want to talk about that part. Not now. Or ever. He'd gotten carried away by the whole thing and suddenly found himself backed into a corner. Either stop the fun then and there, or let Sebastian have his way.

He just didn't understand why Sebastian had done it. What did he get out of it?

"Why, though?" he asked, still looking down. "Why did you like hitting me? Humiliating me like that? Did it make you feel big? Do you think they admired you for it?"

Sebastian pulled away from him, raising his eyebrows. "You can't seriously think it was about _me_."

Jim sat up, glaring at him. "Of course it was. It was about you getting to try out another one of your kinks on me! And this time you had an audience! You liked that, didn't you? Showing them how you could control me? 'Handle' me?" Jim wasn't sure if he was angry at Sebastian for what he did or at himself for letting it happen. He was certainly never going back to that club again. Never looking Pete or Ronald in the eyes again.

"Jim... I have nothing to prove to them." Sebastian was looking at him incredulously. "You _liked_ it. Getting punished gave you a way to get back on track. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you experience pleasure? How can you do all this if you're ashamed of liking it?"

"I didn't like it!" Jim crossed his arms. "I just let you do it. So we could get back to fucking. And so that you wouldn't lose face in front of your friends."

Suddenly Sebastian was on top of Jim, pushing him down and forcefully pinning his hands above his head. “So you’d never want this when we’re alone?” he growled. “You weren’t hard against my leg when I was hitting you? It was all in my mind?”

Jim swallowed. He hadn’t been hard. Had he?

He stared up at Sebastian and opened his mouth to argue. But he couldn’t make a sound. That strange feeling from last night was back. His head was buzzing and his heart was pounding. He was terrified and he was excited. Sebastian looked so dangerous.

Finally he managed to shape a word. But rather than the angry rebuttal he had planned, what came out was a feeble: “Maybe?”

Sebastian scoffed and sat back, straddling Jim’s thighs. “Look at you. It’s almost too easy. Why can’t you just accept that you _are_ a sub? That that’s what you want?”

“Am not!” Jim squeaked. “You’re just… You’re squashing me.”

“Not gonna move.” Sebastian crossed his arms and stared him down.

“So what? You’ll sit on me until I… do what? Pretend that I want to be your sub and ask you to beat me? Burst into tears? What do you want me to do?” Jim managed, what he hoped, was a fairly convincing scowl.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I'll sit on you until you are actually honest. Until you stop spouting stuff that keeps up whatever image you’re trying to make for yourself, but nobody believes. Except, perhaps, you.”

“It’s not an image…” Jim's voice sounded almost like a whine. What was wrong with him? “It’s me. Who I am. That other stuff… It’s just acting… For the camera. And to make you happy…”

Sebastian’s expression softened a little. “Yes. To make me happy. And why is it that you want to do that so much? Perhaps because doing it makes _you_ happy, too?”

“Yeah?” Jim said uncertainly. Where was Sebastian going with this?

“So it makes you happy when I tell you what to do, because that way you’re certain you’ll be doing something I like, right? It’s safe.”

Jim frowned. “I like it when you give me orders,” he said, actually really thinking about it for the first time, “because then I don’t have to think for myself. It feels nice just letting go like that. Relaxing. But only because I know I can trust you.”

“And, I’m sorry, but that’s basically the definition of being a sub. I mean… If you like all that, why is the actual word such a big problem?”

“Because subs are weak…” Jim closed his eyes. “I don’t want to be weak.”

“Weak?” Sebastian repeated. “What’s weak about going to great lengths to pleasure your partner? What’s weak about taking a beating and getting aroused?”

Jim didn’t know what to say. When Sebastian put it like that, it did make sense. But it just didn’t fit with what he had seen. On film and in magazines. Men wearing ridiculous harnesses of straps and buckles, being humiliated and abused, all for the pleasure of some snearing cliché of a leather-clad Master who just treated them like crap no matter what they did. That wasn’t him. He could never be that.

But he _could_ be Sebastian’s Kitten. He could let him tie him up, blindfold and gag him and Jim would still feel perfectly safe. Happy, even. And he could let Sebastian tell him what to do. He enjoyed following his directions. And, somehow, on some strange level, he had even enjoyed it last night. When he had let Sebastian win. When he had let him…

He still found it hard to actually think the word. It just sounded so ridiculous.

He shook his head. No… He wasn’t going to do that again. He wasn’t going to let his own stupid head ruin everything.

He had liked it. He had liked it when Sebastian spanked him.

Finally he opened his eyes and, even though he felt like he might puke or pass out any moment, he managed a small smile. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I think you may be right. But… Could we not have this conversation like this? Could you maybe… could you hold me?”

“Of course.” Sebastian was off him immediately, snuggling into the pillow next to him and pulling him close. “Thank you for asking nicely,” he said in Jim’s ear.

For some reason, those words pushed him over the edge and Jim felt tears well up in his eyes. But he bit them back, for now. There was something he needed to say. Now, while he still could. “I can’t ask for… for the other thing… Don’t make me… It doesn’t mean I don’t want it, just… don’t make me ask for it…”

“The… other thing?” Sebastian asked.

“P… Punishment…” Jim whispered, hiding his face against Sebastian’s shoulder. “We can… try some stuff, but it’ll have to be up to you. Can you… do you think you can tell when I might want it?”

Sebastian chuckled softly and threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Yeah. I think I can.”

“So if I get… sassy… you won’t get angry…? Not for real?”

“Not for real. It’s all part of the act, right? Both you being difficult and me snapping at you for it. And punishing you…” He stroked down his back.

“And me protesting?” Jim added. “You know… Not actually using the word but telling you to stop and saying… mean stuff?”

“That’s why we have the word in the first place, remember?”

“Good… Because I kind of liked that. Saying all that stuff.” Jim stifled a giggle. “Before you… before you stopped me.”

“And I suppose you liked me stopping you.” Sebastian sounded amused.

That stopped Jim's urge to laugh. Why did he insist on asking that? With a small sigh, Jim nodded, still keeping his face hidden.

“I really loved the sound of my hand on your skin. How nicely pink your bum turned. And Pete loved it, too.”

That did it. Jim pushed Sebastian away and sat up again. “I knew it! All that stuff about making each other feel good and shit… It’s all complete bollocks. It was just about you showing off for your friends. Getting off on proving what a great big Dom you…”

He never got any further. With a happy grin, Sebastian pounced on him, flipped him over and had him over his knee before Jim really knew what was going on.

This time he didn’t take it nicely but cursed and wriggled while Sebastian landed slap after slap on his increasingly sore bum.

Sebastian carried on longer than last night. But not too much. When he stopped, Jim was quiet and just rested his temple against the cool sheet while Sebastian stroked the burning skin, murmuring about him being a sweet but very very silly boy.

They had a cuddly and slightly giggly mutual wank and when Jim drifted off for a much-needed nap, he wondered if he’d ever stop smiling again.


	22. Chapter 22

They spent the rest of that day doing nothing. Well, they did order in pizza and watched some crappy telly, but other than that, they just snuggled, kissed and talked about unimportant stuff.

The next day, Sebastian had to go into the studio for a read-through with Tony. Jim didn’t like it, but just because he and Sebastian had taken things to a new level didn’t mean that the world could be put on hold for them while they figured things out.

They had agreed to do these movies and if they wanted to stay ahead in this business, they really did have to work with other people. But still, Jim couldn’t help pouting and complaining as Sebastian was getting ready to leave. Right until Sebastian slipped the collar around his neck, kissed his nose and told him to be a good boy while he was gone.

It was embarrassing how happy such a silly thing could make him, but as he was alone in his flat, Jim allowed himself to just go with it and actually hummed happily to himself as he did the dishes, tidied up the bedroom and vacuumed the living room carpet. He spent a while studying himself in the mirror, both with and without clothes. The collar really suited him.

He tried examining his backside for any bruises, but as far as he could tell, Sebastian hadn’t left any marks on him. That was good. Though he would kind of like to see the colour Sebastian talked about. Could he ask him to take a picture next time? No… He couldn’t do that. But maybe he could sneak out for a peek in the mirror before it faded. Yeah… He could prove he was a good boy by giving Sebastian a good blowjob and then when he drifted off, he could have a look. And maybe even take a few pictures himself.

Just for research, of course. To find out if it would look good on film. Because they were definitely doing a film about it. The way Pete and Ronald had watched them in the club had convinced him that there was indeed a market for this kind of thing. And they were going to dominate it.

 

After he’d had a quick lunch, he settled down with his laptop and began typing up a new script. He used their night at the club as inspiration, but changed a lot of things. The Twink, as he called the sub until he could come up with a better name, wasn’t quite as confident or, indeed, stubborn as he had been. And none of the others were in charge the way Sebastian had been. But he did write one of them as gentle and playful as Pete. And then barely resisted writing another one as a complete arse. He might not have liked Ronald personally, but nobody would want to watch that on film.

So he just made the other two guys generically dominant, figuring Sebastian could help him turn them more interesting later. He left out the flogging and spanking but included everything else they had done. He considered a few options for all three of them to go at the Twink at the same time, but everything he could think of either seemed awkward, painful or literally impossible, so he settled for the taking turns thing Pete and Ronald had done at the end.

The script wasn’t long. There wasn’t really any dialogue except for a few questions and directions along the way and not much plot. It was just a list of positions and combinations. But with the right actors, it could be really really hot.

Himself and Sebastian, of course. And should they ask Tony? No. He wasn’t right for this. Jim supposed he’d have to think about it. Maybe even audition someone new.   
Would Pete do it? He would love to have Pete in it. Get a chance to see how they had looked together. And he wouldn’t mind letting him have another go at him. On or off camera. If Sebastian didn’t mind, of course.

But not Ronald. Jim couldn’t say exactly why, but he would rather not get involved with him again. They just didn’t have the right chemistry, he supposed.

Could they ask Pete to be in the film, but not Ronald? They were both Sebastian’s friends and it might cause some resentment. Jim shrugged. He would ask Sebastian when he came home.

He looked at the time and gasped. Sebastian would be home in less than half an hour. Jim had wanted to cook something nice for him. But he hadn’t even been to the shop yet. And they’d had pizza yesterday. He couldn’t order take-out again.

On the brink of panic, he suddenly had an idea. He put his laptop away and rushed to the bathroom. He was halfway through shampooing his hair when he realised he should probably have taken the collar off before getting into the shower. Well, it was too late now. Hopefully it wouldn’t be ruined.

He made it just in time. He slipped on his jacket when he heard Sebastian on the stairs and ran to open the door.

“Honey…” he cooed. “How do you feel about eating out tonight?”

Sebastian stopped and stared at his suit. "Fuck, hello... What are we celebrating?"

"Ehm..." Jim fidgeted with the tie in his hand. "Us?"

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked him up and down. "Works for me. Just let me get changed, okay?" He walked up close, gently driving Jim backwards so he could close the door.

Jim's eyes widened a little and he smiled. "There is... no rush... If you have other... things... to do..."

Sebastian smiled down at him and hooked a finger behind the collar, petting his neck gently. "Have you been a good boy while I was out?"

Jim nodded eagerly. "I've cleaned and stuff," he said. "And I'm working on our next movie. I think you are going to love it."

"Perfect," Sebastian purred, his other hand joining to fiddle with the collar. "Thank you." A moment later, he took it off and gave Jim a soft kiss. "Be right back..."

Jim leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Were things going to be like this from now on? Could Sebastian make his knees wobble just with a touch and a few words? Would his main concern be whether or not Sebastian would be pleased with him? With what he did?

And if so, was that really so bad? Wasn't it a lot better... a lot healthier... than anything he had ever had with Sherlock? Anything he had ever had on his own?

His fingers trembled as he reached up to fix his shirt and put on his tie. An image came unbidden to his mind: Sebastian grabbing the tie like it was a leash and pulling Jim close for a devastating kiss. Sebastian slowly removing that tie and then using it to bind Jim's wrists before he...

"All done!" Sebastian came out of the bedroom taking big steps. "Oh... You okay?"

Startled by an absurd sense of getting caught in the act, Jim quickly lowered his hands and the unfinished knot came undone. "I...I can't seem to remember how to do this," he mumbled, giving the tie a defeated tug.

"Oh. Come here." Sebastian held out a hand for the tie.

Jim pushed off the wall and walked slowly over to Sebastian, pulling the tie off and handing it to him. He kept his head down, convinced that Sebastian would realise exactly what he was thinking if their eyes met.

He had to get himself under control or they'd never make it out the door. "Thanks."

Sebastian was definitely touching his neck more than necessary as he fixed the tie, but finally he hummed, pleased with his work. "There you are. All pretty."

Jim had closed his eyes again, letting himself enjoy the moment. Now he took a step back, studying Sebastian. "You look good." It was not often he got to see him in a button-down. Even without a tie and jacket he looked so stylish Jim almost felt scruffy in his own (slightly too small) suit.

"You too." Sebastian looked smug. "So did you have any particular place in mind?"

"Not really," Jim admitted. "I almost never go to restaurants. Do you... Do you know a good place?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We can just go out and see what catches our fancy."

After a very pleasant stroll, they picked a small Greek restaurant with an interesting menu. While they waited for their main courses, they had fun breaking the freshly-baked spiced bread into small pieces, using them to scoop up the different dips and then feeding them to each other. At one point, Jim earned himself a nice little reprimand by sucking Sebastian's finger into his mouth along with the bread, and afterwards he managed to get some tzatziki on the tip of Sebastian's nose.

It was, as far as he could remember, the happiest night of his life.

Until Sebastian, smiling down at the plate of moussaka that had just arrived, said: "I really have a good feeling about that film with Tony. I think we actually have some chemistry on screen."

Jim stared at him, completely ignoring the young waiter who was trying to put a plate down in front of him. "Wh... What?" he gasped. "Oh... Well, that's... That's good..."

"Careful," Sebastian said, moving Jim's arm aside to make way for his food. "But yeah, I think so. Angelo seemed happy too. I guess you were right that it's good for my career to show I can act with others as well." He took a bite and hummed.

"Yeah... Of course. "Jim looked down at his own food. "I'm glad that it's going to be pleasant working with Tony. That's... nice..."

"Yeah. I really think he and I could be good mates. I hope your new film will be fun to do, too."

"I'm sure it will." Jim picked up his fork and prodded his food. It looked disgusting. Why had he ordered this?

"If it goes as well as I expect, maybe Tony could join us for the foursome?" Sebastian suggested.

Jim dropped his fork, which clattered loudly on the plate. "I don't think so," he said. "He's not really the type, is he? Not the way I wrote it. Unless..." He looked up at Sebastian, narrowing his eyes. "You want him to play the sub?"

"What?" Sebastian chuckled. "Why would I want that when I have a perfect sub around?"

"Oh yeah?" Jim cocked his head. "Who's that?"

"Do you really need that much praise?" Sebastian winked and focused on his food again.

"No," Jim muttered, so low he doubted Sebastian could hear him. "But I may need you not to praise your other partners when we are out celebrating us."

Sebastian looked up sharply. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Jim shrugged. "How's your food?"

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian leaned forward with that predatory look in his eyes.

"No!" Jim stood his ground. "I'm angry. Tonight was supposed to be about us. About what we're doing. Where we're heading. And all you can do is talk about an actor whom you know perfectly well has had a crush on you since the moment you set foot in the studio. Well, good for him. He's finally getting his fantasy fulfilled, isn't he?"

"Jim..." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I was just saying that my day wasn't as horrible as we'd been dreading. I wasn't looking forward to working with someone else either, remember? But we agreed there was no other option, so I'd better make the best of it. And so should you."

"And you couldn't have waited to tell me?" Jim huffed, picked up his fork again and began shovelling food into his mouth.

Sebastian snorted. "Yes. How dare I talk about my day while we're out for dinner. Really, Jim. Behave..."

"Don't be an idiot, Sebastian," Jim snapped. "It's not just talking about your day. You are going to fuck him. Soon. And you were praising him and the 'chemistry' you two have. How did you think I was going to take it?"

Sebastian glanced at the people at the table beside him and gave them a friendly smile before turning back to Jim. "It's our _job_. I really thought you knew by now that I prefer to be with you. Or at least to have you around when other people are involved. You are _mine_. He's just a colleague."

"I know..." Jim pouted and crossed his arms. "But I still don't want to talk about him when we are out on a..." He quickly stopped himself.

Sebastian smirked. "On a?"

"Never mind," Jim pushed his plate away. "Are you done? Can we get out of here?"

"No... I'm going to finish this." Sebastian took a slow bite, sucking his fork a little without taking his eyes off Jim.

Jim glared back then stood up. "Enjoy," he said. "I'm gonna go get some air."

"Oh, no, you won't." Sebastian grabbed his arms and looked up at him sternly. "You are going to sit there and wait until I'm done."

Jim tried to tear his arm away. "No, I won't," he snapped. "Let go of me. I... I want to be alone."

Sebastian got up too, towering over him. "Really? That's what you want?"

Jim trembled a little, then lowered his voice. "Yes, Sebastian," he muttered, looking up at him. "I need a moment. To think and to... to calm down... Please..."

"Fine." Still holding Jim's arm, Sebastian reached into his pocket with his other hand and threw some money on the table. Then he let go and nodded towards the door.

Jim bolted, feeling that everyone was staring at him. Once outside, he stopped, took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. "Shit..." he whispered. "Fuck..."

Suddenly there was a warm press against his back and two strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"No!" Jim squeaked, trying to pull away. "Not now, Sebastian. I..." But then he felt soft lips on the side of his neck and he gave up. "I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands over Sebastian's. "I'm an idiot. I know..."

"Yeah." Sebastian squeezed him a little. "Come with me?"

"Where?" Jim asked, tensing a little. Was Sebastian still angry? Was he going to punish him? That was not how he had wanted this evening to turn out. He had wanted it to be special. Nice.

"You wanted to calm down..." Sebastian stepped in front of him and gestured at a side alley. "It's not as crowded in there."

Jim giggled and nodded. "Yeah... Okay..." He took Sebastian's hand and let him lead him into the alley.

Once they were out of sight, Sebastian turned to him. "Do you need another hug?"

Jim nodded, feeling more and more stupid. "Yeah... I kind of do..." When he was safely wrapped in Sebastian's arms, he muttered. "I was just so happy, you know? Being out with you and being... being yours... I couldn't handle you talking about someone else. That way." He pulled away and looked up at Sebastian. "I know I messed up and probably deserve some kind of punishment, but can we try something else? Can I... Can I make it up to you?" He reached down to place his hand on Sebastian's crotch.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ kind of deserve a good spanking right now..."

"I know," Jim purred. "But you know I will be deserving another one soon and this isn't really a good place for it..." He glanced around, then sank slowly to his knees. "Wouldn't you rather have a blowjob? Here? Wouldn't that be kind of... hot?"

"Go on then." Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "We'll see if you _can_ make it up. If not, we'll take care of that at home."

Jim paused, his fingers on the zipper of Sebastian's jeans. "Oh no," he said, grinning up at him. "You can't have both. Blowjob or punishment. You choose." He licked his lips slowly.

"Just make it good enough and I won't _need_ both." Sebastian grinned.

"No." Jim lowered his hand. "I want to give you a good blowjob because I want to make it up to you. Because I want to make you feel good. Not because there'll be consequences if I don't. Then I'd rather just get it over with."

Sebastian stroked his cheek. "Can't I tease you just a little?"

"Yes," Jim said, leaning into the touch. "But not about this. Not about agreements and deals." He raised his hand again. "So tell me. Do I suck you or drop my pants?"

"Suck me," Sebastian whispered.

"Good choice." Jim got Sebastian's clothes out of the way and gave him a few licks first, feeling quite good about his little victory.

 

...

 

As Jim had predicted, he had managed to earn himself another spanking by the time they got to Sebastian's flat. Despite his giggly protests, Sebastian had pulled down his pants and bent him over his knee the second the door had closed behind them and then given him his longest spanking yet.

Jim almost cried ‘colonel’ a few times, but just then Sebastian would pause, caress him a bit and then, when Jim was starting to relax, begin spanking again.

When he finally stopped, Jim was feeling dazed, sore and more horny than he would like to admit.

Sebastian cuddled and praised him while preparing him slowly, fucked him for almost an hour and then held him until he fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next week passed quickly. Sebastian began filming with Tony, and Jim had costume fittings and a read-through for his own movie. The night before he was to start filming, Sebastian put the collar on him ("To remind you who you belong to") and fucked him hard. Jim tried provoking him, but Sebastian refused to spank him, pointing out that they couldn't risk even a hint of bruising.

Jim knew he was right, but it didn't stop him from pouting and being even more difficult. He only settled down when Sebastian showed him a black leather paddle from his collection and promised he'd get acquainted with it as soon as filming was over.

 

Making the film turned out to be a lot of fun. Three of the other actors were Jim's age or younger, fairly new in the business and very very eager. There was a lot of giggling and silly accidents and Angelo was cursing at them almost non-stop, swearing that there wouldn't be two minutes’ worth of usable film after they'd been at it for three days. Jim knew he was exaggerating, of course. He'd been in the business long enough to know what you could get away with on film and what you couldn't.

The Master was one of the regular actors, Dave, whom Jim had often seen but never spoken to before. He was big, handsome and capable of delivering his few lines fairly convincingly. After watching him film with the first of the other boys, Jim pulled him aside to let him know that while it was good he was being so gentle with the new kids, he shouldn't hold back with Jim. "It'll be the last scene in the film," Jim told him, "so let's give them something to talk about."

And they did. Dave pounded him so hard that Jim almost broke character and begged for more. They went through all the scripted positions and then threw in a few more, just for good measure.

 

Afterwards they all went out for drinks. Sebastian, Tony and a couple of the other actors joined them and things got pretty wild with one of the new guys hooking up with a cameraman, Tony getting up to dance on a table and a tipsy Angelo showing up after midnight, buying them all champagne and telling them how proud he was.

 

…

 

Jim woke up first that morning, freed himself from Sebastian's embrace and tiptoed to the bathroom for a long, hot bath. When he returned, he found Sebastian awake and ran over to kiss him.

"Good morning," Sebastian purred, pulling him on top of himself. "How are you feeling? Still sore from Dave?"

"Hardly," Jim said, giggling and squirming to get comfortable. "He may have been eager, but he could never measure up to you."

"Of course not." Sebastian grinned. "You are so very spoiled..."

"I know..." Jim nuzzled Sebastian's neck. "I'm very very lucky."

"As long as you remember you're mine." Sebastian slid a possessive hand over his bum.

"Of course I do," Jim said, arching his back. "How could I ever forget that? When you are so good at reminding me?"

"Hmm. Good." Sebastian reached up for a deep kiss. "I think I'll just keep you in bed all day," he said when they broke apart. "Maybe tie you up so you can't even think of getting away from me."

"You can't stop me from thinking," Jim pointed out, grinning. "But you are welcome to try."

"Am I? Good..." Laughing, Sebastian flipped them over, pressing him into the mattress and snogging him messily.

When he pulled back, he kept his weight on Jim but flung out an arm to rummage in the bedside drawer. He pulled out a soft and rather long rope and began threading it through the bars of the headboard before tying Jim’s wrists above his head in an elaborate but comfortable knot.

“There,” Sebastian purred, sitting up on his knees so he was no longer crushing Jim. “Completely at my mercy again. It really has been too long.” He bent and licked Jim’s left nipple.

"It's been a week," Jim pointed out. "And you were the one who didn't want to do any fun stuff while we were filming." He tugged a bit at the rope. "So now what?"

"Now you lie down and enjoy," Sebastian said, flicking his tongue over the nipple again. "I'm in no hurry. I'll have you here all day, remember?"

"Take your time." Jim closed his eyes and sighed. This was just what he needed. Just lying here without having to worry about doing anything while Sebastian took care of him.

Sebastian spent a long time kissing, licking and sometimes softly biting every inch of his body. But then, as he had reached his thigh, he suddenly slapped the side of it. "You're not filming again soon, are you?"

"Not before our foursome," Jim said, grinning. "And Angelo hasn't approved the script yet, so there's plenty of time." He almost brought up the casting, but figured this wasn't the right time. Sebastian was clearly planning something interesting.

"Hmm... So I can mark you. I can make sure that the next time Dave and your little friends see you, they're also reminded that you're mine." Sebastian bit his leg rather hard.

Jim gasped. "They... They already know. But..." He raised his head to look at Sebastian. "Don't mark me too much. I'd prefer being able to go outside without looking like a victim of domestic abuse. So keep it under the clothes, okay? And nothing too extreme. I'm really not into pain. Not like that."

Sebastian rose from his leg slowly. "Do you really think I'd _actually_ hurt you?"

Jim frowned. "I... No... I just mean... You've got all of that stuff..." He glanced over at the cupboards. "And you do like to play rough. I just don't want it to get out of hand."

"I'll keep you safe," Sebastian promised. "Safe... and glowing." He got off the bed and opened the cupboard, his hand immediately flying to the paddle.

Fuck... Jim had completely forgotten about that. "No..." he squeaked. "Sebastian... I've been a good boy. All week I've been a good boy."

"Playing with all those other guys without me? Letting Dave take you like that? Oh, I know it was necessary... But it wasn't _good_." Sebastian grinned and smacked the paddle down on his own palm.

The sound was so loud. Jim wanted to beg some more, but just then his body decided to betray him and he closed his eyes as his cock began hardening.

"Fine... I've been bad..." he huffed. "Just get it over with..."

"Get on your knees," Sebastian ordered. "The rope's long enough and you should be able to turn your wrist comfortably. If not, you'll have to call for my help."

"What?" Jim was about to protest, but the paddle in Sebastian's hand made him stop. So he rolled onto his stomach and, with a lot of shuffling and squirming, managed to get himself up on his knees and elbows, his hands held awkwardly crossed in front of him. "Like this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather untie me and we could get more comfortable?"

"Very sure." Sebastian chuckled and stepped closer. "Eyes front."

Jim should have expected it, but he was still startled as the paddle came down on his arse as soon as he'd complied. It gave a loud smack, and Sebastian repeated it immediately.

Jim cried out. "Fuck... Sebastian... That really hurts...!"

But he was not going to stop him. Because with each new slap, Jim could feel the heat spreading through his skin and his cock harden. He let his head hang down, panting, as he focused on the feel and sound of the hard leather against his skin and on the thrill of the expectation, never knowing precisely when it would hit again.

"Fuck..." he groaned. "Don't... Don't stop..."

But Sebastian did stop all too soon, gently stroking his arse cheeks with the paddle. "You haven't been _that_ bad..."

Jim whined. "Please..."

It had felt so good. He had felt so good. So helpless and used and... relaxed... He let himself slump forward, letting his face and chest rest against the mattress. His head was still buzzing and felt wonderfully light. "Does it have to stop now?" he muttered, not sure Sebastian would hear him.

Sebastian gave him a very light pat with the paddle. "You can always beg for more..."

After a brief internal struggle, Jim's dignity won and he shook his head. "No... It's fine... I'm good..." He laughed.

Sebastian let it come down once, harder this time. "Are you sure?"

"Ow... I... Yes... Stop..." He squirmed, twisting away from Sebastian. The daze was wearing off and it was beginning to hurt. A lot.

"Okay." Sebastian threw the paddle on the bed and petted his skin with his hands. He kissed Jim's lower back. "I think you've earned a treat."

"That wasn't my treat?" Jim let out a muffled giggle.

"Hmm, no, that was mine." Sebastian spread his arse cheeks just a little.

"You enjoyed it that much?" Jim's legs were beginning to shake. "Do I... glow?"

"Oh yes, you do." Sebastian kissed his arse cheek. "Do you want me to take a picture?"

"With _my_ phone," Jim said. "I don't want you showing it off."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "But the quality won’t do it justice, so I’ll have to show you again sometime with a better camera…" He got off the bed and grabbed Jim's phone from the nightstand, then moved around, the phone making its fake shutter sound almost ten times before he returned and held the screen in front of Jim's face. "What do you think?"

Seeing it for himself somehow made it burn more. Jim twisted, trying to find relief. "Sebastian... It really hurts now."

Sebastian kissed his temple as he put the phone back on the nightstand. "I'll find you some ice. Can you get comfortable or do you need help?"

"Can you... loosen it a bit?" Jim pulled on the rope. "Just a little?"

"Sure." Sebastian fiddled with the knots. "You can lie down now. Is there anything else you need? An extra pillow or something?"

"No... It's fine..." Jim sank down on his stomach with a painful groan. "Just... get the ice..."

"Right away, sir." Sebastian winked and rushed off.

Jim was on the verge of tears by the time Sebastian returned. But as soon as the ice touched his aching skin, he could relax again. The feeling was still very intense, but it was also soothing and as Sebastian used his other hand to stroke Jim's back, he was soon happy and content again.

"You're so beautiful like that," Sebastian muttered, petting him and actually scratching a little at his neck and behind his ears. "And after, when you relax, you really look like a kitten."

Jim arched his back a little. "Are you saying you miss the ears? The tail? Or will the collar be enough?"

"Oh, I don't need them anymore to see you as a kitten." Sebastian chuckled. "If you want them, you'll have to ask for them."

"Maybe some other time." Jim sighed. "This is nice. You taking care of me. Makes it almost worth it."

"Almost?" Sebastian asked, starting to apply a little more pressure on the muscles of Jim's neck and upper back.

"Almost..." Now that it was over, Jim had no intention of letting Sebastian know how much he'd loved it. Not yet, anyway. He'd be way too smug. "Though I do hope you know this means you won't be fucking me today, because my bum will definitely need more time to recover."

"We'll see." Sebastian sounded amused as he reached into the drawer again. "Not too cold?" he asked then, shifting the towel-wrapped ice pack a little.

"A bit," Jim lifted himself up enough to turn his head to look at Sebastian. "It feels a lot better now."

"Then let's put it aside and you can ask for it if you need it." He flung it to the nightstand and then held up the bottle of oil in his other hand. "Makes things easier, too." He straddled Jim's bum but kept his weight off it, and poured some oil into his palm.

It was, as usual, a wonderful massage. Afterwards, Sebastian lay down and held him in his arms as Jim drifted off.

 

...

 

He was woken up several hours later by two stomachs growling in unison.

"Guess I should go get us some breakfast," Sebastian muttered, turning to look at the clock. "Well... Lunch..."

"Brunch?" Jim snorted and then pulled Sebastian close. "Kiss me first. A really good one."

"As opposed to all the others?" Sebastian chuckled and caught his lips.

Jim growled playfully and then groaned at a sudden pain in his shoulders. "Ow..." he pulled away. "How long was I tied up?"

Sebastian frowned. "I'm sorry. Too long, it seems." He stroked a hand over Jim's shoulder blades. "Would you like another massage before I get us some food?"

"Food is more important," Jim said, rolling his shoulder. "Though you may have to feed it to me."

"Ooh. Promises..." Grinning, Sebastian disappeared to the kitchen.

When Sebastian brought in the food, Jim's shoulders had recovered enough that he could use his arms without feeling like he was going to die. But Sebastian still insisted on feeding him little bits of bacon and toast as well as several grapes and a slightly stale chocolate muffin.

When they were done Jim helped him with the dishes. "So what now?" he asked. "Do you want to tie me up again or am I allowed to remain free?"

"Hmm..." Sebastian studied him. "I haven't made you come yet..."

"Right..." Jim grinned. "Well, I don't necessarily have to be tied up for that, do I?"

"No..." Sebastian smirked. "Maybe I want you a bit more active for this. Unless you'd rather not..."

"Well, I believe I owe you an orgasm too." Jim smiled up at him. "So what do you suggest?"

Sebastian stared into the distance as though he were looking at an audience. "To suck and to be sucked..." he proclaimed.

Jim snorted. "Right," he said. "Get on the bed. I want to be on top this time."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sebastian rushed off, leaving the last few plates.

"Prat!" Jim called, but then hurried after him, practically launching himself onto the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

As they lay snuggling again, Sebastian said into Jim's hair: "Maybe we should go out after all. Get some air..."

Jim considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess some fresh air wouldn't hurt. Though we should probably get dressed first."

Sebastian pouted. "So I can't show you off like this?"

"Personally I wouldn't mind," Jim assured him. "But I doubt we'd make it far before getting arrested."

"Fine..." Sebastian rolled onto his back and stretched. "They don't know what they're missing. Unless they buy our DVDs..."

"And we do want them to buy those, so let's not give them too much for free. Besides, it's much too cold outside." Jim shifted to the side of the bed and got to his feet. He'd moved some of his clothes here a while back and picked out his loosest jeans and a comfortable old t-shirt.

"Guess you have a point." Sebastian got up too. "Let's go have that walk so I can take you to bed again."

"You're such a romantic," Jim teased, putting on his pants carefully before pulling on the jeans.

 

...

 

"Let's take a bus," Sebastian said when they had finally made it outside. "I have an idea where we can go."

"Yeah? Where?" Jim took Sebastian's hand, twining their fingers together.

"It's a surprise." Sebastian leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Is it a good surprise?" Jim asked, trying to catch Sebastian's lips.

"Of course." Sebastian grinned and let him have a proper kiss.

They continued snogging while waiting for the bus. Jim tried guessing their destination based on the route Sebastian picked, but there were just so many options.

"When are you going to tell me?" he asked, when they were seated on the top deck, his hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"You'll see when we're there," Sebastian said, pulling him even closer with an arm around his shoulders.

"Can't you even give me a hint?" Jim nuzzled Sebastian's neck, making a purring sound.

"Hmm..." Sebastian thought for a moment. "It will be like looking into a mirror."

"So we're going to look at art?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Something like that."

"Museums are boring." Jim crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Then it’s a good thing we're not going to one," Sebastian said.

"So we're not going to look at art?"

"Nope. Unless you count the wonders of nature."

Jim gasped. "We're going to the zoo? Are you saying I look like a monkey?"

Sebastian snorted. "No... But I read in the newspaper that there are leopard cubs. Kittens!"

"Awh...." Jim practically melted across Sebastian's lap. "Babies? Are they small and fluffy? Can I hold one?"

Sebastian giggled and ruffled his hair. "I'll see what I can do."

 

…

 

Jim could not keep from bouncing while Sebastian bought them tickets. As soon as they were let into the zoo, he dodged a couple of guys who were decorating a large Christmas tree and ran over to check the large map for the feline enclosures. "This way!" he called to Sebastian, pointing. "Let's go. Hurry!"

Sebastian laughed. "Do you think they're planning their escape? Because I'm pretty sure they'll still be there if we go look at the penguins first..."

"I don't care about them. Or the elephants, hippos or even the unicorns!" Jim stamped his foot, vaguely aware that he was attracting a lot of attention. "I want to see the kittens! Now. Take me to the kittens!"

"Calm down," Sebastian said, chuckling and leaning in to Jim. "You don't want me to have to punish you right here, right?"

Jim gasped. "You wouldn't. Not in front of all those people." He looked around at the families and other groups that were making their way past them, a few of them still looking curiously at Jim.

Sebastian just grinned and took his hand. "Come on."

Jim glared at him but followed obediently. "I just want to see the kittens," he muttered to himself.

"Really? You only mentioned that seven times now... I thought you'd like to see the snakes..." Sebastian sniggered and ducked away from Jim's slap.

"You're mean!" Jim stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. "And don't you start threatening with punishment again. I know you're not going to hit me before I've recovered from this morning. And that may take a while." Without thinking, he rubbed his bum, which was still pretty sore.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's just so easy to tease you. But let's go see those kittens, hmm? And hope that I don't pick one to replace you." He winked.

"Or maybe I'll decide to join them." Jim leaned on Sebastian as they walked down the path lined with garlands and unlit fairy lights, feeling ridiculously cheerful.

 

The leopard and her cubs had been moved to a small enclosure inside the building next to the larger cage where two adults were making the most of the sparse, hazy December sun. So many people wanted to see the new babies that it was hard to find a spot close enough to the glass to get a proper look. Jim tried pushing past an elderly couple, but the woman had surprisingly sharp elbows.

“Sebby!!!” he whined. “I can’t see them.”

“Do you need me to lift you up?” Sebastian asked.

Jim glanced around. “I don’t know… Won’t the others complain?”

“Do we care?”

“I guess not.” Jim made his way back to stand behind Sebastian and put his hand on his shoulders. “Ready?” he asked.

“Of course.” Sebastian crouched a little and caught Jim’s legs as he jumped, hoisting him further up. “Better?”

Jim had to tilt his head a little not to bump it on a beam, but then he saw them. “Oh Seb!” he cried. “They’re perfect! And there's a black one! A baby panther! It's so fluffy and tiny!”

Some people around them were muttering that yes, they’d very much like to see that for themselves too, but Sebastian ignored them.

“Just like you, hmm?” he said.

Jim punched the side of Sebastian’s head lightly. “I’m not fluffy, you dolt. And if you dare call me tiny one more time, I’m dumping your arse. But yeah… I guess I’m perfect too.”

Sebastian sniggered.

“Yeah, perfectly in our way!” a teenager’s voice sounded behind them.

“Hey,” Jim snapped, turning to glare down at the boy in the oversized coat. “If you have a problem, I suggest you go get your own buff boyfriend to sit on.” He cast his girlfriend a withering look. “She’s not much use to you, is she?”

“Jim, behave,” Sebastian said, giving his knee a pat. “I think we’ve had our turn, really. We can always come back later.” He lowered Jim back to the ground.

“No…” Jim squirmed and twisted. “I want to see more. I only got a tiny glimpse.”

“Off,” Sebastian ordered. “Then we can go and see if you can get to hold one.”

“Okay…” Only sulking a little, Jim let Sebastian take him by the hand and lead him back outside.

“Stay here, okay?” Sebastian said. “I’ll go talk to the staff.”

“Okay…” Jim stood for a moment, frowning at the crowd blocking the view of the cubs, but then he noticed one of the other leopards looking at him and wandered closer, holding its gaze. “Hey, kitty,” he said softly. “You’re not fluffy, are you? You’re a big, dangerous kitty?”

“Oh, you think that’s big?” asked a woman sitting on a bench with a sleeping toddler on her lap. “You should go see the tiger. They’ve only got the one right now, and it’s kind of sad, but still… He’s an impressive sight.”

Before Jim could respond, the child snuffled and the woman lost all interest in him.

Then he saw the sign pointing to the tiger’s cage and, figuring it couldn’t be far, he decided to go have a look.

The tiger was, indeed, massive. And gorgeous. It just lay there, looking at nothing in particular. The only sign of life was the restless twitching of its long, thick tail. But as Jim stepped closer to the bars, it focused on him and then bared its teeth and growled.

Jim stood paralysed as the tiger slowly stood up and wandered towards him, letting out an occasional low snarl, its tail now swinging menacingly from side to side in an ever faster rhythm.

When it was only a couple of feet from the bars, it crouched down, its hindquarters shifting as it prepared for attack.

“Jim? Jim? Oh, there you are!” Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand was on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim yelped in surprise and the tiger roared, spun around and bounded away.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't want to startle you," Sebastian said. "And... Sorry about the cubs. No one is allowed near them. Only staff the mother already trusts."

"Yeah, okay." Jim leaned as close to the bars as possible. "Did you see that?"

"What? The tiger? It's kind of big, so... yeah..."

"No, not that! Well... I mean..." Jim grinned eagerly. "It wanted to eat me!"

"Did it?" Sebastian took a step closer. "Well, I can't blame it..."

"Oh? You want to eat me too?" Jim's giggle faded when the tiger turned to glare at them. "You know... there _is_ something familiar about the way it is looking at me."

"Yeah?" Sebastian smirked down at him.

"Yeah." Jim cocked his head a little. "Right now you look more like a sloth, though. All smug and lazy."

"Oi!" Sebastian laughed. "Tigers can be very lazy..."

"So is that what you want to be?" Jim got up on his toes to give Sebastian's lips a small peck. "My big lazy Tiger?"

"Sure," Sebastian said. "Then I can protect my tiny, fluffy Kitten."

"I'm not tiny!" Jim cried and pushed Sebastian away. "Don't call me that!"

With an angry snarl he whirled around and sprinted off, weaving in and out of the growing crowd.

"Jim! Kitten!" Sebastian ran after him and it wasn't long before he caught him. "Hey, I was just teasing you!"

"You always tease me." Jim bit his lip as he looked up at Sebastian. He tried staying angry, but it was hard when his shoulders were trembling with suppressed giggles. Sebastian looked so cute when he was exasperated.

"But you were teasing me, too! You called me lazy! I mean, I don't mind. I like that we can tease each other. But I don't like actually making you angry..." Sebastian frowned.

"Then don't call me tiny," Jim said wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Unless... I've teased you first."

"Like you did..." Sebastian reminded him, dipping his head for a soft kiss.

"So I won't get angry," Jim promised, before kissing him a little longer. "Next time..."

When they finally broke apart, Sebastian suggested that they might as well see some of the other animals while they were there. So they walked around the park, hand in hand, just enjoying the more whimsical decorations like the tiny Christmas tree in the penguins' enclosure. After about an hour, in spite of the low temperature, Jim insisted on getting ice cream. In the late afternoon they returned to see the leopard cubs and found the building almost empty, so they could get close to the glass and watch the little furballs, two tawny and brown, one black, sleeping in a huddle by their mother's side.

Jim leaned on Sebastian, smiling happily. "They look so peaceful," he said. "I never felt peaceful. Before..."

"Before you were a Kitten?" Sebastian asked, squeezing him a little closer.

"That's not what I meant," Jim grumbled. It wasn't. Not really. He had been thinking how he'd never had a day like this with Sherlock (or anyone else, really) but with Sebastian it just felt like the most natural thing in the world to spend a whole day looking at animals and feeling good. So instead of sulking, he just laughed softly and whispered: "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

The peaceful feeling lasted almost three days.

Sebastian was called into the studio for some dubbing for his film with Tony, and Jim went along because he had nothing better to do. While Sebastian was arguing with the director about exactly how his character should growl a certain line, Jim got the bright idea that he’d check out the records of actors contracted to the studio and have a look at possible candidates for the fourth actor in their next film.

But, as he opened the door to the office, he realised with a cold, sinking feeling that he wasn’t the only one casting that day. Headshots and résumés were spread out over most surfaces in the room, Sherlock standing in the middle of the whole mayhem, eyes closed and hands fidgeting in front of him while he muttered under his breath.

Jim resisted his initial instinct, which was to turn around and leave. Instead he let himself really look at Sherlock for the first time since their breakup. The actor looked like hell. He was unshaven, a sight Jim could not recall ever having seen before. It looked good on him. Sort of softened his face. Made him less intimidating. His hair was longer than it used to be. And had, from the looks of it, not been washed for several days. The usually elegant curls were hanging lank and greasy, almost covering his eyes.

Which, Jim realised with a start, were now open and looking straight at him.

“What?” Sherlock asked, his voice raspy and more tired than hostile. “Have you come to gloat? To remind me that there is no longer a single actor in this company who will work with me? Because, believe me, that is not necessary. I already know.” He gestured at the papers around them.

Jim shook his head. “No, I… I just came to have a look for myself. At the files. For a film.”

“Oh?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “So you’re branching out? I thought you’d gone exclusively Moran?” The words were as could have been expected, but the voice didn’t have its usual cutting edge.

Jim managed a small laugh. “Don’t play dumb. You know perfectly well that I’ve just wrapped a project with several other actors. In fact,” Jim pointed to a picture balanced precariously on the back of one of the chairs, “Gareth there was in it. It was his first film here, so he might not have heard too much about you yet. And he’s a really nice kid. If you treat him right, you could probably make a pretty decent actor out of him.”

“Like I did with you?”

Was Sherlock actually teasing him?

“Yeah. Like you did with me. That was all you, right? I didn’t bring anything to our collaboration. Just a cute arse and big adoring eyes, right? And the ability to deliver a line without sounding rehearsed.”

“Rare qualities in this industry.” Sherlock was definitely smiling. A little.

“Yeah, well, Gareth’s bum might not be quite on the same level as mine, but otherwise he’s got what it takes. You should give him a try.” Jim shrugged.

Sherlock picked up the picture and studied it. Then he nodded. “If you say so.” He located Gareth’s résumé and headed for the door.

“Oi!” Jim cried after him. “Aren’t you gonna clean up this mess?”

He didn’t get an answer and he didn’t need one. Of course Sherlock wasn’t going to pick up after himself. He never had. He just automatically expected someone else to take care of such trivial matters.

And somebody probably would. But not Jim.

He was about to leave, figuring he’d come back another day when everything was back in order, when he realised that there was actually a hint of reason to the madness. The pictures were grouped according to body type and then sorted by age and height. The résumés ordered by experience, with one group for those who had only worked for Angelo and another for those who had joined him later in their careers.

How convenient. It would be stupid not to take advantage of that. Jim quickly located the type of actor he was looking for and picked out six. Then he found their résumés (which would have been easier if those had been alphabetised), discarded two of them and then, after careful consideration, one more. That left him with three who all looked good and had sufficient experience. He’d show them to Sebastian and then they could audition one or more of them.

He was halfway down to the sound studio when he realised that he had never actually mentioned his idea of using Pete in the film to Sebastian. Or to Pete, for that matter. He’d better get that done first, before they picked the last guy, or they’d just have to do it all over again.

 

…

 

“Of course it sounds alright!” Sebastian’s exasperated voice was audible through the doors. “Seriously, man, have you ever _had_ sex?”

He almost walked into Jim as he bust out. “Oh. Hey, Kitten. Sorry it took so long… They kept going over that same line and I’m just… It’s _fine_! I’m out. If they want it to sound different, they’ll have to find someone who can imitate my voice.”

"Yeah..." Jim giggled. "That's not going to happen. Nobody can sound as sexy as you."

Sebastian's hard expression softened and he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Thanks, Kitten. What have you been up to?"

"Casting," Jim held up the papers. "Looking into it, anyway. But I want your opinion too, since you know more about this particular type of thing."

Sebastian nodded. "I definitely want to have a look. But not here. I've had enough of this place for one day."

"That's fine," Jim said, taking Sebastian's hand. "Do you want to go home? Or maybe out and grab a bite? There's a nice little place around the corner where I haven't been in ages."

"Let's go there," Sebastian agreed.

They picked up their coats and then walked down to the small restaurant which had only just opened for lunch. While they waited for their food, Jim showed Sebastian the pictures he had picked. "I was thinking one of these guys," he said.

Sebastian smirked. "If you're talking about the foursome, a quick count tells me we'll need two of them... Or was it too much after all?"

"I could handle it just fine," Jim huffed. "But I already have someone in mind for the last part. If he's up for it."

Sebastian frowned. "Oh? Who?"

"Well... I know he's never done a film before, but... do you think maybe we could ask Pete?"

"Oh..." Sebastian considered for a moment. "I guess it makes sense to do it with someone we're both comfortable with. I've no idea if Pete wants to do it on film, but... We can always ask."

"Would you?" Jim asked. "You know him a lot better than I do."

"Together?" Sebastian asked, grinning. "We could meet him at the club... Get him in the right mood..."

"I like the sound of that." Jim nodded eagerly. "I really liked being with him. He's so different, you know. He looks kinda scary and then he's all gentle and sweet."

Sebastian chuckled. "You don't think I'm gentle and sweet?"

"Of course." Jim rolled his eyes. "But it's not the same. We're together. I expect you to treat me like that. Sometimes. But Pete had a chance to fuck his wet dream and he... he was just really great about it. Like he cared more about making it good for me than his own pleasure."

Sebastian smiled. "Sounds like Pete. That's why he's great at what he does." He hesitated, then said: "You really didn't like Ronald, then?"

"He's okay," Jim said reluctantly. "I mean, it wasn't exactly bad or anything. It was just like... He didn't get my signals and I know that's because he doesn't know me that well, but at the time, to me, it felt like he didn't really care."

"Okay," Sebastian said. "I'm pretty sure he does. Care. But if he makes you feel like that, I get why we still need to cast someone."

Jim felt like a jerk, but he just wasn't comfortable with Ronald. "Do you think he'll mind? That we want Pete and not him?"

"I don't know... Maybe he doesn't want to be in a film anyway." Sebastian shrugged. "I have no idea. But he's a professional. He knows that it just doesn't click with some subs, so I'll talk with him and I'm sure he'll understand."

"Good." Jim pushed one of the pictures towards Sebastian. "What do you think of this one? Too pretty?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure you don't mind if we begin without you?" Pete asked, hesitating in the door to the private room they had booked for the night.

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled. "I just feel like I should talk to Ronald first. I don't want him to find out that we're here from someone else."

"Of course. It's just... We can wait for you. We really don't mind." Pete was, it seemed, making a valiant attempt not to let his eagerness show. It wasn't working and Jim decided to spare him the effort by kissing him hard while kicking the door shut, belatedly hoping it wouldn't hit Sebastian.

With an excited grunt, Pete dropped the small bag he had brought and picked Jim up, carrying him to the bed. "Finally alone," he moaned against Jim's lips. "I have been dreaming about this, you know. About all the delightful things I could do to you."

Jim giggled and felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. It was strange, really. A few months ago, words like that would have bothered him or even scared him, but now, he just found them incredibly arousing. Either Sebastian had been right about him all along or he had changed, adapting to these new experiences. However it had come about, the fact was that right now, he was most definitely a sub and even though Pete wasn't _his_ Dom, he did have Sebastian's permission.

"I'm all yours," Jim purred, letting himself be spread out on the bed and close his eyes as Pete began undressing him.

When the last piece of clothing was removed, Pete pulled away. Jim waited for a moment, trying to hear what he was up to, but when there were no sounds at all he opened his eyes. Pete was just sitting there, kneeling on the bed, watching him with a very wide grin.

Now that was hot. Jim's cock, which had been hardening slowly since they began kissing, sprang to immediate attention and Pete laughed.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he teased. "Being put on display? Well, it only makes sense, doesn't it? With your line of work?" He kept talking as he turned and leaned over to the side of the bed to rummage through the bag. "At any given moment, strangers could be watching you. Do you ever think about that? Right now, somewhere, some man could be touching himself, watching you. Watching you get touched and fucked and used. Because that's what you do on film, isn't it, sweet Jimmy boy? Let people use you?" Jim felt a small twinge of anger at those words, but also more heat in his stomach and his groin. He closed his eyes, choosing to focus on the excitement Pete's words caused. "And you do it so beautifully." Pete was moving closer now. He took Jim's hand in his, brought it up to kiss the palm and then clicked a cold metal ring around his wrist. Handcuffs...

Jim grinned and Pete laughed.

"Oh, you dirty little slut. You like that too, huh?" Pete took hold of Jim's other arm and soon had his wrists cuffed together. "Just one more way for you to be made completely available to your partner. You hold nothing back, do you? You let them take it all. Anything they want?"

Jim wanted to play along, but now seemed the time to show that he wasn't a complete amateur at this. "You... You do know the word, right?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Pete said, giving Jim's nose a little kiss as he raised his arms above his head and let go of them. "Sebastian made sure of that. Pity, really. I would love to see that beautiful mouth gagged, but then we'd have to work out another signal and we don't want to waste time on negotiations tonight, do we?"

Jim shook his head. "No," he agreed. "Let's make the most of it."

Instead of answering, Pete kissed him and then began kissing and licking his way down Jim's body. He paused at the nipples, giving them extra attention, licking and biting them, but never too hard. Jim wondered at the back of his mind whether Pete remembered how sensitive they were from their first encounter or if he was able to read Jim's reactions so well he knew exactly how much he could take and when to stop.

In Jim's opinion, Pete moved on much too quickly, but then again, they didn't have much time before Sebastian would return and, most likely, take charge of things. So Jim couldn't blame him for being in a hurry.

As he felt Pete's breath on his cock, he gasped and was about to protest. But Pete chuckled. "Don't worry. I've got the condom right here. I know what I'm doing." There was a pause and then Pete grabbed the base of Jim's cock, steadying it as he took the head between his lips. It felt strange. Tight. And as he moved down, sucking it in slowly, Jim realised what he must be doing.

He raised his head and stared down at him. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked as Pete sat back up, grinning smugly.

"Trick of the trade."

Before Jim could ask more, Pete bent down and began sucking him in earnest, showing Jim that his own skills still left much to be desired. Well, maybe Pete could teach him...

He found himself on the brink of orgasm far sooner than he would have expected. But instead of stopping, as Sebastian always did, telling him he did not have permission to come yet, Pete just sucked deeper and harder and Jim let out a strangled cry as he filled the condom.

Pete quickly cleaned him up and then moved in for a sloppy kiss before sitting back and smiling at him. "Let me guess," he said. "You're usually not allowed to come before the end, right? And then only from Sebastian."

Jim nodded.

"Well, Sebastian isn't here," Pete said, "and he did say we could have fun. I wanted to make you come. I've wanted that since that first night you came here. Not because I'm trying to steal you away from Sebastian or anything. Just because I love the way you look. The sounds you make. I wanted to be the cause of that."

Jim laughed and shook his head. "You make me sound so special," he said. "I'm just an actor."

"Not to me." Pete settled down next to him and kissed him again, letting his hand run lazily down Jim's chest and stomach. "You're gorgeous, you're precious and you are even sexier in real life than on film."

Jim didn't quite know how to respond to such praise, so he tried for a modest smile. "Thank you."

Pete seemed content to just kiss and touch for a while and Jim began to wonder if he was just waiting for Sebastian to return. But then Pete pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?" he began. "Something very personal?"

"You can try," Jim said reluctantly, "but I can't promise you an answer. Especially not if it involves Sebastian."

"It sort of does," Pete said, sitting up cross-legged, which was rather distracting because Jim, for the first time that night, got confirmation that Pete wasn't wearing anything under his kilt. "It's about last time you were here. That little game you and Sebastian played. With you being a brat and him... taking care of you... That was the first time, wasn't it? Your first punishment?"

Jim felt himself blushing, but there was really no point in denying it. Pete had seen the whole thing play out. He was no fool. So he wasn't asking for information. He was getting at something.

"Yeah..." Jim said, exaggerating his reluctance a little, which seemed to be exactly what Pete had hoped for. He wanted to see Jim embarrassed. Vulnerable. "I'd always refused that kind of stuff. Spanking and such."

"But..." Pete prompted, and when Jim didn't continue, he urged: "How was it? Don't tell me you didn't like it. You were on fire afterwards."

"It was... nice..." Jim admitted. "I hadn't expected it to be so arousing. Not so much the pain as the... the..." He couldn't quite find the word.

"The discipline," Pete supplied. "The fact that though you were the one bent over, getting your bottom spanked, you were somehow the master of that situation. That you had brought yourself to that point. You had finally gotten what you wanted. What you needed."

Jim bit his lip. "I suppose..."

"Darling Jim," Pete said, stroking his cheek softly. "You are a brat. Some subs like to obey, others enjoy humiliation. Personally, when I'm on the receiving end, I just can't get enough pain, but you... You like consequences. You act up and provoke your partner until you get the desired response. A spanking or flogging would be just pointless pain to you if you didn't feel like you had earned it, am I right?"

He waited for Jim to give a small nod, then carried on. "You're quite a handful. I hope Sebastian knows what he's gotten himself into."

"He hasn't got a clue!" Jim snorted.

"Oh, I expect he knows more than you think." Pete gave Jim's ribs a small poke, making him squirm and giggle. "He knew enough to read you that day. I would never have taken that risk. It's quite a big step in any dynamic and just going for a spanking without any kind of negotiation and in front of two pros... That was... daunting..."

Jim looked into Pete's eyes and saw an echo of how he had felt that night. That something big was happening. Something he couldn't turn away from once he'd allowed it.

So he nodded. "Sebastian's amazing. I am very very lucky to have him."

"You are," Pete agreed. "And I am very very lucky that he lets me play with his favourite toy. Now... What I actually wanted to ask... Are spankings something special between you? Like, is Sebastian the only one who can punish you or is there a chance, you think, that I could get a go? Because you do have quite an incredibly spankable bum."

Jim was lost for words. He had never even considered that. The spankings and all that had added a new aspect, not only to their sex but to their whole... relationship? He liked the idea of Pete spanking him, but would that be wrong? Would that be cheating on Sebastian in some way?

"I... I don't know," he said honestly. "I guess you'd have to..."

"Ask Sebastian," Pete finished for him. "Of course, I was going to do that anyway, but I want to know how you feel about it. If you would be okay with it."

Relieved, Jim nodded. It wasn't his decision to make. "Sure," he said. "I'd like that. But only if I deserve it, of course."

"Of course," Pete agreed. He gave Jim another nudge. "Roll over. I may not be allowed to spank your arse yet, but there's plenty of stuff I can still do to it."

Eagerly, Jim rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs a little and, just as he'd hoped, it didn't take Pete long to have two slicked fingers deep inside him, pumping slowly and hitting him just right.

"Fuck!" Jim gasped. "You're so good at that!"

"I've had _a lot_ of practice," Pete said, twisting his fingers. "But I must say, I rarely enjoy it as much as I do with you. I mean... Do you have any idea how sexy you are? The way you just... exude pleasure. That's what I love about your movies. I want to feel what you're feeling. And I want to be the one to make you feel that way. All at the same time."

"You don't have to flatter me, you know... You _will_ most definitely get to fuck me tonight. Soon, I hope." Jim raised himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look back at Pete, who stopped moving his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Jim said. "It's just... What you said about my movies. About wanting to be the one who made me feel like that. How would you like to actually do that? In a movie, I mean?"

"Oh... I..." Pete pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the towel he'd brought. "I don't... I don't know... I mean, I know I fuck people for a living but still... It's kind of a big step to do it on film. It's like... It's out there..."

"Right..." Jim tried turning around and sitting up, which wasn't easy with the handcuffs on. Pete quickly helped him and when he was settled comfortably, Jim went on: "I understand if you don't want to. I guess there are people in your life that you don't want to see you like that. Or even know you do those kinds of things."

It was Pete's turn to snort. "Oh no," he said. "It's not like that. I have no family left to speak of, except an older sister and she's walked in on me in too many compromising situations to give a fuck anymore. It's just... I don't want people laughing at me. Like those horrible amateur things people shoot at home and sell to magazines. That stuff is painful to watch. I'm not like you and Sebastian. I... I just don't think I've got what it takes."

"Are you kidding me?" Jim asked. He waddled on his knees to the side of the bed. "Help me stand," he said.

Pete quickly got to his feet and helped Jim up, then followed him over to the large mirror by the door.

"Strip," Jim told him. "And then come stand next to me."

Hesitantly, Pete obeyed, keeping his eyes on Jim.

"Now look at us together," Jim said, changing his stance subtly to become more submissive. It took Pete a moment, but then he adapted to Jim, straightening his back and shifting his stance. "Don't we look good together?"

Pete tried a few different poses. "We do, don't we?" he said, studying himself in the mirror. "I mean... You could make anything look good I guess, but it's not bad. I'd watch us."

"That's a great idea," Jim said, smiling up at him. "Go put a condom on."

With a slightly puzzled smile, Pete went to get a condom. "I'm not fucking you up against the mirror," he said. "Not until Sebastian gets here anyway. You're going to have to work for it tonight."

"Don't worry," Jim said. "That wasn't my plan." He got down on his knees so that he had his side to the mirror. "Come here. And keep your eyes on the mirror. Don't be afraid to touch me. Even pull my hair if you feel like it. Just don't force it too deep."

Pete must have broken some kind of record, getting the condom on and getting in position. He looked down at him as Jim gave him a few slow licks.

"Eyes on the mirror!"

"Sorry...." Pete stroked Jim's cheek tenderly and then turned his head to watch.

Jim gave him a proper film-job, focusing more on how it looked than on how it felt. Every now and then he'd angle his head enough to look up and catch a glimpse of Pete's awestruck expression as he watched their reflections.

He heard the lock being turned in the door behind him and in the mirror he watched Sebastian enter. He was frowning a little, but as soon as he saw Jim and Pete, his expression brightened.

“Ooh. Looks like I’m just in time for the show.”

"Yeah," Pete grinned. "It does look good, doesn't it?"

Jim looked up at Sebastian, catching his eyes for a second before continuing what he had been doing, which was taking Pete in as long as he comfortably could in this position.

Sebastian sat down on the bed, watching them. "Anything you want me to do, Pete?"

"Just tell me how it looks. Honestly," Pete said. "Jim is trying to convince me to do a film with him, but I'm not sure I'd look good on camera."

"Oh," Sebastian said. "He asked you already?"

Jim almost choked and quickly pulled back. Fuck... They were supposed to ask him together. _After_ Sebastian had talked to Ronald and explained things. How could he have been so stupid? Was he really so vain that a little praise was enough to make him forget everything?

"Yeah, I..." he said, getting awkwardly to his feet. "We were talking about my movies and it sort of... came up..." He tried looking apologetic, but the handcuffs and messy hair probably weren't helping.

Sebastian shrugged. "It's fine. I was just surprised."

"Oh?" Pete looked back and forth between them. "He was supposed to wait, wasn't he? For you to get here?"

"Yeah," Jim said sheepishly. He walked over to Sebastian and got down on his knees in front of him. "Sorry?"

Sebastian reached out to pet Jim's neck. "My talk with Ronald didn't go very well. He was a bit weird about... everything, really."

"Oh no..." Jim put his hands on Sebastian's knee. "So I screwed up big? He doesn't want us to use Pete?"

"Hey, it's fine," Pete cut in. "It was nice of you to ask, but... if it's going to be a problem, let's not do it."

Sebastian frowned. "Ronald doesn't get to decide what you do and don't, Pete. As far as I'm concerned, you're still in. He's already acting weird anyway, so... it won't make much difference if we actually go for it."

"Then I'm in," Pete said. "Jim convinced me that I won't be making a fool of myself. Much." He sat down next to Sebastian. "But he did mess up, didn't he? I understand that you two have an arrangement about such things now. That transgressions are dealt with swiftly and effectively?"

Sebastian smiled. "You think he deserves punishment?"

"Oh yes," Pete said eagerly, ignoring Jim's giggles. "And since I, in a way, was the victim of his mischief, maybe I should... take care of it. If you don't mind."

"The victim? You didn't look like you were suffering just now." Sebastian laughed.

"You know what I mean," Pete said, crossing his arms. "He offered me something he didn't know he could deliver."

Jim waited patiently on his knees. Whatever they decided on, he was convinced he was going to enjoy it.

"Fine..." Sebastian smirked. "You can do it. But you'll owe me."

"Sure," Pete said, grinning as he moved a little to the side and gestured for Jim to stand. "Anything I should know before I start?"

"Safeword's still colonel. He can make quite a fuss but that usually means he's enjoying it. And if he goes quiet, you know you're _really_ doing well, but also that he's close to having had enough." Sebastian thought for a moment. "I think that's it. I could go get you some ice for afterward, unless you need me here?" He met Jim's gaze.

"No ice," Jim said, getting to his feet. "As long as he just uses his hand, I'll be fine. And I do want you here. Just in case."

Now that it was actually happening, he found he was a little nervous. He didn't know what to expect from Pete.

It wasn't that he thought he might hurt him, but it still felt better to have Sebastian there. In fact...

"I know it's silly," he muttered, "but could I get a hug? First?" He bit his lip as he met Sebastian's eyes.

"Come here." Smiling, Sebastian got up and wrapped his arms around Jim. He bent his head and kissed him.

"Awh..." Pete moaned. "Could he be any more precious? Where can I get a sub like that?"

Jim ignored him, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, enjoying the safe feeling.

But it didn't last long.

"Come on," Pete called. "Get your naughty arse over here so I can teach you a lesson."

With a dramatic sigh, Jim tore himself away from Sebastian and approached Pete.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

"First of all," Pete said, "I want a kiss. I want you to show me how grateful you are for what I'm about to give you."

Jim really wanted to say something rude about that. With Sebastian he probably would have, but this was Pete's game and he might as well play along. So he bent down and gave him a soft, timid kiss.

Suddenly, Pete grabbed him by the hand and pulled hard, making Jim lose his balance. With the handcuffs it was impossible to catch himself, and he ended up across Pete's lap, his arms and head hanging down.

"Perfect," Pete said, taking a moment to caress Jim's exposed bum. "But I think it'll look even better in red." He gave Jim a couple of quick, soft slaps, making him gasp.

Pete seemed satisfied by this reaction and patted him gently. Then he put his left hand on the back of Jim's head, holding him down, and began spanking him hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Jim cried and tried twisting away, but Pete had a good grip on him and lifted one of his legs a little to keep Jim from sliding off.

"That fucking hurts!" Jim whined, continuing to struggle as the slaps rained down on his stinging bum. This was nothing like when Sebastian spanked him. There was no time to respond or even think. Just feel and...

"Fuck yes..." he gasped when he found an angle that let him rub his cock against Pete's thigh as he wriggled in his lap.

Soon he was panting and moaning. He might have begged for more. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Pete was about to give him his second orgasm that night and it was going to be good.

"I think that's enough." Sebastian's voice seemed to come from far away.

"Awh..." Pete protested but stopped at once. "We were having so much fun." He rested his hand on the left cheek, rubbing it lightly, making Jim groan with lust and frustration.

"So I saw. Can you hold him up for me? Put him on his knees on the bed?"

"I can try," Pete said, pulling Jim up and supporting him. "But he's pretty far gone. "

Jim wanted to agree, but only managed a weak whimper.

"Yes. I'm counting on that." Sebastian smirked and crawled over to them, and before Jim knew what was happening, his cock was in Sebastian's mouth.

He didn't even have time to enjoy it. Pete pinched his sore bum and the pain combined with the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth had him coming so hard he was convinced he'd passed out for a moment. When he regained his senses, the handcuffs were gone and he was lying on the bed, sandwiched between Pete and Sebastian who were exchanging lazy kisses while their hands drew soft patterns on Jim's skin.

"That was... different..." Jim purred and was rewarded by them both turning their attention to him, kissing and licking his face until he was giggling and begging for mercy.

Pete helped him undress Sebastian and they had a lot of fun using hands and mouths on each other, figuring out interesting positions and combinations for the film. Then, after he had come in Jim's mouth, Sebastian surprised them by producing a fairly small video camera.

Pete was reluctant at first but with a little persuasion, he agreed to let Sebastian film him fucking Jim. He turned out to have quite impressive stamina and Sebastian had almost run out of tape by the time Pete came. He finished Jim off with his hand while Sebastian rewound the tape and then they snuggled up on the bed, watching together on the camera’s tiny screen while Sebastian gave notes and advice about the various positions and angles and how to make it look good.

Watching themselves got both Jim and Pete quite worked up and soon they began snogging again. But Sebastian didn't let them carry on for long before taking charge of the fun.

Both Jim and Pete were quite worn out already, so after a few futile attempts at getting them moving, Sebastian just flipped them both over and had his way with them in turn. He fucked Jim so hard that he could still feel it as he lay, exhausted and sated, watching Pete squirm under Sebastian. It looked good, but they probably couldn't use it for the movie. Not _that_ movie, anyway…

 

...

 

"Looks like somebody had a good time last night…."

Jim blinked a couple of times, but couldn't see anything but a spectacular mess of unfamiliar dark hair. Then he heard Sebastian's voice rumble somewhere off to his right:

"Yeah… We did."

"Ooohhh. Sebastian, honey!" a second woman’s voice cut in. "I didn't know you were back."

"Calm down, Vicky," Pete said, nudging Jim off his arm so he could sit up and face the two women. "He's just here to see me."

"Right," said the older of the two women. "That still doesn't give either of you permission to break the rules. You know better than to use these rooms as your own private hotel."

"Sorry about that." Sebastian got up, not bothering to cover himself up as he stepped forward. "We didn't mean to, we just fell asleep…"

"Oh… Are you getting out of shape, honey?" the younger woman, Vicky, said, giving him a long hug. "I remember you bragging that you could go all night and then be ready to hit the gym."

Sebastian chuckled. "That was before I met Jim…"

"Yeah, now he's hitting him instead," Pete quipped, rolling over to the edge of the bed to reach his clothes.

Jim wrapped one of the sheets around himself and shuffled to the other side, wondering what the hell had happened to his jeans.

"You've been making quite a name for yourself," the other woman said, giving Sebastian a hug too. "My Joe's already started collecting your films. Says you're going to be a big star."

"Well, I always was _big_." Sebastian winked.

Both women squealed and Vicky slapped Sebastian's arm. "Oi. You're as bad as ever!"

While Pete bounded over to get a hug too, Jim managed to dress himself, keeping the sheet over his shoulders as long as he could.

"Now you two naughty boys gather up your toys and get out of here," Vicky said, giving Pete's bum a light slap. "We want to finish cleaning so we can get home and sleep too."

Figuring that was his cue, Jim hurried towards the door, grabbing Sebastian's hand as he passed him. But before he could make it out the door, the older woman cried out: "Oh my lord! I thought that was just a client! Vicky! Vicky, do you know who that is? That's Sebastian's little pet!"

Vicky squinted at him and then gasped. "Holy fuck, you're right!" She turned to Sebastian and shot him an accusing glare. "So the rumours are true? You're shagging him in private too?"

"Well, actually... This was practice." Sebastian grinned. "You see, Pete is going to become a star too, soon."

"Oh wow." Vicky looked over at Pete. "So you're leaving us as well?"

"No way," Pete said, laughing. "This place is my second home."

The other woman had not taken her eyes off Jim. Now she reached up and pinched his cheeks. "You look so different without the ears and nose, but you're still cute as a button. What's a precious thing like you doing with these brutes?"

Jim flinched away and hissed. "I'm not cute, I..."

"Oh, he can get so grumpy when he's woken up too soon," Sebastian said, taking a firm hold of Jim's shoulder and leading him out. "Let's go get some decent sleep. See you later, ladies." He turned his head and winked.

Pete caught up with them in the corridor, clutching his bag and Sebastian's clothes. "What the hell happened, Jim? You looked like you wanted to... you were scary for a second there."

"Good," Jim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a door while Sebastian got dressed.

"Jim doesn't like being called cute," Sebastian explained. "Except by me, of course..."

"I don't like it," Jim interjected. "I just let you. Because you're bigger than me."

"But still..." Pete protested, eyeing Jim warily. "It's one thing to not like it and quite another to... want to rip someone's throat out..."

Jim sighed. When Pete said it like that, it did sound a little silly. "Whatever... I'm just... I'm still sleepy I guess..."

"Let's get you home," Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to Jim's temple while he finished the last buttons of his shirt. "Pete, thanks for a great evening. We'll let you know when we can start filming."

"Cheers." Pete grinned at them and tried to stifle a yawn as he slipped out through a door marked 'staff only'.


	27. Chapter 27

They took the script to Angelo, and while he was not completely dismissive of the idea, he needed some convincing. While Sebastian got to work on selling him the idea, Jim gave himself a couple of days off before starting his Christmas shopping. Not that he had a lot of gifts to buy, but he did want to get something for a few guys at the studio. And maybe Pete. And, of course, he had to find something for Sebastian. Something amazing.

He’d been toying with the idea of making himself part of the present, dressing up in one of those strappy bondage outfits he'd seen around the club, but he didn't know for sure if Sebastian actually liked that particular kind of fetish-stuff. And if he did, he probably already had some lying around, so he hardly needed Jim to get him more.

Besides, giving him something like that might make it seem like all he cared about was the sex. That Sebastian was just his Dom. No, he had to get him a proper present. Something you'd give your boyfriend. And then maybe he could give him another one that they could both enjoy in the bedroom. To make sure they both had a merry Christmas.

The proper present was easy enough. Roaming the stalls of one of the many Christmas-themed markets that had sprung up around the city, he found the most perfect watch he had ever seen. The strap was jet-black leather with two lines of steel-grey rivets. The clock face was the same grey with black numbers and hands that looked like miniature wrought iron. It was beautiful and playful but also masculine and somehow... stern... Imagining it around Sebastian's wrist as he reached for Jim made him go weak in the knees and he was definitely blushing as he bought it from the grumpy, elderly vendor.

He considered going to a sex shop to look for the fun present, but it was a cold and windy day and he ended up in a café instead, warming his hands on a giant mug of hot chocolate. While he was blowing the steam away, his eyes fell on an abandoned magazine on the table next to his. It was open on an ad for some new cologne and the image showed a large, gorgeous tiger, looking out at him with regal disdain.

Jim chuckled, remembering the trip to the zoo, and snatched up the magazine. Maybe he should just get Sebastian a t-shirt with an image of a tiger. Maybe not very sexy, but he'd said he didn't mind being Jim's tiger.

Jim tried a couple of clothes shops, but none of them had anything with tigers. One offered to place an order for him, but there was no way they could have it before Christmas, so Jim declined. It had been a stupid idea anyway. And now it was getting late and Sebastian was probably on his way home.

 

That night Jim had a strange dream. He was walking down a dark street in a part of the city he did not recognise, feeling cold and confused, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. They sounded familiar and he turned around, smiling, expecting to see a friend. Instead he found a huge tiger sneaking up on him. Whimpering, he tried backing away, but the street had turned into a dead end and he was trapped.

The giant cat crouched down, licked its lips and flicked its tail, preparing for attack. From its chest came a low rumbling sound that was not quite a growl. Jim closed his eyes.

Suddenly it was upon him, looming over him, its hot breath washing over his body as it took its time examining its prey. Any moment now, he thought he would feel its claws tearing into his skin, its teeth ripping out his throat.

He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound was cut short as soft, warm lips covered his own. His eyes flew open just as Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him hard against the wall.

"You... you saved me?" Jim gasped when his lips were finally released. "The tiger... It was going to eat me."

Sebastian opened his eyes and Jim gasped as he saw they had turned a dark yellow with brown flecks and large pupils so black it was like looking into infinity.

"I was..." Sebastian purred, revealing large, razor-sharp teeth. "I will... But don't you know we cats like playing with our food?"

Jim screamed and pushed hard off the wall, trying to duck under Sebastian's arm. But he tripped and fell to the pavement, rolling onto his back just in time to see Sebastian descending on him.

"Jim?" Sebastian was hovering above him and for a moment Jim wasn't sure if he had woken up. "It's okay, Kitten. It was just a dream. You're safe."

"No! Don't!" Jim cried, trying to fight free. "Don't eat me!"

"Eat you?" Sebastian sounded puzzled, but didn't let go of him.

Jim blinked. It was still dark in the bedroom, but he could make out enough to realise that Sebastian no longer had a tail. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down until they were nose to nose, so he could see his eyes. "Blue," he breathed, trembling with relief.

"What?" Sebastian frowned. "What were you dreaming? You're not making any sense."

Jim felt heat rising in his cheeks. He was not telling Sebastian about this dream. Ever.

The closeness provided the perfect excuse and he surged up to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed hesitant for a moment, but then he shifted and hummed against Jim's lips. "Oh... You weren't having a bad dream at all, were you?" He pressed his leg against Jim's crotch. "Do you _want_ me to eat you?"

"Eating me would be such a waste," Jim purred, grinding softly against him. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know..." Sebastian bit Jim’s lip. "You're so tasty..."

Jim giggled. "You can't have your Kitten and eat it too..."

"No?" Sebastian smirked and moved down his chest, licking and biting as he went.

"Oh... well..." Jim grinned and relaxed. "I may be wrong..."

"Very wrong." Cool air rushed over Jim's body as Sebastian threw back the covers and sat back on his heels. He looked up and held Jim’s eyes as he gave a long lick over his cock.

Soon he was pumping three fingers into him while sucking his cock, bringing him right to the edge before he pulled away.

"Tiger..." Jim groaned when he couldn't take it anymore. "Please..."

Sebastian chuckled. "Tell me what you want. Should I fuck you? Or swallow you whole?"

Remembering the burning amber eyes and swishing tail, Jim wanted to beg for both. But this was not a dream and though Sebastian's mouth felt so good, he needed more. "Fuck me!" he gasped. "Hard!"

Sebastian quickly lined up and pushed into him, making Jim cry out. He pinned down Jim's hands next to his head, looking down on him so fiercely that Jim couldn't help being reminded of the tiger again.

He closed his eyes, but it only made him picture it more vividly. The feral grin. The strong, swishing tail.

"Fuck!" he cried as a sudden, powerful orgasm made him clench so hard around Sebastian that he had to stop his thrusts.

"Oh, Kitten…" Sebastian moaned, wrapping a hand around Jim's cock to help him ride the aftershocks. "You feel so good around me. I could never eat you…"

Jim sobbed or laughed. Maybe both. "Tiger..." he breathed. "You already kill me... every day..."

"So do you want some more?" Sebastian asked mischievously, leaning down for a kiss.

"Always," Jim gasped, reaching up to tug on Sebastian's hair again.

Growling playfully, Sebastian began moving slowly. Jim clung to him and when Sebastian had come, they shared a passionate kiss and then drifted off in each other's arms.

Jim's dreams were a pleasant jumble of bared teeth, striped fur, strong arms and that ever-swishing tail.

 

…

 

"Hi," Jim said, offering his hand to the tall ginger man. "I'm Jim Mori…"

"Moriarty. I know!" He took Jim's hand in both of his and shook it eagerly. "I'm such a fan. That Kitten film is my favourite film ever." He paused and looked a little sheepish. "I'm Richard, by the way."

"Yeah, I know." Jim giggled. " _I_ called _you_ , right?" Once he'd gotten his hand back, he gestured to Sebastian. "Then I guess you know him too."

Richard nodded. "Yeah. You also did a great job. It made it so relatable, you know. A big strong guy with that adorable Kitten. And if I understand it right, we'll be ganging up on him for this?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows a little. He didn't seem impressed by the man's enthusiasm.

"No tail and ears though," Jim said quickly. "That was just for that one film."

"Oh, you're still adorable without them, don't worry." Richard laughed.

When they had been shown to their table, Sebastian began asking Richard rather detailed questions about his on- and off-screen experiences with SM. Hoping none of the other customers in the café were listening, Jim buried himself in the menu. Richard didn't seem fazed and answered confidently, laughing at his own jokes and winking at Jim every time he looked up.

Great. Another beefy ball of testosterone who saw him as nothing but a cute little toy for them to play with. Jim should have never done that stupid movie. They were never going to let him forget it. He should burn that stupid tail.

Or make Sebastian wear it, so he could see what it felt like not to be taken seriously. Yes. That was it. Use his considerable powers of persuasion to talk Sebastian into wearing it to the club next time. Or maybe make him lose a bet…

"So do we get to tie him up?" Richard asked, making Jim glance up from the menu.

"Not for this one, I think." Sebastian was frowning a little. "Perhaps at the start, to show him off before we come in. But once we're there, he'll have his hands full, so we better let him use them."

Richard grinned. "Fair enough. We're going to have so much fun."

"If we hire you, yes." Sebastian gave him a thin, insincere smile.

Jim frowned at Sebastian. Had he missed something? Richard might be a bit full of himself, but he seemed just right for the part Jim had written.

"Well, I don't see anyone else having lunch with you guys," Richard retorted, winking again. "I'm willing to prove myself in an actual audition if you need me to."

"That might be a good idea." Jim looked up at Sebastian. Was he jealous? "Test for onscreen chemistry, like we did with Pete."

"Sure," Richard said. "And I'd _love_ to meet Pete."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. When do you have time?"

"Right after lunch if you like." Richard shrugged.

"No. Not today," Sebastian cut him off.

Jim flashed Richard his cutest smile. "But don't worry. We'll fit you in as soon as we can. Right, Sebby?"

Sebastian studied Jim for a moment and then gave him a single nod.

The rest of the meal they talked about Richard's impression of London, having just moved there from Liverpool a few months ago, and gossipped about other actors.

On their way home, Jim suggested they cut through the park, being in the mood for the roasted chestnuts they sold at the Christmas market.

Sebastian was quiet most of the way, squeezing his arm almost uncomfortably tight around Jim's shoulders.

"Did you like Richard?" he asked finally.

"He was funny," Jim said, wriggling a little. "And I think we'll look good together."

"Hmm. Are you sure?"

"I can't be sure before we've done a screen test, but he's the right type. And pretty hot. Don't you think so?" Jim suppressed a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess." Sebastian gave him that odd, studying look again. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Jim frowned. "Of course. Why should I have changed my mind?"

"You seemed very distracted when he was talking. I thought you were having second thoughts as soon as he was actually in the same room as us."

"Oh. I was just thinking... about the movie," Jim lied, trying to expel the mental image of an embarrassed Sebastian parading around the club wearing fluffy ears and a tail.

"It's _fine_ if you'd rather not do it. You know that, right?" Sebastian was still looking far too serious. "We can change the script. Or blow the plans completely."

"I want to do it," Jim insisted. "Don't you?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiled.

"So we're doing it!" Jim reached up for a kiss.

Sebastian answered the kiss eagerly. "Okay, Kitten. We'll make it a hit."


	28. Chapter 28

Another tiger-dream…

This one wasn't scary at all. Except, perhaps, for how much it turned him on.

Sebastian didn't complain, of course. Being jumped by a horny boyfriend in the middle of the night was pretty high on his list of favourite things. He told Jim so quite emphatically over breakfast and suggested he write his next script about that.

They had a bit of fun with the idea, but it was hard to add any type of plot, so Jim ended up rejecting it. Sebastian acted like he was heartbroken, but still stole a kiss before he left to spend some time at his own flat and do some shopping.

"And I'm not telling you _what_ I'm buying!" he said, grinning before he closed the door behind himself.

Jim just stood there for a moment, his tiger-hazed mind trying to catch up. Then he groaned. Sebastian had been teasing him about his Christmas present and Jim had been too dense to even get annoyed about it.

Well, at least he'd found a good one for Sebastian.

As he cleared the table, it suddenly struck him that maybe the watch was _too_ good. What if Sebastian just got him something small? Then it would get really awkward and Sebastian might feel bad, or maybe think that Jim was being pushy or something.

Jim spent the rest of the morning in a state of mild panic before realising what he should do.

It was quite simple, really. Go out and get Sebastian another present. Something small and preferably a little silly. So, depending on what Sebastian gave him, Jim could select the proper present. Or maybe just give him both of them.

 

Simple in theory, perhaps. Not so much so when it came to actually _finding_ this present. It couldn't be too small, because what if Sebastian gave him something nice? And not too silly, either, because he didn't want Seb to think that it was just a joke to him.

Over the next few days, he spent every Sebastian-free moment roaming shops and markets. Sebastian wasn't into books and other than the stuff they'd done together, Jim wasn't entirely sure what kind of movies he liked, so a DVD was out too. A witty t-shirt would be nice, but all the ones in Sebastian's size were either about girls or food.

He did see several cute stuffed kittens, but giving him one of those as an actual present just seemed wrong. Like something a clingy teenage girl would do to make sure her boyfriend would be constantly reminded of her.

And did he really want to remind Sebastian of the Kitten? He didn't particularly like the way some guys treated him after the movie had come out. Could he wear the tail and ears again without thinking of them? He supposed there was only one way to find out. To try. If it still worked, it might actually help him clear his mind, so he could finally come up with a good present.

He was waiting for the bus to Sebastian's place when he realised that he no longer had the tail. It had been so messy and matted after the mishap that he had tossed it in the bin.

Making a quick decision, he slipped out of the short queue of tired shoppers and headed for Soho, where Sebastian had shown him a nice shop that wasn't too dungeony.

He was pretty sure the young man behind the counter recognised him, as he did a double take when Jim walked in. But thankfully he didn't say anything about it as he directed Jim to the section for pet play. There were a few other customers in the shop, but as they were focused on either vibrators or restraints, Jim could browse in peace. There were many different kinds of tails and Jim found himself feeling extremely thankful that Sebastian hadn't tried to turn him into a pony. Or a pig!

He was trying to decide between a black and a grey tail when he noticed a small pile of flyers on one of the shelves. On the front was a grinning cartoon wolf and a rather sultry looking cat. Then he realised that they weren't drawings. They were, as far as he could tell, people wearing very elaborate fake fur suits. Especially the heads looked so real, he almost expected the wolf to wink at him.

Jim vaguely remembered some of the guys at the studio talking about people dressing up as animals, both for sex and other stuff, but he'd never realised how comprehensive it all was. These characters looked like they could be walking around a theme park signing autographs to awestruck children.

He picked up one of the flyers and opened it. The pictures inside were not suitable for theme parks. The cat had shed most of her fur and was now only wearing the mask and paws. And a different tail that was pretty similar to Jim's old one, except it was quite a bit longer. Too long for Jim's taste, but as the text below the image promised custom items made specifically for each client, he figured he might as well give it a try.

 

Ten minutes later he caught a bus heading north. He had called the number in the flyer and after explaining what he was looking for, the woman had suggested he stop by her place to look at samples and sketches. He was a bit surprised that she had time to see him right away, but then again, making something this specific probably wasn't a full-time occupation.

He couldn't help wondering what kind of person she would be. Probably like Sebastian's friends from the club, only with more fur and less chrome. Or maybe a weird artsy type? She was, after all, a fairly skilled designer from what he had seen so far.

Maggie V. lived out in Barnet in a nice little terraced house on a long narrow street. It was definitely not the kind of neighbourhood where you'd expect perverted freaks in catsuits to be lurking. He checked the address again, then went up and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, footsteps approached and the door was opened by a woman who looked to be mid-fifties, with shoulder-long mousey hair and a thick yellow-and-black striped jumper. “You must be Mr Moriarty! Come in, don’t stay out there in the cold.” She stood aside to let him enter a rather cluttered corridor.

Jim kept his hands deep in his pockets, feeling like he might knock something over if he as much as shrugged. He considered taking off his shoes, but saw nowhere to put them and before he could ask, she had squeezed past him and was heading down the hall. "This way," she said, gesturing for him to follow.

He didn't know what he had expected, but it was certainly not her. Or her workroom, which, at first glance, looked like any other tailoring atelier, except perhaps for the rather excessive amount of fake fur in any colour and pattern imaginable. If he hadn't known any better, he would have guessed that she made stuffed animals for her grandchildren or something.

She seemed content to let him look around for a bit, before she asked: "How can I help you, sir?"

Jim giggled nervously. "Please..." he said. "Don’t call me that. It makes me feel... old..."

"Oh, a sweet boy like you shouldn't worry about that yet," she said. "But if it makes you uncomfortable... You said your first name was James, right?"

"Uhm, yeah, sort of." Jim suppressed a shiver. He was starting to realise he must have misunderstood something. Read the flyer wrong. There was no way that this sweet woman could be making sex toys. There had been some sort of mix-up. The pictures had been put in by mistake. Or maybe there had been more than one number and he had picked the wrong one. He wanted to get the flyer out to have another look, but then she'd see those pictures and…

"So were you thinking of a specific animal, James?"

"I... uhm..." Jim cringed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "Not really, I was just... Just curious." He needed to get out of here. Fast. Maybe he could pretend to get a text... He fumbled for his phone, almost dropping it as he got it out of his pocket.

Maggie frowned. "If your phone call was just a dare, I don't understand why you went to the trouble of actually showing up here. Didn't you mention something about cat tails?"

Fuck... He had told her what he wanted. He hadn't been too specific, but still... "Oh yeah, I... Yeah, I like cats. I..." He was feeling faint. "The flyer said that... There were pictures..."

She nodded. "Were you thinking of a full costume, or just some accessories?"

"Just the tail," Jim said, too quickly, he realised. "And maybe... maybe some ears..." he added, trying to find something to focus on, so he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

"Okay," she said. "I can show you some examples, but if you were thinking of other colours, or different species of big cats, I can work with that, too."

She opened a cupboard where about a dozen tails hung neatly next to each other in a row. Jim was even more certain of his mistake when he looked at the first few and saw that they had ribbons at the top. But then he saw the others. Starting from the middle of the row, all of the tails were provided with plugs of different sizes.

Jim's jaw dropped. How could she be so casual about it? Didn't she know what those things were for?

Then he shook his head. Of course she did. He was being an idiot. Just because she was older and wasn't dressed like a dominatrix didn't mean she was completely clueless. She probably knew a lot more about this sort of thing than he did. He almost laughed at the thought, but suppressed it with a small cough.

"Black. Just plain black, I..." He stopped, staring at one of the tails. "What... What is that?" he whispered.

"The leopard?" She took the long, thick tail from its hook and showed him its fairly small plug before carefully laying it in his hands. It was a lot heavier than his black tail had been. "I could make a shorter version for you, if it's uncomfortable like this."

"Who would even want it that big?" Jim blurted. It would reach the floor even when he was standing. How could anyone crawl with such a thing?

She shrugged. "Tall people. And plenty of customers have mentioned they like it when the tail can be tied around them or their partner, to restrain them a bit or keep them very close... There are so many possibilities with these things. But we can take a look at something smaller if you don't like this."

"Around their partner?" Jim tried to picture it. "So the tail is not just for the... the pet?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Why would only one of them have the fun? Besides, I think a lot of the people wearing these tails wouldn't really appreciate being called pets. Having a tail doesn't necessarily mean you're of a submissive inclination. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. But there are more options than wagging it and being a good boy."

Jim reached out and let his fingers run through the spotted fur. It was so soft. How would it feel wrapped around his wrists? His chest? He shivered and bit back a moan. "I think I know what I want."


	29. Chapter 29

"Do you know what that idiot director _said_ today?" Sebastian bristled as he opened the door. And then his eyes fell on Jim and he dropped his keys. "Oh... I... Wow." He just stood staring at him for a long moment, still holding the door.

Jim wished he could sink into the floor. Or maybe turn into a mouse and scurry away. He shouldn't have sprung this on Sebastian without warning. But as he had been leaving Maggie V.'s house, he'd spotted the set and couldn't resist getting it for himself.

Sebastian licked his lips and finally pushed the door shut. "Silly me," he said as he stepped closer and kneeled in front of Jim. "Of course you don't know what he said, Kitten." He reached out his hand, just stopping short of touching Jim's hair.

Jim could feel himself relaxing and closed his eyes, cocking his head and butting against Sebastian's hand.

"You're lovely," Sebastian murmured, petting him and playing with the new, fluffier ears. "This was just what I needed. A pretty Kitten waiting for me at home to spoil me." He took the collar from Jim's mouth, but put it down next to him and pulled Jim close, lowering his hand to the tail to give it a light tug.

Jim purred and nuzzled against Sebastian's shoulder. How had he gone so long without this? Never again would he let his stupid pride get in the way of feeling this good.

 

…

 

"Should I wear the black or the red?" Jim asked, holding both shirts up as he walked back into the sitting room where Sebastian and Pete were slumped on the sofa.

"I think you should go naked," Pete said, reaching for another beer. "Or isn't it that kind of party?" He chuckled and winked at Sebastian.

"Jim..." Sebastian said with a sigh. "You know all eyes will be on you no matter what you wear, right? Can't you just pick something?"

"That's _why_ I can't just pick something," Jim whined. "I have got to look good tonight. Really good."

"The red!" Pete cut in. "Just wear the red. It's fucking Christmas, right?"

"I hope it still will be by the time we get there. At this rate I'd put my money on New Year's," Sebastian muttered.

Pete almost spit out his beer, laughing, and Jim huffed, storming back into the bedroom.

 

Ten minutes later they got into the taxi, Jim, still pouting, wearing a grey shirt and trying to get his hair to stay smooth.

"I can't believe you didn't go with the red," Sebastian whispered in Jim's ear.

"Are you saying I should go home and change?" Jim asked, frowning.

Sebastian snorted. "Hell, no."

"Then don't complain." Jim leaned in to give him a kiss. "Tell me I look cute."

"You look cute in red, too." Sebastian grinned. "But was 'cute' really what you were going for here? I thought the objective was 'hot'..."

"Why would I want to be hot?" Jim giggled. "I'm not pulling tonight. Unless there's something you haven't told me."

"Oh, there's always room for one more in our bed." Sebastian winked.

"I like the sound of that." Pete laughed and grabbed Jim's thigh.

"Oi!" Jim slapped his hand. "He wasn't necessarily talking about you."

"Sorry, Pete. I was just teasing my Kitten."

"So no room for company in the bed tonight?" Jim looked up at Sebastian, pouting a little.

"Oh, if you really want some, I suppose that could be arranged..." Sebastian looked amused.

"Let's wait and see how the evening goes." Jim leaned against Sebastian and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

 

…

 

Richard was standing outside the studio building, all but bouncing on his toes as the three of them got out of the cab.

“You must be Pete!” he exclaimed, wrapping both hands around one of Pete’s before he’d even had the chance to shut the car door.

"Yeah, that's Pete," Jim said, grinning as he joined them. "Pete, this is Richard. The third guy for the film. If we can get Angelo to approve it, of course."

"Hey," Pete said, looking Richard up and down with an appreciative smile. "I’m looking forward to working with you."

"Me too..." Richard gave him a long, hungry look, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go inside and find Angelo."

Jim had never realised how many people actually worked for Angelo. As they walked into the main studio that had been repurposed for the Christmas party, there seemed to be people everywhere. Actors, cameramen, make-up artists and sound crew. And, of course, writers, directors, editors and a few composers. He knew most of them, but seeing them together like this was quite... daunting... How could he ever hope to run a business this size himself? He could barely keep track of his own schedule.

Sebastian frowned down at him, his hand twitching a little in Jim's tight grip. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jim muttered. "It's just... loud..."

Sebastian gave his hand a gentle squeeze back and was about to say something, when a high "ohhhhh my gooood!" sounded.

Tony rushed over to them, his eyes on Richard. "That's going to look amazing! Oh Jim, this must be a dream come true to you. Will they be playing twins?"

Sebastian frowned. "Will who be playing twins?"

"You and this pretty boy, of course!" Tony gestured between the two of them and Richard let out a chuckle.

"Hi. I'm Richard..."

Tony pumped his hand eagerly. "Tony!"

"Um, I still don't get it. Why would there be twins?" Sebastian asked, pulling his hand out of Jim's to cross his arms.

Jim snorted. Seeing them side by side like this made it quite obvious. "You do kinda look alike," he said.

Pete nodded. "Yeah... That's the whole idea, right?"

Sebastian stared at Richard. "No... We look nothing alike!"

"I wish," Richard agreed, winking.

"Come on," Pete said. "Same height, same build. You guys even got the same haircut. Just different colours."

"And they don't even realise," Tony said to Jim. "Well done, you!"

Jim winked at him. "I guess you could say I have a type..."

"Yeah. Though it's changed a little, hasn't it?" Tony looked pointedly at the entrance.

Jim looked over his shoulder and immediately wished he hadn't. Sherlock had just walked in, looking as gorgeous and arrogant as ever. And with a possessive arm around the shoulders of Gareth, who was wearing an adoring, slightly dazed look that Jim found all too familiar.

"Oh wow..." Pete gasped and grabbed Jim's shoulder. "That's the other guy, isn't it? From your train film?"

"Pete," Sebastian warned, giving him a sharp look. "No fanboying over him."

"Yeah," Richard said, scrunching up his nose. "He's not as nice in real life as he seems on screen."

"Not just that." Tony's eyes shifted to Jim meaningfully.

"He's a git," Jim muttered, turning away. "Let's hope Gareth comes to his senses before..." He spotted Angelo over by the bar and tugged on Sebastian's sleeve. "Oi. Let's go introduce our cast. He looks cheerful. For now."

Sebastian nodded. "Pete, Richard, come along."

"Yes, sir!" Pete saluted and Richard winked.

"Right away, brother!"

 

While Sebastian introduced Pete to Angelo, Jim couldn't help but glance quickly over at Sherlock and Gareth as they settled down in one of the sofas with a bunch of the younger actors. Gareth was chatting eagerly while Sherlock, though smiling politely, didn't look like he was paying much attention to the conversation. He was probably going over a scene or some dialogue for the film they were working on. Jim vividly remembered all the times he had been talking to Sherlock for ages, only to find out he hadn't heard a word.

It was only when Pete nudged his arm that Jim realised that he had been doing almost the exact same thing. He turned to Angelo, grinning. "So, what do you think? You have got to admit we look good together, right?"

Angelo nodded thoughtfully. “I can only decide after the screen test, of course. There’s always a risk working with someone who doesn’t have any experience on camera. But if you can make it work… Well, I’m considering it.”

Pete had opened his mouth to say something when a loud cry sounded from across the room:

"You… You bitch!"

Gareth had jumped to his feet and was glaring down at Sherlock, who was still sitting nonchalantly in the large sofa, wearing his least convincing fake smile.

Everybody had stopped talking to stare at them and Sherlock's words carried easily to where Jim stood.

"I'm only stating the facts. If you can't take direction, then maybe you're in the wrong business. Perhaps you should become a mime in Trafalgar Square. More room for fucking up. And your nervous lisp won't be such an issue."

Gareth and two of his friends gasped in unison. "I… I told you that in confidence!" Gareth wailed and, covering his face with his hands, ran from the room, closely pursued by both friends who only spared the briefest of murderous glances in Sherlock's direction.

The room was deadly silent. Somebody had even turned off the music. Or maybe the song had run out and nobody had thought to put on another one. Jim fought to suppress a hysterical giggle.

"Oh, god…" Sherlock let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. "I'd almost forgotten how it is, working with amateurs. All those insecurities. Feelings." He looked around at the people closest to him. "How do you guys do it?"

For what might have been the first time in his life, Sherlock had completely misjudged his audience. Maybe because he had not, until this point, paid them any attention. They all knew Gareth, were about the same age as him, and none of them had appeared in more than a scene or two in somebody else's film.

They all made a great show of ignoring Sherlock thoroughly.

For a fraction of a second, Sherlock seemed lost, looking around the room as if searching for something. Then his eyes fell on Jim and his expression changed. Jim wouldn't have been surprised if he had pulled out a gun as he got to his feet.

"You!" Sherlock snarled. "You set me up. You were the one who made me work with the kid in the first place." As he strode across the room, people stepped back, many looking nervous or even scared. "You knew this would happen!" Sherlock raised his hand to point an accusing finger at Jim.

Richard and Sebastian stepped slightly in front of Jim, creating a wall of muscle between him and Sherlock.

Pete tugged on Jim's sleeve and whispered: "Let's get out of here," but before Jim could answer, Angelo stepped in front of him as well.

"Sherlock, calm down," he said. "This doesn't have anything to do with Jimmy. Gareth isn't exactly the first actor to walk out on you…"

Sherlock cocked his head, his eyes blazing. "That's right… Because Gareth isn't the only one you’ve been talking to, right... Jimmy? You've been a busy little boy, running all over the place warning everyone not to work with me. What have you been telling them, Jimmy? How mean I am? That I'd beat them up… No, wait. You're into that kind of thing now, aren't you?" He shifted his eyes to Richard and then quickly over to Sebastian, grinning lewdly at him.

"And how much would _you_ like a beating?" Sebastian clenched his fist and lifted it, but Tony stepped in and gently put a hand on Sebastian's wrist, shaking his head, before turning to Sherlock.

"Jim hasn't been talking about you, Sherlock," he said. "At least not as far as I've heard, but I can't imagine he felt like talking about you at all. That doesn't mean we don't know what's going on. Look at how you just treated that kid. At the way you're talking about everyone else. Jim isn't the problem here."

Sherlock froze completely for a second. Then his furious expression melted away into his usual cool demeanour. "Let me get this straight," he said to Tony. "You're suggesting that _I_ am the problem?" He laughed. "Has anyone in this room made even a tenth of the money that I have earned for this company? Is there anyone in here who hasn't at some point begged me to work with them? Especially after I began working with James. You all saw what I did for him. He was a nobody when he came here. I taught him everything he knows. I made him what he is today."

"You made him miserable is what you did." Sebastian pushed past Tony. "But he got over you. Ages ago. He's making very different films and he's more successful than you've ever been. And there's only one person he's got to thank for that."

Sherlock scoffed. "Who, you?"

Jim felt his stomach clench.

"No, you fucking idiot," Sebastian spat out. "Himself!"

Jim burst into laughter. "Oh Seb…" he gasped, reaching out for him. "You are too… you…"

Sebastian's gaze softened for a moment as he looked at Jim and put his left arm protectively around his shoulders.

Sherlock laughed too. "Really, James? Do you believe that tripe? I guess they weren't lying when they said he'd shagged your brains out. You did always go stupid after a good fuck."

"How would you know?" If Sebastian hadn't been holding him, Jim would probably not have been able to speak up. Sherlock was being so nasty. So cruel. He had never seen him like this.

"Right…" Sherlock nodded sarcastically. "I never got you off. It was all just acting, wasn't it? I mean, we've all seen it, haven't we?" He flung out his arms as if to include everyone present. Or possibly all of London. "What a good actor you are. You almost fooled me…"

Jim's stomach did the thing again. Only now it was like it was trying to curl up on itself and rip him apart at the same time. The only time he had lied to Sherlock had been when they were doing…

"Mind the Gap!" Sherlock announced to the room like a magician about to pull off his greatest trick. "Sweet little Jimmy-boy making his debut on screen. In more ways than one…"

"Sherlock, that's enough!" Angelo barked, and Sebastian let go of Jim to step forward, fist at the ready once again.

"Look at the poor man." The sound of heels echoed through the room as Irene split up the crowd once again, inserting herself between Sherlock and Sebastian. "Jim may be over it, but looking at the scene you're making, I'm not so sure about you, Mr Holmes."

Jim was spared hearing Sherlock's reply as Pete snatched him by the hand and dragged him out the nearest door, leaving Richard and Tony to deal with Sebastian.

Out in the corridor, Pete let go only to pull him into a tight hug. "Fuck, Jim... Are you okay? I'm sorry I ever liked that fucking film... What an arse..."

"It's okay," Jim muttered against his chest. "It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't matter. He's just..." He giggled. "He' really is just an arse."

Pete chuckled and kissed Jim's hair. "That's right, honey," he said softly. "He never deserved you. Or what you did for him."

They stood like that for a while, then Jim heard the door open behind him.

"He's out of here," Sebastian said. "I hope Angelo fires him." He stepped up behind Jim, wrapping both him and Pete in a hug and muttering in Jim's ear: "You're safe now."

"I know." Jim sighed. "But I'd still rather not go back in there."

"We can have our own party," Sebastian said. "Pete, would you mind going in and asking Richard and Tony if they feel like celebrating our film?"

"Sure." Pete gave Jim a final squeeze and left them.

Sebastian gently turned Jim around by his shoulders and kissed him. "We're still going to make this an awesome Christmas, okay?"

"Better than it already is?" Jim asked, laughing. "Not possible. I will never forget what you did for me in there. All of you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s July, so of course we’re posting Christmas scenes! That’s just how we are.  
> After this chapter, we’re taking a break from publishing. We expect to be back sometime in August. Have a nice summer!

_It's Christmas!_

As Jim slowly opened his eyes, he realised that this was the first time as far back as he could remember that he was actually excited about the holiday. That he was going to have a happy Christmas.

Careful not to wake Sebastian, he turned around in his embrace. He looked so peaceful. So content.

Not like last night when he had faced off with Sherlock. He had been all rage and power then. So strong and fierce. Did Sherlock know how close he had come to having his teeth knocked out? His pretty nose broken?

Probably not.

Anyway, he was lucky Irene had stepped in. They were all lucky. The night could have ended very differently had it not been for her intervention.

As it was, everything had been perfect. They had gone with Pete, Tony and Richard down to the pub where he and Sebastian had had their first none-date and were soon joined by others who had fled the party. Apparently the mood hadn't been salvageable.

At first Jim had felt guilty, but people kept assuring him that it was not his fault and then buying him drinks to prove they were on his side. If Pete hadn't stuck by him, keeping an eye on his state, Jim would have passed out before midnight. As it was, he had spent several hours happily sloshed, bitching about Sherlock, gushing about their latest projects and flirting with basically everyone. At some point he ended up in a corner with Pete, snogging and giggling. When Sebastian descended on them, they both did their best to act the penitent part and were rewarded by a trip into the nearest alley for some light scolding.

This got them all so worked up that they barely made it back to Jim's flat before they began tearing each other's clothes off.

Sebastian must have been holding back on the drink, or maybe he was still riding the adrenaline from the confrontation at the studio. If Pete hadn't been there, Jim would have had a very hard time keeping up with him. Finally sated, they all snuggled for a bit and then Pete got up to call a taxi. He was going down south to visit his parents in the morning, so he had to get home and catch some sleep.

Sebastian saw him out and Jim must have drifted off immediately since he had no memory of him coming back to bed.

It was nice just lying here, feeling the warmth of Sebastian's body, but eventually he was driven out of bed by the need to pee. After a long, hot shower he checked in on Sebastian, who hadn't moved.

Giggling happily, Jim went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He turned on the radio but kept the volume low and soon he was humming along to every silly Christmas song they played.

"What happened to my Christmas morning shag?" For once, Sebastian had put on pyjama pants, combined with an old shirt. He was trying to pout, but his eyes were too mirthful for it to really work.

Jim blew him a kiss before focusing back on the bacon that was sizzling merrily in the frying pan. "Technically you've already had it," he teased. "I think it was almost two by the time we got home."

"Guess I'll have to wait until after breakfast, then." Sebastian chuckled and stepped up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Merry Christmas, Kitten."

"Merry Christmas, Tiger," Jim purred. "And after breakfast we're doing presents. I want to know what you got me."

"Curious little Kitten," Sebastian teased. "Are you sure you don't just want to play with the box it comes in?"

"That too." Jim snorted. "Now hand me the plates before the bacon burns."

 

...

 

In spite of his curiosity, Jim took his time enjoying breakfast. It wasn't often that he did the cooking, but it had turned out pretty decent. The coffee might be a tiny bit too strong for Sebastian's taste, but other than a raised eyebrow he didn't comment. And maybe Jim should have bought real oranges and squeezed them himself, but that had seemed like so much work. All in all, a good breakfast.

When his plate was empty, he poured a fresh cup and then leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"I wish every morning could be Christmas."

"We'd have to do a hell of a lot of Christmas specials," Sebastian pointed out. "No time for any other projects."

"Just the mornings." Jim pouted a little. "We're not working in the mornings."

"If the mornings are all ours, I agree." Sebastian chuckled. "So... presents?"

"Yeah..." Jim just realised then that he'd never gotten around to getting the other present. The small and funny one in case Sebastian hadn't gotten him anything special. There was, of course, the 'special' present, hidden away safely in the bottom drawer with extra sheets and linen, but he still hadn't made up his mind if he was actually going to give it to Sebastian. It had seemed like such a great idea when he was designing it with Maggie, but after bringing it home, he had begun to seriously doubt that Sebastian would think so. He might even get offended that Jim would have bought it without them talking about it first. Jim himself had, in the beginning, made it quite clear that Sebastian shouldn't introduce new kinks without explaining them to him and getting his consent. Didn't it go both ways? Wasn't Sebastian just as entitled to having a say in things?

He sighed. If he began worrying about that now, he'd just end up ruining Christmas. There was nothing for it but to give him the watch and hope their presents matched in sentiment and value.

"Just leave the dishes," he said as he got up . "I want you to open mine first."

"Great." Sebastian rubbed his hands. "I can't wait to see what you got me."

While Sebastian moved to the sofa, Jim fetched the small package under the tree. His heart sank a little when he noticed the large flat box next to it. But he brushed it off. A bigger present didn't necessarily mean a more expensive one. It might be a fancily wrapped shirt or maybe a jacket.

"Here you go," he said as he settled next to Sebastian, handing him the gift.

"Ooh, small and pretty, just like you. I love it already." Sebastian grinned as he tore the paper off the little box. Then his eyes widened as he opened it. "Wow, Jim! It's gorgeous!"

"You really think so? I mean..." Jim couldn't help squirming a bit. "You like it?"

Sebastian lifted the watch carefully from the box and admired it from all sides before putting it around his left wrist. "It's perfect!" He leaned in to kiss Jim. "Thank you, Kitten!"

"You're welcome, Tiger."

Sebastian kept looking at his watch for a while longer before he got up. "Time for yours!" He brought the large package over to the coffee table. "Better unwrap it carefully."

As Jim picked up the box, he let out an involuntary squeak of panic. It was definitely too heavy to be a shirt or jacket. Or any other kind of clothing. The size was wrong for a book, so… Whatever it was, it had to be expensive. Much more so than that crappy watch. But Sebastian was watching him with such an eager smile that there was nothing for it but to open the damn thing. With trembling fingers, Jim peeled off the tape and lifted a flap of the paper. He gasped.

"Oh Sebastian… What…? How…? That's way too much… I can't…"

Sebastian shrugged. "You can't run a company on that old laptop of yours. So I just thought I'd fix that... Boss."

With a weak giggle, Jim pushed the rest of the paper off the box. "I'm not a boss yet," he said. "I've no company to run. And this thing... It must have cost a fortune." He'd seen ads for this one. It was one of the latest models and supposed to be very very good.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, I got a pretty good deal on it. And anyway, nothing's too much for my Kitten."

Jim stared at the box. He'd never owned anything this fancy before. But that was not the thing that made his heart pound and his eyes well up. Sebastian had given him this. Sebastian thought Jim was good enough for something like this. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, then looked up at Sebastian, smiling. "You're crazy," he said. "But thank you. I love it."

 

…

 

"This is brilliant!" Jim called. "You should come and see this."

The shower had stopped and he was pretty sure he'd heard Sebastian in the bedroom a few minutes ago, but he wasn't answering now.

"It's got this thing called a Media Center and it's like… It can do everything."

“Everything?” Sebastian asked as he entered.

"Well, everything with sound and images and stuff like that. It's absolutely perf…" As he looked up at Sebastian, he flinched and nearly dropped his new laptop off the sofa. "What… Where did you get that?" he whispered staring at the package in Sebastian's hand.

“It was in the dresser with the sheets,” Sebastian said, holding it up. “I wondered if it should be under the tree instead. Who’s it for?”

"Why were you going through my things?" Jim asked defensively, closing the laptop and putting it carefully on the table before standing up. "Did I say you could look in there?"

Sebastian frowned. “You didn’t say I couldn’t. And we made kind of a mess last night, so I thought fresh sheets would be nice. Why is it so important? Who’s it for?”

"Nobody..." Jim cringed. Why hadn't he gotten rid of that thing? "Nobody you know."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “So what is it?”

"It doesn't matter…" Jim stepped towards him, holding his hand out. "Give it to me."

“But why is it such a big deal? Is it for an old boyfriend or something?”

Jim hoped his laugh didn't sound as painful as it felt. "Yeah. Sure… Of course... " He snatched the gift from Sebastian's hand and retreated.

Sebastian crossed his arms. “I don’t understand why you don’t trust me with this. I mean… I was just bringing it over in case you’d forgotten about it. But now you’re all… like this… What am I supposed to think?”

Jim managed to close his mouth before he could make things worse. He sighed. "It's not that, it's just... It was a stupid mistake. I was going to get rid of it, I just haven't had the time."

“Why is it a mistake?”

"Just a stupid idea I had," Jim shrugged, wishing he could make the damn thing disappear. "I've changed my mind."

“Okay. But why get rid of it? Can’t you just give it to someone else?”

"It's… It's kind of personal…" Jim looked down at the brown paper that had gotten very wrinkled lying under the sheets. There was a tiny tear in one corner and he caught a glimpse of orange fur before quickly hiding it behind his back. "It's really not important. Just forget about it…"

Sebastian stepped closer, smiling. “Forget about it, when it’s making you blush so beautifully? It must have been quite some gift.”

"I'm not blushing," Jim protested, taking a step back. Damn! Sebastian knew exactly what effect he had on Jim when he did that.

“Of course not.” Sebastian looked amused.

They both took another step and Jim almost fell backwards as he hit the side of the sofa. He flung out his arms for balance and Sebastian’s hands flew up to steady him—and suddenly Jim was no longer holding the gift.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said happily, turning it around in his hand and halting as he came across the tear. “Oh… That looks pretty.”

"It's not!" Jim said quickly. "Just a silly stuffed animal. It isn't even cute… Just… silly…" He tried to get it back, but Sebastian had a firm grip on it.

“So a silly stuffed animal that is personal and that you changed your mind about,” he summarised.

"Yeah…" Jim looked up at Sebastian and when he saw the mix of amusement and exasperation in his eyes, he realised he was the one being silly. "I mean no. It's not. I had this idea for something… for you… That I thought might be hot. So I had this thing made. But I'm not sure it's a good idea anymore. I should definitely have discussed it with you first and now I just kind of want to forget about the whole thing."

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “You had something made for me?” With one tug at the paper he unwrapped the gift and he held it up in his hands, gasping as he saw the tiger stripes. “Kitten!”

Jim couldn't bear to look at the stupid tail and turned away. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I got carried away."

Sebastian took his hand and pulled him closer. “So… You’ve thought of me wearing this? But you didn’t like the idea?” he asked, leaning in.

Jim closed his eyes. "I had these strange dreams," he admitted. "About you and tigers. About you being a tiger. The dreams were very hot, but… They were just dreams."

“So you don’t want it. Me really being your Tiger.”

"You _are_ my Tiger," Jim said, leaning on Sebastian. "But not like that. It's just a thing I call you. _I'm_ the pet and you're the… the…" He shrugged. "You know."

“The master,” Sebastian said. “But what if the master didn’t mind wearing a long, strong tail like this? What if he likes it?” He ran the tail through his hands, admiring it.

"You… You like it?" Jim didn't dare believe his ears. "You don't think it's dumb?"

“Why would I think it’s dumb?” Sebastian gave him a quick kiss. “Would you mind if I try it on?”

Jim felt like bolting, but he managed a smile and a sort of shrug. "If you want to."

"I do." Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "But... Maybe I should take care of those sheets first."

"I can do that!" Jim offered quickly and darted past Sebastian. He needed a moment to prepare himself for this. More than a moment, really, but there was no sense in trying to delay now. The cat was, quite literally, out of the bag. Sebastian knew about his weird dreams and he was okay with it. Maybe even more than okay.

 

He had just finished tucking in the edges of the sheet when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

Sebastian was holding the tip of the tail when he walked in slowly, but as he caught Jim’s eye, he let it go and turned around. “What do you think?”

Jim wasn't entirely sure what he had meant to say, but it certainly wasn't that strangled whine that came out. Sebastian looked amazing. On anyone else, the thick tiger's tail might have looked comical, but Sebastian had both the size and dignity to carry it off. He looked strong. Powerful. Dangerous.

Jim's legs gave up and he sat down on the bed with a desperate groan. What had he gotten himself into?

"Kitten?" Sebastian turned back towards him and took a few steps closer until he stood between his knees. "Don't you like it?"

Jim swallowed hard and nodded, hoping his smile didn't look too painful. He wanted to tell Sebastian that he was beautiful, but as he opened his mouth, all that came out was a breathy: "Tiger!"

Sebastian smiled and cupped Jim's jaw in his hand. "That's right. I'm finally a complete Tiger. Thank you, Kitten."

Jim closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He smiled too. "Are you a hungry tiger?"

"Hmm... Depends on what I'm offered," Sebastian teased, running his thumb over Jim's bottom lip.

"Oh, you're a tame tiger?" Jim smirked. "Waiting to be fed? How disappointing."

Sebastian grinned, lowered his hand to Jim's shoulder and pushed him over on the bed, diving after him and biting at his neck.

Jim squealed happily and struggled to defend himself. Sebastian seemed to be everywhere and there was definitely nothing tame about him as he kept on biting and scratching Jim.

When he started tickling too, it became too much. Laughing, Jim managed to get a hold of the tail and tugged lightly. "Stop!" he cried. "I can't breathe..."

Sebastian moaned luxuriously. "Oh... Do that again!"

"What, this?" Jim pulled a bit harder.

"Kitten!" Sebastian groaned and wiggled his hips.

Jim giggled. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He loosened his grip on the tail a little. "I thought it would be dangerous to pull a tiger's tail."

"Oh, very dangerous," Sebastian purred. "But you only find out when it's too late."

"Oh no..." Jim pulled again. "Is that a threat?"

“A promise.” Sebastian grinned and pinned him down, then started biting and licking down his chest.

Shivering in anticipation, Jim tried holding still. This wasn't quite like his dreams, mainly because he knew for certain that Sebastian wouldn't actually eat him, but it might be close enough. He hesitated for a moment, then asked: "Can you growl? Just a bit?"

Sebastian roared.

"Holy fuck!" His heart pounding, Jim tried to scramble away. "I said growl… growl!"

“I did!” Sebastian chuckled. “I thought you wanted a dangerous Tiger, not some purring Kitten.”

"A hot dangerous Tiger, yes. Not a ravenous monster…" Jim giggled hysterically. "You're insane…"

“Of course. You’ve driven me crazy. _And_ ravenous…” Sebastian bit his stomach and licked a line over his cock before Jim even had the chance to flinch. “Don’t you think that can be hot?”

Jim moaned. "It… It can…" he gasped. "Just not so loud. Please." He relaxed and closed his eyes again.

“Fine. You make some noise, then.” Sebastian swallowed him.

Jim did.

 

…

 

“So…” Sebastian said as he pulled Jim close into a cuddle. “How did I do? Just as good as your dreams? Or better?”

"Different." Jim was still panting and waiting for the room to stop spinning. "But you were definitely a good Tiger. And hot. Very hot."

“And you were an amazing Kitten,” Sebastian purred, nuzzling his neck, “but then you always are.”

Jim giggled. "Maybe. But I'm glad I wasn't wearing a tail. And I think you were too."

“Oh yes. And I was glad I _was_ wearing one. You have the most brilliant ideas.”

"I do, don't I?" Jim asked smugly, reaching over to stroke the soft striped fur. "It really does suit you."

“I should probably take it off… But I don’t really want to…”

Jim tried pulling away from him. "Can I get a picture first? Just for me? I won't show it around or anything."

“Oh, don’t worry. This definitely wasn’t a one-time thing if it’s up to me. You’ll get plenty of chances to see it,” Sebastian said, although he was already shifting to strike a good pose.

"You can't wear it all the time," Jim pointed out as he jumped out of bed and ran to get his camera. "This way I can enjoy it even when you're not around. And it's only fair. You have 5 copies of the Kitten movie lying about."

Sebastian grinned. “Maybe we should make a Tiger movie.”

"Oh no!" Jim said as he began snapping pictures. "This is just for me."

“As you wish.” Sebastian stretched out on the bed, making himself look even more like a lazy tiger basking in the sun.


End file.
